Shinigami OneHalf
by Hiro Chiba
Summary: AU: In Jusenkyo, Ranma falls in the Spring of Drowned Shinigami. Then, he is whisked away to the Soul Society to train as a Shinigami. There, he met new friends, allies, and a new enemy. Though, he's still at large. *Discontinued*
1. The Spring of Drowned Shinigami

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 1: **Ranma Falls in the Spring of Drowned Shinigami

… … …

Many people say that men should carry the weight of the world on their shoulders while leading a path for the weaker man to follow. Discipline and rigorous training is what leads these so-called 'men' to do the things they do. But in a world where martial arts meets magic and supernatural, they will soon learn that there is always going to be a consequence to one's actions.

**-Jusenkyo China-**

Two men, one fifteen year old boy with black hair tied into a pigtail and a stocky middle-aged man with glasses and a bandana on his balding head, walk this very path. They never questioned what lay ahead of them. All they had in mind was training to hone their battle skills, and bathing in the so-called 'magic' springs.

Genma, the middle-aged man in a bandana, was looking at a map of Jusenkyo, or at least trying to. He was born a Japanese man to a Japanese family, and one would not be stupid enough to think this Japanese man, who has spent the majority of his life in Japan, would know how to read the Chinese language. But, his pride would not let him tell his son, Ranma, the boy with the pigtail, that he never knew how to read Chinese.

Ranma grew suspicious of his father. He knew that there was no way his father could read Chinese. Does he look that stupid?

"Hey, pop!" Ranma called to Genma. "Are you sure this is the right way to where we're going?"

Genma hesitated when the question was asked. He stopped for a moment, and tried to look smart in front of his suspicious son. He was the type of man that never let people know how clueless he is in this type of situation, even if they are a little suspicious. He made something up to cover up his illiteracy.

"Uh…yeah of course, son." He said quickly. "Do you think I would lie to you when I said I could read this map?"

Ranma glanced at the map from behind his father. A tick mark grew on each of his temples.

"Do I look that stupid to you?" He shouted. "Why do you act as if you know it all?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Genma asked, moving on.

"I mean, how can you read Chinese when I've clearly never seen you pick up a book in your life?" Ranma clarified aloud.

"I'll have you know that linguistics is my specialty! And, it's not that difficult to read it!" he lied through his teeth.

"Okay, have it your way, pops." Ranma sighed.

The two walked on for hours on end without stopping or resting.

… … …

They have been walking for five hours straight, and Genma suddenly stops, leading Ranma to bump into Genma really hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going, old man!" he shouted. "Why are we stopping anyway?"

Ranma walked past his father, stroking his aching head.

"Look, there it is!" he shouted, pointing just ahead of Ranma. "Behold, Jusenkyo!"

Ranma turned toward where Genma was pointing at, and he saw it too. They were standing at a cliff directly above a valley filled with hundreds of pools and bamboo poles sticking out of each and every one of them. He took in the magnificent sight for about a moment before Genma bonks Ranma in the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey old man!" he shouted after his retreating father's figure.

Genma was clearly in a rush to be in this valley of Jusenkyo. Even though Ranma found it to be a spectacular view, he had to admit that admiring the scenery was definitely not 'manly' in his book.

Genma and Ranma arrived at the bottom of the valley, and stopped to look around for a while. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes next to them was heard, and they turned their heads toward the sound. The bushes were indeed moving, and they approached it cautiously,

"Alright! Whoever's behind the bushes, come out right now and identify yourself!" Genma announced.

Someone answered his warning, and a man emerged from behind the bushes. This person was a middle-aged, chubby, Chinese man wearing a brown tour guide uniform and cap. He was carrying a pack of relief supplies on his back and had a hiking stick in his hand. He was breathing hard, which probably meant that he had come down the valley to greet them as their unofficial tour guide.

"_Hello, travelers." _He said in Chinese. "_May I assist you? I am a tour guide of Jusenkyo."_

Ranma and Genma both looked at each other with blank stares. Genma had no clue what this tour guide was saying, and obviously neither did Ranma. Ranma turned to the tour guide and addressed him very slowly.

"Um…we don't speak…Chinese, sir." Ranma said. "We are…from Japan."

The tour guide blinked for a moment then realized his mistake.

"Ah! Sorry, sirs!" he exclaimed in his heavily accented Japanese. "We get very little visitors from out Japan! I just think everyone I see know Chinese, you know?"

"Um, we understand that already." Ranma said, ignoring the tour guide's lack of fluency. "Considering we just arrived here."

"Oh, how you get here if you no know Chinese, sir?" the tour guide asked.

"We swam here!" Ranma exclaimed, showing off his lean bicep muscles.

"What? You can no swim here from all the way Japan!" he exclaimed.

"It's true, though." Ranma said.

"Well, if you did swim here, then when did you arrive in China?"

"About half a year ago." Ranma answered.

"What? You were here half a year, and you still no know Chinese a little bit?" the tour guide exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, we didn't have time to talk to the locals and we walked all the way here." Ranma said.

"Jusenkyo a isolated valley, and you say you arrive from Chinese shore more than thousand mile from here, and you had no time to speak?"

"It was a very complicated thing."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Genma cut in. "We've come to train in this humble valley of yours, and we'd be honored if you were to show us the proper way, mister tour guide."

Genma bowed with his palms together at his chest, and closed his eyes while doing it. The tour guide was very ticked off when he did that, and just turned his back on them.

"That is no how you bow!" he shouted. "If you no bow properly, you no get help from me!"

"What did I do?" Genma asked.

"You bow stereotypical way, sir! The one thing outsiders do is bow to us like that!"

"Is it bad?"

"People make very bad assumption about us Chinese, and bow all day long and squint their eyes like they got lemon squeeze in them! I mean, we no bow no more, except martial artists, but please do not do that again!"

"Um, sorry." Genma apologized while scratching the back of his head. "Then, would you please be willing to guide us around here?"

The guide turned back to Genma, and his mood changed entirely.

"Why, yes I will!" he exclaimed joyfully. "Come, sirs, we go now!"

… … …

The walk seemed to be endless. It only took an hour, but it seemed to drag on for more than that. The guide kept talking about legends, cursed springs, Jusenkyo's tragedy, and magic water. They literally heard none of what he said, and they decided to stop at the next spring.

"I think this should be good enough, right Ranma?" Genma stopped, and then they all stopped.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the guide asked.

Genma took off his pack, and started stretching.

"Come on, Ranma! We must prepare!" he said.

Ranma followed suit and took off his pack, which was a relief for his part since he carried the least, but the heaviest things. He stretched just like his father. They jogged in place, did push-ups, sit-ups, leg stretches, arm stretches, and practice punches. Finally, they were ready.

"Let's go, Ranma! The real training begins!" Genma exclaimed, and leaped up onto the pool's bamboo pole. He used his incredible acrobatic skills to land properly on the pole without letting it bend or snap. He seemed weightless, and graceful like a crane. But, Ranma stopped admiring the crane that was his father, and followed after him onto the next pool's bamboo pole.

"Hey, what you doing, sirs?" the guide called up to them, knowing it was futile that they'd listen. "Get down from there! It very bad if you fall in spring! I no finish my tragic story!"

"Save it for the campfire, old man!" Ranma shouted down to him. "I gotta beat the crap outta my pops first."

"Big talk coming from a such a young man!" Genma taunted. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my son!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Ranma shouted back, and they both leapt off of their poles like acrobats in flight.

The guide just stood their astonished. Who are these people? They are very strange? Did they not hear what he just said? It's like sound go through their ears only to come out the other without reaching their brains. The guide just left them to their futile ends, seeing as how other stubborn martial artists have done the same thing.

"Such a waste." He said.

Ranma and Genma exchanced blows and kicks at each other in the air for about a few seconds before they pushed off each other and landed on the opposite poles, with Genma on the left and Ranma on the right.

"Do you give up now, boy?" Genma taunted, sweat forming from his forehead.

"Not a chance, old man! I haven't even broken a sweat yet, and I can see that there's some sweat forming on your face when we've only just started!" Ranma taunted back. That did it!

Genma leapt off his pole enraged. How dare his incompetent son? Is it his right to tease him just because he's gotten older, and less enduring than he was ten years ago? It was time he taught Ranma a lesson, but he never got it because Ranma just leapt off his pole and disappeared from sight. Where did Ranma go? It was like he just vanished into thin air. Then suddenly, Ranma reappeared behind Genma, and kicked him into the spring below them, then landed perfectly on the opposite pole. Splash!

"Hey! What were you thinking just now?" Ranma called down to the bubbling surface. "I thought it was a martial artist's rule not to let emotions cloud your mind, stupid old man!"

"Hey! That was very dangerous, young sir! You no idea what you done!" the guide called up to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That is Spring of Drowned Giant Panda! The spring where ancient panda drowned 2000 year ago! Now, whoever fall in there take body of original panda! It tragic story!"

"What? Are you serious?" Ranma exclaimed, refusing to believe such a stupid tale.

Just then, he was proven wrong. The surface of the pool bubbled even more, and a giant panda emerged from the spring and landed on the bamboo pole opposite from Ranma. This panda looked almost comical. It had large stupid-looking eyes, and face that reminded him of Genma. Wait! So, where was Genma?

"Hey, old man! What happened to pops?" Ranma asked.

"I try to warn you! Your father now a panda!" the guide shouted.

"Huh?"

The panda roared, and leaped toward Ranma, breaking the bamboo pole in the process, and clawed him into a pool several yards away. There was no time to land on his feet anywhere solid, for there were only pools there, and even with his level of martial arts, he still landed in the pool. Splash!

Ranma struggled to resurface. He thought he was going to drown because he had landed on the wrong side, and water was rushing through his mouth and filling his lungs. What's more, the spring water seemed to be a lot denser than normal water. He found it almost impossible to resurface, until he reached down to his side.

Then, he felt something. It was a sheathed katana at his side, and he strictly never remembered putting that there and wore strange Meiji-era styled kosode and hakama instead of his white karate gi. Then, with a sheer force of will, he unsheathed the sword, and the water rushed from underneath him. The force pushed him up and out of the water, landing on the ground next to it.

He looked down at himself again, and held the sword in his hand like it was an alien thing. He looked like he changed clothes and outfit, but he was sure it wasn't like that before.

"What am I?" he asked.

He walked over to the spring he just emerged from and looked down to see his reflection. His face, hair, and eyes were the same. The only thing that changed was his clothes, which had been a white karate gi, and the sword. He sheathed the sword, and admired his new look.

Sure he looked different, but this was definitely a cool, but strange feeling. He clenched and unclenched his fist, sensing a power that had not been there before. Then, suddenly, a blue orb of energy formed in his palm, and it radiated something strange. This energy almost seemed natural, but then he wondered if he could use it as a tool for battle.

Ranma outstretched his arm, and aimed for the forest next to him. He concentrated, and then fired the orb of energy as if it was a cannonball.

"That is so awesome!" he exclaimed in triumph. "I had no idea I could do that! I wonder what other amazing abilities-"

Then, he was interrupted. The guide was running over to him from across the way, and the giant panda followed close behind him, panicking. The guide stopped in front of him, and took in the sight that was before him. The guide gasped, and nearly fainted from shock, more so than what Genma transformed into.

"Hey, what's wrong, old man?" Ranma asked.

"Y-Yo-You! This is terrible!" he shouted.

"Wait! Calm down and tell me what's so bad."

"You fell in Spring of Drowned Shinigami, or Soul Reaper! It tragic story of how a Shinigami committed suicide and drowned himself in that very spring more than 1000 year ago!" the guide exclaimed, arms flailing around him like he was hysterical. "Now, whoever fall in there become Shinigami without taking original body! Now, you young Soul Reaper!"

"Wait, what do you-" Ranma was about to ask what he meant when a pillar light appeared from behind him. Ranma turned toward the pillar of light, and everything was engulfed in the light.

Then, Ranma was gone…vanished…disappeared without a trace.

… … …

A/N: Well, how do you guys like this kind of crossover? It's something a little different, but basically, Ranma falls into the Spring of Drowned Shinigami, and then he is whisked away to the Soul Society to train in his newfound abilities. Then afterward, he will get to return home. But, I'm thinking of pairing him up with someone, and maybe you guys can suggest what squad he gets to be in and what position he gets. Please rate and review, and I'll update next time! Bye!


	2. Enter the Soul Society!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 2: **Enter the Soul Society!

_Previously- Ranma and Genma both travel to the valley of Jusenkyo in China to train in the way of martial arts as apart of their decade-long journey. Ranma, a fifteen (going on sixteen) year old, falls in the Spring of Drowned Shinigami, and just before he could fully experiment his new form, he disappears into a pillar of light._

… … …

Ranma could see nothing around him besides light; in fact, he could not even feel anything around him besides this lingering energy that seemed very familiar, though he could not remember which. It had the same feeling as that of ki, but it was outside of him, and ki could not be seen, so it must be something else. He felt like he was floating in midair, but at the same time it felt like he was not moving at all. There was no ground to speak of, just light.

When the light disappeared, he shielded his eyes for a moment because the light was getting brighter. When he thought it was safe to peek, he opened his eyes a little, and he found himself floating over a village.

Why was he floating? And, where was he? He wanted to ask these questions, but he had no way of figuring out how to get to the ground. Then, a voice broke through his stream of thoughts, and he looked toward the source.

"_Hey there, young soul reaper!_" the voice exclaimed, it sounded like a child's voice, but he could not be sure where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Who just said that?" he shouted out more so than he asked. "Show yourself!"

_"I am invisible to soul reapers, yet I can still be heard." _The voice said again.

"Okay," Ranma sighed. "Tell me who you are then!"

"_My name is not important right now."_

"Okay, tell me where I am and what happened to me back there!"

_"You are Ranma Saotome, are you not?"_

"Yeah, so answer me already!"

_"Impatient, aren't you? Very well, I will explain. You are currently in the Soul Society, the world of spirits. In other words, you are in what mortals call an honest-to-goodness heaven of sorts."_

"So, you're saying I'm in heaven, now?"

_"Not exactly."_

"Tell me, am I dead?"

_"No."_

"What am I then?"

_"That's easy! You're a Soul Reaper!"_

"What's a Soul Reaper!"

_"A Soul Reaper, or Shinigami, in your language, you would be referred to as a Grim Reaper. Does that sound familiar?"_

"I'm a Grim Reaper? Aren't I supposed to have a black-hooded robe with a scythe, and a skull, or something?"

_"That is only fiction!" _The voice laughed. _"Soul Reapers are basically 'angels of death'. They are in charge of purifying wholes, destroying hollows, and sending lost souls to the Soul Society, which is where you are now."_

"Wait a second! What are 'wholes' and 'hollows'?"

_"Wholes are lost souls who are still good and have their spirit chain intact on Earth. They are what you call ghosts. Hollows, on the other hand, have succumbed to the darkness within them, and have their spirit chains destroyed. Though, one distinct feature that all hollows have are beastly-looking masks, and a large hole on the left-side of their chests, where their hearts are supposed to be."_

"Okay, then, let me go back to my first question." Ranma sighed, trying to process everything in his mind. "Am I dead?"

_"Yes and no."_

"What?"

_"A Soul Reaper cannot be alive, and they are a form of spirits. Ranma, you did not become a Soul Reaper the normal way, which is you have to die in the Living World, and live in the Soul Society. Then, you are recruited into the Seireitei, go to the Shinigami Academy, then grow into the ranks of the Gotei 13. Only then do you officially become a Shinigami._

_ "But, you did not become like that because of proper procedure. Something strange has occurred, and you had fallen into a cursed spring in a valley called Jusenkyo. From the moment you fell into that spring, you have left your humanity and become half-Shinigami. So, in other words, you are half-dead, until you are hit with hot water from what I gather."_

_ "_If it was that simple, then someone should have told me that sooner!"

_"Life's not that simple. And, neither is death."_

"By the way, how do you know my name and what I've been doing up until now?

_ "There is nothing that I do not know. I am Omnipotent."_

"So, where exactly in the Soul Society am I?"

"_The Rukongai. And, if you look to your left, you'll see the Seireitei!"_

Ranma turned to his left, and he saw it! He saw the Saireitei! The Seireitei looked like a huge Meiji-era city, with a giant building and a cliff looming right on top of it, all barricaded by what looked like a wall built around the settlement. Then, he remembered something. He remembered seeing a picture of the Seireitei in a history book in class many years ago! It could well have been the Seireitei, which was interesting to know since he paid half-attention in class when he was younger. As a martial artist, school almost had nothing to do with fighting, except in gym class, that was where he excelled greatly in.

_"Well, I've taken too much of your time anyway! You have plenty of work ahead of you right now! So, good luck in your training, New Soul Reaper!"_

Before he could react, a light aura enveloped his body, and he was shot forward at the Rukongai like a cannonball. The ground came to him much too quickly than what he thought was possible, and he landed stomach-first into the ground, leaving a human-sized crater all around him. Then, he blacked out.

… … …

When he woke up again, he was lying in a bed in some hospital-like room. He remembered when he was training in the dreaded nekoken, he was recovering in the hospital's emergency room for about two months. He sat up in the bed and felt his ribs and stomach. Then, he immediately regretted it, because, the action caused him to clutch his stomach in pain.

He lay back down, and the pain subsided to a dull ache. He opened his kosode to check the damage that was done to his stomach. His stomach was wrapped in bandages, and he felt his head too. He felt a bandage wrapped around his head, and it too hurt like hell! He closed his kosode, and let his arms fall lazily at his sides.

"Where am I?" he asked, almost to himself.

"Why, you are in Division 4's hospital." A voice said.

Ranma turned toward the speaker, and found a similar black hakama-clad teenaged-looking guy standing next to the entrance. He was short in height, slim, and had black hair that fell just past his shoulders, and had a nervous look on his face.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I'm the 7th seated officer of Division 4 and leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team in the Gotei 13, Hanataro Yamada." He said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma introduced himself, embarrassed at not being able to tell him his title, if he had one. Wait! Did he just say Gotei 13? Am I in the Seireitei? He thought.

"Um, sorry to comment, but did your name was Hanataro Yamada?" Ranma asked, puzzled at the strange name.

"Uh, yeah." Hanataro said, nervously.

"Dude, has anyone ever told you 'Hana' means flower in Japanese, and should be a girl's name, right?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Well, my name was supposed to be 'Hanako', if I was born a girl, but I was named 'Hanataro' because it sounded more-how should I say it…boyish?" Hanataro explained slowly. "But, yes. I get that a lot."

"Oh, it must be hard." Ranma commented.

"Oh, but if you don't mind me saying, your name means 'Wild Horse, Fast Maiden'." Hanataro pointed out.

"True, but I have no say in what my last name is." Ranma said.

"So, what division are you in? " Hanataro asked. "I don't believe I've seen you in the Seireitei before. Though I guess that shouldn't come as a surprise, seeing as how large the Seireitei is, I don't believe I've seen everyone there is to see because I'm always stationed here for relief."

"It sucks, man." Ranma empathized. "Well, I don't know what division I'm in. I guess you could call me 'new', I guess."

"Oh, so you're a graduate from the academy and haven't been assigned to a division yet?" Hanataro concluded. "That would explain things."

Ranma could not tell him he had just arrived in the Soul Society, and became a Soul Reaper by falling in a cursed spring. So, he just nodded.

"How did I end up in the Seireitei?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it was lucky for you that I happen to come across you lying on the ground in the Rukongai. I asked witnesses what happened to you, and they said you had been there for about an hour. Many said that you fell from the sky. They just assumed you had been in a terrible accident, and there you were.

"Then, before you know it, I had you hauled onto stretchers, and had you pulled into Division 4's hospital in the Seireitei under Captain Unohana's order. And, you've been unconscious for about three days since then."

"So, as you can see…you're the hit of the Seireitei and the Rukongai." Hanataro explained.

"What? I've been unconscious for three days? And, I've become popular all of a sudden!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." Hanataro hushed. "If you shout, it will cause everyone in the building to rush here, and I don't think I have the power to stop it! They'll think something's wrong, and they'll blame me for not accommodating your needs!"

"Why? Didn't you say you're the leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team?" Ranma asked.

"I may be the leader, but my superiors will blame me." Hanataro said. "Remember, I'm only a 7th seat."

"Okay, could you tell me more about how the Seireitei works, because I'm new and all."

"That's strange. I thought they would've taught you about seated officers and all that from the academy."

"Well… I just need a review first!" Ranma lied.

Hanataro explained how the Seireitei worked, and who the seated officers are, who the lieutenants, the captains, and everything about the Seireitei. He even explained what Zanpakutou, Shikai, Bankai, Kidou, Hadou, and Bakudou are used for. So, after a good half hour of listening to Hanataro, he understood what the Seireitei was.

"But, if you're curious as to what division you belong to, you should go to Head-Captain Yamamoto." Hanataro advised. "He's the leader of all the Gotei 13, and is basically like a General on Earth."

"I get it." Ranma said. "So, all I have to do is talk to old man Yamamoto, and then he could tell me what I can do?"

"You mustn't disrespect him like that!" Hanataro lectured. "He takes insults very personally and the only ones who can get away with that are the other captains in the Gotei 13."

"Okay, then!" Ranma exclaimed, and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to Yamamoto, Hanataro!"

"Wait! You have to schedule an appointment with him first!"

"I got it!"

"And your injuries still haven't been fully healed yet! You have broken ribs, shoulder, and your head is all banged up!"

"Don't worry! I've had a lot worse than this!" Ranma said, already out the door, and disappearing from sight.

"He's very impulsive, isn't he?" a female voice came from behind Hanataro, and he turned to it. It was Captain Unohana, the captain of Division 4 of the Gotei 13. She wore the captain's white haori, with the Kanji for the 'number 4' on the back, over her black hakama and kosode. Plus, her long black hair was done in braids that draped over her chest and nearly came down to her waist.

"Oh, yes he is, Captain!" Hanataro answered.

"Let's go, Hanataro. You have other patients to look after."

"Yes, ma'am!"

… … …

A/N: I just had to get this chapter in before the weekend! So, how did you like that? Next time he gets to join a squad, and he is to be tutored by someone, and only if you wait will you find out who gets to teach him how to be a true Shinigami. And, if you're wondering why I made Ranma a year younger, 15, I made it so he would be the same age as when Ichigo Kurosaki first gained his Shinigami powers. So, in one of the future chapters, he celebrates his sixteenth birthday and rise to a greater responsibility, his assignment in the living world. Please rate and review, and I'll update soon! Thanks! Bye!


	3. Who does she think she is?

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 3: **Who does she think she is?

… … …

Ranma ran out of the Division 4 barracks and onto the busy streets of the Seireitei. He had a rough sketch of the Seireitei from a bird's-eye view when he was floating above the Rukongai. But, it was a lot different being in the Seireitei than it was to see it from above. The whole place was just too big!

Hanataro said that each Division of the Gotei 13 had barracks of their own, like Division 4, but he had no idea where he was supposed to go. The one thing he forgot to ask was directions to Division 1's barracks, and headquarters of the Gotei 13.

Ranma decided to pull a Soul Reaper randomly. After all, a real Soul Reaper might know where the 1st division barracks were. The one he decided to pull aside was a short, young girl with hair that flipped up in the back, and one long fringe that fell just between her eyes.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me which way the Division 1 barracks are?" Ranma asked as politely as he could. He scratched the back of his head at the same time, which apparently was a mistake.

"Are you stupid?" the girl asked. "You should know where the Division 1 barracks are if you're wearing the Soul Reaper's uniform, idiot."

"Uh…I'm new, and I just need to see Head-Captain Yamamoto for further instructions…" he said.

"Even a graduate Soul Reaper should know where all the barracks are." She said. "Did you just fly in from the Rukongai and come in here pretending to be a real Soul Reaper?" she guessed.

She had no idea how right she was. Ranma, in fact, did fly in from the Rukongai, and was hauled into the Seireitei. Although it was an accident that he became a Soul Reaper, he was still technically pretending to be one. So, Rukia just developed an exaggerated sweat drop at the back of her head.

"I see." She said, without waiting for Ranma to answer. "Well, whatever, idiot. I have someplace I need to be right now, and I suggest you change out of that uniform and go back to the academy. And, if you could…wait a second…"

"What?" asked Ranma. Who the hell was she to tell Ranma Saotome what to do? If he wanted to he could have put her in her place right then and there, but he chose not to, remembering the code of honor: never hit girls out of anger.

"You have a zanpankuto." She said, just noticing it now. Ranma realized that she was referring to the sword he had at his side. That was the ticket! Hanataro told him that only graduates and official Soul Reapers get permission to wield their zanpakuto around the Seireitei casually. Academy students have to leave theirs in their dorms and are only required to bring them when it is needed.

"Yeah, I do." Ranma said.

"Very well." The girl sighed. "The Division 1 barracks are in that direction; keep going straight, and turn to your left, you cannot miss it." She pointed behind her.

Ranma turned to where she was pointing, and bowed his thanks to her.  
>"Thanks!" he shouted, and sprinted at alarming speed in the direction she indicated. It took only a second to realize that Ranma had disappeared in a second. How could he do that? Only high-level Soul Reapers can move that great a distance in such a short time! Well, whatever.<p>

… … …

Ranma stopped in front of the Division 1 barracks, and he stared in awe at it. It way bigger than the Division 4 barracks! Ranma walked up to the entrance and tried to enter, but someone stopped him.

"Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have here, young man?" a white-haired, middle-aged-looking man asked him. Ranma realized he had golden eyes and a mustache.

"Uh…I'm Ranma Saotome!" Ranma answered. "I've come to see Head-Captain Yamamoto. Is he here?"

"That's not what I meant when I asked 'who are you'." He said. "I meant state what Division you are from, what position you are, and finally comes your name. Then, you are free to explain. Please follow proper procedures."

"I am Division 1's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, and I am the one you come to make appointments with Head-Captain Yamamoto. As you can tell, he is a very busy man, and he does not have a lot of time, so please explain yourself again."

"But, I'm not apart of any division, and I just came to see if Head-Captain Yamamoto can do something about that." Ranma explained truthfully.

"Are you a fraud, or are you telling me that you have been newly recruited and you require my captain's assistance?" Lieutenant Sasakibe inquired. "Tell me your name again."

He was getting real tired of question and answer, so he just answered through gritted teeth.

"Ranma Saotome." He said.

Lieutenant Sasakibe pulled a small notebook out from inside his kosode and opened it to a particular page. Yes, that was it!

"You are scheduled to meet with my captain." He said unsurprisingly. "Follow me, then. My captain's been waiting for your arrival."

Ranma followed Sasakibe into the barracks and led him into Yamamoto's office. When Ranma was ready to be received into the office, he looked around in awe. The office was huge! It looked a lot like a martial arts dojo, and it had a desk at the back of the room. Sitting at the desk was a bald old man, looking like he was in his eighties, with white eyebrows that came down to his jaws, and a white beard that fell just down his waist, and he had a cane at his side. He was wearing a white captain's haori over his black kosode and hakama. The back had the Kanji for 'one' written on it, symbolizing his authority as captain of Division one and all of Gotei 13.

"Well, Ranma Saotome, I've been expecting you." Head-Captain Yamamoto said. His voice was surprisingly strong and it echoed off the walls, and Ranma did not have a tough time hearing the old captain. In his experience, old people had weak voices so you had to lean so close to their faces that you had to actually cup your ears to hear them talk because they sound so soft, but this old man was different. He guessed it was because he was Head-Captain that he still had a strong voice.

Ranma did not want to take any chances by accidentally insulting him by referring to him as 'old man', instead he just held back and bowed low. From what Hanataro said about the old captain, he said that the old captain had someone put in prison for life for insulting him, even a little bit. That was messed up, if you ask me! Ranma thought. Whatever happened to freedom of speech?

"I'm Ranma, sir." Ranma answered and bowed low at the same time. "Were you expecting me? How did you know I was here."

"Yes, we all know. Everyone in the Gotei 13, that is." Yamamoto said. "You fell out of the sky and crash-landed in the Rukongai only to be hauled into the Seireitei by one of Division 4's Advanced Relief Teams."

"What were you expecting, sir?" Ranma asked.

"I have never seen or heard of you in our records of people in the Soul Society, but in the Seireitei's archives, you are the human, Ranma Saotome, son of Genma Saotome, aged 15, heir to the 'School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'. You fell into a cursed spring in Jusenkyo, a valley in the human world, and you have gained the powers of a Soul Reaper on top of that."

"You know about all that?" Ranma blurted out, then immediately covered his mouth.

The old captain just laughed.

"Well, I have to say..." Yamamoto said after laughing for a minute. "You are the first living human to ever become a Soul Reaper by falling into a cursed spring!"

"Why is it so funny though?" Ranma asked.

"It is, because I watched over the world of the living for over a millennia, and you are one of the most interesting humans yet." Yamamoto said. "You were raised by a martial artist, your father, away from your noble mother, and you have lived on the streets and in the wild for almost a decade. How could you not find it ironic?"

"You said my mother?" that prompted a spark in him when Yamamoto mentioned his mother as nobility. "What about her? I always believed she was dead."

"She is not dead." Yamamoto answered. "She is very much alive. Nodoka Saotome, daughter of a nobleman, and heir to a former kendoist, that became a renowned businessman earning thousands per day, is mother to you and wife of the poor man Genma Saotome, but because of some unfortunate circumstances, he separated the two of you, and left her alone in that house somewhere in Nerima, Japan."

Ranma had never thought about his mother before, and maybe now he had a chance to meet his mother, and be rid of his father for good, but now that he was in the Soul Society, he probably had no need of the living world anymore.

"You have a chance to return." Yamamoto interrupted Ranma's train of thought, and read his mind by the look on his face.

"You are not dead." Yamamoto said. "You are half-Shinigami, and you still have that fifty-percent chance to return with your human body intact."

"Chojiro!" Yamamoto summoned.

"Yes, captain!" Sasakibe answered to his summons.

"Bring the hot water." He ordered.

Before Ranma could react, Lieutenant Sasakibe poured a kettle of hot water over Ranma's head.

"**AHHH!**" he yelped. "**That's too hot!"**

Ranma opened his eyes and looked up at the old man, now dripping wet from the steaming water.

"What was that for, old man?" Ranma shouted, reverting to addressing Captain Yamamoto by that vulgar term, then Ranma covered his mouth again. He stood there, waiting for the old man to respond, and he probably knew what was coming.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Lieutenant Sasakibe scolded. "That's Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto you're talking to!"

The old captain's reiatsu leaked out enormously, and Ranma was pushed to the ground by the sheer force of it. Then, the pressure disappeared as quickly as it came.

"It's understandable, Sasakibe, you may go now." Yamamoto said, completely calm again.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Reiatsu, or spiritual pressure." Yamamoto explained. "All Soul Reapers learn how to release their Reiatsu in order to intimidate a weaker foe, it is actually a great tool to use when your underlings have done something they should not have done. Though, I'll forgive this one time, I will not accept vulgarity in this building next time, do you understand?"

Ranma nodded, his mouth still covering his mouth, and getting up at the same time.

"Have you had a look at yourself in the mirror lately?" Yamamoto casually asked.

Ranma shook his head, then realized that his zanpakuto, or whatever they called it, black kosode and hakama disappeared, and all he wore now was his white karate gi. It was like they dissolved when the hot water hit him.

"That's all there is to it? Just pour hot water, and poof! No more Soul Reaper outfit?" Ranma asked, more to himself than to Yamamoto.

"Yes." Yamamoto said. "You are half-Shinigami, I have told you already. You have the full powers of a Soul Reaper, ONLY until you come into contact with hot water again. Cold water does the opposite, and returns your powers. Beware that while you are human now, you will be very much vulnerable to enemies who want to kill you, and your only chance is to find cold water, transform, and fight them off with your power."

"What do I do now?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm…" Yamamoto stroked his beard, contemplatively. "I sense great power hidden within you, and I must have you on the Gotei 13. How would you like to join us? It is your decision. Though, if you choose to join us, you will have to train vigorously, it might kill you, but will you go for it? Or will you let this chance of getting stronger slip by and return home without discovering yourself?"

Ranma took a while to decide. If he decided to join them, he'd have to train hard, which is what he was taught to do ever since he could walk, and he was used to life-or-death training. The dreaded nekoken taught him that, but he could not remember anything, other than the wounds and fatalities he received, from that time. But, if he just wanted to return home, he would basically be telling the world that he was a coward and a failure. What would his father think if he returned from the Soul Society just like that? He would be in big trouble! So, he made his decision…

"I choose to join…Head-Captain Yamamoto." Ranma said, and poured the kettle of water over him, which had cooled down to lukewarm, but was still enough to give him his Soul Reaper powers again. "Will you let me?"

"It is a pleasure to have you, Soul Reaper Ranma Saotome." Yamamoto answered.

"Rukia! Enter!" he shouted.

That sounded like a girl's name. The door swung open at his command, and Ranma turned to look at whom Yamamoto called for. To his surprise, and his discomfort, it was the girl from earlier that insulted him by calling him stupid!

"You!" they shouted and pointed at each other at the same exact time!

"Do you know each other already?" Yamamoto asked.

"No!" they shouted at the same time again.

"She called me an idiot, and accused me for being a fake!" well, technically, he was a fake until he was told he wasn't.

"It's not my fault that you are, idiot!" the girl, whose name was Rukia shouted. "I hardly know him, yeah, but he had the guts to stare at me the wrong way!"

"I did not stare at you! Uncute tomboy!" Ranma argued back.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, Unseated Officer of Division 13, daughter to one of the four great noble clans in the Seireitei and your senior!" Rukia shouted. "So, as a noblewoman, I demand respect from you, junior!"

"Well, you don't look like much of a woman, pipsqueak!" Ranma shot back. That did it!

Rukia's reiatsu shot out around her, and she put her hand on the hilt of her sword, preparing to fight. It was not as big, or powerful, as Yamamoto's reiatsu, but still, her reiatsu was still enough to provoke a fight. So, he did the same thing, and shifted to a a fighting stance, not bothering to put a hand on his sword. He figured he could beat the snot out of the girl.

"How do you plan on fighting me without drawing your zanpakuto, you arrogant bastard!" Rukia shouted, and drew her sword, and sprinted toward Ranma like a tiger chasing down its prey. He was about to charge, but Yamamoto stopped them.

"Enough, you two!" Yamamoto commanded, and their spiritual pressures settled down, and disappeared. Rukia sheathed her sword, and walked toward him, head bowed in shame.

"My apologies, Head-Captain Yamamoto!" Rukia said, placing her right hand over her heart and bowing. Ranma did the same thing, and bowed lower.

"You two settle your differences elsewhere!" Yamamoto commanded. "Rukia Kuchiki, I want you to train Ranma Saotome in the ways of the Soul Reaper, since you have the most free time. You are to take him in and let him live with you in Division 13's barracks."

Rukia was appalled at the idea of having Ranma for a roommate, but who was she to argue with the Head-Captain. For all she knew, she could be placed in prison for even arguing with him, and she sure as hell isn't provoking that. So, she reluctantly agreed.

"You both are dismissed."

"As you wish, Head-Captain Yamamoto." Rukia said in a low, defeated tone.

"Come, Ranma." She ordered.

"But, I-" he started, but she quickly interrupted.

"What Captain Yamamoto says is absolute and there is no room for argument when he gives his orders, unless you want to be placed in prison for life, or executed for your insolence." Rukia explained, and she dragged Ranma by the arm out Head-Captain Yamamoto's office and headquarters.

_Who the hell does she think she is? _Ranma thought as they walked toward Division 13's barracks. That settles it, Ranma is going to be stuck with a brat named Rukia Kuchiki.

… … …

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Ranma's going to be stationed in squad 13, and Rukia's his new tutor. Their bickerings are so amusing, but how far will they take it? Find out later when I upload more chapters. Oh, and speaking of chapters, please tune in every 2 or 3 days, because I intend to upload chapters within a 2-3 day basis. Please rate and review, and until next time! Bye!


	4. Aizen's Plot for Deceit

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 4: **Aizen's Plot for Deceit

Ranma and Rukia arrived at Division 13's barracks, totally ignoring each other while they were walking out of their meeting with Head-Captain Yamamoto. Rukia knocked on Captain Ukitake's, Division 13's captain, office door. A coughing fit could be heard, and Ranma and Rukia grew worried.

"Captain Ukitake! It's Rukia! You have a new recruit!" Rukia reported from the outside, and eventually the coughing subsided.

"*cough* Come _*_cough* in!" a voice called from inside.

Ranma followed Rukia into the office. From what Ranma could gather about the place, the place was untidy in places and could obviously use a good dusting off and a vacuuming. A futon was folded up along the wall, and the desk itself was cluttered with papers and documents that dreadfully needed sorting out.

From behind the stacks of papers, the captain of Division 13 came out to greet them. He appeared to be a man, possibly in his thirties, with snowy white hair that came down to his waist -Did anyone not have their hair that long—he had black eyebrows and his face was still handsome for someone as old, or young, as he was. The expression on his face was one of a man who was battling an illness, and judging by the paleness of his skin and the shadows under his eyes, he was obviously ill.

"Rukia, did Yamamoto assign this boy to my squad?" he asked. His voice sounded like he had not gotten a good sleep in ages.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake." Rukia said. "Head-Captain Yamamoto said he must join us temporarily, but he is not fully qualified to join because I must test him in his abilities. Will you allow me to test him?"

"So the responsibility fell on your shoulders to train this young lad in our ways. I am Division 13's captain, Jushiro Ukitake." He said. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Young man? Just how old are you?" Ranma asked. "Name's Ranma Saotome, by the way, sir."

"I'm a lot older than you think." He said. "Let me tell you something. When you die in the human world and come to live in the Soul Society, you stay the same age you were when you passed on. But, no matter how old or young you appear to be, you will still be afflicted by age and illness. In a Soul Reaper's case, we grow just as naturally as any other being, but it is slower because of our reishi. Soul Reapers like me, for instance, will stay like this for sometime, but will eventually suffer ailment and injury."

"Aren't Soul Reapers already dead?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, anyone can become a Soul Reaper with the proper training, but no one is born a Soul Reaper. We are not classified by race, but rather by our occupation. Being a Soul Reaper is just a title that souls like us have. It is nothing special."

"So, Soul Reapers can still die? I thought the Soul Society was heaven."

"Heaven? No. The Soul Society is the boundary between this and the true afterlife." Ukitake explained. "Not many know this, but the Soul Society's rules of nature are similar to those of the human world. Do you not find it strange that the Soul Society is stricken with class, injury, illness, and order?"

"I never thought of that." Ranma said.

"Even now, we don't even know what lies beyond, and I fear that my time will eventually come to an end because of this accursed disease."

"I'm sorry, captain." Ranma empathized.

"Don't be." Ukitake said. "Well, Rukia, take Ranma with you and show him his room."

"Yes, but one more thing, captain?" Rukia asked. "Must I be the one to train him? My abilities are sorely lacking, and I might not be able to provide him with the necessary skills that is needed."

"You were chosen because you can teach him the way, Rukia." Ukitake answered. "You do not have to be perfect. Think of this as a training exercise."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake!"

… … …

12:00-midnight:

Two men walk out in the middle of the night toward the Central 46, the place where they pass down judgment upon the Seireitei. Both men were captains in the Gotei 13. The silver-haired man on the left had a white captain's haori with the Kanji for '3' written in the back, and had narrow eyes, and a grin that most closely resembles a snake. The other man was the captain for Division 5. He wore glasses that reflected the moonlight, and had brown hair. These two were Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen.

"Are all the preparations complete for tonight?" Aizen asked his accomplice.

"I do believe they are, captain." Ichimaru replied, the corners of his snake-like mouth turned up even more than they should.

"Have you heard of the newbie, Ranma Saotome?" Aizen asked. "He just appeared out of nowhere and landed himself in the Seireitei."

"Oh, yes." Ichimaru replied. "He is troublesome boy, captain. He had been assigned to Division 13 with Jushiro."

"This boy seems interesting." Aizen said. "Have you observed him well?"

"Yes." Ichimaru said. "I watched him from the moment he arrived in Division 4's barracks on a stretcher. I also sensed his reiatsu, it has a tint of human in it."

"So, is it true that he is half-human?" Aizen asked.

"Yes."

"Then he could make a great pawn for us later."

"When do we get to join in on the fun?" Ichimaru asked.

"In time, Ichimaru, in time." Aizen said, philosophically.

"How far will this human go before he becomes a target for your plans? And, what about your lieutenant?"

"She will have her uses, but the rest is for me to know only, Ichimaru." Aizen said, grinning. "Now, prepare your zanpakuto. Tonight, we slay the council of the Central 46."

Ichimaru drew his sword, and went in front of Aizen to the headquarters of central 46. Ichimaru broke through the door, alarm and security all going off at once.

"Shall I leave any survivors?" Ichimaru asked.

"No, by all means…kill everyone." Aizen said.

"What about you?" Ichimaru asked.

"I will wait here while you do your job, Ichimaru." Aizen said, and Ichimaru took his cue to enter the headquarters of the Central 46.

Now, a dozen guards rush to stop them from intruding, unaware that the ones intruding are Division captains Ichimaru and Aizen. When they stopped, they realized that an elongated sword had pierced through all twelve of them at once.

**"Shoot to kill: Shinso!" **Ichimaru activated his Shikai, and killed all the guards at the same time.

All in all, the scene became bloody, and Ichimaru trudged right through it without getting a scratch or a splotch of blood on him. Ichimaru disappeared into the darkness of Central 46, and the screams of people being killed pierced through the night. Within minutes, everyone it seemed, had been slain.

"Excellent." Aizen commented. "Everything is going according to plan."

… … …

Morning-6:30 AM

Ranma snored pleasantly, sleeping peacefully on the bed in his new room in the Barracks, unworried about everything around him. But, that peace had to be disturbed when a megaphone was thrust next to his ear. Rukia was his next-door neighbor and sensei, so it was obviously her job to make sure her student is up at the appropriate time.

"Ranma! Wake up!" she shouted, the megaphone magnified her voice.

The sound woke Ranma up with a startle, and he leaped to his feet, ready for combat. Ranma looked around, waiting for the 'intruder' to attack him because he was awake.

"Alright, who's the wise guy!" Ranma shouted.

"Ranma! I'm down here!" Rukia shouted, and Ranma looked down, and Rukia was standing there, annoyed.

"Oh, Rukia?" Ranma relaxed, looking down at the diminutive young Soul Reaper. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, your training session starts today, and I suggest you get ready, and prepare to move out!"

"Without breakfast first?" Ranma asked.

Then, Rukia's stomach started growling, signifying her hunger. Rukia's face flushed, and she clasped her stomach, willing it to stop.

"Ha! You haven't eaten yet, huh." Ranma stated more so than he asked.

"Worry about yourself, idiot!" Rukia shouted. "You don't need to tell me that."

"Well, we can't work out without breakfast first." Ranma said, and pulled Rukia by the arm to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Ranma and Rukia walked into the kitchen, the smell of burnt cooking came to their nostrils, and so they plugged it.

"Uhh! What is burning?" Ranma asked.

Rukia opened the pot that was burning some food that had been there for sometime. Rukia was surprised at it, and did the strangest thing. She took a towel from the rack and began fanning it down. As if that would work!

"My food!" Rukia shouted.

Ranma walked up to the stove and turned the stove off like any sensible person would do. Rukia was embarrassed at having been bested at something she thought was nearly impossible! How amusing!

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Rukia asked.

"It's common sense, Rukia." Ranma said. "You turn this knob on the stove the opposite direction, and the fire goes out. It's simple, and you don't need to fan it out."

Ranma opened the pot, and checked the burnt contents. It was probably going to be stew, but now, it looked black instead of brown or red. How was that possible?

"What is this?" Ranma asked.

"It's beef stew, idiot." Rukia said, as if that was obvious by the look of it.

Ranma tasted it carefully, and immediately spat it out. The taste was putrid! Not only was it too salty, the soup had suddenly gotten crunchy! Wasn't it supposed to be liquid and not crispy? Ranma then took the pot, and dumped the contents in the trash.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rukia demanded. "I spent all morning making that stew for us!"

"If it was stew you were making, why'd you leave the stove on?" Ranma asked,

"Well, I thought I'd let it simmer for an hour." Rukia said.

"An hour? That's way too long for stew to be sitting like that!" Ranma shouted, and got a new pot out.

"How about I make us breakfast?" Ranma suggested, and filled the pot with water and boiling it.

After about five minutes, the water was boiling and Ranma had finished washing and chopping up the vegetables and beef. In about thirty minutes, the whole thing was finished and looked like it had come out of an authentic Japanese restaurant. Ranma tasted his masterpiece, and was blown away by its taste!

"Stew's done, Rukia." Ranma said, turning to Rukia, who was mourning for the loss of her hard working masterpiece.

"She never got the chance to be eaten, and it's all that idiot's fault!" Rukia cried dramatically.

"Hey, are you just gonna let the stew cool down by itself, or are you eat with me?" Ranma invited.

"I don't wanna eat anything made by-!" she shouted, turning to Ranma, only to have a spoonful of stew thrust into her mouth. The flavor impacted on the inside of her mouth that she instantly forgot about her stew in the trash. "What the? How can this be? I, Rukia Kuchiki, am a worse cook than this idiot!"

"Stew's easy to make if you know the proper way." Ranma lectured. "If you cut up all the necessary vegetables and meat evenly, and pour a can of soup in with the water, mix everything together, and finally, you get easy stew!"

"Why you!" Rukia shouted, but again, Ranma fed her the stew again.

"It's good, ain't it?" Ranma urged.

"Fine, I'll eat it." Rukia agreed, and blushed a little.

After breakfast, Ranma turned back into Shinigami form, and followed Rukia out of the barracks.

… … …

An hour later-

So, uh, where are we going again?" Ranma asked Rukia, who was leading them out of the Seireitei and toward a secluded forest area in the Rukongai.

"To a place where we can train without disturbances, idiot." Rukia said, a tick mark appearing on her temple.

"Hey, Stop calling me an idiot! Uncute tomboy!" Ranma shouted.

"Only when you stop calling me an uncute tomboy!" Rukia shouted back.

They came to a stop in the middle of the forest, and Rukia made an assessment of Ranma.

"Show me your zanpakuto!" she ordered.

Ranma was confused, but he drew his sword, and held it for her to see. Ranma could see that it was a mistake.

"That's not what I meant by 'show me your zanpakuto!'" Rukia shouted. "I meant, show me your Shikai!"

"Uh, I don't know my shikai." Ranma said, just realizing that.

"You better find out quickly, otherwise you'll get yourself killed." Rukia lectured. "In the world of a Shinigami, we use weapons called zanpakuto, or soul-cutter sword. Without our zanpakuto, we can't perform exorcisms, kill hollows, do combat, or anything. We consider zanpakuto our lifeline, if you don't achieve Shikai at least, you will not survive in this world, do you understand, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I learned that already." Ranma said. "But, as a human, I'm also a martial artist, so I'm not totally helpless without a fancy sword."

"Don't you ever call zanpakuto 'fancy'!" Rukia shouted. "You may not need it for everything, but there will come a time where brute force, or fists, won't come as handy as your Shikai will. That's why I'm telling you, you better learn these things fast!"

"If I were to have a Shikai, how do I activate it?" Ranma asked. He already knew about zanpakuto spirits and that Shikai and Bankai are the special abilities each one has. A Shinigami's zanpakuto reflects his personality; therefore, it will also develop the same type of abilities. He wondered what his zanpakuto's abilities were. He thought back to the first time he became a Soul Reaper. It was only a week ago when he first obtained his powers, but even so, he remembered unconsciously drawing his sword underwater, and using it to propel him out of the water. So, if he had to guess, his zanpakuto was probably a water-type.

"You activate it by figuring out its name." Rukia said, and drew her sword. "My sword's name is 'Sode no Shirayuki'. By knowing your zanpakuto's name, you can achieve Shikai."

"How though?" Ranma asked.

"You'll learn by fighting." Rukia said, and disappeared from sight, only to come up from behind Ranma to push him off guard with the dull side of her sword.

"A Soul Reaper's key to fight hollows and defeat them in one fell swoop comes from our speed. We call it 'shunpo', or flash step." Rukia said, and disappeared again, and reappeared in front of Ranma. "It implies focusing your spiritual pressure to the soles of your feet, and you let the spring in your feet move you at alarming speeds in short bursts of time."

"I think I can do that." Ranma said, and disappeared the same way Rukia did, and reappeared behind her. "I'm not sure you would call it 'shunpo', but in the human world, we call it instant movement. By applying ki, we use it the same way you use 'shunpo'."

"Ki involves energy from the body itself," Rukia explained. "But, your spiritual pressure comes from the soul, and that takes much more effort than it does when you humans use ki."

"Are you ready to fight for real?" Rukia prepared her zanpakuto, and leaped back several yards.

"I'm ready." Ranma said, and put his sword up to guard himself.

"**Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!"**

… … …

A/N: On a short note, I would like to remind everyone that the humans from the Bleach and Ranma 1/2 universes do not have encounters with Soul Reapers or Ranma because this fic only focuses on Ranma settling into the ranks of Soul Reapers. It only focuses on events happening in the Soul Society, and about the same time as Aizen's betrayal. So, forget about them and focus on the main characters and major plot points in this story. Please rate and review! Next Time: The Fruits of Training! Ranma's Shikai! Thanks! Bye!


	5. The Fruits of Training! Ranma's Shikai!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 5: **The Fruits of Training! Ranma's Shikai!

… … …

Rukia and Ranma stood approximately fifty meters away from each other. Rukia had prompted her student to duel against her for the release of his Shikai. Ranma moved one inch to the left, keeping his eye on Rukia at all times. Rukia moved one inch to her left and followed Ranma's lead. The two lock stare with each other, and then Rukia disappears from where she stood a moment ago.

"Prepare yourself, rookie!" Rukia shouted, and reappeared to the right of Ranma to deliver her first strike. Whether Ranma had actually seen her or not was unclear, but Ranma dodged her blade at the last second, and cartwheels several yards backward.

I can see her, but only for a fraction of a second, Ranma thought. The moment she flash steps, she bends her knees and leaps forward with her trail leg, and lets the momentum of her reiatsu move her, making it look like she's fast, but the flash step is really about making a giant step forward. When she goes into a shunpo, I notice that shunpo only allows you to move in one direction, and it would be impossible to change direction in mid-step. If you had to change direction, you had to use the other foot to step down, focus reiatsu on it, and move in a different direction. Yes, now I see! Ranma observed all that in his head while only being able to see the shunpo three times already.

"I figured it out." He said, and grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, and disappeared into a flash step again.

Ranma anticipated where she was going to strike next, and blocked her incoming strike that went for his right shoulder. Ranma pushed Rukia back with his blade, and she landed gracefully on her feet, as if she were a ballet dancer. Come to think of it, she had been moving gracefully for someone in the middle of battle.

Rukia had not expected Ranma to anticipate the trajectory of her attack that time, but she was no fool. In fact, in her academy days, she always came out top in zanjutsu (zanpakuto sword style) and combat strategy class. Ranma was smart, she gave him that much, but she always found a way to outsmart the martial artist.

Rukia leapt into a flash step once more, and feinted a strike to Ranma's left shoulder, he blocked it, and she went into an immediate flash step, and cut with the dull side of her blade on Ranma's right side. It was enough to knock the wind out of him, and send him flying to the tree that was thirty yards behind him.

She's strong for someone so small! And, she knew Ranma was going to anticipate a feint to the left side, and go back to his right. Ranma felt his right side, and found it bruised, but it did not matter. He could fix it later. Besides, it wasn't a fatal wound.

Ranma leapt to his feet, and went into the defensive again. Rukia hardly gave him time to defend himself, and she struck three times, one aimed at Ranma's left side and hip, but he easily defended that. Rukia landed the third blow down on his head. Then, she kicked him, sending him flying again. Ranma changed positions in midair, and landed on his feet to do a couple of cartwheels until he skid to a full stop.

Then, it became a battle of speed vs. flash step! Rukia had vanished again, and reappeared in front of Ranma again, and pushed him further back. Ranma went into an offensive, and sliced at where she just stood a moment ago. Rukia flash stepped away at the last second, and reappeared right next to Ranma. She sliced and diced at him, but Ranma blocked them with the fast arms that wielded his zanpakuto. Rukia was beginning to lose speed, but that did not shake her in the least, and she resorted to other things.

"You shouldn't underestimate your teacher, Ranma." She said with a grin, and made a sign with her hand, and held her palm out as if she were giving a high five. **"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" **a blue ball of reiatsu appeared in her hand.

It looked a lot like the attack he did the first time. So the technique he fired when he first became a Shinigami had a name. Ranma dodged the attack, but while he was focused on moving out of the way of an incoming Kidou attack, he was unprepared for Rukia's surprise attack. Ranma had been pushed back once again, and Rukia fired again.

**"Soukatsui!" **she shouted, and repeatedly fired the technique, to which Ranma kept running away from. This was getting silly! Ranma was considered a master martial artist in the human world, but he was being pushed back repeatedly and defending for his life from a girl who was almost a foot shorter than him! How silly was that! But, he had to give himself credit because he had not used his full power on her. While he had been defending and dodging her Kidou attacks and blows, he had been unconsciously holding himself back for her sake!

"Why are you holding back, Ranma?" Rukia taunted while firing shot after shot, and going in for a strike at the same time! "You have no reason to hold back!"

Rukia disappeared completely, and Ranma had totally lost her. For once, he could not anticipate her attack because Rukia was flash stepping around him, trying to get him confused. Ranma thought Rukia would attack from behind, but when he thought she was going in from behind, she stepped back, and moved around again, and struck somewhere unexpected.

She repeated the process a dozen more times before Ranma was bruised all over. Ranma knew he was being pathetic because a girl was besting him, but he just could not show his true power to her!

When Rukia had finished, Ranma was panting and trying to catch his breath while Rukia had barely gotten a scratch on herself. Rukia put her sword down, and looked away from Ranma as if he had embarrassed himself.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" Ranma asked, surprised. Rukia sheathed her sword, and turned away from Ranma.

"You're pathetic, Ranma." She said. "You have not been able to give me even the slightest bit of a challenge."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Why do you hold back when you fight me?" Rukia asked, turning her gaze back to him. Her eyes were a deep blue like his, Ranma noticed. But, they held in them something that was never there before. It was the look a teacher gave a student who just did not try hard enough and was upset with him. For the first time Ranma felt like he was that student who did not try hard enough.

He remembered back to his life in the human world. It had been just him and his father, but he acted more like his teacher than his father. He had always been taught to meet goals and exceed expectations set for him. When he was in doubt about his abilities, Genma always looked at him the same way Rukia was now. Now, he knew why she was doing this. Training to be a Shinigami was the same as training to be a martial artist!

Ranma bowed his head low, and held his sword up at arm's length, and shifted to an offensive stance. He had very little experience in the area of armed fighting, but he could remember when his father took him to meet a friend that owned a kendo dojo. He had only been learning kendo for two months, but he found that kendo could be applied to this situation too. It was so insignificant that Ranma found kendo far too inferior to real martial combat, but in here, it was a matter of kill or be killed.

Ranma disappeared, and reappeared behind Rukia. He struck, and she drew her sword in one swift motion and blocked him. She grinned, and the two exchanged blows and strikes with each other.

Ranma aimed for Rukia's shoulder, and she blocked it. Rukia retaliated and aimed for Ranma's side, but he parried it away. As it stands, the two were about even at this point and Ranma was starting to gain more from the fight. He not only did this to fight Rukia, but to gain reflexes that he never knew he had.

It was teaching him to anticipate his opponent's attack before they even attacked, and he immediately shifted it around and succeeded in getting past Rukia's first line of defense. Rukia cut at Ranma, but instead of making contact with him, she sliced clean through the tree that was directly behind him, and Ranma got behind her. Ranma slid his blade in, and put Rukia into a strangle hold with his left arm, and held his sword with the sharp edge toward Rukia right at the nape of her neck. Rukia was finally trapped! Ranma knew she wasn't strong enough to break his hold on her, and he thought she was finally defeated, but instead, she just laughed.

"What's so funny? You're trapped right now!" Ranma exclaimed, confused as to why she was laughing.

"You're naïve, idiot." She said. "While this may work in subjugating me when we were in a duel with normal swords, however this is also a battle between zanpakutos."

"What?"

"Behold the power of my zanpakuto!" Rukia shouted, clenching her sword tighter at her side. **"Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!"**

Ranma feels the temperature surrounding them drop immensely, and Rukia's own temperature dropped to near-zero, and Ranma lets her go, and she flash steps away from Ranma.

Rukia stops almost thirty meters away from Ranma, and faces him. Rukia turns the sword counter-clockwise to which the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. A white ribbon forms from the end of the pommel like a snowflake, and Rukia pirouettes once and holds the zanpakuto downwards. She makes a slicing motion with the blade and the ground and everything around her freezes rapidly, and Ranma is left with nowhere to run. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! This was the power of a zanpakuto!

"You better prepare to release your Shikai before you freeze and die!" Rukia shouted as everything is frozen around her. "**First Dance: Tsukishiro!" **

Ranma feels his arms and legs beginning to numb, but he did not drop his sword. Ranma's hands felt like they were dead weight, and he was struggling with the effort of not dropping his sword. He held his stance firm even though he was beginning to freeze. Within minutes, the frost had covered his legs and arms, but his zanpakuto had not frozen at all.

"Come on! Shikai!" he shouted. "Reveal yourself already!" but it was a futile effort of trying to order his zanpakuto to show its true power.

"It's useless to call your zanpakuto that way." Rukia said, holding her sword outstretched to her side, preparing to strike once again. "You better think of a way to communicate with your zanpakuto's spirit before you die!"

Ranma concentrated with all his might, and closed his eyes, trying to listen for his zanpakuto's voice. Then, he blacked out from the world of the Soul Society. He opened his eyes again, and he found himself standing on a body of water like it was solid ground. He had no idea how he got there when he was in the Soul Society a moment ago.

… … …

All that there was to see was a vast, calm ocean that spread out for miles, and the blue sky overhead. Strangely, there was no sun, but it was warm, and there was not a single cloud in the sky either. He looked down at himself and found that he was wearing a Chinese version of his black kosode and hakama, and his sword was missing too.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked. He thought that no one was here in this place, but he was mistaken, for a female voice answered his question. It sounded melodic and soothing like water itself, but it had the distinct sound of a woman at the same time.

"We are inside your mind." It said, and Ranma looked all around to find the source of the voice, but he could not pinpoint where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked, waiting for an answer.

"Look under you." The voice answered, and he looked down. Instead of seeing his own reflection in the water, he saw the reflection of a beautiful, slender woman with fair skin, ocean blue hair, and emerald green eyes.

"What?" he asked, and he blinked, thinking it was a mirage or something, but it was not. Ranma looked above him, thinking the woman was above him somehow, but she was not above him, and he looked back at her. The woman's expression was that of serenity, peace, and kindness.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked again.

"Who am I?" the reflection of the woman repeated, as if she didn't hear him the first time. "Pull me out of the water, Ranma."

Ranma was confused for a moment, but he did what he was told, and reached through the water, expecting to find nothing, but his hand met another hand. He pulled it out, and out came the woman from the reflection. The woman looked even better than she did from when Ranma looked at her from her reflection.

"How did you get there? And who are you?" Ranma asked, gazing into her eyes.

"All I can tell you is that I am a spirit, and that you already know the answer deep within you." She answered.

"Oh, great!" he sighed. "That helps a ton! Thanks!"

The woman giggled at how he reacted, and Ranma blushed. Ranma felt confident and could look straight into her eye. He looked at her, assessing her best features, and his eyes came back to her face. He realized the woman was as tall as he was, which was almost unheard of from where he came from. He easily came up to a height of about five-foot-seven, and the woman did apparently. She also wore a long, pale blue dress with short sleeves, and no shoes.

"How are we standing on water though? Where are we?" Ranma asked.

"I told you already." She said. "We are in the landscape of your mind, where I reside."

"Where you reside?" he said. "You mean you've always been here with me?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Ever since you were born, I watched over you."

"It's been that long? But, I didn't become a Soul Reaper until just a week ago, in Jusenkyo. How could you have known me that long?"

"Hasn't anyone told you yet? Every soul has a spirit with them, and every soul has a right to become Soul Reapers."

"You have me. Rukia has her Sode no Shirayuki, and many others have theirs. Even other humans, even though they haven't realized it yet."

"Does my father have one?"

"Of course. But, he doesn't have the ability to perceive spirits, thus, he failed to see his own spirit. It is not rare for the humans that do see their spirits, but they pass it off as random spirits that always follow them. These spiritually aware humans have the capability to become Soul Reapers when they pass on, and that is when they realize the spirit they've been seeing all their lives are actually their own spirit."

"You said, Sode no Shirayuki before? How did you know about Rukia's zanpakuto?"

"As such, we spirits are connected with each other, and at one time or another, we made contact in a different life before we came to reside with others to become their partners in combat."

Then, the realization hit him like a whip!

"Then, you're my zanpakuto spirit!" he exclaimed.

"You are correct, Ranma. I am your zanpakuto spirit."

"Then, if you are, why can't you tell me who you are?"

"You know it even without me telling you."

"No hints?"

"Maybe one." She said, and her aura appeared around her, and it took on an ethereal shape. It took on the form of a dragon that was made of water.

"I know it now!" He exclaimed. "Your name is…"

"Shh! Not in here, Ranma. You must shout out my name when you go back to your fight with Rukia."

"Thank you, spirit." He said, not wanting to spoil her name.

… … …

Ranma opened his eyes once more, and found the ice had incased him to his stomach and upper arms, but he knew one thing now. He knew the name of his zanpakuto spirit now, and he could use it to defeat Rukia!

"I'm back, Rukia!" he announced, teeth chattering at the same time.

"Oh, where were you, then?" Rukia asked.

"Sorry…I had…to take…a little mind…surfing!" he exclaimed.

"What have you gained now?" Rukia asked. "By the look on your face, I could tell you have reached nirvana state."

"You could say that." Ranma said.

_"Now, Ranma! Say my name and say the command 'Rain'." _His zanpakuto's spirit called out to him.

"Got it!" Ranma responded. Then, his reiatsu broke through the ice around him, and filled the air. The pressure weighed down heavily on the earth, and he forced it up a level.

Impossible! His level of reiatsu could be considered as strong as a lieutenant or higher! How can that be? Rukia thought.

"Behold, my Shikai!" he announced. **"Rain: Mizuryuu!"** (Translation: Water Dragon.)

Ranma held his zanpakuto out in front of him, pointed toward Rukia. The blade, tsuba, and hilt became malleable, and water enveloped the zanpakuto, and elongated to form a twelve-foot long whip made of water.

"That's your zanpakuto's Shikai?" Rukia shouted, surprised at how Ranma called his Shikai so easily when it took her weeks to be able to do that! **"Next Dance: Hakuren!" **

She made the same circular motion as her first dance, but the technique was executed differently. She punctured the ground around her four times in s semicircle, takes a stance, and they come together and fire a wave of ice from her blade.

Ranma was ready for it, and he twirled the water whip around him, creating a small tornado of water around him. The ice hits it, but bounces off of the tornado. Ranma struck the ground with the water whip, and gathered all the water in the air and the ice that just hit his tornado.

**"Tsunami!" **he shouted, and a huge wave about twelve feet tall and twenty feet wide formed in a second, and enveloped the ice and came rushing toward Rukia at alarming speeds. There was no time to flash step back or anywhere else because the wave was too wide and too tall for her to ever evade. She had one thing left. She repeated her dance, but the wave was not only made of water, but it was apparently made by some other substance that added the ice to the water making it even taller and wider.

"Fine then! **Hadou 31: Shakkaho!" **A red version of the blue orb formed in her hand, and she fired repeatedly at the wave, creating a huge hole in the wave, splitting it in half.

The water settled down and receded. While Rukia was focusing on the tidal wave, Ranma disappeared. Rukia looked around to where she thought he would appear.

"Up here!" Ranma shouted, and Rukia looked above her. Ranma was coming down for an overhead chop.

Rukia prepared to block, but Ranma disappeared from midair using a midair flash step, and reappeared in front of Rukia. Ranma caught Rukia off guard, and parried her zanpakuto. Rukia's zanpakuto went flying and Ranma trapped her by activating his water whip, and tying her up in a rope made of water.

"What is this? Water?" Rukia asked, exasperated.

"It's water alright, but it's water with the strength and sharpness of steel." Ranma explained. "You can't get loose unless I say so, and with your zanpakuto out of the way, you have no way of winning. I'd say I won."

Rukia looked away for a moment, ashamed at herself for losing, but instead of insulting Ranma like she usually did, she just gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Congratulations, Ranma!" she exclaimed. "You not only beat me in a fair fight, but you also discovered your zanpakuto."

"Thanks, Rukia."

"Say, why don't you let me go, and give you a one for this fight, huh?" Rukia suggested. "We'll celebrate in honor of the revelation of your Shikai, Ranma!"

"That sounds great!" Ranma exclaimed, and let Rukia go get her zanpakuto and sheathe it.

They shook hands, and left the nearly destroyed forest for the Seireitei, unaware of the circumstances that they would encounter in there.

… … …

A/N: Well, that was a lengthy one if I do say so myself! What do you guys think, huh? I made Ranma's zanpakuto a water-type, and what are the odds that it would be a woman he could be attracted to? So, tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll update next time! Bye!

Next time: Betrayal in the Seireitei! Aizen's Murder!


	6. Aizen's Murder!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 6: **Betrayal in the Seireitei! Aizen's Murder!

… … …

Inside Division 1's barracks, a week and one day after Ranma's arrival, 7:30 AM-

All the captains and lieutenants from the Gotei 13 have assembled before Head-Captain Yamamoto for an urgent meeting. All were confused as to what the meeting was about, and why everyone was called there on such short notice.

"I call this captain and lieutenant's meeting to order!" Head-Captain Yamamoto announced over the others.

"Head-Captain, why have you assembled all the captains and lieutenants together for a meeting so suddenly?" A boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes said. Despite his size and age, he was wearing the white haori over his shihakusho, and a meter-long zanpakuto strapped to his back with a green sash. The back of his haori contained the Kanji for 'ten', meaning he was the captain of Division 10 of the Gotei 13. "The only reason you would call everyone together for a meeting this urgent is if trouble has stirred up in the Soul Society, and that it would concern all of us."

"You are correct, Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10." Head-Captain Yamamoto addressed. "I have called you all here because a crime has been committed here in the Seireitei."

"What crime?" Aizen asked.

"Three nights ago, an intruder barged into Central 46 and annihilated them all in a single night." Head-Captain Yamamoto reported. "The crime investigators confirmed from all the tests that the massacre occurred recently, and were able to trace it back to about three days."

"How do you know they were slaughtered and did not commit a mass suicide instead?" Ichimaru asked with a sly smile.

"They could not have committed suicide!"

"What do you suppose then?"

"They were slaughtered and evidence shows that a foreign blade had slay all of them. Analysts tell us that the entrance was forcibly opened from the outside, triggering the security alarm and traps at the same time. The security guards rushed in to intercept the culprit, but they were killed. And after that, the alarms were disabled and Central 46 had been killed."

"Who do you suppose killed them, Head-Captain?" Aizen asked.

"Reports say that it could not have been a regular blade." Head-Captain Yamamoto explained. "Traces of spiritual energy that only zanpakutos give off are able to do that."

"If so, then we have a traitor in our midst." Captain Hitsugaya confirmed.

"Yes, but who?" the fifth squad lieutenant Hinamori asked.

"I wonder who." Ichimaru agreed.

"Something tells me that this will not be the first time the traitor will strike." Yamamoto said. "My captains and lieutenants, I order each and everyone of you to be on guard, and apprehend whoever you think is the traitor. He will be punished severely!"

"I think I might know who the traitor is." Ichimaru raised his hand and the upturned corners of his mouth curled even more, giving him the appearance of a snake that has captured his prey.

"Who is the traitor?"

"Ranma Saotome."

Then, the captains and lieutenants began muttering things among themselves. They could not believe that Ichimaru was putting blame on a new recruit. But, they could not entirely root out the possibility of him murdering Central 46, now could they?

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed, and their muttered conversations dulled until not a sound could be heard.

"We cannot be sure, but I believe drastic measures must be taken!"

"But sir, if I may speak!" Captain Ukitake interrupted.

"What is it, Captain Ukitake?"

Before Ukitake could speak however, he went into a fit of coughing, and some members of Division 4 came in to relieve him, but he declined.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said after he finished, and drank a cup of water that was given to him. "May I continue, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir, Ranma Saotome has been under mine and Rukia's care for the last four days." He said. "That would not have given him enough time to sneak out of Division 13's barracks in the middle of the night and slaughter Central 46! That is absolutely absurd!"

"True, but are you aware of this boy's potential?"

"What potential? All I know is that Rukia's been training the boy!"

"Maybe, Rukia and Ranma have become accomplices in crime…it is possible, Captain Ukitake." Ichimaru put in.

"Even so, we must apprehend all suspects." Yamamoto said. "But to be on the safe side, have your men watch over Rukia and Ranma until we figure this case out."

"Yes, Captain!

"You are all dismissed until you are called again!"

… … …

Ranma is sitting at home on a couch that had been made for him days ago, seeing as how there was no entertainment for him in the Seireitei. There were three things he learned about the Seireitei that he had to find out on his own: one, all zanpakutos have a special ability and mirrors the image of their Soul Reaper's personality, two, everyone was dressed as if they came from the Meiji-era, Soul Reaper or not, and third, the technology was even more basic! They had no electricity, no video games, no computers that he knew of, no telephones, no cars, no TVs, no airplanes, or guns. Nope, it was definitely like living in the Meiji-era.

"Ah! I'm so bored!" Ranma exclaimed and stretched his arms out, and decided the take his third nap of the day.

Before he could get any rest, a kidou-charged arrow broke through his window and into the wall. He woke up, took his zanpakuto with him, and ran over to the window to see if something, or someone was bombarding him. There was a tall, silver-haired captain with a face that strongly resembled a snake. His eyes were narrowed down to mere slits, and looked as if they were glaring and smiling at the same time. This guy scared the hell out of him! His reiatsu was spilling all over him and looked like waves.

Then, he disappeared! It was like he was an illusion, and Ranma was just half-asleep. He got a broom and swept the broken glass into the trash can, and looked at the arrow that had pierced his wall. He examined it and found a piece of paper tied to it. It was a letter by the looks of it, and it was addressed to him. He untied it and read the letter carefully.

_Saotome, If you have just received this letter_ _you have become my target! Watch your back and trust no one! -__**S.**__**A**_

By the looks of the letter, someone was about to make him his enemy, and the one who wrote it signed his, or her, initials as S.A. That could be anyone, but he didn't know anyone by those initials. Then, Rukia came barging through his door in a panic.

"Ranma!" she shouted.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Are you alright? I heard a window crash from back there, and it came from your direction! So, I rushed here as fast as I could!"

"Yeah, there's no injuries, so I guess I'm alright. If you call this alright." Ranma said, holding the arrow and letter in front of her face.

"Okay, never mind that, Ranma!" Rukia shouted urgently. "Head-Captain Yamamoto decreed us as suspects for a crime we didn't commit!"

"What? What crime?"

"Earlier today the captains and lieutenants gathered at Division 1's barracks for an urgent meeting. Captain Ukitake informed me of the agenda. Central 46 has been slaughtered, and they believe it to be the work of treason!"

"Wait, so slow down! Who is Central 46?"

"Oh, yeah, no one ever explained to you who Central 46 is."

"'Course not!"

"Well, to make a long story short, Central 46 is the supreme court of the Seireitei, and they are in charge of passing judgment upon criminals in the Soul Society itself. Even Head-Captain Yamamoto has very little say in what they do!"

"So, they're the head judges, like in America?"

"Something like that. But, back to what I just said. Everyone in Central 46 were massacred three nights ago, and they suspect us for doing it!"

"What? But, we were here the whole time!"

"I know, but they ultimately think you're responsible, considering you're new and all. It would be fairly easy to suspect a new recruit rather than a veteran Shinigami."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but captain Ukitake is vouching for us right now!"

… … …

That night, in Division 10's barracks-

Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, the strawberry blond-haired woman with a huge chest, were pacing back and forth, contemplating on today's events.

"Don't you find it odd that Ichimaru was quick to blame Ranma?" Hitsugaya asked his lieutenant.

"I don't know, but he's always been the type to blame others wrongfully for what he did." She said.

"Rangiku, you don't think…"

"Maybe, he's the one that murdered Central 46."

"He could be, but how can we prove to Head-Captain Yamamoto that he's the one who did it?"

"He's always been cunning, that one."

"Anyway, I'll be keeping my eye on him."

"You will? By yourself?"

"No, I'll have Izuru watch his movements closely for me since he's the man's lieutenant." Toshiro said.

"How can you do that? Ichimaru is just as smart as you are, maybe more so, but he might find out what we're up to. He's a genius like you."

"I'm well aware of that, Rangiku. Which is why I plan to play this game of his and hope to win it."

"Will Izuru cooperate?"

"I informed him a while ago, after the meeting to be exact. He suspects as much as I do because he told me Ichimaru was out that very night, but Izuru did nothing to stop him since it wasn't his business."

"What about Momo?"

"What about her?"

"Did you include her? After all, you two are great at solving mysteries."

"I would, but this time it would be best if I handled it alone. Besides, no one here knows about the true strength of Gin Ichimaru like we do."

"What shall I do?"

"Keep me posted on his movements as well."

"Okay, sir."

"You may carry on with your work."

… … …

Midnight, Division 5's barracks-

Momo Hinamori, Division 5's lieutenant and right hand Soul Reaper to Captain Aizen, was having a fitful nightmare. Inside her dream, she dreamt that her captain had been murdered by an ice lance, and left dying on the wall of the Senzaikyu. She watched from the side as the unknown killer brutally murdered her captain right in front of her. Hinamori's face was covered in sweat, and her whole body shook at the sight of her captain. By this time, the killer's head turned toward her, and murdered her alongside her captain. Then, she woke up from the nightmare.

She sat up in bed, soaking from sweat as she recalled her worst nightmare. She could remember it all, but she yearned to forget about it. She had been having this nightmare for four nights now, and she was getting the feeling that it was a sign that doom will befall her captain.

She got out of bed, and took her zanpakuto with her and left her room for Aizen's room, which was across the barracks from where hers was located.

She had an awful sensation that something had gone wrong, and was hoping that what she dreamt had been a misunderstanding. With a traitor among the Soul Reapers everyone was just confused and scared. She disliked fighting, and avoided conflict whenever possible. She was gentle in nature and would never fight another being in spite, but when prompted to, like saving the life of another, she would have no choice but to fight.

Her captain represented that one thing in her mind. Her captain was the very idol of peace and kindness. She admired him with all her heart and mind. She thought of herself as a daughter figure to Aizen.

She remembered the first time they met, many years ago in the Academy. He was going to observe the advanced class in training. Back then his lieutenant was none other than Gin Ichimaru. From the first moment she saw him, she knew she wanted to become his lieutenant. He was strong, dependent, intelligent, and understanding. Unlike some other captain whom she thought about as obnoxious and in over his head sometimes, just because he happened to be better than most Soul Reapers his age.

When he chose her from among hundreds of other female graduates who desperately wanted to be his right hand. He chose her! And, she was grateful to him, up to this day. She would hate to see anything bad happen to him.

The candles in his room had been lit, which meant he was still awake and practicing his calligraphy like he often did these days. It was another thing she admired about him: his writing. Every stroke he took with his brush looked like another sword-fighting style, but on paper. She stopped in front of Aizen's room and knocked twice.

She waited, and the door finally opened. Standing in the doorway was the very captain she admired, Aizen. He had the most welcoming smile ever on his face, and his eyes held warmth like a father. If only he was her father!

"What is it, Momo? Is something the matter?" he asked, confused.

"It's just that…I had a bad dream, and I had to see whether or not it was true."

"I see."

"Um…Captain Aizen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I watch you write?" Momo asked, seeing the desk he used for calligraphy littered with papers, ink stones, and brushes out. Obviously, he was practicing.

"Yes. You may watch as long as you wish, Momo."

A blush came to her cheeks, and she accepted his kind offer. Aizen offered her a seat near the wall with a cushion for her to get comfortable. She saw that he had tea ready for her, like it was waiting for her to drink it! She accepted a cup, and drank from it. She loved how he made tea fresh from herbs he collected. He made it his part-time hobby of being an herbalist. Once a month he and Momo would go to Captain Unohana's Ikebana and tea ceremonies. She loved that as well!

"Momo, you can tell me if something's bothering you. I'm here now." He said, never taking his eyes from his work.

"Well, I just had a nightmare that you died, and I had to watch it happen." Momo explained, closing her eyes to shut the image out of her mind.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still alive and kicking." He said, the slightest hint of a giggle escaping him.

"I knew that…" she said, eyelids beginning to grow heavy. "…I always knew…" then, she fell dead asleep.

… … …

Morning comes around, and Momo finds herself lying on a futon. Aizen's futon! She fell asleep on his bed without meaning to! She could feel the arms that carried her to the bed, and leave. By the looks of it, Aizen had left on one of his morning walks. He always liked to walk before the dawn breaks. Damn! He could have at least woke her up to take her with him before he left.

She checks the clock and found she had slept all the way till ten o'clock in the morning! She had to go to the lieutenant's only meeting in thirty minutes at Division 1's barracks, led by Lieutenant Sasakibe.

She got out of the futon and strapped her zanpakuto on her left hip, and headed out. She shunpo'ed as fast as she dared so she could make it on time to the meeting. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, and got close to the barracks. Then, she sensed a reiatsu beginning to dim. It came from the senzaikyu.

She decided to check it out and head right there quickly before the meeting started. Before long, she recognized the reiatsu as Aizen's, and she sensed him fighting in the senzaikyu. She flash stepped as fast as she could manage, hoping she was not too late! With one giant leap, she heard the faintest sound of steel clashing against steel for the last time before the reiatsu she sensed disappear completely. Aizen's reiatsu disappeared completely, without a trace.

She jumped the cliff and ended up in the middle of the senzaikyu. She looked around for Captain Aizen, hoping he was still alive. Then, she saw a trail of blood leaking down and draping the white-painted walls of the senzaikyu. Blood had ravaged and covered most of the ground. She followed the blood and when she saw where it finally ended…she had something that felt like a heart attack and a bullet shot at the same time!

Aizen's chest had been pierced with a sword, a regular sword by the looks of it. His zanpakuto was held clenched firmly to his stiff hand, dripping with his blood. His eyes were half-opened and soulless. They just stared blankly at something beyond life. Then, Momo gave the most earsplitting shriek she could muster and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

**"Captain Aizen!"**_  
><em>

… … …

A/N: I made this part of the story different than the original canon because Rukia was condemned to die while all this happened, but in here, no one is being sentenced to death. It's just focusing on Aizen and his eventual betrayal. I emphasized Momo's infatuation with Aizen even more so that we get a better understanding of her, and when she sees her captain like that…you guys can imagine what that must feel, right?

And, as I have stated before, this story takes place directly after Ranma falls into the cursed spring in Jusenkyo. That means that he doesn't meet the Tendos, the amazons, or anyone else anytime soon. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Urahara, and the mod souls do not exist in this story, so forget about all them for now. Should make a sequel to this story where Ranma gets assigned to guard a town from Hollows, meet up with Aizen again, and do all sorts of things? Do you want that, though?

Thank you! Please rate and review!

Next Time: Grief Stricken! Ranma vs. Momo!


	7. Grief Stricken! Ranma vs Momo

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 7: **Grief Stricken! Ranma vs. Momo

… … …

**"Captain Aizen!"**

Her shout could be heard for miles, and within minutes, the ones who heard it clearly, came rushing toward the Senzaikyu. Among them were Toshiro Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Gin Ichimaru.

When they arrive, they find Momo in sobs on her knees with her hands in her face. Toshiro runs up to her first to assess the situation, but before he does, he sees the blood on the wall, evidently leading up to the hanged figure of Sosuke Aizen. He was killed!

"Grrr! Someone get the 14th Advanced Relief Team here and take down Aizen's body!" he ordered. "And, clean up this mess!"

As quickly as he said it, Hanataro and a couple of other squad 4 members on the 14th advanced relief team came in with a stretcher long enough for the captain. Hanataro and the members with him scaled the ladder prepared there, and took Aizen's body down effortlessly.

Now, Aizen was a big man, and he obviously would be hard to take down from a wall hanging by the sword in his chest, which seemed highly unusual because it would have fallen long ago. Hanataro did what no one there seemed capable of doing; he heaved Aizen onto his small shoulders, and climbed down the ladder in no time at all.

While they were hauling the body away, Toshiro and the few lieutenants that had been her friends consoled her. Toshiro held her shaking body, and was cautious for a moment about what to say, but he decided that words would only hurt her even more. Being a child prodigy and a genius, he could easily sense when a person wanted to cry alone and be left alone, and Momo was that person right now.

"…To…Toshiro…" she said through broken sobs. "…Ev…Everyone…"

"Yes, we're all here, Momo." Izuru said.

"My…my captain is…" she began, but she could not get anymore then that because her sobs would not let her.

"We all know, Momo." Toshiro said. "We'll do everything in our power to see that the perpetrator is severely punished.

"My…What have we here?" Gin interrupted, a smug tone in his voice, eyes narrowed to mere slits again. "Is Captain Aizen really dead?"

"Shut up, Ichimaru!" Toshiro snapped. Then, for a moment, the world seemed to pause for a moment. The two captains seemed locked in an eternal stare down. Toshiro's icy blue eyes seemed to be searching for something in Ichimaru, then, he noticed something…Ichimaru's hand was covered in a bandage, which meant that he had been in a fight. Was he the murderer? "Ichimaru, show me your hand!"

"Oh, whatever is the matter, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb!" he snapped, and stood up. "Show me your bandaged hand this instant!"

"Why?"

"I want to see it, Ichimaru!" he said finally, before his icy reiatsu broke the atmosphere.

"I don't want to."

"Don't tempt me, Ichimaru!" he shouted, icy reiatsu filling the atmosphere around him. Then he shunpo'ed over to Ichimaru to unwrap his bandaged hand, and show it to everyone present. The hand was bruised at the knuckles and there were bloodstains on his palm, signaling that he had indeed been in a fight earlier.

"You killed Aizen, didn't you?" he asked forcefully. "By this injury, I'd say that it came from a battle that was fought not too long ago, and you return to the scene of the crime and feign ignorance to everyone, but you can't outsmart me, Ichimaru!"

"I have nothing to show for it." Ichimaru said coolly. "I was never here. In fact, I was cooking my self a delicious lunch when I happen to get fish blood all over my hand and as to why it's bruised, that story will have to come later."

"Do you take me for a fool!"

"That's enough!" Momo shouted, and got to her feet, obviously still in shock.

Without warning, Momo flash stepped toward Aizen, drawing her zanpakuto in the process, and aiming for his heart. She didn't need any proof to see who killed her captain. She already knew Ichimaru did it. His voice and attitude displayed something of a satisfactory one. This guy was once Aizen's lieutenant, and he was actually smiling about it!

"I'll kill you, Ichimaru!" she shouted, emotion clouding her judgment.

Then, Izuru intercepted her attack, and parried her away effortlessly. He held himself in a stance that did not want to let her continue on with the attack.

"Stand aside, Izuru!" Momo demanded, eyes blinded by her stinging tears. "I must kill him! He murdered my captain!"

"And, I'm saying that I cannot let you do that, no matter what the reason!" Izuru was not dissuaded. "Despite your accusations, you have no proof that my captain was the murderer! And, I, lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru Kira, will deal with any and all hands raised against Captain Ichimaru swiftly! Stand down, Momo! I do not wish to fight you!"

"I will not!" she shouted. "I cannot! As lieutenant of squad 5, my honor as Captain Aizen's right hand will not let him go unpunished! Now, move or I will force you, Izuru!"

"I see there is no point in continuing." Izuru sighed, and raised his zanpakuto over his head. "Stand back, Captain! I will handle this!"

"I'll leave it to you, then." He said, coolly. Then, he disappeared from sight.

"You let him get away, Izuru!" Momo shouted, and raised her zanpakuto over her head as well. **"Snap: Tobiume!"**

Her zanpakuto suddenly grew two prongs on both sides, and flames engulfing it. Momo tossed a fireball at Izuru. Izuru flash stepped out of the way and reappeared in front of Momo, sword raised at an angle.

**"Raise your head: Wabisuke!" **He shouted, and his sword warped and hooked up at the end. He struck Momo in the hips and shoulders, therefore causing her to collapse on the ground. "I never revealed to you what Wabisuke is capable of before, haven't I? Well, it's simple. Whomever I cut with my blade will gain twice its original weight, therefore, causing the abnormal gain in weight to cancel out with your own, making it seem like you're being held down by iron balls weighing a hundred kilograms."

"You talk too much, Izuru!" Momo said through clenched teeth.

"Enough you two!" Toshiro intervened, and Izuru deactivated his zanpakuto. "Lock them up tightly where they can repent for what they have done!"

"Toshiro…"

"For raising your sword against a fellow Soul Reaper, for that you will be arrested." Toshiro said, and members from Squad 10 took them both to his barracks. "Everyone clear out of the Senzaikyu immediately! Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Captain!" Rangiku responded.

"Report what has happened to Head-Captain Yamamoto!" he ordered. "I have other things to attend to right now."

… … …

Rangiku flash stepped as fast as she could to Squad 1's barracks. She had her own suspicions as to how Aizen was killed. A man of his caliber could never be killed so easily, and even if he wasn't, the entire vicinity in the Seireitei would have felt his immense Spiritual Pressure, but Momo was the only one capable of sensing it, so why didn't she sense it? Unless, that Aizen was a fake! She needed to hurry!

"Head-Captain!" she shouted, and barged into his office.

"What is it, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" he asked.

"It's about Captain Aizen!"

"What has happened to him?"

"He was killed, sir!"

"What?"

"He died."

"That is strange." He said, going into a mental conflict with himself.

"What is, sir?"

"Aizen was killed, then?"

"Yes."

"Who is the murderer?"

"We don't know yet, sir. Lieutenant Hinamori of Squad 5 was there before any of us arrived there. Though we suspect she doesn't know either."

"I see."

"What should we do, Head-Captain?"

"Call all the remaining captains for an emergency meeting!"

… … …

Later that afternoon-

After the meeting with the other captains had been finished, Toshiro preceded back to his barracks to have his own meeting with Momo. He'd been meaning to give Momo the letter that was left folded on Aizen's desk. He was rummaging through his things at Squad 5's barracks when he found it inside one of his drawers. The front was addressed perfectly to Lieutenant Hinamori.

He was a very respectable young man, so he put it away as quickly as he could. As tempting as it was to read it, he knew he had no right going through Aizen and Hinamori's business like a lowly thief. Right when he left, Rangiku told him about the captain's meeting, which he attended.

The only ones that could make it fast enough were the blind captain Kaname Tousen of Squad 9, the towering captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7, the temperamental Sui Feng of Squad 2, the bloodthirsty Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11, captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, and himself.

Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13 was feeling under the weather again today and could not make it, which Head-Captain Yamamoto disregarded. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 was busy with experiments, and sent his unfortunate apologies. Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4 was busy analyzing and cleaning up Aizen's body as they speak. Finally, Gin Ichimaru of Squad 3 had not shown up for any reason whatsoever.

The meeting, as expected, was about Aizen's murder and who they suspect might have killed him.

When he arrived at Squad 10's barracks, he went to where Momo was being held prisoner in a room locked from the outside. He unlocked it and went inside. The room was nice enough, but it was still meant for putting men under punishment if they had done something wrong, and were kept there until they repented. The windows were barred, so she couldn't get out. Not that she would try since she gave up a long time ago.

Momo sat on the chair next to the bed instead of lying on it. Her head was bowed low, bangs covering her eyes in shadows. Tear tracks were evident on her face. Her hands were curled into fists, and her whole body had tensed up and she looked like she would break down literally in front of him.

Her eyes had dried themselves out long ago because of the excessive crying and sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffed when they could be seen. And the hope and innocence on her face had been erased since the moment she saw Aizen's body. In the course of six hours, her attitude changed, and her overall mood toward everything became one of despair.

She had lost all of it, and she never thought of how bad it might affect her and her status as the lieutenant of Squad 5. When duty calls, you could not show your emotions in the open, and if you're a 5th seated officer or higher, you absolutely could not show your emotions because your juniors might lose hope in you also.

"Aizen." She muttered, not noticing Toshiro had entered the room and has been there for over five minutes.

"Momo."

She looked up, and saw her childhood friend turned captain. He always knew how to deal with situations, and she wanted advice from him. She wanted him to help her, but she couldn't gather the courage to try, so instead, she just responded by calling him by his first name. "Toshiro."

"I have something for you." He said, and took the letter out from inside his white haori. "It's from Aizen, addressed to you in his final testament. Don't worry, I haven't read a single word of it."

Toshiro left it with her, and left her alone to read what final words her captain had to say to her. She guessed he had been writing it when she went to his room last night. Which probably meant that he knew all along that he would die the very next day. She cherished the letter, and carefully opened it, wanting to treasure what little he had for her.

_Dear Momo,_

_I am deeply sorry to go on like this and leave you all alone in that room. But, as captain of squad 5, I had to deal with an immediate threat that needed my attention. When you wake up, you'll probably be wondering where I have gone. Well, I'll tell you..._

_I have met with the perpetrator that was responsible for murdering Central 46. I have come to know this fellow by the name of Saotome. He was very cunning when we first met a few days ago. And, when I confronted him, he challenged me to a duel at the break of dawn tomorrow. So, if you have found this and have read this up to this point, then it means I probably have died._

_If I have died, please do me a favor. Kill Saotome._

_ -Aizen_

After she read it, her eyes narrowed, and they filled with a brilliant light that signaled a plot for revenge. Saotome? That was the name of the new Soul Reaper that had been recruited into Squad 13. Ichimaru also accused him of murdering Central 46, and with nothing else to go by, she had no choice but to follow her captain's final wish and kill Ranma Saotome. She planned to wait for nightfall, when everyone went to bed, and break out of Toshiro's prison. _I'm coming for you, Ranma!_

… … …

11:45 PM-

Momo had been concentrating her reiatsu for a while, and finally decided that now would be a good time to take Ranma down right there and then. She gathered a red ball of reiatsu into her hand, and fired at the barred window. **"Hadou 31: Shakkaho!"**

The bars easily broke at her blast, and she slipped out to find her zanpakuto. She called for her Tobiume, and located it! It was located outside of the door to her prison. She snuck back in and took her zanpakuto.

With that done, she flash stepped toward Squad 13's barracks.

… … …

Ranma snored loudly in his bedroom room. He had been careless at locking all windows and doors, as a result, Momo snuck in through his window. She hid her spiritual presence, and walked up to Ranma. She had never seen what his face looked like. But, seeing it now, she probably would regret it later. He had a very handsome face indeed. But, his face reminded him of a girl's because it was smooth and round like one. If he had not killed her captain, she probably would have nabbed him for herself.

"You should not have crossed me, Ranma." She said in a low tone. Her eyes narrowed and she slid her sword near his neck. "Die, Ranma."

She pulled her sword back for a swift slice to decapitate his head. But, before she did, his eyes flickered open as his danger sense kicked in. She was a little too late in delivering the final blow, and Ranma kicked her away from him. The force sent her toward the wall, but she planted her sword on the floorboard before she could hit the wall.

He rushed over to the sink and poured water over his head, triggering his transformation into a Shinigami. His eyes narrowed as he analyzed his would-be murderer. It was a girl! And, she was a lieutenant by the looks of it! Along with standard Shihakusho, she was wearing the arm badge of a lieutenant with the kanji for '5' written on it.

"Who are you? Why are you sneaking in my room in the middle of the night?" Ranma asked. "That's a pretty stupid way of snatching a boyfriend if you ask me; holding a sword to his throat while he was sleeping!"

"You killed my captain!" she shouted.

"Huh? What? I did no such thing!"

"You killed my Captain! You murdered Captain Aizen, and left his body pinned to the wall on the Senzaikyu! You will pay for that!"

"What? I don't remember killing anyone today!" he argued, trying to seem innocent, but talking his way out of it was futile.

"I don't want to hear your excuse!" she snapped. "My captain left his last testament to me, his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, and he never tells a lie! You challenged him yourself, and now you will pay!"

"I don't wanna fight you, okay? Can't you just give up! Revenge won't do you any good! Besides, what makes you think I killed him? Rukia will vouch for me, and she'll say I've been here all day!"

"No one will vouch for you when you're dead and lying in a pool of your own blood!"

Momo's reiatsu filled the atmosphere in his room and shook the very floorboards. Momo charged at him, and slashed at him, but he dodged it swiftly. Ranma jumped out the window, and Momo followed after him. They exited squad 13's barracks and hopped from roof to roof.

"Stop following me, crazy girl!" Ranma called back to her. "I don't wanna fight you!"

"Me neither, but what my captain wrote in his letter to me is absolute!" she called. "I must follow his last orders and kill you regardless!"

"The guy's dead!" he shouted. "His orders don't matter anymore!"

"How dare you say that!" she shouted. "Enough running away!" she flash stepped in front of him and shot a point-blank Shakkaho in his face. The force sent him into the wall behind him, creating a human-sized hole. He got down from the wall, and drew his zanpakuto, feeling the bruise.

"Don't do this!"

"I have to! Now fight me! Or I will end it right now!" she challenged. **"Snap: Tobiume!" **Her zanpakuto transformed, and she fired a fireball at him.

"You leave me no choice!" Ranma responded. **"Rain: Mizuryuu!" **

Ranma's sword transformed into the twelve-foot-long whip and lashed at the fireball extinguished as soon as his water whip came into contact with it. Then Momo fired one ball after another, but they were all extinguished as soon as his whip made contact with them.

"Give up!" he challenged, extinguishing another fireball. "You know fire can't defeat water!"

"Water may be superior to fire, but my fire is not normal!"

Momo's blade with prongs was engulfed in flames. Then, Momo fired a huge fireball at Ranma. Ranma cut with his whip and sliced through the fire as soon as it came close and destroyed the wall behind him.

"Neither is my water!"

Ranma decided to go into offense and strike at Momo and hope to incapacitate her before she hurts herself. He jumped up and brought the whip down and wrapped the whip around her before she could react.

"Give up!" Ranma repeated again. "My water whip is impenetrable! No matter how much you struggle, you can't break free unless I say so!"

She struggled with the effort of breaking free, but the water pressed up against her was as dense as steel. Her own zanpakuto was clenched up against her side, totally incapable of forming fireballs in that state, but her left hand was still free.

"If you even think about firing a kidou at me, I'll crush your zanpakuto arm!" Ranma threatened. "I don't care if you are a lieutenant, but enough is enough!"

Momo gathered reiatsu into her exposed hand and formed an electrical charge. Water was an excellent conductor of electricity, and it would certainly shock him long enough to deliver the final blow.

**"Hadou 4: Byakurai!" **she shouted the command, and lightning struck Ranma, forcing him to unwrap his hold on her.

He was still stunned from the electrical attack, and his limbs felt numb. Momo seized the opportunity to strike him while he was down, and flash stepped behind him. She thrust her sword at his neck, and held him tight with her other hand.

"Before I continue, answer me this," Momo said, throat tightening. "Why did you challenge my captain to kill him in the end! Why did you take him away from me?"

Tears flowed back into her eyes again, and they threatened to fall. Ranma could sense that she was in a mental state of conflict. He knew what it meant to have someone important to you killed. He had seen it while he was still training with his father. Here was a girl, obviously in a wreck, who was probably going to end up killing him.

"I…I did not murder your captain." He said truthfully.

"Lies!" she shouted, not willing to believe him. "My captain said you were going to him, and you did!"

Without warning, Ranma slipped his arm under her zanpakuto arm, and flipped her up and over him. She landed on her back, and held against her will, Ranma used the whip to trap her again. This time she bound her hands so she couldn't form another kidou spell.

"How am I supposed to be able to kill Aizen?" Ranma asked. "I mean, if I really did kill him, then that would mean that I couldn't have left unscathed. If the rumors are true; that captains are super strong, then I probably wouldn't stand as much of a chance as I would have against you!

"If I did kill him, then that would mean that I would leave my own trail of blood leading up to the barracks. But, no one saw me going out earlier today, and that means that I haven't even killed him. Besides, I don't even know what the guy looks like, or what his status is to even want to kill him."

Momo came to a realization! That was true! Captain Aizen was one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the Seireitei, and he would not have allowed himself to be caught so easily. He had bankai with him too. So, even if he was killed, his opponent would not have left him hanging on a wall, and go off without leaving a trail of blood behind.

Instead of trying to find the murder directly afterward, she relied on Aizen's letter. Was it true, or is Ranma lying?

"I'm telling the truth, Momo." He said sincerely, then Momo could clearly see his eyes. They left nothing that needed hiding. He was not the conniving type, like Gin Ichimaru, nor was he like anyone else. In fact, his eyes reminded her of her former captain. "Captain Aizen…I'm sorry…"

"The only thing you can do for your captain now is to bury him in the past, and stand on your own." Ranma said philosophically. "In my time, I have seen many people mourn over the deaths of loved ones, and even seen some killed. Often times, they go after the first person they could think of. Who knows, maybe I unconsciously killed him, but where's the logic in that? I don't see it. So, what will you do now? Fight?"

"I…" she began, but some voices in the other direction stopped them.

"Stop the fight!" one shouted, and it sounded like Toshiro.

Just then, Toshiro of Squad 10, Rangiku, Rukia, and some other members of squad 10 followed close behind him. Ranma let Momo go and deactivated his zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And, Rukia? What are you doing with them?"

"I-" she began, but Toshiro interrupted her.

"I am captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10, and this is my lieutenant." Toshiro said. "As to why she's here, she's here to take you back. Your fates will be decided tomorrow morning."

"Why, Toshiro?" Momo asked.

Then, his icy gaze fell upon her. The moment they did, Toshiro reached in his pocket and threw a piece of paper at her.

"I read the letter as soon as I got word that you had escaped our prison." He said. "You know that quests for revenge are strictly forbidden to us! Even though Aizen said it in his letter that 'supposedly' Ranma Saotome killed him, he wanted you to kill his murderer! an honorable captain would not have sent his lieutenant to her death if that was the case. He would want you to be safe and away from all fighting. So, I narrowed all the possibilities down, and then I informed Ukitake and Rukia about this. They concluded that Mr. Saotome has been at the barracks all this time, and could not have slipped under watch at dawn to duel with Aizen."

"What do you mean, then?" Momo asked, expression changing from sadness to confusion.

"He was lying."

… … …

A/N: Well, another chapter down, and on time too! This one was an even longer one than the others. I hope that I didn't just waste your time with this one. But, that's what I had to come up with in place of the original storyline. Well, please rate and review, and I'll update next time!

Next time: Imprisoned! Ranma is convicted of murder?


	8. Imprisoned! Ranma is convicted of murder

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 8: **Imprisoned! Ranma is convicted of Murder?

… … …

"Toshiro, what do you mean Aizen was lying?" Momo asked, scared to know the truth. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"As I was saying, how could Aizen have had time to meet with Ranma if he had no time at all in the last week to meet him. Ranma was virtually clueless as to the whereabouts of the Soul Society until just recently, but as the week wore on, he began to slowly learn about the Soul Society and it's secrets." Toshiro explained. "But, it should not have been to the point where Ranma could go in the middle of the night and kill Central 46 and Aizen in the same period of time."

"In other words, what my captain is saying means that Aizen had been lying the whole time." Rangiku said flatly.

"No way…" Momo said dispiritedly.

"I'm sorry, Momo." Toshiro said. "Because of me, I let you suffer."

"It's okay, Toshiro." She said. "You're an almighty captain after all, and I'm just a foolish lieutenant."

"Not true." Ranma said. "You're pretty accurate on judging people. You trusted Aizen with everything, and when you found out he had suspected me of murder, you didn't hesitate when you hunted me down. But, why did you hesitate back then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You snuck into my room virtually undetected," he said. "You had the chance to kill me while I was asleep so I wouldn't feel anything. Why did you hesitate?"

"Well, it's just that…you…you had the look of an innocent boy, and I thought if I killed you, I'd never be able to forgive myself, but at the time…my captain's wishes meant more to me than my insecurity." Momo said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ranma."

"Anyway, I've just been sent word that you are to go to Head-Captain Yamamoto in the morning." Toshiro said.

"Why? What did I do?" Ranma asked.

"When you have been summoned by Head-Captain Yamamoto in that way, it can only mean that you're in trouble." Toshiro said. "Rukia, take Ranma back to the barracks and wait until you are summoned."

"Yes, captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia exclaimed, and dragged Ranma back to the barracks behind her like a child that needed guiding.

… … …

That morning-

Toshiro, Rukia, Ukitake, Momo, Rangiku, and Ranma stood in Head-Captain Yamamoto's office of Division 1's barracks. It was the second time he had stood in the office waiting for his fate to be sealed. The way Head-Captain Yamamoto had his back turned to him, and the reiatsu that threatened to spill through the tense atmosphere.

"Ranma Saotome." He addressed. "Do you know why I have called you in today?"

It was not a question that was asked casually. The way Yamamoto said it was enough to set Ranma on his heels.  
>"No, sir."<p>

"I read the reports, and all evidence points toward you." He said. "Show me your zanpakuto."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me your zanpakuto's true form." He repeated.

Then, Ranma drew his sword and held it in front of him in a stance.

"**Rain: Mizuryuu!" **Then, the sword liquefied and transformed into the familiar twelve-foot-long water whip. The water whip surrounded him like a snake curling around its familiar.

"I thought as much…" Yamamoto said, and immediately drew a concealed zanpakuto from inside his walking stick. **"Reduce all creation to ash: Ryujin Jakka!"**

The sword was instantly engulfed in flames, and was pushing Ranma back at the intensity of the flames and the reiatsu that burned wild. So, this was Yamamoto's zanpakuto. Was he supposed to fight him?

Then, as quickly as the flames engulfed the sword, they disappeared. Pretty soon, everything had gone back to normal and Yamamoto's sword had transformed back into the walking stick.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I was merely testing you." Yamamoto said.

"Why am I here again?"

"Yes." He said. "The reason why I have called you in is because you are suspected of killing Central 46."

"Yeah, but I was never-"

"Silence!"

"Yes, sir."

"As I was saying again, you went up against one of my captains two days ago, and supposedly killed him. Unohana finished analyzing Aizen's body and found it to be a fake."

"What does that mean?"

"When we stripped the outer appearance of Aizen's body, it was revealed to be another Soul Reaper. He was extremely weak, and he had been killed immediately and hung on the wall."

Momo's eyes grew wide when she heard that her captain was somehow alive, but is missing as of then. So, when she chased after Ranma, she had probably been running into her death.

"When I asked you to show me your zanpakuto, you have shown me that you are a water-type and that there's no way you could disguise Aizen that way. I had to prove it by looking into the matter myself."

"Then, why did you show me your zanpakuto?"

"I just wanted to scare you." He said, ironically. Then, Ranma developed a sweat mark on his head.

"Anyway, we cannot take chances." He said finally. "Whoever had set up these elaborate plots obviously had plans to target you."

"There are many whom I suspect of trying to target you; Gin Ichimaru for example." Yamamoto said. "When we investigated the Central 46 incident, we found evidence of melee-type zanpakuto wounds. And, the guards on duty had all appeared to be slain in a straight line."

"So, we believe Ichimaru is the key suspect in all this." Yamamoto said.

"But, why are you blaming me for the murder of central 46?"

"Whoever wanted you dead, wanted you out of the way." He said. "You don't know this but you have a potentially deadly weapon hidden within you."

"What?"

"You have something that might be able to match my Ryujin Jakka and its flames." He said. "You will evidently be a threat to the Seireitei if you unleash that power."

"What's the verdict?" Ukitake asked.

"Mr. Saotome is to be placed in prison to keep from becoming that threat." He said.

"You really think I could be dangerous?" Ranma asked, the water whip dancing around him.

Suddenly, Yamamoto threw a rock at Ranma, to which the water whip acted and sliced the rock into tiny bits, scattering it on the ground in wet shards. He was shocked at what he had done. He had shattered the rock like it was butter, or something close to it. Ranma could slice through anything if he wanted to, and it was true that Rukia was surprised to see that he had enough power to summon a tidal wave before.

"Do you see what I mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I guess."

"This is primarily for your safety, and the safety of all of us." Yamamoto said, trying to sound compassionate even though he was sending Ranma to jail. "We cannot let your power slip into the betrayer's hands, otherwise you will doom us all."

"Okay." He said, and deactivated his zanpakuto.

"Take him to prison." Yamamoto ordered, and then the guards immediately came and took him to prison, not taking any measurement to resist.

… … …

A/N: Well, this was unbearably short. When I make the next chapter, I promise to make it longer as the plot gets longer there. Here, I just made it a filler for the real action ahead. Please forgive me! And, please rate and review!

Next Chapter: Aizen Returns!


	9. Aizen Returns!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 9: **Aizen's Return!

… … …

As soon as Ranma was taken to the prison, the guards poured hot water on him, thus dissolving the Soul Reaper Shihakusho on him, and his zanpakuto. All that was left was his white karate gi. Ranma was thrust in jail, and the door shut behind him.

The door was made of iron, and the walls built around him was made of a rock called sekkiseki rock, and once you had been contained in it, you could not generate any reiatsu no matter how powerful you were. The only light that poured in was the light slipping through the barred window.

"I guess this is going to be my prison until someone can figure out how to get me out, huh?" he told himself, then he went to lie down on the comfortable bunk bed that had been prepared for him. The bunk bed seemed even more comfortable than the futon he had to sleep on at Division 13's barracks.

All the while, he was thinking of what Yamamoto said. He said that he had power to destroy the Seireitei if he wanted to. But, he never felt any of his power. He didn't generate reiatsu like Yamamoto, or anyone else for that matter. He searched through his thoughts until he fell asleep.

… … …

In his dream, Ranma stood on that familiar ocean that seemed like a huge puddle instead of an immense body of water. The sky looked different this time. The sky had clouds in it this time, and there was a sun in it when he looked up. Then, it hit him! Since he was here, he should call upon Mizuryuu.

"Mizuryuu! Are you here?" he shouted out. Instead of receiving a reply, he heard a dragon's roar in the distance. _Follow my voicer! _It said as though Ranma could understand the dragon.

Ranma walked in the direction the dragon was calling from. He had a feeling that he would meet something different. The feeling was unbelievably powerful, and it stirred the waves beneath him in large ripples.

As Ranma got closer and closer, he could feel the power rising. It seemed intense and spiritually rose to a high level. In the distance, Ranma saw a giant sapphire, the size of a three-story building. He walked up to it, and put a hand to it. The power seeping from the sapphire was pouring out like a wave.

Then, he heard Mizuryuu! Even though it was her voice, he heard something that had the distinct sound of a dragon. Ranma called to Mizuryuu once more, and he saw a silhouette inside the sapphire.

Ranma examined the silhouette even further, and it took on the form of a dragon curled upside down. The dragon was sleeping by the looks of it, or going through a drastic change. The feeling was great, and the power he could feel was comforting.

"Mizuryuu." He called to the dragon.

_"You must come to me! I cannot handle the power alone!"_

"Mizuryuu! What power?"

_"I have suddenly undergone a change, and the power I contain within me is threatening to seep out, and I'm afraid I cannot control it!"_

"How do I go to you?"

_"Break the sapphire that contains my body, and free me before the power consumes me!"_

"Okay!"

Immediately, Ranma reaches down to his side, but the sword was missing. He was still dressed in the Chinese-styled shirt and pants, but his sword did not appear. Maybe it was because Mizuryuu was here in this world that he had no control over his sword. After all, zanpakuto spirits have wills of their own too.

"I don't have my sword! What should I do?" Ranma asked the crystallized dragon.

_"Hurry! Use the water!"_

"Water? But how?" Ranma asked, and looked down below him.

The water was converging around him, and Ranma waved his hand in a series of figure eights. The water beneath him jumped up at his will, and danced around in between his figure eight like eels. Then, he threw the water down at a slash at the sapphire, but it did nothing.

"Nothing happened!" Ranma shouted.

Then, he gathered more powerful streams of water, and struck down repeatedly on the crystal. Each time he did, the crystal developed scratches, but they would dissipate as soon as he hit it!

But still he didn't give up. Ranma slashed and slashed at the crystal. Each time his slashes made a scratch, he would retaliate with another until it developed into a crack. The crack began to dissipate, but Ranma kept hitting it with as much force as he dared.

Then, he got tired. Ranma put his hands on his knees, and looked back up at the crystal. The crystal was completely whole again, and he had not made any progress whatsoever. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he proceeded to wipe them off of his face.

He resumed slashing at the crystal until he got two cracks in. The cracks healed themselves even faster, and he still got nowhere.

"How can I break this crystal?" Ranma asked himself. Then, he visualized something, What if he hit the sapphire with more force?

He concentrated his power and his reiatsu flowed out easily, like water. The water rippled, and converged beneath his feet until it became a whirlpool, and he was unaffected by it.

He gathered the whirlpool up in his hand, and stabbed clear through the crystal! The crystal developed more cracks, and it finally shattered. When Ranma approached the dragon, it had fallen on her belly. The dragon, which was Mizuryuu, was a deep ocean blue color. It could have been over fifty feet long, and possibly six feet wide. The scales even rippled like water.

"Mizuryuu." He called.

The dragon's eyes slowly opened, and she let out what seemed to be a yawn. Mizuryuu's eyes were emerald green like when she was in human form. _Thank you, Ranma. _Mizuryuu's human voice sounded in his head. Then, the dragon began to shrink and gain human features at the same time.

When the dragon had finally turned back into a woman, Ranma ran to her, and held her weak form in his lap. Mizuryuu's eyes were still nostalgic, and they would be enough to mesmerize and enchant any man that came to her.

"You saved me." She said weakly. "I thank you."

"I'll always come to save you." He replied. "You're my zanpakuto spirit after all." He smiled.

Mizuryuu stood up with some effort, and looked at him seriously in the eyes. He knew something was about to happen. Mizuryuu took Ranma's hand and put a small gemstone on it, and closed his fingers around it. The sound was leaking reiatsu like any Soul Reaper. Without warning, his Chinese clothes dissolved and changed into the standard Shihakusho.

"What's going on?" he asked, his sword suddenly appearing into is hand.

"You must prepare." Mizuryuu said, a stream of water enveloping her body like the water whip.

"What?"

"You have a powerful force residing in you, and you must prepare to protect it from getting into the wrong hands." Mizuryuu said, referring to the stone she gave him.

"How do I prepare?" Ranma asked.

"You must release Bankai." She said.

"Wait! Doesn't Bankai take more than ten years to release and control?" he asked.

"In here, we'll train for three days, and then you'll be able to gain Bankai." She said.

"What do I have to do?" Ranma asked.

Immediately, multiple copies of Mizuryuu appeared and surrounded him by the hundreds. But, each one held a different expression and personality, of which he had seen before; they all had swords made of water in their hands too.

**"You must find the real me, and you must do it quickly before we kill you!" **they all echoed at once.

"What? You want me to have a battle royal with you to discover my bankai?" Ranma asked.

The Mizuryuu behind him came at him with a water sword and attacked him. Ranma turned around quickly and parried the water sword. Mizuryuu's sword was thrust away from her, and Ranma stabbed through her, thus changing her into water.

Then, a Mizuryuu came in from in front and both sides at the same time. Ranma leaped up and watched as they clashed with each other, turning each other into water. Two of the clones leaped up and slashed from the front and back. Ranma maneuvered to the left and dispersed them. More clones rushed in and Ranma dispersed all of them. The same process repeated over forty-eight hours with attack and disperses.

… … …

Three days later-

His energy had been spent, and he knew he was going to be finished, but when the third day was over, he'd be finished. But, there were only twenty Mizuryuus left and he had twelve hours to finish.

**"You're running out of time, Ranma!" **the clones echoed. **"If you don't find the real me, then you will die before they come!"**

"Who are they?" Ranma asked.

**"The betrayer will arrive at midnight tonight, and you must prepare yourself before then." **They echoed.

"How do I finish faster?" he asked.

**"Find the real me now."**

"In that case…" he said and settled into a stance with his wet sword out in front of him. His limbs hurt a lot, and he was exhausted beyond belief. If this was his dream world, then why did he feel so exhausted? **"Mizuryuu!"**

He gave a shout, and the atmosphere was filled with his reiatsu. His reiatsu exploded like a bomb, and it made the same effect that Mizuryuu's did when she was trapped in the sapphire.

His sword changed from its usual katana into the water whip and finally dispersing. Then he stood perfectly straight, and looked confidently.

**"What happened?" **

"This happened!" he shouted. **"Bankai! Tenka Mizuryuu! **(Translation: Final Release: Descent from the Heavens, Water Dragon!)

**"Nothing happened." **

"Never underestimate what you can't see!" Ranma lectured, and then a whirlpool gathered around them, and it was all in Ranma's control.

Ranma gathered the whirlpool in his hands once again, and sent the stream at all twenty of the Mizuryuu clones. Then, there were no clones left.

"The real one was never mixed in with the clones." Ranma said.

"How did you know I wasn't among the mixed ones?" Mizuryuu's lone voice asked.

"Simple. All of the clones had different expressions on them, and each had different personalities too. But, they couldn't mimic your true expression, Mizuryuu."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You have this majestic feeling about you, and if you had wanted me to find you, I would've sensed you immediately."

"When did you figure it out?" Mizuryuu asked.

"About five minutes ago actually." He deadpanned, and scratched the back of his head like it hadn't been easy.

"Your powers of observation are one to be feared." She said.

"I don't know whether you're complementing me, or not, but I want to know who is targeting me." Ranma said.

"Yes." Mizuryuu said, and stood next to him, which did not surprise him in the least.

"Come with me." She said, and the world of ocean had disappeared. There was only darkness, and he was standing above the Soul Society again.

"How did we get here?" he asked.

"We are here for you to see what events have transpired." She said, and took him down to Central 46.

"Is this Central 46?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, this is where the betrayer first struck and accused you." She said, and looked toward the wreckage.

It was a complete mess. The front gate and door had been destroyed. The guards lay sprawled in a row, and blood littered around them. Ranma noted that this had occurred recently.

"This is the site where the massacre happened?" he asked.

"Yes, now come with me." She beckoned, and the scene changed.

Now they were standing on the Senzaikyu, looking up at Aizen hanging by the sword on the white walls.

"That is Aizen." Mizuryuu said.

"So, this is what Aizen looked like." Ranma commented, and looked to his left. She spotted Momo on her knees and crying.

"Wait! This happened like four days ago, so how are we here?" he asked.

"We are replaying events that have transpired." Mizuryuu explained, and the world of the Soul Society shattered, leaving them in the ocean world once again.

"These events happened for a reason," she went on. "And, this means that the perpetrator will come back."

Suddenly, they heard a creak from the outside world, and Ranma was pulled violently back into his jail cell.

… … …

Ranma woke up with a start. It appeared to be nighttime, but he wasn't sure what day it was. He heard creaking of doors, slaughters of men and guards. Then, the screams stopped.

The door rattled with keys, and Ranma huddled even further into the shadows, not sure of what might happen.

Then, the door opened slowly, and when Ranma saw the figures, his eyes opened wide. Standing at the door were two men; one was the silver-haired Captain Ichimaru, the one that had a face that closely resembled a snake, and right next to him, stood a tall man with brown hair and glasses. That was Aizen!

"Wait! Aizen is supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?" he asked.

"My apologies for keeping you in the dark, young friend." Aizen spoke in a deceptively kind tone that didn't match his dark eyes.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet."

"I know enough of you to know that you were killed." Ranma said, and stood out in the shadows, shooting a glare at the two men. He wasn't sure what he could do to a captain without his Shinigami powers, but he could make a run for it if they caused anymore trouble than they did right now.

"As I was about to say…my name is Sosuke Aizen, or S.A." he said in a cold tone, despite his friendly smile. "And this is my right hand man, Gin Ichimaru."

"A pleasure to meet you." Ichimaru hissed like a snake, and opened his narrowed eyes. They were a piercing purple color, and it was enough to stare right through you. No wonder he always narrowed them.

"No need to be frightened…I just want to talk to you." Aizen said, his smile betraying his cold eyes.

… … …

A/N: This is where the fun begins! So, here we figure that Aizen returns for Ranma! What does he want with him? Find out next time! Please rate and review!

Next time: Secret of the Hogyouku!


	10. Secret of the Hogyouku!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 10: **Secret of the Hogyouku!

… … …

Ranma just stared at the two men like he was staring at ghosts. This should not even be possible! Aizen was dead, he was sure of it! Mizuryuu showed him how he died, but instead of staying dead, he was standing in the door of his cell like his chest hadn't been pierced with a sword, and left hanging on a wall just a few days ago.

"How are you alive?" he asked, eyes wide. "You were dead, and Momo told me herself that you died!"

"No, I am very much alive." Aizen said, the glare of the moonlight on his glasses hiding his eyes. "I had to fool everyone into believing I was dead, so I could hunt you down myself."

"Who are you, really?" Ranma asked, eyes narrowing.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, or should I say, S.A." Aizen said, smirking.

"You sent that letter to me that night?"

"No, my right hand man, Ichimaru here sent it for me."

"You mean snake-face?" Ranma asked, eyeing the tall, silver-haired captain with a face that resembled a snake. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a snake-like grin, and his eyes were open, but just barely. His eyes were a piercing blue color that he swore the guy stared right through him and into his very soul! _No wonder I always see him with his eyes closed all the time! _He thought.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _friend." _He said 'friend' as if it was poison.

"What do you want with me?" Ranma asked, hands curling into fists and readying into a fighting stance. "If you came to fight me, you came to the right place."

"Gin, calm our little friend down for me, please." Aizen said politely.

Before Ranma knew what hit him, Ichimaru disappeared from sight, and blacked out as he felt the wind knocked out of him in the gut.

… … …

When he woke up, he found his arms and legs bound by chains that seemed to squeeze tighter the more you squirmed around trying to free yourself. After a minute of fidgeting and messing with the chains, he looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. The room he was in was the main part of Central 46. He remembered it when Mizuryuu took him to see the place where everyone was murdered. The place had not been cleaned very well.

Bloodstains still remained and hardened until it blended in with the hardwood floor and stonewalls around it. He was absolutely disgusted when he caught the sight of blood. Ranma hated seeing blood, and he hated it even more when it was innocent people's blood that was spilled.

When Mizuryuu took him to Central 46 in his mindscape, he only saw a dark figure killing everyone in the building and destroying traps. The man apparently had a zanpakuto that extended and slithered around as if it was a snake diving in for its prey.

"I see you're awake, Ranma." Aizen said, and Ranma looked up to see Aizen sitting comfortably in a chair not too far from Ranma. He changed his appearance a little, Ranma noted.

Aizen's hair was combed back and out of his face, all except for one fringe that lazily fell right above his eyebrow. Aizen had also removed his glasses, granting him permission to see his eyes clearly. They were cold, and glared at Ranma like he was nothing more than an insect.

Ranma thought Aizen had brown eyes, but at the moment, they seemed to hold a crimson hue to them, and he swore that it wasn't the moonlight that poured in through the windows.

"Untie me! What the hell do you want from me?" Ranma demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Relax, Ranma." Aizen said in a not-so-friendly tone. "I just want to talk. Save your questions until I am finished."

"As if I would listen to the guy that knocked me out and tied me up in chains, then asks that I listen and save questions till after he speaks! You're a coward, Aizen!" Ranma shouted.

"I would ask that you give me the proper respect a captain deserves, Ranma." Aizen said. "It's not proper to speak to a captain that way. You will hear and listen well, otherwise, I will kill you before you even think of interrupting."

"What do you have to say?" Ranma said finally, head bowed, but still able to listen.

"You are aware that I was killed, correct?" Aizen said rhetorically. "Well, let me tell you about what I was planning since the very beginning."

"I am the captain of squad 5, and head conspirator against the Seireitei." He explained. "I have had underlings planted throughout the Soul Society, spying, researching, and bringing me information I needed.

"Before I was promoted to the level of captain, I had been a researcher under the guidance and tutelage of former 12th division captain, Kisuke Urahara, now taken by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I have been experimenting on how to rise above the level of captain.

"I was unsatisfied with the level of power I possessed at the time, and I wished to take it beyond that of all the Shinigami in the Soul Society. Therefore, I researched into a special item that Kisuke himself had created long before I discovered what it could be capable of. That item was called the 'Hogyouku'.

"The Hogyouku is the source of ultimate power in the Soul Society, and it just so happens that Urahara had tapped into its power. He planned on using it when the Menos Grande would eventually swarm in to take over the Soul Society. He did use it, but he took it away because of the damage he caused, and at the cost of his renouncement to the position of captain of squad 12.

"'What a waste of time and effort', I thought at the time. I was jealous at the amount of power he used to destroy the menos at the time, and I was led into finding the journal he left behind. That journal contained the information I needed to create a Hogyouku of my own.

"I then proceeded to experiment on hundreds of Shinigami and Rukongai residents with high reiatsu. But to no avail, did I ever succeed even once. I found out much later that even the original still had a missing component, and I had yet to find out what it was missing.

"Through it all, I turned many Soul Reapers into Hollows by using the forbidden method of Hollowfication. Each Soul Reaper I transformed had been lieutenants and captains, and they infinitely became stronger. It was not long afterwards that Urahara discovered my plot and used the Hogyouku he created to stop them from causing destruction.

"He succeeded in stopping them, but he failed to undo the transformation. As a result of his failure as a fellow Shinigami, he was banished from the Soul Society itself, and sent to the world of the living. He took the Hogyouku with him, and sealed it away somewhere.

"In the hundred years I have spent trying to find the Hogyouku, I had strengthened my army Shinigami with Hollow powers, and then they became a class of their own, thus gaining the title of 'Visored'.

"I utilized these Visoreds into serving me since I created them in the first place. They could no longer serve me while in the Soul Society, but at least they could serve me while they are in the human world.

"Now, eighty-three-and-a-half years later, I find that the Hogyouku had been sealed within the soul of a newborn baby. His name was Ranma Saotome."

Ranma's eyes got wide when he heard that Aizen identified the baby as him. The Hogyouku, the powerful crumbling orb, had been inside him since he was born! Was that the reason why he was far stronger than normal humans? Throughout his fifteen-and-three-quarter years of life, he had survived through every physical hardship known to man, defeated many champions in their line of martial arts, and even mastered the art of chi control when he was only seven, and it was all because of this thing called the Hogyouku? Without it, was he weak?

"What else happened?" Ranma asked, not wishing to know the rest of the story.

"After that, I sent my spies to watch over you. They informed me that you had been living in a bad family environment. Your father was Genma Saotome, husband to Nodoka Saotome and student of the notorious Master Happosai. She is still alive if you hadn't noticed.

"Your father kept her a secret up till now, and you had to figure it out the hard way, and it will all be in vain because you will not live long enough to see any of them ever again."

"What else do you know about me that I don't?" Ranma demanded.

"I also know that your father and a friend of his, I believe was named Soun Tendo, had signed a contract to wed you and one of his daughters, whose name is Akane Tendo. You were meant to meet her sometime after your 'accident', but I did not want to take you too late, so I interfered by planting the Senkaimon in Jusenkyo and sending you here before then."

"So, you're the one who controlled my fate up till now?" Ranma asked, eyes filled with hate toward the man that had used him like a puppet since he was born. Not only that, but he was angry with him for pulling on the strings of fate, and stopping him from having a chance meeting with some girl named Akane.

"In a way, yes." Aizen said. "But, I had not planned on you becoming a Soul Reaper once you fell into that cursed spring. I'd say that was a surprise to find out that you had become one of us. But, it also has an upside to it."

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" Ranma cursed him.

"Somehow, the Hogyouku reacting within you has awakened and filled you with more power. You add your own reiatsu to it, and the Hogyouku's power multiplies it a hundred-fold and you get a power strong enough to destroy Hollows and Shinigami together."

"Did old man Yamamoto know about this power too?" Ranma asked.

"He always knew about you, but he was completely in the dark when I came into the picture, he never suspected it…until now that is."

"So, you want the Hogyouku from me so you can destroy the world?" Ranma said it more than he asked.

"I don't just want it…I need that power if I am to destroy the Soul Reapers in power. Central 46 was only the beginning of my plans, and it will end with me taking it from you."

"I'll never hand it to you no matter what you do!" Ranma shouted with newfound confidence.

Aizen disappeared from where he was sitting, and reappeared behind Ranma in a flash. He kicked Ranma furiously and he landed painfully on his chin. Ranma turned over to glare at Aizen, but he was no longer there. Aizen was sitting on the chair again, so Ranma could only glare silently.

"You're in no position to oppose me." He said. "You don't have hundreds at your command, and thankfully, you don't have the power to stop me."

"I will once I find cold water!" Ranma retaliated, and endured the repeated kicks to his stomach.

"You are foolish." Aizen said, frustration evident in his voice. "You are nowhere near water! How will you even hope to defeat me in your current state? Face it, you're just a pawn in the game I play."

"I'm not a pawn!" Ranma defied him, enduring yet another set of kicks to his back and stomach. The action caused him to cough up blood that had filled in his mouth.

"You will play your part whether you want to, or not." Aizen said menacingly, and kicked Ranma so hard in the stomach that he went into a state of unconsciousness.

… … …

Meanwhile-

Outside, three figures came hopping roofs and buildings just to get to Central 46. The group consisted of Rukia, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto. They had just received word that the cell where Ranma had been held prisoner had been broken into.

All of the guards had been slaughtered viciously, and Toshiro was led to track them along with his lieutenant. Rukia had been on patrol at the time, and saw them hopping roofs, and she knew they weren't leaping for the heck of it; they were in a hurry! Soon after she joined them, Momo had broken out of her prison to follow after them to see what was going on. Toshiro had tracked down the reiatsu to Central 46, and they followed after him.

But before they knew it, Izuru Kira and Gin Ichimaru intercepted them, and prevented them from proceeding even further.

"I'll handle Izuru! You should get moving!" Rangiku volunteered, and stepped in to separate Izuru from Ichimaru.

"I should be able to handle Ichimaru!" Toshiro volunteered this time, and drew the sword that was slung over his back. "You two go see what's going on in there!"

"I won't let anyone else pass by me!" Ichimaru hissed, and called upon his zanpakuto. **"Shoot to kill: Shinso!"**

His sword elongated and sought to intercept the two girls, but Toshiro had parried the long sword away so Rukia and Momo could pass Ichimaru and head toward Central 46.

"What a nuisance you pests are." Gin commented, and proceeded to battle Toshiro.

"I will defeat you, Gin, and then I will catch up to them!" Toshiro shouted.

"My, a battle between two child prodigies should be interesting, Captain Hitsugaya." Ichimaru said, a sly grin appearing on his snake-like face. "I've always wanted to find out which one of us is stronger, and now I believe I'll get that chance."

"Shut up!" Toshiro exclaimed, and flash stepped toward Ichimaru.

Gin brought his guard up and the two locked swords with each other, struggling to see which one is the stronger swordsman.

… … …

Meanwhile-

Izuru and Rangiku were locked in an aerial battle on the rooftops of the Japanese buildings. They exchanged blows with each other when they connected in midair, and landed on the opposite side. This repeated for about ten minutes now, and this had somehow got tiresome.

"Let me through, Izuru!" Rangiku demanded. "You shouldn't get in our way."

"I could say the same for you." The blonde-haired Shinigami said, his one visible eye showing no concern whatsoever for her wellbeing. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass by me. I have to buy my captain enough time to complete his task, and I must prevent you from interfering with him."

"Why, Izuru?" Rangiku asked after parrying away a slice that was meant for her shoulder.

"I am his lieutenant, and I must follow orders." Izuru said simply. "You would do the same thing if your captain ordered you simply out of duty toward your captain."

"But still…Ichimaru is a…" Rangiku started, but Izuru wouldn't give her a chance.

"I don't play games with people who can't keep their heads straight in battle." Izuru said, and raised his zanpakuto above his head. "I must end this quickly and get back to my captain. I'm sorry Rangiku, but I must do this! **Raise your head: Wabisuke!"**

The end of his sword gained a purple aura and twisted and bent into a hook that went into a 90-degree angle. He lunged forward and swung at Rangiku, but she dodged effortlessly.

"I'm sorry too." Rangiku said, and raised her sword too. "But, I have to do this because MY captain needs me. **Growl: Haineko!"**

Her sword burst and turned into ash, and the particles scattered around the area. Rangiku flash stepped toward Izuru, and flicked the sword hilt in a wave, but he was quicker in incapacitating her before she could land a blow on him, thus his sword's special ability kicked in and her body instantly weighed more than it should.

"I believe we are finished here." Izuru said, and disappeared from sight.

… … …

Meanwhile-

**"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru!" **Toshiro called out his zanpakuto, and grew a little and shaped itself at the end into a crescent, and the hilt gained a chain that extended a little longer.

Toshiro jumped out of the way of Ichimaru's Shinso, and twirled around in the air. He swung his sword in complicated strokes, and water flowed from the blade and enveloped around him like rings. With one final slash, the rings came together to form a dragon made of ice and water.

Ichimaru was caught off guard and as a result, the overwhelming force of the dragon froze him from the neck down, leaving his head unfrozen. Ichimaru struggled to free himself, but his arms had already stiffened to the point that he could not muster any strength to break through the ice quite as easily. He was trapped.

Toshiro deactivated his zanpakuto, and resheathed it onto his back, the sheath magically reappeared and he let it go.

"It is useless to struggle, Ichimaru." Toshiro said. "My ice cannot be broken that easily, and sheer force will not make it melt or break any faster. Since mine is made from my reiatsu, you will be stuck there for a while. If you'll excuse me, I'll go join the others in Central 46."

With that, Toshiro flash stepped away from Ichimaru, and followed after Rukia and Momo.

… … …

Inside Central 46-

The girls wandered the endless halls trying to find the room where all that reiatsu they sensed had been coming from. And, when they finally came to it, they halted at the sight.

Momo and Rukia almost had a heart attack, and gasped when they saw what lay ahead.

"Captain Aizen!"

"Ranma!"

… … …

A/N: And, so the story continues. Please remember to rate and review! Don't look now but the story will get even more interesting next time, I promise you!

Next time: Hidden ambitions! Momo's despair!


	11. Hidden ambitions! Momo's despair

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 11: **Hidden ambitions! Momo's despair

… … …

Momo and Rukia walked the long, narrow hallway of Central 46 after Toshiro and Rangiku had gone off to fight Izuru and Ichimaru. Suddenly, Momo had caught onto a reiatsu that she hadn't sensed in days…not since-Wait! Then, Momo began to sprint down the halls at a breakneck speed with a stunned Rukia following behind her. It couldn't be!

"Momo, why are you-?" she began, but Momo stopped suddenly, causing Rukia to bump into her.

"C-Ca-Captain Aizen?" Momo said, eyeing him like she was seeing a bittersweet memory. She wanted to cry out and hug her benevolent captain. He had been expecting them, and he messed his hair and put his glasses back on to resume his prior persona as captain of squad 5.

"Yes, Momo." He said in a low, but caring voice that could mask anything he had been doing previously, "I'm here."

Rukia had stepped a little to the left of the two embracing Shinigami, and saw a slumped figure in chains propped up on the wall, and unconscious. Her eyes widened, and she called to him. "Ranma!"

Momo then slipped into a world of her own, completely missing whom Rukia had called to just now. Rukia flash stepped over to Ranma and slashed through the chains that tied him.

"Captain Aizen, what's the meaning of this?" Rukia asked, easily picking Ranma up and letting him lean on her shoulder despite how much heavier and bigger he was.

Aizen and Momo ignored her and continued to live in their dreamland. Aizen kept cooing and trying to soften Momo up, and stroking her hair at the same time. He kept repeating to her how it would be fine and that he was fine again. Until…Toshiro appeared in the room right then and there, interrupting them.

"Aizen?" Toshiro asked, and looked to them embracing and Rukia holding up an unconscious Ranma. "What is going on here? Explain!"

At the sound of his cold voice, Momo snapped back to reality, and looked toward Toshiro and Rukia and Ranma like she had just been in a state of sleep for a thousand years and needed reassurance.

"How are you still alive?" Toshiro asked the question everyone was thinking. "We all thought you were dead."

The glare of the moonlight on his glasses covered his eyes and prevented everyone from seeing what he was really hiding behind that 'innocent-looking' expression plastered on his features.

"I faked my death so I could get to the bottom of things." Aizen said.

"What might I ask would you need to get to the bottom of?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I needed to do some work and see if I can find the betrayer myself, and it just so happens that I found him." Aizen said, letting go of Momo and looking toward Ranma.

"You mean Ranma is the one behind all this?" Toshiro and Momo asked at the exact same time.

"That's impossible, Captain!" Rukia retorted, protecting her friend. "He has not done anything! What could you possibly use to prove that he's been the one behind the murders!"

"He has a power within him that he wishes to let loose upon the Seireitei and seek justice." Aizen accused offhandedly. "I tried to stop him, and I had no choice but to knock him unconscious and tie him up so he won't be able to do so."

"He never told me about any of this." Rukia said. "I still don't believe you though. I have been with him for over a week and he has shown no sign of wanting to destroy the Seireitei!"

"He not only wants to destroy the Seireitei, but the whole Soul Society." He said, showing no sign of lying. "He has contempt with them for taking him away from the human world. Why, he was having so many 'interesting' adventures there that of course he would want to go back, but Yamamoto will not allow it, he told me so. He said that Soul Reapers, no matter if their cursed or not, have no business in the human world, other than to protect it from Hollows."

As much as Rukia wanted to disbelieve Aizen, she could not entirely put off the notion that Ranma could rebel against the Head-Captain and all of the Soul Society for his freedom. But then again, he would get a chance to go to the human world anyway. It's not like he's totally banned from going back there. Rukia had gone to the human world multiple times already.

"Anyway, he has inwardly discovered a very powerful energy lying dormant in himself." Aizen continued. "Ranma wishes to use that power to escape to the world of the living! He will do it at any cost."

"If you're so sure, then why don't we ask him ourselves?" Toshiro interrupted.

"He's unconscious, so I doubt he'll be able to answer." Aizen said.

"Then, we'll just have to wait then." Toshiro said.

Just then, Toshiro saw something in Aizen that he didn't like. His all too kind persona was suspicious enough, but he never accused others like this. And, if he really did suspect Ranma was the betrayer, than he wouldn't have to fake his death so elaborately. Even Unohana said that there was no mistaking his body was dead through and through. So, who was this man standing right in front of them?

"If you are who you say you are, then why did you have to fake your own death in order to apprehend Ranma?" Toshiro asked, hand going to the hilt of his sword, and temperature dropping immensely.

"I did it…because I didn't want anyone to suspect me." Aizen said, smiling.

"Wipe that pathetic smile off your face." Toshiro said. "I don't take kindly to people that lie to my face!"

"You have it all wrong, Toshiro." Aizen said, putting his arms up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "I am not lying to you, I assure you."

"Tell me who your supporters are!" Toshiro ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aizen said, feigning ignorance. "I am not plotting something, I can assure you."

"Then, why might I ask did Izuru and Gin attack us and force us to separate?" Toshiro asked. "Gin was your lieutenant at one point, so I have my suspicions that he was the conspirator behind all this, and now I see this was just a lure to get our attention away from the real truth!"

"Enough, Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed, frustration evident in her shaky voice. "Stop arguing with Captain Aizen! If he says he not lying, then he's not lying!"

"Momo."

"You can be so rude sometimes, Toshiro! Honestly!" Momo continued to lecture. "You haven't changed in the slightest!"

"No, you haven't changed in the slightest!" Toshiro retaliate. By this point, icicles had started forming on the walls and ceiling. "You are so blind by your trust and admiration for Aizen that it has held you to the truth! If he was not then why did he have you kill Ranma? You knew in your heart that your captain would not have sent you to kill someone that 'apparenty' killed him!"

"Shut up!" Momo exclaimed, and clutched her head like it was about to explode. "I—I don't know, okay! Who should I trust? My captain or my best friend?"

Before anyone could do anything, Aizen pulled her into a deep embrace again. This time he calmed her down to a low whimper. Aizen stroked her hair again and reassured her that everything was going to be all right.

"Calm down, Momo." He said. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Oh, Captain Aizen…I just don't know what to do." She said, on the verge of breaking down and crying again. "Who should I trust? You or him?"

"Oh, Momo…you've been such a good lieutenant to me all these years." Aizen said. "You have been more than enough help to me, and I just wanted to thank _you_ from the bottom of my heart."

"Really?" Momo asked, eyes welling up with tears threatening to break free.

"Yes." He said. "Thank you…and _good bye."_

Aizen drew his zanpakuto and stabbed Momo through her abdomen. Almost as easily as he had done so, he let Momo fall on her knees before letting her arms fall limply to her side. She was more in shock than in pain. The wound hurt like hell! But, she could care less. What hurt more was that he had thanked her and stabbed her like he was done with her. With that, she let a tear roll down her cheek and fall to her lap.

"C-Ca-Captain A-Aizen…" she muttered, and fell on her side before she started bleeding a pool of blood around her. Then, she fell silent and still.

"**Momo!" **Toshiro exclaimed, and growled in anger. Rukia just stood there pale like a ghost clutching Ranma to her like Aizen was about to turn on all of them.

"How dare you!" Toshiro exclaimed, reiatsu spilling all around him and dropping temperatures lower than they already were. "She was your lieutenant, Aizen! And, you threw her away once you were through with her, like a broken sword! For that, I cannot forgive you, monster!" Through it all, Aizen just stood there with a blank expression, completely devoid of all readable emotion. No one could tell what he was thinking, and frankly, no one cared what he thought about right now.

Toshiro flash stepped over to Aizen and delivered a diagonal slash to the shoulder from behind, but Aizen twirled around fast enough to evade and dodge the potentially fatal attack. Aizen maintained some distance from Toshiro and kept backing up and narrowly missing all of Toshiro's slashes and strikes like it was a child's game.

"Stop playing around and fight me!" Toshiro demanded, and cut across at Aizen's chest, but he missed, just barely. "Coward!"

Toshiro flash stepped again and chopped down at Aizen, but Aizen countered by drawing his zanpakuto to block the meter-long zanpakuto Toshiro wielded. Toshiro leaped back and did an aerial back flip, then landed in a stance, sword parallel to the ground. With a growl, Toshiro's reiatsu erupted and enveloped the sword. "I'm coming at you with everything I have!"

"Good then." Aizen said, adjusting his glasses. "You might just prove to be a challenge against me."

"Rukia, take Ranma to a safe distance away from here and alert whoever you can and don't turn around no matter what you see or hear!" Toshiro ordered. "Make sure that you do not let Aizen get to Ranma!"

"Do you mean to say that you cannot defeat Aizen here?" Rukia asked, preparing to leave. "You're also a captain."

"Of all the captains in the Gotei 13, I'd have to say that Aizen is the most mysterious of them all." Toshiro said. "He barely shows up to battle at all, and he leaves others to fight battles for him. He will only fight when I do, and frankly, I don't know enough about him to see whether I can defeat him or not! But what I can do is hold him off long enough for you to get away from here! Now go!"

With that, Rukia flash stepped out of the building and hopped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving Toshiro behind.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, Captain Hitsugaya?" Aizen asked, smiling. "I would like to collect my prize after I deal with you."

"What prize?" Toshiro asked, and resumed the swordfight with Aizen.

Toshiro aimed for his stomach, but Aizen dodged and parried the sword away. Following several strikes at his vital spots, Aizen repeatedly blocked all of Toshiro's strikes.

"Ranma is my prize." Aizen said, and went into offense now, slashing at Toshiro's front, but the latter is much faster.

"Why is he such a crucial element in all this?" Toshiro asked, and slashed at Aizen again, but he parried it away again.

Aizen put on the offense and struck Toshiro on the arm, forcing him to back away to nurse his bloody arm.

"He is because he holds the power to either save or destroy our worlds." Aizen said, expression unreadable again. "The Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world."

"And, that's what you want?" Toshiro asked as realization hit him like freezing water. "You want him so you can destroy everything? You're crazy if you think we'll just let you walk away with that power!"

Aizen launched a powerful strike at Toshiro, but he blocked him, and kept them locked in a stalemate; each one trying to overpower the other.

"As long as I am able, I will stop you!" Toshiro stated, and jumped back a few meters to gain distance to activate his Shikai. **"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru."**

His zanpakuto transformed into its first released form, and Toshiro let loose a dragon of ice at Aizen. Aizen just swung his sword in a wave and sent the dragon to the side, freezing his sword in the act.

"Impossible!" Toshiro exclaimed, and steered the dragon back at Aizen again to freeze Aizen. It succeeded in trapping him. For a moment he was overjoyed at trapping Aizen, but for some reason it wasn't all that great. Then, a blade came very close to Toshiro's neck and Toshiro followed the length of the blade up to the wielder. It was Aizen! "How?"

Toshiro turned back to the Aizen trapped in the ice and realized that it was no longer there and in front of him again. There were two Aizens! But, only one of them held a sword at him, and that was the one behind him.

"**Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu." **Aizen spoke the command and the other Aizen shattered like ice being broken.

"This is your zanpakuto's power?" Toshiro asked. "The ability to control illusions by the use of the mirror flower, water moon?"

"Yes, and you are a lucky one to make me use this ability after so long." Aizen said. "You really impress how much you just keep getting smarter and stronger. I'm surprised that you surpassed my prodigy, Gin. By the way, where is he?"

"He's frozen in ice." Toshiro said. "I left him like I would have you if you didn't use that damned illusion!"

"It's all about strategy." A voice said, and Toshiro saw Gin standing in the entrance, perfectly normal.

"What is this? I left you there to freeze! You shouldn't have thawed out so soon let alone standing here!" Toshiro exclaimed. "…unless this is an illusion too!"

"It is no illusion, I assure you." Gin said, and flash stepped toward him. Then, Toshiro flash stepped away, and stopped a few meters away. He let his reiatsu explode again. He gave a yell, and let his power become more concentrated.

"**Bankai!" **Toshiro shouted, and ice enveloped his body. Ice dragon claws formed at the end of his arms and legs, and the rest trailed back to form an ice dragon helmet and wings and tail came afterward. **"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

Toshiro threw a left hook from several meters away and the ice claw extended and moved like another limb, and caused Gin and Aizen to separate. Toshiro flew up on his ice wings and shunpo'ed over to Ichimaru and succeeded in wounding him with his claws. Aizen on the other hand, used his zanpakuto to copy his bankai.

In seconds, Toshiro was fighting with himself. But, he knew better than to let himself be defeated by an illusion, so he broke through the illusion. Toshiro looked around for Aizen, but he had disappeared the moment he defeated his illusion. Then, his sword found its way through his abdomen. Toshiro turned around to see that Aizen had struck from behind.

"…Bastard…" Toshiro muttered before his bankai faded, and sent him falling to the ground next to Momo's unconscious, but bleeding form. Then, he too fell silent and still.

"Now, time to prepare." Aizen said to Gin. "Let's move, Gin. Ranma should be prepared for his fate in one week's, time."

"Is that when we're going to move?" Ichimaru asked, grinning his snake-like grin.

"Of course."

… … …

A/N: Whew! Over 60 reviews in only eleven chapters, you guys are really out to get me popular, because out of all my other stories, this one actually was your favorite! Am I right? No? Check out my other stories and see for yourself! The other ones are all crappy, but I don't feel like deleting them.

The story continues! What will happen next? Find out next time! Oh, and please leave a rating and review, because I would like to know how well I'm doing so far! And, if I let Aizen go a little OOC last chapter, then it was because Aizen hates Ranma that much so that he becomes devil-like, but now I restored his kind persona. From this point on, the story will follow the original Soul Society arc in Bleach and should end in a similar way.

And, as far as Ranma being comfortable with the Soul Society or not, he resented his father already, and he would rather stay there with his new friends than go back to his brutal trainer of a father. So, basically, he does like it, but whether or not he wants to go back is impending due to Aizen's role in all this. While he has no quirks about the life he left previously, he still feels that he needs to save them and meet his mother eventually.

Next time: Kenpachi Zaraki moves!


	12. Kenpachi Zaraki moves!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 12: **Kenpachi Zaraki moves!

… … …

Four days later, after the Aizen returns incident-

The remaining captains that were called in to the meeting hall in Squad 1's barracks gathered around Yamamoto. Toshiro had been incapacitated four nights ago, but no one knew who did it, and the recurring actions of a rogue killer going through the Seireitei have been noted. No one in the room knew it was all Aizen's doing! So, they just assumed it had to be the same person. After all, the guy was dead, right? Anyway, Toshiro was recovering safely in Squad 4's recovery center along with Momo.

He had sustained an arm injury, which healed rapidly and no longer required a bandage to keep it from bleeding again. But, he had taken a stab through his abdomen from behind, and the Advanced Relief Teams did everything they could to make sure his wound didn't open again. It was too deep to let any man walk around unchecked with.

As for Momo, well, she had taken a stab from the front, and nearly missed her heart by two inches. It may not have been much, but she had lost a ton of blood that night and had not woken up since then. And, Toshiro was worried that she might not make it. Her friend would most likely be dying in there, and he was just lying on a bed doing nothing. They could have at least put their rooms next to each other, but no! They had to be placed on opposite ends of the building! As if that wasn't complicated enough. But still, he did get a report every other hour that Momo was still unconscious, and should be awake anytime soon.

Gin Ichimaru had not shown up either, and every captain had gotten suspicious as to where the silver-haired, snake-mouthed, captain could be! It was urgent that the remaining captains be there. For a week-and-a-half now Ichimaru had missed every meeting since Aizen died. Even Captain Ukitake wouldn't miss it and he had the most health problems!

Unohana was almost late that day because she took it upon herself to treat Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori's injuries by herself as the most skilled healer in the Seireitei. She reported that both were doing fine, and the meeting commenced.

"I call this captain's meeting to order!" Yamamoto announced. "And, we will start whether Ichimaru plans to attend or not!"

"Sir, why have we had so many meetings in the past week?" Shunsui Kyoraku, the middle-aged man with a straw hat covering his long, brown hair and a pink kimono with flower designs draped over his white haori, asked. "I mean, not that this isn't important, of course. What with all this business of a murderer going around and killing people, I understand that."

"You are aware that Rukia and Ranma have gone missing?" Yamamoto asked, and everyone shrugged, no. "They went missing the night Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori were attacked. His cell had been checked last night for inspection, but no one had been there and the guards had all been killed. It is safe to assume that someone went to rescue him, and we suspect Rukia did since she had not been seen since earlier that day. Has no one seen them?"

"Sir, if I may?" Ukitake asked.

"Go ahead."

"There is no question whether or not my two unseated officers, Ranma Saotome and Rukia Kuchiki have gone missing. But I do not know whether or not Rukia was responsible." He said. "From what my sources tell me, I think that Ranma might have been kidnapped because Hitsugaya of squad 10 had been telling me of an Aizen impostor."

"An Aizen impostor?" everyone gasped.

"I visited him this morning to see if he was feeling better, and he said he fought with Aizen and Ichimaru and let himself be injured." Ukitake went on.

"That is impossible." Unohana put in. "I checked the signs in Aizen's body and clearly he was dead. There was no mistaking it."

"Didn't I say that it might not have been him, but an impostor…probably the betrayer?"

"You have a point there, Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto agreed while processing this new line of information.

"Can I speak now?" Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11 spoke up for the first time. His appearance was terrifying to the eyes! He was tall, the second tallest captain in the Gotei 13, the first being Komamura, the one with a bucket helmet on his head. Zaraki had spiky hair with bells attached to the ends of them and an eye patch covering his right eye. Two scars ran through both of his eyes, making him more intimidating. And, his level of bloodlust was immeasurable! Why, the guy killed his previous captain in order to take over his position!

"What is it, Captain Zaraki?" Yamamoto called on him.

"I will go and find those troublemakers and put a stop to all this nonsense." Zaraki said, the slightest hint of an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Very well." Yamamoto agreed. "You may go, Captain Zaraki. As for all of you, keep searching the area, they can't have gone too far. And, be on the look out for the impostor posing as our deceased Captain Aizen. You are all dismissed."

With that Zaraki of squad 11 walked out the door before anyone else and left to find Ranma and Rukia with Yachiru, his cute little pink-haired lieutenant.

… … …

Hours later-

Ranma and Rukia had been on the run for days now, and constantly watched their backs in case Aizen caught up to them. Ranma had woken up two days ago and carried his own weight for a change. And, why did Rukia carry him the whole way? It was simple. It was because she wanted to.

"Why do we have to keep hiding out in these woods again?" Ranma asked, following Rukia.

"Because we are trying to avoid Aizen." Rukia answered without looking back.

"Why couldn't we have gone back to the barracks?" Ranma asked.

"Because you're a prisoner, and Captain Ukitake would be in trouble if I let you come back to the barracks with me. And as for returning anywhere else, let's just say that we're on the run now."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Ranma asked.

Rukia stopped walking and turned around comically with her irises dilating and tick marks appearing on her temples.

"Of course not."

Ranma fell forward despite knowing that Rukia didn't know where they were going. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Relax, Ranma." She said seriously. "At least we're putting distance between you and Aizen. It's safe to just wander around aimlessly then going somewhere you're gonna regret going to later."

"That's pretty smart thinking for someone like you." Ranma commented, continuing their comical conversation.

"For your information, I happen to be a Soul Reaper with far more experience than you! Of course I'm expected to be smart, idiot!" Rukia exclaimed with tick marks appearing on her temples again.

"Okay, okay, geez." He said, putting his arms up in mock defeat. "It was just a compliment. No need to get all angry about it."

"Well, watch what you say when you're around me, because frankly, I could leave you out here in the middle of a godforsaken woods and see what happens. But as your fellow teammate, I'm expected to guide you, not leave you."

"Whatever you say." He shrugged, and moved along.

"Wait!" Rukia called, and blocked Ranma from going any further.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Do you feel that?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"Feel what?" Ranma asked.

"I sense a strong reiatsu coming our way." She said, and grabbed Ranma's arm. "Let's move before this one catches up to us!"

Then, as easily as Rukia had sensed it, a chill was sent up through Ranma's spine and into his brain. He sensed it too! And, it was strong. Ranma and Rukia sprinted away from the reiatsu they sensed and ran as quickly as they could, but they could not get any further as the reiatsu finally broke through the atmosphere and flattened all the trees within a hundred-meter radius.

When they turned around to see who had done this, they stared back at a huge captain wearing an eye-patch and spiked-up hair adorning small bells.

"I finally caught up with you trouble makers." He said, smiling.

"Huh? Captain Zaraki?" Rukia identified him, and pulled Ranma back another step.

"Yes. You caused us captains to freak out and I had to be the one to search for you." Zaraki said. "It took too long for me to find you, but I finally caught up with you."

"Not without my help, Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed, and emerged from behind his back. "I was the one leading the way, remember?"

"Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Rukia called.

"Now you two come along with me." Zaraki beckoned. "I came to all this trouble to find you and now you're coming back with me."

"Did you not hear that Aizen is on the loose? He's after Ranma and I have to get as far away from him as possible! It's Captain Hitsugaya's last orders!" Rukia argued.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Zaraki said. "What another captain says to you means nothing to me, for I have my own job to carry out, Kuchiki."

"You can't take us back, Captain Zaraki!"

"Oh, so is that a challenge?" Zaraki challenged, and put a hand to the hilt at his side. "Do I have to break every bone in your bodies to bring you back?"

"No!" Ranma shouted. "Rukia is just trying to protect you guys from me! Some crazy guy is after us and you wanna take us back to him!"

"I don't care what you've been through up till now, and frankly, all I care about is shutting you up and sending you on a stretcher back to where you belong!"

"If that's what you want!" Ranma challenged back, and prepared to draw his sword.

"No, Ranma! He's a captain! The strongest of Soul Reapers! You cannot defeat someone like him!"

"If he thinks he's gonna take us back without a fight, he's wrong!"

"Do you wish to challenge me?" Zaraki asked, reiatsu leaking out.

"You can't scare me with that!" Ranma shouted, and his own reiatsu filled the atmosphere.

"You're no match for me, boy! Why don't you just give up before you die!"

Ranma disappeared for a moment and reappeared next to Zaraki. He slashed at him and found he had only succeeded in cutting through his sleeve.

"What?"

Ranma tried to cut at his flesh, but it was too dense, and all Ranma could do was struggle to pry it loose. Zaraki grabbed the blade and thrust it back at Ranma, sending him a few meters back.

"What was that?" he asked.

Zaraki disappeared for a moment and reappeared in front of Ranma. Ranma looked up and into the towering giant's killer eyes. They seemed to want nothing more than to fight.

"You cannot cut me like that." Zaraki said, almost as if that was obvious enough. "You have to level your reiatsu to mine, but you don't seem capable enough to be able to do that!"

"We'll see about that!" Ranma shouted, and aimed for his exposed chest, but it hit it like it did a wall. "Huh?"

"It's my turn." Zaraki said, and slapped Ranma away. Ranma flew backwards and hit a tree a few meters behind him.

"You cannot scratch me let alone defeat me. It's futile to resist, so why don't you give up now and come with me?" Zaraki offered.

Ranma glared at Zaraki with steely eyes. His glare sent something up Zaraki's spine that suddenly filled with amusement. He was about to get the challenge of a lifetime! "Don't ever underestimate me!"

Ranma flash stepped from where he was and succeeded in slashing Zaraki's wrist. Zaraki wailed in pain, and stared at his bleeding wrist like it was foreign to him. Instead of shouting in anger at what Ranma did, he just laughed! He laughed like a psycho! And, when he was finished, he looked at Ranma like an equal now.

"Impossible!" Rukia gasped from the sidelines.

"Watch out, Kenny!" Yachiru shouted, sitting next to Rukia now. "Hi!" she greeted her.

"Um, hi." Rukia said back to her, sweat drop.

"In all the years I have been captain of squad 11 no one's been able to wound me…until now!" Zaraki shouted, and his reiatsu erupted around him. His reiatsu send seismic waves of energy at Ranma, but he did not deter. Zaraki drew his sword, and faced Ranma like a real swordsman. "Come at me again!"

"With pleasure, bastard!" Ranma shouted, and flash stepped again at Zaraki.

Ranma slashed at Zaraki from the side, but he parried it away. Ranma sidestepped and came down at Zaraki from above in order to cut his head. Zaraki looked up and prepared to block, but Ranma was too quick, and he ended up flash stepping in midair, and cutting at Zaraki's other wrist from below. Then, Ranma leapt back and landed in a sword stance, and grinning. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

"You haven't seen what a real captain of Gotei 13 can do." Zaraki said, grinning. Then, he too flash stepped behind Ranma, and slashed at him.

"Ah!" Ranma turned around just in time to avoid a potentially fatal blow, and received a hit to the shoulder instead. And, before he was even prepared, Zaraki bashed Ranma's head in, and kicked him several meters away. Ranma stood up, clutching his shoulder and squinting his eye because his forehead started bleeding.

Ranma let go of his shoulder and flash stepped toward Zaraki again, and launched an attack at his chest area, but Zaraki blocked it again. They were locked in a stalemate, and stared at each other like warriors should.

"You're not half bad, kid." Zaraki complimented. "Not very many people could take hits like that and still move with that kinda speed. You would make an excellent captain one day. How about taking over my squad when I retire, huh?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather kill you now before then!" Ranma said and leaped out of the stalemate to face Zaraki on the opposite side.

"Alright then, show me what you got!" Zaraki challenged. "'cause I'm about release eighty-percent of my spiritual pressure."

With that, Zaraki's reiatsu took on a whole other level. His reiatsu this time became stronger and actually messed with the force of gravity. Ranma could barely stand up straight because of the pressure he was releasing. It would be very hard to move like this, indeed.

Zaraki disappeared from his original position and reappeared in front of Ranma. This time, he unleashed a flurry of sword strikes to which Ranma was only able to block some of them. The rest succeeded in cutting him up even more to the point where other places started bleeding.

Zaraki walked up to a struggling Ranma. Ranma barely got to his knees, but Zaraki was already releasing another set of attacks. Ranma's hands gave up and he fell fully on his stomach. Ranma lifted his head with some effort to see Zaraki, but all he got was a blurred version of him. Damn it!

"That was weak." Zaraki said. "What happened to all that speed you had earlier? You were so fast that I barely sustained two cuts to the wrist. When I finally turned up a notch, you slowed down and got weaker. Why is that?"

Ranma found an urge to get up with a lot of effort. He got to his feet slowly, but still clutching his stomach, which had sustained two slashes.

"Guess I'll have to increase my power too." Ranma said, and his reiatsu moved up another notch. A minute passed by and Ranma's reiatsu was on par with Zaraki's. Ranma found it easier to move again, and he was no longer weighed down by Zaraki's gravity increasing reiatsu. If anything, it just lifted a great burden on his body.

Ranma flash stepped toward Zaraki and connected swords with his. Zaraki parried him away and Ranma got behind him in a flash. Ranma struck behind him, and Zaraki was forced to keel over.

Ranma leaped up and over Zaraki and pointed his blade at Zaraki's nose. Zaraki looked from the tip of the blade up to Ranma himself. Ranma had changed during the course of the battle, and he was already staring at him in cold sweat. Even with his numerous injuries, he found that most of the cuts had already been healed!

"You give up now?" He asked.

Zaraki grinned, and flash stepped away from Ranma's blade. Zaraki reappeared behind Ranma and stabbed him through his abdomen. Ranma's reiatsu dropped immensely to the point that it became weaker and Zaraki's grew stronger.

"And here I thought you could actually make this fight last." Zaraki sighed, almost sadly. "It's the thing with being too powerful. I gotta admit that you made me last this long, and I can still give you credit for getting me this far. But I'm afraid it's all over." And with that, he twisted the blade already lodged in Ranma's abdomen to the left, causing him to bleed himself dry.

Ranma's eyes widened and he let his body drop to the ground. Then, Ranma's heart stopped and all that was left was his still form.

"How unfortunate." Zaraki sighed and cleaned his blade and sheathed it. "Let's go, Yachiru. There's no meaning in bringing Ranma back if he's dead already. What to do, what to do."

Then, Yachiru leaped up and sat on Zaraki's left shoulder. Zaraki turned away from Ranma when Rukia interfered. She glared up at him with the same steely blue eyes, but she lacked the power to ever inflict damage to him. There was also something he noticed. Rukia almost never let anyone see her emotions, but after today, she let a sad, but frustrated tear bypass her and fall to the ground.

"How dare you kill him!" she shouted. "I will avenge him!"

"You cannot lay a finger on me, Kuchiki-brat." Zaraki said, looking down on her. "I can tell that you admired Ranma, and you were willing to go against me after he died. That's very honorable, but there's no honor in throwing your life away for him. Just mourning is good enough, isn't it?"

"Who are you to judge!" Rukia shouted, tears threatening to spill again, but she willed them to stop before they controlled her. "Y-You k-killed him in cold blood when you could've walked away!"

"Stand aside." Zaraki ordered and inched forward at Rukia, but she did not budge.

"I said st-" but he got no further than that since he sensed something. Zaraki turned back to Ranma, who was still on the ground. He saw his finger flinch for a moment, and then he realized the boy was still alive! "He's still-"

Then, Ranma's blank eyes gained life again, and time moved forward again. His reiatsu finally reached it peak and broke through the atmosphere again. And, this time, it picked him up off the ground and floating five inches off the ground. His eyes were still blank, but they still held signs of visible consciousness.

"What?" Zaraki gasped, and suddenly a flurry of sword strikes found its way to Zaraki's chest, and forced him backward, sending Yachiru away from the force of the attack. Zaraki looked at Ranma again, but this time, he noticed that Ranma had not moved from the spot and it seemed that his sword strikes still got to him. Then, Ranma totally vanished and reappeared back at the same spot all in a millisecond.

Zaraki felt his chest being penetrated and his shoulder had been slashed. Zaraki moved a hand to nurse his shoulder. Zaraki looked on toward Ranma with a new perspective. The boy's body was moving on its own accord, and Ranma was barely conscious enough to realize that he was attacking Zaraki at speeds beyond the flash step!

"Ranma!" Rukia called, and stared in awe at his power.

"Interesting." He said, and Ranma disappeared in short bursts of speed. He saw his body for a couple of seconds and it disappeared only to repeat until Ranma appeared in front, behind, left, and right of him. All four strikes found a target, and Zaraki leaped back out of Ranma's reach, but he still caught up with Zaraki.

"This has become very interesting." He said, and grinned. "Now, I can release a hundred-percent of my power!"

Zaraki removed his eye-patch, and his reiatsu reached sky high. His reiatsu could have matched Ranma. Now, he moved exactly at the same speed Ranma did. He was now able to keep up with Ranma. This had quickly turned in a high-speed battle, and only those experienced in the speed they were utilizing could keep up with the naked eye alone. Even Yachiru found it hard to follow where they were going and how they fought. She could tell by how Yachiru was struggling to follow along with their movements, but it was all in vain when Yachiru's brain finally fried itself and caused her to get dizzy.

After a few strikes at supersonic speeds, Zaraki and Ranma exchanged sides and appeared with their backs turned against each other. Zaraki came out with his other shoulder's ligaments torn. It lay dumb at his side, and it seemed to be an improvement to his looks. Ranma, on the other hand, had sustained a severe beating and a slash across his stomach again.

Then, Ranma's eyes regained its former light and Ranma clutched his stomach like it was the first time he felt it.

"It seems that I woke you up, huh?" Zaraki said.

"What?"

"You were fighting whilst unconscious."

Then, Ranma turned around and faced the psychotic giant. He looked even more intimidating because of the wounds inflicted upon them. He looked beaten up too, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He still needed to finish up something.

"Well, it looks like we have reached the climax in this battle." Zaraki said.

"What?"

"The blow that will finally end this fight." Zaraki said, and released his reiatsu one last time. "My limit is approaching and so is yours. I want this to end with one of us left standing."

"Fine with me." Ranma said, and he too released his reiatsu to its maximum. They both shouted out when their reiatsu powered them up for one last attack.

Zaraki charged at Ranma with all of his might. He's gotten slower this time, but Ranma didn't really want to let himself slow down either, so he decided for this last shot, he'd call upon his zanpakuto.

"I'm coming at you!" Ranma shouted. **"Rain: Mizuryuu!" **

Ranma's blade transformed into a shortened version of the water whip, but it was still long enough to still be considered a whip made of water. Ranma concentrated his reiatsu even more and compressed the whip into a sword this time. The two fighters ended up clashing with one another, their reiatsu exploding and radiating all around them like an atomic bomb.

Rukia took cover behind the bushes while Yachiru held herself down in a ball position, bracing for destruction. Finally, their radiating reiatsu rose to a peak until it finally left it mark on the ground and the two combatants. Smoke and dust rose and enveloped them, causing their silhouettes to disappear alone with them.

Rukia swat the dust and smoke around her while she trudged through the crater made by the two fighters. Yachiru followed her lead and called out to her captain.

"Ranma!"

"Kenny!"

Then, they came upon the two fighters. Ranma and Zaraki stood facing away from each other, neither one moving. Rukia couldn't see Ranma's eyes clearly because they were hidden behind his bangs that now came down to his face. Then, Zaraki fell on his knees with his blood gushing out of his back.

"You win." He said simply before collapsing.

A minute later, the tie that was holding his hair into a pigtail snapped and fell away. His pigtail undid itself and hung loose at his lower back. Rukia had not realized that Ranma's hair was reaching Captain Ukitake's length. She guessed it was because it was always in a pigtail that she never saw how long it came down to. But, putting that aside, Ranma stood straight, and sheathed his sword.

"I won." He said, and collapsed onto his back before passing out.

"Good grief, Ranma." Rukia said with care in her voice. "Don't make me worry like that again, idiot."

… … …

A/N: This one took longer than I expected, but it was the fight between Zaraki and Ranma. Okay, I've been receiving these questions for a while now, but people keep constantly asking 'where are the Tendos, or the other Ranma characters?' or 'when are they going to appear in your story?' or 'what happened to Ichigo, or any other bleach character?' or 'who am I going to pair Ranma with?' Well to answer these questions:

1) The Tendos and everyone else are currently living like they haven't seen Ranma yet. And, it's been over two weeks since Ranma came to the Soul Society. And, Genma, if you want to know, is already at the Tendos waiting for his son to get there. So, my plan would be sometime before the Arrancar arc of the Manga he will get to meet the Tendos, Ryoga, Happosai, Kuno, and Ukyo. Why not Shampoo? Because, Ranma never met Shampoo, so no amazons will appear. Okay, happy?

2) Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad will unfortunately not be in this story at all, period. But, Yoruichi and Urahara will make an appearance, I assure you.

3) When Ranma finds out that he has been engaged to two fiancées, he's going to freak out. But, it won't be with RanmaxAkane or RanmaxUkyo. He's going to want to be with someone like Momo or (as much as he won't admit it) Rukia. But, for sure, it's going to be Rukia because she will be accompanying him to Nerima. What? You got a problem with that? DEAL WITH IT!

Thank you, and please don't forget to leave your review and let me know what you think.

Next time: Byakuya Kuchiki! The might of Senbonzakura!


	13. Byakuya Kuchiki! might of Senbonzakura!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 13: **Byakuya Kuchiki! The might of Senbonzakura!

… … …

The Next Day-

"So, Kenpachi Zaraki was defeated?" Yamamoto addressed the remaining captains after they discovered Zaraki unconscious and beaten in the woods in the outskirts of the Seireitei. "They are persistent, aren't they?"

"Head-Captain, who could've wounded Kenpachi Zaraki that way?" Kyoraku asked.

"I want them captured, and I want it done quickly! It appears that Ranma and Rukia had a hand in this. They have pointed their swords against a captain of the Gotei 13, and they must be punished!" Head-Captain boomed.

"I know how you must feel, Head-Captain, but must we be so hasty?" Ukitake asked. "It might've been the Aizen impostor."

"No, it was not him." Yamamoto said. "It had to have been a water-type zanpakuto, and Ranma here is the only one capable of dealing that much damage from what I gathered."

"Then, Head-Captain, if I may speak?" Byakuya said. He had white headpieces in his hair that extended past his shoulders along with a captain's haori and blue scarf around it. On the back of his haori read the kanji for '6'. "I can no longer sit idly by while my rogue of a sister wanders out there with a potentially dangerous boy. If you will grant me permission, I will deal with them."

"Very well, Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto consented. "We need Ranma back alive as much as possible, but as for your sister, you are free to deal with Rukia however best suits you."

"I will try my best not to kill Ranma, Head-Captain." Byakuya bowed and exited the room.

… … …

In a cave somewhere in the Seireitei-

Rukia was tending to an unconscious Ranma Saotome. She had dressed his wounds as much as possible with the little supply of first aid she had, but it still wasn't enough. The bags under Rukia's eyes from not being able to rest or eat for the last 24 hours were taking its toll on her. Occasionally, she would let her eyelids close for a few minutes before she snapped to alert every time she heard a leaf shake, or a drop of water, or the occasional bird chirp.

"You're just being paranoid, Rukia." She told herself. "You're only worrying over nothing. It could be because you hadn't slept or eaten, but still…"

Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes not too far away. Her attention focused on the rustling. _Have they caught up to us already? I'm not ready to fight yet! _She thought while reaching for her zanpakuto. Rukia got up and walked over to the bush, and prepared to draw her sword.

"Whoever is behind the bushes come out this instant and identify yourself!" she announced.

Then, the rustling stopped and a hand parted the bushes away until a full figure stepped out and came closer to Rukia. Rukia backed away, putting distance between the person and her. The figure came into the lit part of the cave. It appeared to be a woman with long, purplish hair and tanned skin. She had golden, catlike eyes and wore an orange pullover on top of a ninja outfit.

"I thought I might find you here." She said, smirking.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, inching closer to the woman.

"Easy there, girl." The woman said, putting her hands up as a sign of peace. "I'm not here to fight you. I come in peace."

"Who are you though?" Rukia asked, not believing her for a second.

Before giving Rukia an answer, the woman took her orange sweater off to reveal a sleeve- and backless Shihakusho. Then, realization dawned on Rukia! She had seen this woman once before! With Byakuya, her older brother!

"…You're Yoruichi Shihouin, my brother's master…" Rukia finally identified her. "What are you doing here?"

The woman identified as Yoruichi smiled and put her sweater back on.

"I came here to help you." Yoruichi said simply.

"How?"

"Answers will come in due time, Rukia." She said. "For now, I have a job to heal Ranma here." Yoruichi approached Ranma's sleeping form and undid his bandages. In what seemed to be an hour, she cleaned, nursed, and re-bandaged his wounds.

"There, it's done."

"How about answering my-?" Rukia was about to ask before Yoruichi held a hand up to stop her, as she sensed Ranma stirring awake. Ranma sat up with difficulty and cleared his blurry vision until he saw Yoruichi clearly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You haven't had anything to eat yet, have you?" Yoruichi asked bluntly.

"Oh yeah! Is it breakfast time yet?" he asked before he keeled over to clutch his aching stomach.

"Calm down and wait while I get it started. And, just so you know, it's way past breakfast and lunch and almost dinner actually." She said, getting the cooking started. "By the way, my name is Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Wow, I've been asleep for a whole day! Oh, I'm-." he was about to say before she spoke up again.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Ranma Saotome, the human Soul Reaper that fell in a cursed spring and wound up here." She said, stunning Ranma.

"How did she know?" Ranma asked Rukia in a hushed tone.

"She knew about you before I even got to tell her."

… … …

After Yoruichi finished making the stew, Yoruichi gave Rukia and Ranma their bowls and sat opposite from them.

"Well, start eating." Yoruichi prompted they when she saw them hesitate. "Don't worry, it's not poison."

"Uh, don't mind if we do!" they exclaimed at the same time and chow down on the food. When they finished, they set their bowls down and looked at Yoruichi, carefully analyzing her. She didn't seem to be a threat, and even if she wanted to poison them, they would be feeling by this point.

"Okay, mind telling us why you came here in the first place?" Rukia asked after the silence between them got awkward.

"I came here to help you."

"In what way? And, how did you know we needed help?" Ranma asked.

"I had a message sent to me from ex-captain Urahara tell me that someone has snuck in and massacred everyone in Central 46 and that you were somehow accused of it because of your coincidental arrival." She explained. "I arrived here about a week ago, sometime after Aizen had been killed, and I've been tracking you down ever since."

"But, Aizen's not dead." Ranma said it like it was poison. "He faked his own death so he can target me."

"Why has he targeted you?" Yoruichi asked.

"He wants a thing called the 'Hogyouku' and he says it's hidden within me." Ranma said. "It's supposed to have incredible power, and with it he plans to destroy everything."

"I was afraid of that." She said.

"What?" Ranma and Rukia asked in unison.

"Does the name 'Kisuke Urahara' mean anything to you?" she asked, light dawning on them.

"You mean the former captain of squad 12 that was banished along with you?" Rukia asked. "I heard about him from the stories."

"I have, and it's all because of him that I'm stuck in this mess!" Ranma exclaimed. "Whoever Urahara is, I don't want anything to do with that guy. He's caused enough trouble for me!"

"But, he has a reason for sealing the Hogyouku within you." Yoruichi said.

"What would that reason be?" Ranma grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He only wanted to keep the worlds safe."

"Why did he have to put that thing inside of me? It could've been anyone, right?" Ranma asked.

"The Hogyouku is an object of power, and because it has incredible abilities, it cannot be easily destroyed. Urahara wanted to destroy it as soon as he was finished, because if he kept it any longer, it would taint him, and eventually cause the destruction of all worlds. Kisuke was not strong enough to contain it, and so he had to place it within a human with great spiritual pressure; he chose you."

"Start from the beginning, Yoruichi. Why me? Am I really that powerful as a human?" he asked.

"Yes. Anyway, after he was banished from the Soul Society, he came to wander around Japan for a while because the Senkaimon opened to Japan at the time. He wandered from place to place for almost eighty-four years before he found what he was looking for. I tagged along with him once in a while for work purposes, and then we'd go off in our separate ways.

"While searching for suitable vessels, he kept it sealed in a temporary container. He created gigais, or artificial bodies, to help contain them, but the power of the Hogyouku overwhelmed them, and he was forced to flee until he found what he was looking for.

"He sensed a strong human spiritual pressure radiating for miles. He tracked it down to Nerima, Tokyo and found your mother. He quickly disguised himself as a doctor and helped your mother give birth.

"While your mother was recovering, he took the Hogyouku and sealed in within you. And, fifteen-and-a-half years later, you enter the Soul Society yourself."

"That's it then? Is that how the Hogyouku came to be inside me?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"How are you supposed to help me?"

"I'm here to help prevent the Hogyouku from falling into the wrong hands, in this case, it's Sosuke Aizen. I want to fight with you."

"Good. Well, we could use all the allies we can find." Rukia agreed.

"Now hold on a second there, Rukia! We should take time to reconsider this!" Ranma argued. "After all, how can we trust her if we barely know her?"

"I know her because she's my brother's teacher, and she's kindhearted." Rukia said. "That's good enough to me, don't you think?"

"I guess." Ranma grumbled.

"In the meantime, you should get some rest."

"Okay."

… … …

They were in for a rude awakening when Byakuya's reiatsu soared through and broke through the dawn. In a moment, Rukia, Ranma, and Yoruichi got to their feet and prepared for the battle at hand.

"I know this reiatsu! It's Byakuya's!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ranma grabbed the pot of water that had cooled from the night before and poured it over himself. His injuries evaporated and transformed him into a Shinigami.

"I'll handle this!" Ranma exclaimed.

"You are in no shape to fight this battle! You cannot fight Byakuya like this." Yoruichi stepped between him and the cave entrance.

"I can handle this guy just fine!"

"No you cannot! This is a captain-level reiatsu!"

"I don't care! I beat that Zaraki, and I'm pretty sure this one's no different!" Ranma flash stepped away from Yoruichi and met face-to-face with Byakuya.

"Wait, Ranma! You can't fight him! He's my brother!" Rukia shouted from the cover of the cave.

"I see that you have saved me the trouble of finding you myself and come to me instead." Byakuya said. Ranma drew his zanpakuto and fell into a stance. He narrowed his eyes as he saw him.

"You're gonna stop us?" Ranma challenged.

"Wait, Captain!" another voice interrupted.

"Who's there?" Ranma addressed the other voice and turned to the tree. He looked up and spotted a redheaded lieutenant with black markings on his face and neck. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Byakuya. The look on his face was one of arrogance.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Saotome. I'm the lieutenant of squad 6, Renji Abarai, and right hand man to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm gonna to bring you to justice and see that you get punished!"

"You? You're kinda arrogant, buddy! Why don't you guys just leave us alone?" Ranma challenged.

"No can do. Orders are orders." Renji said.

"Renji, remember to take him alive." Byakuya said coolly.

"Sure do. Don't worry about it, I'll have him down in one shot!" Renji said, and drew his zanpakuto. "You'd better step back and let me take him!"

Renji charged at Ranma with the intent to end the battle quickly. Renji slashed at Ranma with his blade, but was surprised to see that Ranma had flash stepped to the side and avoided it. Surprised, Renji took another swing, but Ranma flash stepped to the other side, leaving Renji to slice through air.

"This is boring." Ranma yawned. "You're not even a challenge for me, buddy. Why don't you just leave already?"

"No way!" Renji exclaimed and angrily swung at Ranma, only to have him leap up and use his head as a steppingstone to land on a tree branch gracefully. "We've come too far to give up now!"

Renji jumped up and sliced at Ranma only to cut the branch off and not Ranma. Renji turned around, only to have Ranma connect his foot with his face rather hard. When Ranma lifted his foot from his face, it left his foot's imprint on his face. Renji shook it off, and swung his sword at Ranma again, but Ranma was not there.

"Ahh! Quit messing around and fight me, damn it!" Renji challenged.

"I don't think I want to." Ranma said, lazily lying on a branch. "You'll have to do much better than that to get me to fight."

"If that's what you want…" Renji smirked. "You'll regret the day you messed with me! **Roar: Zabimaru!"**

Renji ran his hand through the blade and it transformed into a larger one with segments. Renji moved the sword like it was a whip, and the segments separated and elongated to where Ranma was. Ranma jumped up and evaded the blade. But, he was caught from behind as the end come up and followed him like a snake. The blade nicked him, and he bled. Ranma landed on the ground and faced Renji. Renji's blade retracted and came back together as a whole blade.

"You ready to fight seriously?" Renji asked. "If you're not careful, I could end up cutting you up to ribbons from behind."

"Thanks for the warning! Take my zanpakuto! **Rain: Mizuryuu!" **Ranma shouted, and his blade transformed into the water whip. "Now we're even."

"You think!" Renji shouted, and threw his sword in a whipping like motion. The blade lengthened and slithered toward Ranma. Ranma closed his eyes and his whip wrapped around and surrounded him in columns. The columns easily protected him from any of the blades. "What the heck?"

"Don't underestimate the power of water." Ranma said, and the water retreated to the simple whip. Ranma raised his hands up, and did a series of twirls with the whip until he struck at Renji. The whip hit him in several places and did the same job a normal blade would. His shoulder, knee, and elbow bled.

"Huh?" he said, and was not ready for the coming of the next whiplash.

**"Water whiplash!" **Ranma shouted, and struck in sequence. The whip did a number on Renji, and sent him flying to the tree behind him. The blood from his cuts had formed a pool underneath him. Renji peeked at Ranma through a wince and his vision was currently failing. Ranma flash stepped closer to him, and Renji looked up defiantly at him.

"You can't defeat a lieutenant!" he shouted, his limbs failing to move. "It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, if you're me, of course." Ranma said, and sheathed his zanpakuto. "Finishing you off now would only bring me nightmares."

"Don't underestimate what a lieutenant can do! You forced me to use my only option left! **Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru!" **This stunned everyone as Renji's reiatsu flared. Renji got to his feet and his sword transformed. When the dust finally cleared, the sword had transformed into a large skeletal snake with a mane on its head like a lion.

"So, is this supposed to scare me?" Ranma sighed unimpressed when everyone else was. Byakuya was too, but he didn't show it.

"You bet it should!" Renji exclaimed, and his bankai creature slithered toward Ranma with the intent to kill him. Ranma flash stepped out of the way of the creature and reappeared behind Renji.

"Never let your guard down, even with your bankai." Ranma lectured, and struck Renji from behind, causing him to fall unconscious. "Bankai is an effective tool to defeat powerful opponents, but it's only good to you unless it has a defensive mechanism. You're lucky I spared you though." Ranma sheathed his sword, and turned to face Byakuya.

Although his expression didn't show it, he was seething with anger from within. Why, his reiatsu had flared to its max as soon as Ranma turned to face him. The look in Ranma's eyes was one of a trained professional. It hadn't even been a month yet, and he took out a captain and a lieutenant in the same week. He would not let his reputation slip because of one mere rookie!

"Are you going to try and stop us now?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not like Renji, my foolish lieutenant. He didn't have what it took to fully utilize bankai. I constantly overshadowed him, and just when he thought he could finally surpass me, he had to go and be defeated by a mere rookie."

"Well, you're in luck because I learn fast!" Ranma exclaimed. "So, you wanna fight too? That guy, Renji, barely lasted ten minutes with me, and I wanna have a go at you, his captain."

"Wait! You can't do this!" Rukia shouted. "If you do anything to provoke him, he'll kill you!"

"Shut up, Rukia, and let me handle this guy!" Ranma shouted back.

"You're very arrogant for a runt who has just discovered his true potential. So, will you continue to defy me?"

"You bet I will!" Ranma stood his ground.

"As you wish." He said, and as soon as he did, Ranma felt a sword slice at his side and he fell to his knees.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, clutching his bleeding side.

"Get back now, Ranma! He's too fast!" Rukia pleaded.

"That was his speed. I didn't even see him move, and yet she's telling me he used a shunpo greater than mine?"

"You have much to learn before you can truly defeat a captain."

"But, what about Zaraki?"

"He was nowhere near my level, and he never even knew Shikai."

Ranma's eyes widened as he heard that. Kenpachi Zaraki had no shikai, and that was the reason it let him defeat him! So, how far apart are their abilities now?

"I'll never give up! Byakuya, I will fight until the very end!" Ranma determined, and drew his zanpakuto. Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated on Byakuya only. Ranma opened them again and saw time as it slowed down. Byakuya stepped forward and moved toward him.

Ranma blocked his sword, and parried him away. Time moved faster again, and Byakuya landed gracefully on his feet several yards away. Ranma smirked and flash stepped toward Byakuya only to have his attack blocked. Byakuya parried him away, and chased after Ranma in a super-fast sprint.

Ranma plunged his sword into the ground, and used it as leverage to kick Byakuya's sword away. He plucked his sword out and got a hit in Byakuya! Perhaps Byakuya was not so powerful as he thought.

"Why don't you cut the theatrics and release your zanpakuto already!" Ranma challenged. "Otherwise, I will! **Rain: Mizuryuu!"**

Ranma's sword transformed into the whip and he lashed at Byakuya. Byakuya disappeared and reappeared in a tree branch.

**"Scatter: Senbonzakura!" **Byakuya called upon his zanpakuto, and it shattered into a thousand cherry blossom petals. The petals floated toward Ranma, and as soon as they did, Ranma felt every inch of his skin being pricked and cut by tiny needles.

"What was that?" a now bleeding Ranma asked, still standing.

"Senbonzakura's ability comes in its sheer numbers and cuts my enemies. On the outside, they may look like ordinary cherry blossom petals, but in reality they are needles in disguise." Byakuya raised his blade again, and the sword dispersed into cherry blossoms again. They came from all directions and closed up on Ranma.

Ranma cut at them with his whip, but just when he did, another thousand swarmed in from behind, and cut him nonetheless. This process repeated a few more times until not an inch on Ranma had been left unscathed. Then, it hit Ranma! He saw in his mind a wave, and Ranma struck the ground with his whip. "I can fight it like this! **Tsunami!"**

This caused a tidal wave to be created and this easily drowned out all the needles and headed for Byakuya. As the wave crashed down, Byakuya jumped out of the way of the wave. While in midair, Ranma appeared in front of him, and clocked in a strike, and sent Byakuya hurtling down to the ground.

Byakuya got back up, and faced Ranma on even ground. Byakuya gathered his needles again, and the petals aimed at Ranma from all sides. Ranma called his whip and formed a water barrier around him. The needles struck but none succeeded in hitting him.

When they stopped coming, Ranma let the barrier drop and a smirk crawled onto his face.

"You've gotta do better than that to keep me down! The same trick won't work on me again! How about you reveal your bankai to me now? It's only fair that I warn you!"

"You're about a thousand years too early to face my bankai. Releasing it now would only result in your killing. I was instructed to bring you back alive."

"You're awfully stingy and arrogant. You sound just like your loudmouth lieutenant, Renji. Why don't you try me!"

The petals came at Ranma clearly again, and Ranma evaded all of them in a series of short flash steps. Ranma stopped as soon as the petals came full force at him from the front. Anticipating this, Ranma's water barrier formed around him and the petals struck other things.

"Does that prove my point?" Ranma asked, letting his barrier drop.

"Fine, but just know that you asked for it. **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" **Byakuya called his bankai and pointed his zanpakuto to the ground and let it dissolve through it.

The area around them darkened, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise out of the ground. The swords scatter, and blades appear and surround Ranma. Ranma just realized he just bit off more than he could chew, but he was still convinced he could win. The blades then rushed and broke through his water barrier.

When it was all over, he escaped with horribly big wounds, and he fell over, preparing to enter a state of unconsciousness.

"Ranma!" Rukia and Yoruichi shouted.

"_Use your bankai!"_

Ranma's eyes widened because all he could see was water. He numbly stood up, and stared blankly at Byakuya. He picked up his sword and imagined him drowning in water. Then, Ranma's reiatsu flared. It flared until it reached its peak, and he could see everything clearer.

"Nice try, but I'm not ready to lose just yet!" he exclaimed, and pointed his sword straight out toward Byakuya. The blades came in for a second round, but he never gave them a chance. **"Bankai: Tenka Mizuryuu!" **Ranma's sword disappeared into thin air, leaving him weaponless.

"What is this? Where's your bankai?" Byakuya asked.

"It's coming." Ranma said, and then the area around them just dropped temperatures, and a surge of water appeared underneath all of them. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

"I have no time for games!" Byakuya proclaimed and charged at Ranma with the blades going after Ranma.

"Neither do I." Ranma said, and raised both his hands up and did a kata while gathering his energy together.

Byakuya aimed the blades at Ranma, but as he did, Ranma raised one arm up and over his head. He opened his palm, and a rush of water appeared and streamed toward his hand and into a ball. Ranma focused it and in a wave motion, the water sprang and rushed in all directions at the blades, easily crushing them and everything in its path.

Ranma stomped with his foot, and brought his hands together and all the moisture gathered to form a column of water in front of him, then he struck with his palm, and the column rushed toward Byakuya with enough force to destroy all the trees as it crashed on top of them, gathering more water from the air at the same time.

Byakuya evaded the column, only to have it cut his shoulder, and return to chase after him. With a wave of his other hand, another column rose up and sprang toward Byakuya from the other side, both rushing in at a great speed.

Byakuya flash stepped away from them as they collided and dispersed. Before he knew it, Ranma had snuck up behind him and used a thin blade of water to slice and dice at him with the ease of a real sword. With one last strike, Byakuya went down.

"How…your bankai?" Byakuya asked weakly and coughed up some water that had lodged in his throat because some of it had entered in him while he had been trying to evade the water that magically danced after him.

"My bankai's ability is water itself." Ranma explained. "As long as there's water, even a little, it will respond to my will and reiatsu. With the slightest movement of my hands and feet, I can create water columns, tidal waves, floods, etc. I could even control water that's already there. In a way, my bankai and shikai is much like yours, only on a much higher scale, especially with there being water in the moisture as well. But don't feel too bad, you got me real good too."

"I see." Byakuya said, and flipped over onto his back. "I…have to…learn not to underestimate you…from now on." And with that, he fell unconscious.

"Great, now I feel it coming too." Ranma said, and he too fell unconscious.

"Damn it, Ranma! If we keep having episodes where you fight, win, and get injured, you'll really wind up dead!" Rukia shouted, and ran over to Ranma with Yoruichi.

… … …

A/N: Well, I revealed his bankai again in this chapter. Here, I'll explain his zanpakuto's properties.

Shikai: His release command is "Rain: Mizuryuu", and when he releases his zanpakuto, it becomes a water whip with the ability to shape itself into other weapons as well, but it essentially uses a whip form because it's like a dragon. He can also create tidal waves, floods, and water columns by striking the ground. Though, it would be much more easier to go bankai and use his bare hands to control water.

Bankai: When Ranma releases his bankai, he uses the command "Bankai: Tenka Mizuryuu", or descent from heaven, water dragon. His sword disappears into thin air while the atmosphere drops temperatures. His element is water, therefore, he can control and utilize it through the use of hydrokinetics. (Think of it like water bending from Avatar: the last air bender.)

Anyway, pyromania101, as I have said before, Ichigo and the other humans are alive, but they do not appear in this story because they live in Karakura, which is way too far from where I plan to put Ranma in. Okay? Anymore questions? Email me. Thanks and please R&R!

Next time: The End in Sight! Part 1


	14. The End in Sight! Part 1

**Shinigami ½ **

**-**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 14: **The End in Sight! Part 1

… … …

Two nights later, in the woods-

Aizen and Ichimaru walked through the woods searching for their prey, but so far, he seemed to evade them whenever they came close. Rest was only a small option on their list of things to do. Already, they felt a spark and rise in the Hogyouku inside Ranma. It was beginning to manifest, and if they didn't extract it soon, the Hogyouku may consume Ranma, not that they cared anyway. Either way, they'd still be getting what they want. They continued along until they sensed a different presence following them. It was familiar at the same time.

"I know you have been following us for a while." Aizen addressed their follower. "Why don't you show yourself…Captain Unohana?"

Out of the shadows, the captain and lieutenant of squad 4 stepped into the light and let themselves be identified. And, the expression on Unohana's unusually calm face had become almost stressed. The bags on her eyes were enough to show that she had not been getting a lot of rest.

"So, the rumors were true." She said. "Captain Aizen, or should I say, the treacherous Sosuke Aizen. I know all about you."

"How long did you intend to keep this knowledge a secret from all the other captains?" Aizen asked, the glare of the moonlight reflecting off his glasses.

"I knew all along that you were still alive." Unohana said. "I knew something was wrong when I examined your carefully made corpse, and I concluded that it was a fake. You were out there somewhere, and I have been following you since then. And, I knew it was nearly impossible to kill a captain on even grounds, so that leaves room for more suspicion. You were planning on tracking Ranma down, and what better place to start than the woods? So, here we are."

"Hmm…I have to give you credit for your powers of deduction, but I'm afraid you made two VERY grave errors. One, I did not make a 'corpse doll.'" He said, and in an instant, a second Aizen hung by the haori materialized into his open palm.

"When did he take that out?" Isane asked, eyes widening.

"It's not 'when' I took it out, my dear…it has always been in my hand." He said, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "I simply didn't have it take its intended form until now."

"What do you mean?" Unohana asked, eyes also widening.

"You'll understand soon enough…**Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu!" **Aizen called, and the other Aizen in his hand shattered like glass and in its place was his zanpakuto.

"That's your zanpakuto?" Isane exclaimed more so than she asked.

"You see, my zanpakuto has the unique ability of 'complete hypnosis.'" Aizen explained. "And since it's a water-type, like Ranma's, it has the ability to reflect light and distort reflections to deceive the eyes. It forces all 5 senses to believe the hypnosis, thus, whatever you may have though before, it becomes a moot point when you face my complete illusion made real." He said, and flash stepped between Unohana and Isane.

"The initiation starts with showing my enemy the illusion, and each and every time after that, they become completely hypnotized by the image. Then, they completely fall under my spell. Since the spell only works when you see it, those who are blind are consequently unaffected. So, that makes our fellow, Captain Kaname Tousen, the perfect ally." Aizen said.

… … …

Meanwhile-

In that instant, an African-looking man with purple sunglasses and a captain's haori, came upon the campsite of Yoruichi, Ranma, and Rukia. They were asleep, until his presence woke them up. Ranma, being the quickest, headed over to intercept the newcomer, but when he did, the man took a long piece of cloth out and twirled it around them. The cloth extended and seemed to create a mini tornado around them.

"What the-?" Ranma responded as soon as the cloth had them trapped.

… … …

Back to Aizen-

At the same time, Ichimaru pulled a similar cloth out of his sleeve, and twirled it around them until it became a miniature tornado.

"Oh, did I mention that since you two took the longest in examining my carefully-made illusion, you become influenced by my spell?" Aizen said rhetorically.

At that moment, they realized that the man they thought they cornered has manipulated them. Unohana just stood there frozen.

"Good-bye, Captain Unohana…our paths shall never cross again." Aizen bid them, before Isane charged after them.

"Wait!" she called after the retreating forms of Aizen and Ichimaru, but a flash of light stopped her, and when it dimmed, Aizen and Ichimaru had disappeared completely.

… … …

Meanwhile-

Ranma stood his ground against Tousen. But, at the moment, something interfered, and Aizen and Ichimaru intervened. Everyone's eyes widened as they quickly found that Aizen had finally caught up with them.

"Playtime is over." He said. "Why don't you give up this game of cat and mouse and surrender to me?"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" Ranma exclaimed, and backed away from the two of them.

"Ranma, get away from them!" Yoruichi called. "You can't win in the state you're in!"

"Butt out, Yoruichi!" Ranma shouted back. "If these guys want me, they're gonna have to take me by force!"

"I like that spunk of yours, Ranma. You have the knack to run away from me this far, but no one will come to your rescue this time."

Before Ranma could do anything, though, Yoruichi had gotten into the whirlwind and took him with her. In less than a minute, all three were running as fast as they could.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Ranma exclaimed. "I could've taken them on!"

"No, you just barely won against Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. I doubt that you have enough power to take three on at the same time. As I do not have enough power for even that challenge." Yoruichi said.

"So, we're just gonna keep running away!" Ranma exclaimed, and ran with them.

"We can't afford to let them take you! You know what'll happen, idiot!" Rukia rudely reminded him.

"I know, I know!"

… … …

They did not know how far, or how long, they ran, but their antics have led them right to Sokyouku Hill, the cliff towering above the Senzaikyu. Then, another presence blocked them from going any further. Ranma turned and saw Aizen and his two subordinates.

"There's no use in running away. The dawn is breaking, and you have to surrender soon."

"As if I'll give up without a fight, Aizen!" Ranma retorted.

"Is that a challenge?"

… … …

Meanwhile, back with Isane and Unohana-

**"Bakudou 58: Kakushi Tsuijaku!" **Isane performed the spell, and drew the kanji in a circle for 'north, south, east, and west.' The symbols changed and numbers appeared between them. "I've spotted them!"

"Where to, Isane?" Unohana asked.

"It's Sokyouku Hill!" Isane exclaimed. "We must warn the other squads, Captain!"

"Very well. Alert them!" Unohana ordered.

**"Bakudou 77: Tenteikura!" **she shouted, and did the spell. Soon, every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei got wind of the transmittion, and listened for the instructions.

_**"Attention all captains, lieutenants, and seated officers! This is lieutenant of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu speaking! Please listen carefully! Former Captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen is alive! And, he's the one that murdered everyone in Central 46 and faked his death in an attempt to trick all of us! Also, they were responsible for the injuries Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori sustained! His supporters have been identified as Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen! Their current target is Ranma Saotome! As for their position, they have been located on Sokyouku Hill! That is all!"**_

… … …

"What did she just say?" several voices from different parts of the Seireitei all echoed. "Aizen is the perpretrator?"

… … …

"What? Captain has betrayed us?" the members of squads 3, 5, and 9 exclaimed. "How could he/they?"

… … …

"He promised he wouldn't hurt them!" Izuru exclaimed. "What have I been doing?" he said, and clutched his head in shame.

… … …

On Sokyouku Hill-

"Don't you think we already know that, geez!" Ranma exclaimed. "Now, where were we?"

"You know, it's kind of fitting that the three of you shall die on this very hill." Aizen said. "The Sokyouku Hill is the place where we executed criminals found guilty within the Seireitei. That blade over there…do you see it?"

Ranma turned to the blade placed on the edged of the cliff next to an execution site. Yes, it was obvious it was used to execute people. Just by looking at it, he sensed something off about it.

"That blade over there, is the Sokyouku. It is said to be the most powerful zanpakuto there is in all of Seireitei. The executioner can only release it. It is allowed only when an execution takes place. I wonder, together with the Hogyouku and the Sogyouku, I could easily destroy hundreds of worlds combined. What do you think?" Aizen explained.

"All I think is that you're a psychotic bastard!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Think what you like, but I can assure you will not win today." Aizen said in a tone balancing between hostile and almost friendly.

"The hell you will!" Ranma exclaimed, and charged at him before someone intercepted him and stopped between them. "Huh?"

"Renji!" Rukia and Ranma shouted.

"Yeah, it's me." He said confidently. "Sorry I'm late though."

Ichimaru put a hand to his hilt, preparing to fight him, but Aizen put a hand to stop him. The look in his eyes showed confidence.

"That won't be necessary, Ichimaru. I intend to get him myself." Aizen said, and drew his own sword. "I'll enjoy killing all of you in cold blood." He said as his reiatsu flared and shook the very ground beneath them.

Aizen flash stepped through their defenses and headed straight for Ranma, but someone interfered and he slashed his arm instead. To Ranma's surprise, it looked like the redheaded lieutenant, Renji Abarai, came to take the blow for him.

"What the-? Renji, what were you thinking, taking that hit for me?" Ranma shouted at Renji, but he just ignored him, and pressed forward.

"Sorry guys, but I'll be joining this fight." Renji said, and drew his sword and ignoring his bleeding arm. "Don't forget that you owe me one!"

"You took the hit for him. How noble!" Aizen complimented.

"It's as they say, Aizen! It's an eye for an eye, and a foot for a foot."

"Hmm…with this many here, it could prove to be difficult." Aizen said, as they surrounded him from all sides. "As your former commander, Renji, I'd hate to see you get hurt for his sake. Why don't you sit this one out?"

"I won't, Aizen!"

"Tell me, why did you kill Hinamori?" Renji asked. "She was your lieutenant, and you killed her in cold blood once you were through with her! How can a captain do something like that!"

"You heard about that from the 'tenteikura' that Isane performed a while ago, didn't you? Well, to be perfectly honest, I brainwashed Hinamori so that she couldn't bear to live without me, so I just had to get rid of her. Though, I didn't want to have to kill her by my own hands, I had no choice.

"Ranma, why do you think I sent her to you? You could've killed her, but she failed to do even that. So, I lured all of you there until she finally got what she deserved." Aizen said.

"You bastard! I can't forgive that!" Ranma shouted, and charged at him. But before he could lay a hit on him, Renji stepped in and stopped him.

"Let me handle him. I've known Hinamori the longest, and so it's my duty as her friend to get revenge for her. You just stay out of this." Renji said, the look in his eye broke no argument.

"Whatever, man. It's your friend." Ranma agreed reluctantly, and went over to the others.

"What do you think you're doing, Renji?" Byakuya appeared and stopped him.

"Captain, please let me fight him! I will try to avenge Momo!" Renji exclaimed.

"If you're sure." he reluctantly agreed, and backed away.

"Alright, Aizen. It's just you and me for now."

"What happened to you, Aizen? You're not the same Aizen I knew! What happened to him?" Renji asked before drawing his sword.

"You fool. The Sosuke Aizen everyone here knew about…**never **existed." Aizen said, though the smile on his face betrayed his steel, cold eyes.

"Grrr…**Roar: Zabimaru!" **he shouted, and his zanpakuto turned into the whip-like sword. Then, he unleashed the sword at Aizen, but as soon as it came close, Aizen dodged out of the way completely.

"Ah, the initial release! It must have taken a great deal of willpower to release it, despite your injuries." Aizen noted.

"Shut up!" Renji retorted, and swung his whip-sword at Aizen again, but each and every time he got close, Aizen kept one step away from it. Finally, Renji thrust the whip-sword up and down at Aizen, but instead of dodging it, Aizen blocked the whole thing with just his zanpakuto in its sealed form.

"Ah, but this is still not enough to faze me." Aizen said disappointedly. "I thought we taught you better than that."

"I don't care what it takes! I will defeat you!" Renji shouted, and took his sword in for another strike, but instead of dodging it, or blocking it, he stopped it with just his bare hand. "His bare hand?"

"You have much to learn, Renji." Aizen said, and held the whip-sword's edge there so Renji couldn't retract it. Then, Aizen sliced the sword in half, causing Renji to go into shock. Before he could react, Aizen flash stepped toward Renji, and stabbed him in the abdomen, earning yells from Ranma and Rukia.

**"Renji!"** they called to him as he fell to his knees, broken zanpakuto in his hand.

"I will ask once. Do you give up?" Aizen asked.

"Aizen, that's enough!" Ranma called, but Renji shouted back to them.

"Do **not** interfere!" Renji called back. "I—I refuse to back down!"

"Then, you leave me no choice." Aizen said, lifting his sword up for the final blow, but before he did though, a stream of water flew toward him and caught the end of his sword. That caused Renji to look back at Ranma. He had released his bankai without calling its name out first.

"I told you not to interfere, Ranma!" Renji shouted, before Ranma flash stepped in front of him.

"You're awfully noisy." Ranma said. "Though, I can't sit idly by while my friend gets killed because of me."

"You idiot!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, call me whatever you want, but I'm not stepping down from this fight." Ranma said. "I'll fight you, Aizen. And, I'm betting my life on this one."

"What are the terms?" Aizen smirked.

"If you win, you can have the Hogyouku, or whatever. But, if I win, you surrender to us, and calmly turn yourself and your buddies in. Deal?" Ranma suggested the terms.

"I accept."

… … ….

A/N: Well, here's part 1 for you! Thanks for all the comments so far! I can tell that very soon, I'll be hitting the 100 reviews mark. So, in return, I'll keep updating for you. Please continue to rate and review, and I'll update next time.

Next time: The End in Sight! Part 2


	15. The End in Sight! Part 2

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 15: **The End in Sight! Part 2

… … …

"Ready when you are, Aizen," Ranma prompted, and a stream of water formed and encircled his two open palms, then switched to a fighting stance.

"Ha, the difference being one more fly has flown into the net. No matter what you do, you cannot win with your current abilities." Aizen said.

"Hey, Ranma, aren't you being a little too arrogant? This isn't a battle you want to charge into lightly." Renji warned him. "This guy's dangerous. And, if you were caught in one of his illusions, you might surely lose."

"I know." Ranma said. "Since my zanpakuto is a water-type, I could easily identify when another one is activated. So, no one can deceive Mizuryuu."

"What if we attack him together? You know he won't keep his end of the deal. Why are you gonna let him take that chance to take advantage of you?" Renji said, and struggled to his feet.

"It's because…It's because I'm involved in this whole mess that he had to kill people in order to get this thing inside of me. So, whether I win or not, they are still counting on me to fight to the very end." Ranma said.

"It's still gonna be difficult to fight by yourself, why don't we fight together?" Renji suggested.

"Oh, that seems interesting." Aizen smirked. "Why don't you both double-team me so it will make it more entertaining."

"Ranma." Renji whispered. "Keep him occupied while I unleash my surprise attack. Can you do it quick enough?"

"Yeah, who do you think I am?" Ranma boasted, and flash stepped toward Aizen.

"This might sting, Zabimaru, but you just have to hang in there." He whispered to his broken Zabimaru. Then, he thrust the blade through the ground. **"Higa Zekkou!"**

Out of the ground, over a dozen projectile blades sprang out, and aimed for Aizen. While they were targeting Aizen, Ranma morphed the water into a sword, and he sped forward at the man. Just as the blades were about to hit Aizen, the ground exploded, sending chunks of rocks and a cloud of dust to envelop the area.

When the dust cleared, Aizen stood perfectly fine in the center of the wreckage with a smug look in his eyes. Ranma, furious, flash stepped at him and slashed at him with his water blade. But, Aizen put his index finger up, and stopped the water blade. His finger tightened around the water blade, making it impossible for Ranma to retract in time. Aizen brought his own sword with his left hand, and slashed across Ranma's exposed stomach. But, a surprised look entered Aizen's expression, but he quickly brushed it off with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to sever your torso off with the rest of your body, but it seems my swing was a little too weak." Aizen said. "How silly of me."

"How's that possible?" Renji asked from a distance. The projectile blades from Zabimaru should have penetrated him at least, but Aizen stopped them. And, he stopped Ranma's water blade with one finger, and slashed him! Aizen looked toward Renji, and let Ranma drop to his knees.

"Now to deal with you." He said, and vanished.

"Huh?" Renji said, before he felt a blade run through his shoulder. Renji turned around, and Aizen stood behind him. _So fast! I didn't see his shunpo! Damn! _Renji thought before falling unconscious. Aizen then made his way over to Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Rukia. Byakuya and Yoruichi stood in front and protected Rukia, but he just slipped through them, and cut them down with one sweep of his sword.

"It's your turn to fall, Rukia." He said as her brother and Yoruichi went down before they knew what hit them.

"No! Ranma! Renji! Byakuya! Yoruichi!" she called, and fell to her knees, completely paralyzed by fear. _No! My body won't move! He's gonna kill me! Ranma!_

Then, before he realized it, Ranma reappeared in front of him, and stopped his blade again with the water acting like a shield. He winced in pain, but he would not deter.

"Don't touch them! You dare touch my friends before you're through with me! I thought you wanted the Hogyouku!"

"I do, but I just felt like killing some people. Why, it's quite amusing." Aizen commented.

"You bastard!" Ranma cursed, and parried his sword away. "No way are you gonna lay a finger on Rukia!"

"Oh, and you intend to stop me? If you insist, then I'll just kill you now and take the Hogyouku." Aizen said. "Though, it's quite surprising how you can stand and block me in the state you're in. I severed everything, and right now the only thing keeping you up is your spine. Any more pressure added to it will surely cause you to break down. But, if you want me to kill you now, I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

"Aizen!" a new voice called out, and a wolf headed captain appeared behind Aizen in a flash.

"Huh?" Ranma let out. "Who are you?"

"Captain Komamura, how nice of you to drop by." Aizen welcomed dryly.

Komamura slashed down at Aizen with his zanpakuto, but Aizen dodged it narrowly, causing it to hit the ground and causing a giant explosion of rocks and dust. When the rocks and dust calmed down somewhat, Aizen stood perfectly fine in the center of it, smiling at Komamura with that poisonous smile of his.

"Grrr…How dare you do this to Kaname! He did not deserve this!" he growled like the wolf he was, before he had a flash back to an earlier time when he and Kaname were younger.

… … …

Flashback-

A younger Kaname sat on a rock on a hill under the tree with his back turned to the younger Komamura. He had short, bobbed hair back then, and wore no sunglasses to conceal his eyes. Startled, he stood up, and turned to face Komamura. Komamura had been masking his presence up till then, but somehow, this blind man managed to sense him.

"Oh, I didn't think that someone other than me would come to this place. What is your name, friend? Mine is Kaname Tousen." He introduced.

The wolf man hesitated, but then he found it safe enough to answer him, so he shook hands with him and introduced himself. "I am Sajin Komamura."

Some years later-

An older Kaname was wearing a seated officer's Shihakusho, and was patrolling the area when he sensed another presence. Kaname turned, and he sensed a familiar reiatsu that he hadn't sensed in years. Kaname smiled, and he held his hand out to him. Komamura had gone through drastic changes, and when he started in the Gotei 13, he had to conceal his head so no one got scared of him. Though, the wolfish voice gave him away somewhat, but everyone ignored it.

"Oh, you are Komamura? It's been a while. Have you made it to the Gotei 13 yet? I am in squad 5." he asked.

"Yes, I am in squad 7." Komamura said, shaking his hand.

"If you have time, you should come visit our squad. I have someone whom you'd like to meet."

Later-

Komamura and Kaname stood on a hill with a lone grave on it. Kaname bowed in respect to the dead person's grave, and turned to Komamura solemnly. "Komamura, why did you become a Shinigami?"

"Why? So, that I can repay a debt of kindness to someone I once called a friend. He's dead now, but I'd like to do so anyway." He answered. "What would your reason be?"

"To see that justice is served upon this forsaken world of ours." Kaname said.

Much later-

Kaname and Komamura stood in squad 5's barracks, facing a younger Aizen, and he was not yet captain. Aizen quickly analyzed Komamura, and smiled at him with such glee. "Ah, so this is the Komamura person Tousen kept talking about. He's very fond of you, from what I take it. By the way, my name is Sosuke Aizen, and I'm the lieutenant of squad 5. Nice to meet you,"

"You too, lieutenant Aizen." Komamura said.

-End of Flashbacks

… … …

Back to the Present on Sokyouku Hill-

"Well, Komamura, it's been a while since we've met like this. And, you've uncovered your head. Why, that's surprising enough." Aizen said, locking swords with the wolf man known as Komamura. "I wonder if you've had a change of heart? Courage, somewhat?"

"How…" Komamura muttered in his beastly voice. "How can you stand there smiling like that, Aizen!" Komamura brought his other paw and struck Aizen, and claws lengthened. Aizen flew backward, and landed gracefully next to Tousen.

"And…you! Kaname, what do you have to say for yourself?" Komamura gestured to the current Kaname Tousen. But, the African-looking man just remained silent and unnerved by his former friend. "For all his lies, he betrayed all of us! Why did you side with him?"

"For you, Aizen, I will not show you mercy for the crimes you have committed!" he pronounced. "Now! **Bankai!"**

But, before he could release his final form, Aizen disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Aizen put a palm to Komamura's stomach, or close to it because it seemed the wolf captain was way too tall. **"Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi!"**

A huge pillar in the shape of a box enveloped Komamura, and dispersed as soon as it formed, leaving Komamura down for the count.

"He wasn't a match for him either?" Ranma said to himself. "First, Renji, then Byakuya and Yoruichi, now it's this big wolf, Komamura. Is he really on a whole other league?"

"That, my friend was not shunpo, if you were thinking that. I used Kyoka Suigetsu to influence my opponent to see a complete illusion, and it only. While your attention is focused purely on my illusion, I can slip under your nose when you least expect it, and crush you without you even realizing it. Kyoka Suigetsu is the ultimate water-type zanpakuto. While I don't have the unique ability to manipulate and conjure water from my surroundings, like Ranma, I do have the ability to reshape my zanpakuto just like real water."

"Oh, you skipped the incantation required for a high-level Hadou spell! How in the world were you able to do it?" Ichimaru asked.

"No, that was a failure." Aizen said, as if to impress everyone. "I simply did not use the full power of 'Kurohitsugi'. If I had, Komamura would be dead in one blast."

"I see, so spells in the 90's level are that difficult to handle, huh?" Ichimaru sounded impressed.

"Now, where were we? Ah, extracting the Hogyouku from Ranma." Aizen said, and approached Ranma.

Ranma was completely overwhelmed by his reiatsu, and it seemed the battles he had been in the last few days were finally beginning to take their toll on him. He could barely stand, and now his vision was blurring. Oh, no! Think he would fail after coming this far in. "I…can't let…you…have…the Hogyouku." He muttered.

"Oh, but I don't intend to get permission from you. I intend to take it by force." He said, and took something from inside his haori. He withdrew a small bottle with a strange black liquid in it. "Here goes."

He poured the liquid out, and created a circle with the black liquid. When he was finished, he closed it and put it away. Without warning, the circle of black liquid around them began to light up and shake the very ground beneath them. Then, the ground broke, and the part of the ground they were standing on began to separate and rise up above the earth.

Aizen took another vile of liquid, but it was white this time. Aizen poured it into his hand and let it spread around his arm. He grinned, and then his arm began to glow. He pulled his hand back, and grabbed Ranma with his other and held him still.

"I used to be a very generous man, you know." Aizen said. "So, as a tribute to that past generosity, I will take 'it' from you without killing you and ripping you apart in the process." Aizen plunged his hand into Ranma's heart, and it fazed right into his soul.

Ranma's eyes turned blank, and as Aizen's hand had fazed into the core of his soul, he felt something tugging from within. Aizen withdrew his hand, and pulled the Hogyouku out with it. He held it with just three fingers, and he stared at it in disappointment. "It's terribly small, but I guess this is what the legendary Hogyouku is. Since I have no further use for you, I'll dispose of you." Aizen threw Ranma's unconscious body down, and let him plunge to his death, and just as he did, the small, floating piece of ground he was standing on, crumbled, leaving him floating in the air.

"Dispose of him, Ichimaru." Aizen ordered, and Ichimaru was about to charge at Ranma, but Byakuya stopped him in time.

As Ranma fell, his eyes fluttered open. He was freefalling from a hundred feet above the ground, and he was plummeting to the ground at a fast rate. His body was so heavy and injured that he couldn't flip himself over so he could land on his feet instead of his head. _Am I gonna die like this? _He thought. The ground came up fast, but someone else stopped him from hitting the ground.

Ranma opened his tightened eyes, and it all came to him in a blur. He forced his eyes to focus, and he saw Byakuya standing to the right of him, still bleeding of course, but now Rukia was holding him up on her lap. "You? You saved me, Rukia?"

"We both did." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "You did the best you could, idiot."

"No, I didn't." he said, and bowed his head so she couldn't see the guilty look on his face. "I let him take the Hogyouku, and so it'll be my fault that the world will be destroyed by that bastard. I'm sorry, Rukia."

"Enough of that." Yoruichi's voice called out. Her orange sweater was horribly mixed with blood and dirt, but she could handle it. "He just caught me off guard, that's all. If he thinks he can get away with the Hogyouku, he's sorely mistaken!"

Yoruichi flash stepped toward Aizen, and jumped up at him with another figure joining her. "So, Sui Feng, it took you long enough to get here,"

"I'm here, mistress Yoruichi." She said, and they both grabbed Aizen, and pulled him toward the ground and forced him to submit.

"You move even an inch, and we cut your head off, or much worse." Yoruichi threatened.

"Oh, well." He sighed, before snapping his finger. Before they knew it, three giant Shinigami appeared and towered above the Seireitei.

"Impossible!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Even those three are with him?" Sui Feng exclaimed too.

"I am the North Kokuryoumon Guardian, Danzoumaru!" the one in the middle introduced.

"I am South Suwaimon Guardian, Hikonyuufou." The Shinigami on the right introduced himself.

"And, I am East Shouryuumon Guardian, Kaiwan." The last one introduced himself.

"Ah, what will you two do now? Not even the great Yoruichi Shihouin can afford to stop me while fighting those three off." Aizen said as Yoruichi's eyes grew wide.

Then, just as the three were about to advance on them, another giant Shinigami stopped them, and this one had a woman with a prosthetic arm riding his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nice of you to drop by, Kuukaku!" Yoruichi recognized.

"I heard the whole thing, and I decided to help you guys." She said, and patted the giant's neck. "So, ol' Jidanbou here will take care of these guys while you take Aizen on."

"Perfect." Yoruichi approved and stayed there while the four giants fought each other.

"Now! **Hadou 63: Raikouhou!" **Kuukaku filled her arm with reiatsu, and shot a more powerful version of 'Byakurai'.

The blast only got Hikonyuufou, so all that was left were two giants instead of three. "Oh, great! Only one gets knocked out!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" the ally giant known as Jidanbou asked. "I thought we were all buddies!"

"Captain Aizen gave us a great proposition." Kaiwan said. "And, in return for that, we agreed to step in as soon as he needed us."

"I'm sorry, guys! But, I cannot let this happen!" Jidanbou proclaimed, and unleashed a powerful left hook to Danzoumaru, and it connected rather powerfully.

"This does not look good." Ichimaru commented, and raised his hand up. "I wonder what I should do." But, before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his wrist, and found a blade to his neck. Ichimaru turned his head slightly, and smirked. "Ah, Rangiku! What a pleasure to finally see you after all this time. What have you been up to?"

"Save the sweet talk for another time, Ichimaru." She warned. "I will kill you if you drag this any longer."

"It looks like I'll be busy for a while, Captain!" Ichimaru called to Aizen.

Then, the lieutenant of squad 9 appeared, and trapped Kaname.

"This is the end for you, Aizen." Yoruichi said.

"What?"

"You have been completely surrounded. And, there's no way you can escape!" Sui Feng exclaimed. "So, give up before we kill you."

Immediately Yamamoto, the other captains, lieutenants, and seated officers appeared and surrounded him. Even Toshiro, who was mortally wounded not too long ago by Aizen, entered the scene.

"It's over." Yoruichi said as the last giant went down, and Jidanbou reigned victorious. "Now, what will you do?"

Aizen just smirked, and looked on with a look like he just won when he's already surrounded.

"You think I'll just give up that easily?" Aizen said. "But, I'm afraid I'll be taking my leave now." Then, Yoruichi's eyes widened, and then loosened her grip on Aizen.

"Get back, Sui Feng! He's gonna-" before she got any further, three giant pillars of light erupted around Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kaname. That light shot up, and burst through the sky, creating a rift through dimensions.

"Impossible!" several voices exclaimed.

Then, giant hands ripped through, and pulled the dimensional rift apart, and behind it, revealed menos.

"It's the entrance to Hueco Mundo! And, those are Gillian Menos Grande!" Yoruichi shouted.

The lights around Aizen, Kaname, and Ichimaru grew stronger, and they lifted up off the ground, sending their captors away by the force of it.

"Too bad, Rangiku." Ichimaru said, looking to Rangiku one last time. "But, I'm afraid it's goodbye. Until we meet again."

"Kaname!" Komamura roared, getting to his feet. Soon, all three hovered very close to the entrance, "Tell me…why did you side with them? Was it not to seek justice? Where's your justice now?"

"I told you before, Sajin." He spoke for the first time. "I seek 'justice', and wherever it may lie, that is where I choose to follow. I chose this path because this is the path where the least amount of bloodshed shall be made."

"From what I see, you're just digging your own grave trying to create the most bloodshed! There will be more if you stick with that man! It's not too late to change your mind!" Komamura pleaded.

"My decision is made, old friend. Good bye." Kaname said.

"Trying to run away, are you?" one seated officer shouted and prepared to attack, but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Stop! That pillar of light is called 'negation'. The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. They are out of our reach now." Yamamoto said, making him reluctantly put his sword down.

"To sink low to ally yourself to the Menos. What in the world were you thinking?" Ukitake called to Aizen. "What are you trying to do?"

"To go higher." Aizen said simply. "No one starts…by sitting on top of the world." He paused to take his glasses off and slick his hair back. "From now on, I will be sitting on top, and there will be new order in not just the Soul Society, but all worlds as well."

"What?"

"Farewell, Soul Society! Farewell, young Ranma. For being half-human, you certainly did surprise me with how much you've grown since your coming here. I enjoyed every bit of it." he proclaimed. "Farewell, we shall not meet in this world again." And, with that, all three disappeared into the rift, and it closed behind them.

… … ….

A/N: This is the climax, and the last part in the 'The End in Sight!' So, please continue to rate and review, but don't go away yet! There's more to it than that! Aizen's departure was only the beginning! Thanks so far for the support! It makes me feel assured that you guys appreciate the stories I write!

Next time: Aftermath and Reassignment!


	16. Aftermath and Reassignment!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 16: **Aftermath and Reassignment!

… … …

Six-and-a-half months later-

Everyone in the Seireitei worked together to recover from the latest event. His abrupt departure left many in shock, though it was to be expected. Those that sustained injuries (both physical and emotional) from the battle worked just as hard to recover and contribute to rebuilding themselves. Many got over the fact that Aizen had indeed betray them, and decided to push the problem away and move on.

However, the only one who hadn't recovered well from then, was Momo Hinamori. She was exempt from all her lieutenant duties because she had been the one closest to Aizen, and since his betrayal, she's never been the same.

With the help of Unohana and the rest of squad 4's advanced relief teams, she made a steady recovery from her physical injuries. It was a miracle that she even survived a direct hit from a sword like that. Even if it wasn't that fatal, she would still have died from loss of too much blood. Now, her body was totally healed, but her mind…well…it was a different story.

She spent most of her time in the mental health care center of squad 4's barracks. Another aspect of squad 4's purpose was to see that ALL wounds are healed, including emotional ones. Momo was so distraught that she stopped talking altogether and ate and slept less and less everyday. It wasn't healthy, Unohana quoted, so she had to force feed Momo.

How can anyone possibly expect her to eat and sleep well when her former captain had betrayed her and broke her heart? She wanted very much to run away and go after her captain that disappeared, but she knew they would never let her go.

Ever since she woke up from being unconscious, she'd been attempting to escape and find her captain somewhere, but someone always stopped her and sent her back. She barely resisted them, but this time, she gave up all hope of ever escaping, so she stopped going out too. She used to love nice days, when the sun was neither too hot nor too cold and the wind had a nice breeze to it. Yes, she would have enjoyed it any other day, but the day her captain left, it was also a nice day. But, add hurt and betrayal to it, she began to reject days like this, and began to prefer gloomy and rainy days.

This wasn't the Momo everyone knew and loved anymore. She was sinking further and further into depression, and whenever someone mentions Aizen in front of her, or wherever she can hear it, she always broke down in tears. The only source of comfort seemed to be her dear old friend, Toshiro.

He would come to visit her everyday just to see if she was all right. Momo would go back to 'normal' whenever he visited, and he would talk to her about…well…many things. Toshiro avoided anything even closely related to Aizen, or 'that' day, and she knew he was trying to get her mind off him, but she could never be distracted that easily, so instead, she just put up a front and talk to him about random things.

One day though, all of Momo's friends decided to take time off their normal duties to come and visit her. Izuru, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, even Ranma and Rukia came to visit her. She was so happy she could cry, but her eyes were so dry from crying that she just settled to a happy sob without tears.

"Hey, why don't we go do something today? It's a nice day outside too." Ranma suggested. They agreed, and they knew a nice day out would be perfect for the depressed girl. But, what could they do in the Seireitei? They certainly didn't have anything interesting waiting for them in the Seireitei. After all, they had been living in it so long that going out seemed boring.

"…But, there's nothing to do in the Seireitei. It would be too boring." Momo said bluntly.

"Well, how about exploring the Rukongai?" Ranma suggested.

"Seen it already." Renji bluntly answered for everyone.

"What?"

"We're all ex-Rukongai residents." Renji went on.

"Besides, it would be too boring to go back to where we all grew up." Rukia continued for Renji.

"Actually…there is something we can do." Rangiku said.

"Like what exactly?" Toshiro asked.

"There's a festival going on there today, and everyone can come." Rangiku said.

"Festival? For what?" Ranma asked. It was the first time he'd heard of a festival.

"Yeah, it's the annual festival for the founding of the Rukongai." She answered.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier." Rukia agreed.

"What do you say, Momo?" Ranma asked. "Do you want to go?"

Momo hesitated for a moment, but it would be wrong to not go with her friends today, so she agreed. "Sure."

… … …

At the festival-

All seven wore the best yukatas they could find lying around to come to the festival. Ranma wore a red-and-brown striped yukata. Rukia wore a plain, but elegant blue one. Momo wore an aquamarine-colored yukata with a white flowering pattern on it. Rangiku, as flashy as always, wore a cherry blossom pink one, leaving her massive cleavage exposed. Toshiro wore an icy blue yukata. Renji wore a red one with golden dragons on it. And, Izuru wore a grass-green yukata.

Somehow, going to the festival as Soul Reapers would only draw too much attention to them. So, they decided to discreetly go in without their weapons. They went to many booths and stalls, checking the games and food out too. Ranma and Rukia went over to a fish catching booth. Renji and Izuru went to a grilled pork booth because they couldn't wait for lunch like the rest of them. Finally, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo went over to a dart game booth.

Every once in a while, they'd change partners with each other until everyone had a chance to go with Momo everywhere. Momo was oblivious to the change, but she was glad each one got to go with her somewhere. Finally, it was Ranma's turn to go with Momo somewhere. Momo was too distracted by the sight of Ranma to be amused by how much he was having fun with the games. Each time he won, he gave all the prizes to Momo. So far, he was the only one to win every game he went to, and she got all the prizes she wanted.

"Ranma?" Momo asked when they sat down on a bench to rest. "Can I ask you something? I hope you don't mind."

"Huh? What is it, Momo?" Ranma asked.

"Well, you see…we Soul Reapers are usually recruited from the Rukongai because its so close, but I've been curious as to how you became one. How did you become one so quickly?" Momo asked.

"Well, it's weird, but I became one when I was still in the human world." Ranma explained. "You see, I am a martial artist there, you know, hand-to-hand combat? My dad was also my teacher. He taught me all he knew about martial arts, and the rest came because I studied with other masters to improve on the things I already had. One of them was kendo, and it REALLY helped to know how to use a sword properly."

"What's your story?" Momo asked, curious. "Most of us, when we die in the human world, we always forget about the lives we lived there, and all relatives we once had may not be able to find us here, so essentially, we build ourselves new lives here."

"I guess the reason why you forget is because as time passes, you begin to forget the really distant things. It's like leaving one life for another. I still remember it as clear as day. But, I wonder if I stay here too long, will I finally forget about the life I used to live?" Ranma contemplated.

"Before you forget, why don't you tell me about your former life?" Momo asked. Ranma cringed at the word 'former', as if he was really dead!

"Well, like I said, my dad was my teacher in martial arts and I learned everything I could about it. I was about fifteen-and-a-half years old when I left the human world, and now that I think about it, today should also be my sixteenth birthday." Ranma said, remembering it.

"Oh, well, happy birthday, Ranma!" Momo exclaimed.

"Anyway, before I left, I had already been on a ten year long training journey with my father. We traveled just about everywhere we could think of. But, just before I turned thirteen, I crossed the ocean from Japan to China."

"Reallly? Was it on boat?" Momo asked. She remembered learning about Earth's geography before, and if she could recall, her first mission had been to Japan.

"No. We swam there."

"What?" Momo gasped. "You could have died! Aren't the waters fierce around there?"

"Well, I didn't die. I'm a martial artist. Remember? And a damn good one too." Ranma expressed. "But, when we finally got to China, we came across the training grounds called Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo is a valley that has many cursed springs, and legend says that whoever fell into them, would get cursed to transform into something."

"Did you fall in one?" Momo asked.

"Yeah."

"What's the curse? If you don't mind me asking?" Momo asked.

"Well, before I get to that, I should tell you that the guide we had when we got there had warned us too late that falling in would be too bad. Being as stubborn as we were, we didn't listen to a word he said, and so we sparred on top of the bamboo poles sticking out of the springs." Ranma went on. "I knocked my dad into the spring below us, and he got cursed to turn into a panda. But, that was the last time I ever saw him as a man."

"Why?"

"Because, as the panda, he knocked me into a spring farther away, and well, my curse is to turn into a Shinigami."

"What? You were cursed to turn into a Shinigami? But, I've never heard of that before." Momo said.

"Yeah, but the worst part about it was that I almost drowned in the near-dense water, so I unleashed my zanpakuto for the first time. I escaped, only to be drawn into the Senkaimon, though I didn't know it at the time. So, here I am."

"I see." Momo said, trying to process this new knowledge. "Do you regret being cursed?"

"Huh? Heck no! I actually like it! I still look the same when I transform, but the only thing that changes is the clothes I'm wearing." Ranma said, gesturing to his red-and-brown striped yukata.

"Good, I'm glad." Momo said, smiling. Momo looked cute when she was smiling, and Ranma had this overwhelming urge to embrace her, like a caring older brother. However. She wasn't his type. Ranma knew guys well enough to know that Toshiro had been harboring a deep passion toward the lieutenant. He could see it clearly etched on his pale features. His face would resemble a cherry if Ranma had pushed him enough.

"Um, I've been curious about you, Momo." Ranma said. "How's life been for you in the Rukongai? I wanna know about everyone as much as I can."

"Well, I know a lot about Toshiro, Izuru, and Renji, but I hardly know Rukia, except that she's the adopted sister of Captain Kuchik and Renji's childhood friend." Momo said.

"That's good enough." Ranma said. "I'll ask them later if I ever catch them around."

"Well, I should tell you that I don't really remember about my previous life, but I know I grew up in the Rukongai with Toshiro. He and I were childhood playmates back then. His grandmother took care of both of us, and I was really happy being with them. Years passed and I see a Soul Reaper captain enter the Rukongai for a visit, it wasn't Aizen, if that's what you were thinking." Momo said.

"Hey, you don't need to talk about him, if you don't feel like it. I just wanna know about you." Ranma reassured her when she mentioned 'Aizen.'

"But, I feel like I'm hiding from you. I want to be your friend, and I feel like I can trust you after all you've done. Besides, 'he's' been a large part of my life, and I want you to know it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Ranma said, raising an eyebrow at her hesitation, but she went on.

"I admired Soul Reapers back then, and I wanted so much to become one. So, I left Toshiro and grandmother when I decided on it. I entered the academy, and I quickly became friends with my peers, Izuru and Renji. When we were promoted to the advanced class, Renji stopped talking to Rukia altogether, and he came with us. When we were finally together, the teacher put us together as a team.

We became more than friends afterward, and one day, while we were on break, we saw 'him'."

Ranma didn't need an explanation to know who 'him' is. He already knew who it was.

"He was about to teach the advanced class, which was our class, and when I first saw him, I was so enchanted by him." She spoke with a passion, but retained calm demeanor as she recollected scenes from the past. "He and his lieutenant were teaching us, and I just…I began admire him more, and I wanted nothing more than to become apart of his squad.

"Then, it came time to go on our first mission to the human world. It was a test to see if we can successfully kill a hollow on our own. But, we had seniors help us through it. Even these hollows proved to be too much for us, so 'they' came to help us. When we were saved by 'them' I began to respect Captain far more, and I wanted nothing more than to repay him. I got my wish, and I became a seated officer in squad 5 of the Gotei 13.

"Around this time, Toshiro entered the academy upon Rangiku's beckoning, and grandmother's persuasion to let him follow his dreams. I knew him well enough to say he did it because he was jealous about what I had become. But, what really surprised me was how far he had come in just ONE year.

"Even students more than twice his age couldn't even begin to compare to his scores. He went well above all of ours, and he was promoted to seated officer of squad 10 in almost no time at all. That's when I began to feel jealous. I had been expecting to come out on top and win against the newbie, and teach him everything I knew, but he beat me to it.

"In less than 5 years, he became lieutenant of squad 10, but six months later, he was promoted to captain when he unleashed his bankai for the first time. I guess, that was when I truly envied his gift.

"Then, here you are, you barely come in one day and you're already an unseated officer, and come in one week later, you're able to unleash your Shikai. By the end of the 'façade', you had already been able to unleash bankai. How do you people do it?"

Noticing the sting in her voice, Ranma was about to answer, but he didn't know how to explain it. Just train with your zanpakuto spirit for three days, and achieve it by then. His bankai was all about self-control. He had been practicing for many months now, and now he discovered that whatever emotion he was feeling at the time would dictate how large and how controllable his bankai would become.

"If it makes you feel any better, I still don't know how to control it properly." Ranma reassured her and smiled a lame smile.

Momo responded by giggling. It had been the first time in ages she had giggled. He liked her more than the depressed Momo she had been earlier that day.

"Were you about to say something else, Momo?" Ranma asked.

"Oh yeah! Well, after his promotion, I became lieutenant of my squad when 'he' went to become captain of squad 3, and Izuru's squad. Izuru had been a lieutenant far longer than the rest of us, and Renji has only been a lieutenant for a year, and he's already gone so far. He has bankai now!"

"How did he obtain bankai anyway? But, it's a bit lame though." Ranma asked.

"Well, he had been training for a while, and I guess he's obtained bankai already. Even Ikkaku Madarame of squad 11 has bankai, and he's only a third seat."

"I can tell you don't want to lose to any of them." Ranma concluded. "They're your rivals as well as friends, am I right?" he said, and smiled again.

"Ha! Well, if you're my friend now, then I guess you can consider yourself a rival too." Momo grinned playfully.

The two enjoyed talking like this, and not once had Momo broken into tears. Ranma shuddered to think about girls and their tears. He had seen Rukia's far too much to think about another one crying in front of him. Though Rukia couldn't admit it, she really did have a sensitive spot when it came to Ranma. Why, when she held his heavily wounded body, she cried for him. It made him wonder why she would do that to someone she barely knew. It had been six months since Aizen disappeared, and it had also been seven months since he arrived in the Soul Society. Huh? Did Rukia like him as a friend now? That was something he should ask her later. Though, speak of the devil…

"Ranma!" Rukia's voice shouted, and they turned to see their other friends running toward them, panting.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake wants to have a word with us in Yamamoto's office!" Rukia got out after she caught her breath.

"Right now?" Ranma asked, looking back to Momo, who was just as confused as he was.

"Yes, right now!"

"Okay, okay, no need to shout…stupid tomboy." Ranma muttered.

"What was that?" Rukia threatened, and cupped a hand to her ear so she could hear. But, she actually heard what he said, and instead, she punched him on the head. "Let's go, idiot!"

… … …

In Yamamoto's office-

Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Renji waited outside while Head-Captain Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, and Toshiro too since he was also a captain, and he needed to hear this as well. Ranma fidgeted, wondering what the old man could be thinking. Ukitake looked as calm and cool as ever, but Yamamoto just stood there, calculating the matter at hand.

"Ahem! Now, the reason why I called you here was to present you with something I had been meaning to give for a while." Yamamoto finally said.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

Yamamoto pulled a white handmade envelope from inside his haori, and gave it to Ukitake so he can personally give it to him. Ukitake took it, and cleared his throat, preparing to make a short speech.

"Ahem! Ranma Saotome! Since the day you've arrived at our doorstep, you've been nothing but the best of help for everyone. No one can blame you for what has transpired at Sokyouku Hill, but we heard of your many victories along the way. You've fought tooth-and-nail with two of our best captains, a lieutenant and many of our best-seated officers; Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and many others whom have challenged you, and won.

"To think that you're the same boy that came to us by falling from the Senkaimon and into the Rukongai. Also, your achievement of both Shikai and Bankai has finally grabbed our attention. You have also been trained in Kidou, courtesy of our Rukia Kuchiki.

"I want to congratulate you on all of your achievements, and I also want to wish you a happy birthday!" Ukitake finished and presented Ranma with the envelope.

Before he could open it, however, he looked toward Rukia, Toshiro, and Yamamoto, whom were all very proud of him. He would have cried tears of joy at that moment. They even remembered it was his birthday, but he wasn't an emotional person, or so he hoped. He proceeded to ask:

"Um, how did you guys know it was my birthday today?" Ranma asked, but couldn't suppress the excitement building up inside him.

"We would know everyone's birthday here." Toshiro answered bluntly, and folded his arms across his chest. "It's in the records. And, don't thank us yet until you read what's inside that envelope."

"Huh? Oh, okay." He said, and opened the enveloped to read it.

_Letter of Placement:_

_ To: Ranma Saotome_

_ It is with great honor that we finally accept you fully into the ranks of the Gotei 13.. On this day, you have been promoted to lieutenant of squad 13. Congratulations!_

_ Signed and approved by: Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake._

When Rukia read the words 'promoted to lieutenant of squad 13', she muttered a curse, and ran out of the building with so much fury that the door lay on one hinge. Sweat drops.

"Um, did I do anything to make her angry?" Ranma asked, rereading the letter again.

"It's just that when we mention anything that has to do with 'the lieutenant of squad 13', she tends to get upset. But don't worry about it, she'll come around." Ukitake reassured him and presented him the arm badge for lieutenant of squad 13. Ranma didn't accept it right away, and followed after Rukia.

"Before I accept it, I have to make sure Rukia's alright. Can you hold on to it while I go find her?" Ranma requested.

"I don't mind."

… … …

Ranma found Rukia under a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. She was crying ragged sobs, and Ranma was careful about approaching the emotional Rukia. He was so used to seeing the arrogant, but friendly look on her face, but now it was completely different. He recognized those tears! She cried like that when he was almost killed by Aizen. That had to be it! There had to be a death involved in all this!

"Um, Rukia?" Ranma asked, but she ignored his presence. "Why are you so upset? Is it because I was promoted to lieutenant?"

Rukia calmed down somewhat, and lifted her head up a little. Ranma could see her eyes were downcast in what looked like shame. Not for him, but for herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Rukia cleared her throat before speaking.

"Back when I was first admitted into squad 13, we had a lieutenant back then. He was also my mentor. He and Captain Ukitake always treated me as more than just an unseated officer under their wings. Ukitake is ill, as you can see, but he had more frequent 'attacks' back then. When he was out, the lieutenant would always come to aid me.

"His name was Kaien Shiba. He was an outsider, just like the rest of us, but unlike the rest of us, he was raised far from the Rukongai, but he still had a desire to work together with Soul Reapers. I entered squad 13 because he gave me a purpose." Rukia paused to let a lone tear fall down her pale cheek. "He…gave me…a reason to feel useful."

"I thought they neglected me because I was weaker than everyone else, and they saw it unfit to promote me any higher than I am now. I fell far behind the others, and now I've fallen even further behind you!" she cried.

"…Rukia." Ranma empathized, but Rukia brushed it off.

"Anyway, one day, there was a string of random Hollow attacks on the Seireitei, and Kaien's wife went to investigate it first. We waited for days, but she never returned. Kaien went out to look for her, and he disappeared for a while, until he came back with his wife. But, we saw something in her that had not been there before.

"She had become a hollow shell of the woman we once knew, and Kaien sought to find the source of her emptiness. I tried to follow him, but he said it was too dangerous, and told me to wait for him and watch over his wife.

"I did as he was told, but one night…she disappeared. I followed her tracks into the woods. There, I saw a Hollow, but no Kaien's wife. I looked all over for Kaien, but I couldn't find him. Then, I saw her. His wife. She had changed yet again, and tried to attack me. I was confused as to why she'd attack me so violently, but then Kaien came to my rescue and killed his own wife!

"I asked him why he did it, but he said she had been possessed, and the only way she could be released, was through her demise. Before we could escape however, the Hollow finally got a hold over him, and possessed him as well. He fought it with all his might, but only his mind remained sane.

"Then, he told me he wanted me to end his suffering before he was going to kill me. I wanted more than anything to save him, but if it meant killing the only person that gave me meaning in this world, then I would gladly die for him, I said to him. But, with the last ounce of sanity left in him, he told me that he might try to kill more than just me, he might go on to kill other innocent people, and I was afraid of that too.

"He was afraid that if I let him live, then he would undoubtedly kill other people, and he did not want me to feel guilty. But, killing him was a hard decision to make too!" she cried again, but forced herself to calm down a whole notch.

"Wh-What did you do?" Ranma asked, all of it started to make sense to him. She didn't like the idea of him becoming a lieutenant, because she never wanted to go through that again. But, would he ever be possessed that far that she would be forced to kill her, or leave him to kill others while bearing the guilt of not being able to kill him. He had seen that far too many times in his ten years of traveling to take it lightly. She beckoned her to continue, so she did.

"I-I-I killed him! I did it! It was me!" she yelled, and held onto Ranma's hakama like it was a lifeline. He was no expert in comforting people, but he did know that it was best to wrap his arms around the broken spirited girl.

"Uh…It's going to be okay, Rukia." He reassured her, and gently stroked her head. "I'm not going to let myself become possessed."

"Re-Really? But what if you….what if you don't have a choice?" she asked through raging sobs. "I-I'll have to kill you!"

"If it ever comes to that, I want you to promise me that you won't hesitate ever again. You MUST kill me." He said seriously.

When she didn't respond, he repeated it again, but this time, Rukia just nodded once; she gave her word. She will have to kill him if he ever became like that.

"O-okay. S-Sorry a-about ruining y-your birthday with my b-bitterness." she said through broken sobs. "G-Go claim what's yours. Become my lieutenant!"

"How about we both go get promoted?" Ranma suggested. This time, Rukia stopped sobbing.

"How? We can't just tell them to give me a promotion. I haven't earned the right yet."

"You do, Rukia. Ukitake once told me that you have more than enough potential to become a seated officer. And, if you don't storm up to him and demand a promotion, then I WILL personally do it! Deal?"

"O-okay."

… … …

Back in the office-

Ranma and Rukia came back to everyone there. Everyone there turned back to look at her new state. They wondered why she had puffy, red eyes and dry tear tracks on her face. Had she been crying? Was she alright?

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Momo asked, forgetting about her sorrows for the first time.

"I-I'm fine." She reassured them. "I'm just…I just feel better for some reason." She said.

"So, Ranma, will you accept the promotion?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, ONLY if Rukia can have one too." Ranma said, raising his eyebrow at his captain.

"What do you mean 'only if she can have one too'?" Ukitake asked.

"You all know that Rukia is more than capable enough to have a higher position, and damn right, it's high time she had one!"

"Ranma, wait!" Rukia tried to stop him, face turning deep red from embarrassment.

"No, he needs to hear this." Ranma said to her, then turned his attention back to him.

"Well, it's your decision whether or not she deserves it, Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto said, trying to throw the burden onto Ukitake's shoulders.

"But, the reason why I don't want to promote you, is because I only want to protect you. You may be powerful enough, yes, but there are things even you can't do, Rukia." Ukitake tried to argue with his almost-lieutenant.

"If it comes down to it, I'll protect her!" Ranma refused to back down.

"Okay, my decision is made." Ukitake said finally. "Can I have the letter back, please?"

Ranma gave Ukitake the letter, and he took out some ink and a brush. Ukitake wrote something in it, and scratched out some things before giving it back to Ranma.

"Here, please read it." He said. Ranma and Rukia both took it and read the letter. Here are the changes:

_Letter of promotion:_

_ To: Ranma Saotome and Rukia Kuchiki_

_ It is with great honor that we finally accept you fully into the ranks of the Gotei 13. On this day, Ranma Saotome is to be promoted to the rank of lieutenant of squad 13. AND on this day, Rukia Kuchiki is to be promoted to the rank of fourth seated officer of squad 13. Congratulations!_

_ -Signed and approved by: Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake_

Everyone in the room cheered for them, except for Yamamoto and Toshiro. Yamamoto just smiled, and let the youngsters cheer. As for Toshiro, it was no big beal! He was absolutely happy! Right? No, he was down right too mature for his young age. As a self-respecting captain, he would never be caught dead cheering someone on for an achievement. Even if they were promoted to lieutenant level and beyond, he would still never join in on the cheering idiots.

"Anyway, now for the details of the new mission you two will serve in." Yamamoto said after the two finished reading the letter, and after Ranma put the lieutenant's arm badge on.

"Mission?" Ranma asked, puzzled.

"Yes, as a test, you two are to be assigned to protect a town in the human world. Do not worry, everything is already set there and ready for you." Yamamoto said, the let Ukitake finish.

"Ranma, you and Rukia will be stationed in…

… … …

A/N: Woah! Cliffhanger! Though, I guess you guys could've figured out which town Yamamoto was talking about. I have big plans ready for the next few chapters. This chapter concludes the first arc, and the next one begins the new arc of the story. Please remember to rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: A New Arc! Here's Ranma! And Rukia?


	17. Here's Ranma! And Rukia?

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 17: **Second Arc! Here's Ranma! And Rukia?

… … …

In the streets of Nerima-

Two teens, one a boy with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and wearing a Chinese silk shirt and black pants, and a girl with wavy hair and a lone fringe that fell between her eyes wore a plain blue shirt and jeans.

Ranma and Rukia walked the near-empty streets toward their destination. Ranma suddenly stopped mid-step, and cocked his head at the unusual sight in front of him. They were passing by a clinic for chiropractics and acupunctures when they both saw a strange panda sweeping the sidewalk outside the clinic. Ranma and Rukia's eyes both bulged at the unusual sight.

The panda turned to look at the two teens, and he too was puzzled. Then, his eyes teared up, and he ran toward Ranma and picked him up into a bear hug. Ranma was puzzled as to why this strange panda was hugging him, but he was also suffocating from the immense strength of the panda.

"What…are…you…doing? Why are….you hugging me… stupid panda?" Ranma choked out, and the panda put him down on the ground. The panda was also confused and starting muttering something, but seeing as it was a panda, his grunts were nothing more than inaudible sounds.

"What do you want from me?" Ranma asked.

Then, the panda pulled a picket sign from out of nowhere, and it said: _'Ranma, don't you remember your own father and teacher?'_

"This panda…is your father?" Rukia sweat dropped. "The resemblance is unmistakable. Who on earth taught this panda to write and sweep sidewalks?"

_'Who are you? And, why are you being so familiar with my son?' _the panda switched the sign.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, his friend." Rukia said.

Then, a new voice interrupted them. They turned to see a brown-haired man with glasses calling from the clinic.

"Oh, Mr. Saotome! You made new friends!" he observed,

"Friends?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, how silly of me! Let me introduce myself; I am Doctor Tofu Ono. I'm the owner of this clinic. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to the two.

"Uh, my name's Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you, doctor Tofu." Rukia introduced. For a moment, Tofu's eyes flashed, but it disappeared in a second.

"And, you are?" Tofu asked Ranma.

"Uh, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma introduced. "Nice to meet you, Doc!"

_'And, he's also my son!' _the panda waved his picket sign for everyone to read.

"Oh, so you're the son that went missing in China! Well, I'm glad you two have finally met each other! Do you want to come in and have tea?" Tofu asked.

"Uh, it couldn't hurt, right?" Ranma said, and they went in after his father and Tofu.

… … …

"Now, for starters…why don't you tell us all about you?" Tofu asked politely. Ranma was about to say something, before Rukia pulled him by the ear to whisper in it.

"Don't you dare mention anything about the Soul Society!" she whispered fiercely into his ear.

"Alright, I won't." he submitted, and went back to look at his 'father' and Tofu. "Um…where should I start?"

'_Tell us where you've been all this time!' _the panda spoke with his sign, and sipped his tea at the same time. _'I've been looking all over for you, and when I couldn't find you, I came here.'_

_ "_First, why don't you turn into your human form, old man?" Ranma asked, and tossed his tea at the panda. In mere seconds, the panda was replaced with a bald old man in a bandana, glasses, and karate gi.

"There, that's better." Ranma commented.

"Okay, now tell us where you've been, and why it took you so long to come back." Genma interrogated him.

"I've been to the So…"

"He's been to South Korea!" Rukia rudely finished for him.

"What? What have you been doing in South Korea? We were in China when you disappeared suddenly. Why, the guide and I searched for you all over China, posting wanted signs all over the towns, and you tell me you've been in South Korea this whole time?" Genma exclaimed. "The least you could've done was call me!"

"Yeah, like I know you have a cell phone." Ranma said sarcastically. "Believe me it was no picnic either!"

"Anyway, I need to tell you that you have a duty to fulfill." Genma said.

"What duty?" Ranma raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the fat, middle-aged man.

"You are to marry my friend, Soun Tendo's daughter, and henceforth unite the 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" he announced.

Ranma was not quite as surprised as he seemed. Yamamoto told him this would happen eventually. But, why assign him to Nerima of all places? He would've had a better chance in Karakura Town. So, instead of remaining calm, he tried to act surprised, like he never heard it in the first place.

"What? You engaged me to some girl?" Ranma exclaimed. "Why in the hell do I have to go to all this trouble to find you, and then you turn on me by saying I have to marry some strange girl! Don't I get a say in who I marry?"

"Now, now, Ranma. I can explain!" Genma tried to calm his son's fury. But, Ranma ignored his pleas and tossed Rukia's cold tea at Genma, turning him into a panda.

"Save it!"

The panda grew a tick mark on its temple, and it lashed out at his son. The son in turn, took Rukia by the arm, and ran out of the clinic with the panda chasing after him. The panda succeeded in subduing his ungrateful son, and knocking him and Rukia unconscious. The panda took both of them over his shoulders and walked calmly as if no one saw the display that occurred just now.

He went to a phone booth, and quickly dialed the Tendos. He grunted into the telephone as a man with long black hair, moustache and black gi answered. And, surprisingly enough, Soun understood the panda.

"What? Ranma's been found! Bring him over quickly!" Soun exclaimed, and hung up the phone to call his daughters for a family meeting. "Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" In ten minutes, only two of the three he called arrived in the living room. They quickly wondered where their youngest sister's gone. "Where's Akane?"

"Probably in the dojo." One of the girls said. The one with short brown hair cut into a bob. She wore a green yukata with pink flower patterns on it.

"Can you fetch her for us, Nabiki?" the older girl asked. She had long black hair tied in an elegant ponytail and wore an apron over her dress.

"Sure thing, Kasumi." She answered and went over to the dojo. There, a girl with long raven, black hair tied in the same manner as Kasumi, and wore a yellow karate gi. She viciously broke three bricks in a row, followed by a kata.

"Wow, and this is why the boys at school think your weird, Akane." Nabiki commented as soon as she entered the dojo.

"Why does it matter what those perverts think?" Akane shrugged that comment off, and stretched her arms out. "Not everything in this world revolves around **boys! **Why should I care anyway?"

Nabiki twirled around and placed her hands behind her head lazily. She sighed, and started walking out of the dojo before turning back to Akane. "And, I suppose you wouldn't be interested in what dad has to say."

… … …

In the living room-

All three sisters were gathered around their father. Before the man could speak however, he cried waterfalls of tears. They weren't tears of grief. They were tears of happiness. The eldest Tendo, Kasumi went up to her father, and placed her hands on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, father…what happened to make you upset?" she asked, oblivious to his father's mood.

"I'm not sad, Kasumi dear…I have waited years for this day to come!" he exclaimed. "Saotome's son, Ranma, has just been found!"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Saotome's son who went missing several months ago?" Nabiki asked. "He personally asked me to track his son down, but in a vague attempt, no technology in the world is able to find a son who disappeared suddenly. In China, no less."

"Great! I bet his son's a freak too! Why, Uncle Saotome transforms into a panda for Pete's sake!" Akane exclaimed.

"Don't count your money just yet! One of you will have to marry him in order to secure our dojo's future." Soun said seriously.

"We've been over this before! We don't want to marry him!" Akane argued.

"But, you've never him before, Akane." Nabiki said, and she calmed down somewhat when The doorbell rang. Nabiki was the first one to the door. Genma-panda was carrying two unconscious teens on his shoulders. One with long hair tied in a ponytail, and a girl with short, wavy hair.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Who are your friends, Mr. Saotome?"

Genma-panda proceeded to lay them down on two futons meant for two people. The eldest waited on them to wake up while Genma-panda searched for hot water to transform back into a human. Eventually, Ranma woke up, and hazily saw his dad in human form, another man with long black hair and a moustache, and three girls.

"What the-? Where am I?" he muttered, and struggled to sit up, when he remembered that his head hurt from being knocked out by a sneak attack from his panda-father. He saw him, and immediately punched him in the face. "Why you! How dare you sneak up on me!"

"Son, calm down." The man with a moustache said, and he turned to face him. "Why are you acting so violently to Genma?"

"Some father…the minute he saw me, he attacked me from behind while I wasn't ready." He grumbled, then his father woke up.

"You ungrateful boy! I was trying to greet you properly! Was it my fault that I wanted to test you the first I've seen you in months!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Some welcome you are!" Ranma shouted back. "Sorry about that, I'm Ranma by the way."

"Huh? You...you're Ranma!" Soun exclaimed, and hugged him. "My, I've been waiting for you! Now, feel free to choose one of my daughters. This is Kasumi, she's 19, this is Nabiki, she's 17, and this is Akane, she's 16."

"What? Why do I have to choose a girl?" Ranma asked, confused. "Don't tell me…it was you!" he accused his father. "I don't want an arranged marriage! I'm freakin' sixteen!"

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Well, he is a bit young for me. I think Akane will be more than enough."

"I agree." Nabiki said. "You two are perfect together."

Just then, Rukia woke up, and heard the last thing Nabiki said. 'You two are perfect together.' Something in those words made her blood boil, and she shouted out.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know! And, what's this I hear about an engagement? Is there something you've been hiding from me, mister 'lieutenant'?" she pointed a finger at Ranma. She knew all along about the engagement, but never had she been so utterly disgusted about forced marriages. She hoped that he could've avoided it. Through the entirety of it all, she blamed Yamamoto for this assignment.

"Uh, nothing, Rukia! I didn't decide on this!" Ranma defended. "It was my stupid father's idea!"

"Ranma, who's this, girl? Are you cheating on my Akane on the first day?" Soun exclaimed, and transformed into a demon headed version of himself. Ranma backed away, but he'd seen scarier things than that.

"No way in hell!" Akane shouted. "I don't wanna marry a jerk like this!"

"Damn right I won't." Ranma muttered, and Soun turned his demon mode on again, and forced Ranma up against the wall.

"You **will **have Akane!" he demanded.

"I will not stand for this, Mr. Tendo." Rukia defended him. "I've been with him long enough to know that he will not accept this. But, I'm afraid he's already been spoken for."

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia introduced dramatically. "And, I'm his partner!"

"What? What's the meaning of this, boy? I thought you said she was just a friend!" Genma accused.

"I won't stand by while you pick fiancées for me!" Ranma argued back.

"That's enough you two!" Soun shouted. "Break it up! In the meantime, we should prepare for dinner!"

After that was said, Ranma and Rukia went outside near the koi pond. Akane observed them from a distance, instantly curious about their relationship. Not that she was jealous or anything, but something about Ranma made her curious. Ranma's hair was shiny and silky smooth in the light. She also noticed his aqua blue eyes that resembled the ocean. At the same time, Rukia had the same effect with her eyes! They seemed to be the perfect couple! Was she jealous on the first day? But, instead of blowing a casket like she usually did, she decided to join them.

"Hey." She said, and they turned back to look at her.

"Oh, hi…Akane." Ranma said, feeling something twitch inside, but he felt nothing for the girl there. Although she was cute, he hardly knew her, and he doubt he ever will.

"You guys do martial arts?" Akane asked, friendly enough.

"A little." They both said at the exact same time, and blushed when they both responded like they did.

"So, you guys wanna spar with me?" Akane invited. "I just wanna see how good you are."

"Alright."

… … …

In the dojo-

"So, who's gonna be your opponent?" Ranma asked, and Akane pointed at him.

"I don't want any funny business, mister." Akane said. "I challenge you."

"Okay." He submitted and went into a casual stance with his hands in his pockets. "Whenever you're ready."

Akane assumed a battle stance, and charged wildly at the boy. She kicked and punched at him, but she only found air. She grew angry, and went for a leg sweep from under him, but he leapt over it gracefully. She unleashed a flurry of punches, each time Ranma backed away, until they reached a wall and he disappeared entirely. Akane punched through the wooden wall, and then found the back of her head had been tapped lightly. Akane turned to look at the martial artist. Ranma stood with his finger still on Akane's head. Akane tried to move, but she couldn't! It seemed like his finger was steel-plated, and then she gave up.

"I win." He smiled, and sheepishly put a hand behind his head.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed, and aimed for him with her fist, but he vanished and appeared next to Rukia who was just enjoying the show.

"What's your problem? I beat you fair and square." Ranma asked.

"You did not beat me fair and square! You held back while I went all out on you! You think you're so hot that you can go easy on a girl! Well, this girl packs more of a punch than you ever will!" Akane voiced her opinion. "Boys like you are so arrogant!"

"I'm not arrogant." Ranma said. "You see, when a guy fights with a girl, he usually holds back so he doesn't end up hurting her. The way I see it, this was just a friendly spar." Ranma lectured, then his eyes narrowed. That stare instantly sent vibes of shock and fear through Akane's spine, She was never so intimidated by a guy before. But, this one meant business had he gone all out. "Come on, Rukia. We're leaving."

When Ranma and Rukia crossed the courtyard, Kasumi called to them. She was carrying a steaming bowl in her hands, and she called to them: "Oh, Ranma! Rukia! You're leaving so soon? Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, Kasumi." Ranma responded politely. "We need to get home."

Kasumi left the entrance and walked up to them: "Oh, but don't be shy. You can just stay for dinner. Maybe you can stay over for tonight."

"I already have a place of my own." Ranma said reluctantly.

"At least stay for dinner." She pleaded. "You could even take a bath."

"Come on, Ranma. It couldn't hurt to eat here before we go. The apartment can wait." Rukia persuaded him, and they went to eat with the rest of the family.

... ... ...

In the bath-

"Ah! I wonder how I should break the news that I'm a Shinigami to them." Ranma contemplated. "But, Rukia says I have to keep this curse a secret from the rest of them. But, if I accidentally get splashed, how would they react?" he said while in the middle of soaking in the furo, when Akane, the girl whom he sparred with earlier, opened the door, and Ranma turned, suddenly alert. She just stood there, star struck. She closed it slowly, and screamed all the way down the stairs, only to come back with a mallet.

"I'll kill you, you pervert!" Akane exclaimed, wrapping the towel around her tighter.

"Wait! Hold on! Didn't you see the occupied sign?"

"No more excuses!" she shouted, and pound him into next week.

… … …

Later, At the dining table-

Ranma sat next to Rukia, while Genma and Soun sat on the ends. Akane sat between Kasumi and Nabiki. She completely avoided Ranma's eyes. The look she gave him every time, made him unnerved. She felt like she was the victim of some sort of crime, and he was the criminal. Everyone but Ranma noticed this, and Soun proceeded to ask her why she's so upset.

"Akane, why are you shaking?" he asked, and Akane stopped her hand that was shaking the bowl uncontrollably.

"Uh, I'm just…I hate that guy!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"What did you do, Ranma? We can't have you antagonizing your fiancée like that. If you want her to like you, you have to learn to be nice." Genma lectured his son.

"I didn't do anything but spar with her. And, she saw me taking a bath."

"Hey, I don't mind the losing part, but I couldn't stand it when you saw me…well, you know!" Akane exclaimed.

"You walked in on me, remember?"

"Well, the least you could have done was lock the door!" Akane argued.

"I hung the occupied sign up! It's not my fault you're too blind to see it!"

"Look at that! They're already arguing like a couple!" Soun commented.

"This is not an argument between couples! This is a fight between to two people who don't want anything to do with each other!" Akane reasoned, and stormed out of the room.

"Huh?" everyone gasped, as she just stormed out of the room, leaving her dinner unfinished.

"Well, it's about time I get going." Ranma said. "Come on, Rukia. We're going home."

"Boy, where are you going? We must live here until you two marry! This is your home!" Genma tried to stop him, but Ranma beat him to a bloody pulp.

"I already have a place! If you don't mind, I'd like to go there now! Thanks, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Mr. Tendo! Good bye, dad!"

"The least you could do is apologize to Akane." Genma recovered quickly and stopped them from leaving.

"Fine, I'll go." Ranma said reluctantly, and they went up the stairs to Akane's room.

… … …

"You want me to go in with you?" Rukia asked.

"Nah, just wait out here for me." Ranma said, and knocked on Akane's door.

Akane opened the door. When she did, she immediately had a scowl on her face. She was embarrassed enough as it is, and she did not want any more mishaps to happen today "What are you doing here, Ranma? What do you want from me?" Akane asked, clearly annoyed. "And, no, I'm not gonna marry you!"

"I didn't come for that..._sigh..._Look, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for. And, you were right, it's partly my fault." He apologized seriously. This was not the reaction most people would get from him apologizing so sincerely. After all, the guy spent the last seven months in the Soul Society learning about proper etiquette. By now, his childish arrogance and uncivil mannerisms have disappeared.

"Uh, it was…no, it was my fault." Akane apologized, feeling guilty about what she did too. "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I was just so…freaked out that's all. How about we…forgive and forget?"

"It's fine with me. It was an accident anyway." Ranma said. "Oh well, I should get going." Turning to leave, but Akane stopped him first.

"Wait, where are you going?" Akane asked.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Ranma said. "I already have a place to live."

"Really? Where?" Akane asked.

"Rukia and I live in the appartment complex a few blocks from Furinkan High." Ranma said.

"Will I be able to see you anytime soon?" Akane asked.

"Of course, Akane." Rukia spoke for him. "We'll be seeing each other at school from now on!"

"You're going to school here?" Akane asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we enrolled just yesterday." Ranma said. "And besides, Furinkan High is the only high school here, and I'd hate to waste my daytime in a room all day."

"Oh, should I walk you home then? It's the least I can do." Akane asked.

"Sure, why not." Ranma shrugged, and Akane followed Ranma and Rukia out the door.

"Boy, where are you going?" Genma interrogated them before they could leave the place.

"I'm going home!"

"This is home! You have to live here! If you're not living here, then take me with you!"

"No way! There's only room for one person where I'm staying at. You'd just take too much space." Ranma said finally, and left him with Rukia and Akane following behind.

… … …

Walking-

"Um, I'm curious, Ranma." Akane said, trying to invoke a conversation. "Do you have a curse like your dad?"

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Did he tell you?"

"No, not really." Akane said. "He never mentioned it to me. Though, he said you two went to the same training grounds in China. And, other than that, I'm curious as to where you've been, and how you got here."

"Well, I was in Soul-" he began, but a certain someone finished for him.

"...In Seoul, South Korea!" Rukia lied for him. His habit of trying lie effectively was still a problem. "He suddenly ended up on my doorstep of my grandfather's place, and we took him in! There, he learned kendo because my grandfather was a master, and he wanted very much to learn! Then, we had to move somewhere, and my grandfather had us go here! And, then...this whole thing happened!" she acted as she held up some childish drawings from her drawing pad with Ranma looking like a bunny with a ponytail, and she and her grandfather as a lion and a tiger. Akane and Ranma sweat dropped at this, but seeing as how Ranma had been the butt of her crude drawings, he stopped commenting on it altogether.

"Oh, well…should I tell her, Rukia? About the curse." Ranma asked Rukia before they heard thunder rumbling.

"It's gonna happen anyway." Rukia said. "Though I doubt she'll ever see you like that."

"Like what?" Akane asked, curious.

"Uh, we were just…talking about my curse." Ranma tried lying, and Akane quickly bought it. "You probably wouldn't understand it."

"Try me." Akane challenged them. Ranma suddenly gained a confident look on his face, and a light drizzle started. As soon as it started, Ranma vanished from her sight. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Ranma just looked at her, puzzled. He clearly changed into a Soul Reaper in front of her. Was she not able to see him? Then, Rukia turned around to whisper at him.

"You idiot! Humans with low spiritual pressure can't see you when you're like this!" she whispered fiercely. "She's clearly insensitive to spirits."

"Huh? Rukia, who are you talking to?" Akane asked, puzzled as to why she's talking to thin air.

"Uh, well…you see Ranma's curse is to…turn invisible! That's right!" she lied. "When he's hit by cold water, he vanishes! Only, I can see him!"

"If it's like that, then is he a ghost?" Akane asked, starting to see a white blur standing next to Rukia. Though, she just shrugged it off

"Yeah, a ghost of sorts." Rukia said, and they stopped in front of a building five blocks away from their school. "Well, this is our place! See you tomorrow, Akane!"

"Oh, you too, Rukia! If you can hear me, Ranma, I'll see you tomorrow!" Akane waved, and left them to go back home.

… … …

A/N: Well, the assignment has come! I'm thinking of making the characters have powers just like Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. I was thinking of making Ryoga have Chad's powers, you know, turning his arms into armor. I was thinking of bringing Mousse into this, and making him a Quincy from China. Maybe when Ukyo arrives, she'll have Orihime's ability. And Akane, well, I was thinking of making her like Tatsuki. They're both martial artists. But, don't fret, Akane will be able to see Ranma eventually. Until next time, please rate and review!

Next time: Rukia and Kuno! A sudden storm of love!


	18. Rukia and Kuno? a sudden storm of love!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 18: **Rukia and Kuno? A sudden storm of love!

… … …

The Next Morning-

Ranma and Rukia are walking toward Furinkan High School to start their first day of school. They were about to go to the main office to get their new schedules when they see a horde of boys coming their way. Apparently, they were all jocks and athletes that wanted something.

"Akane Tendo! Please date with me!" many, if not all, of them shouted. They turn around to see Akane standing behind them. Apparently she was not too pleased with the crowd.

"I really hate boys!" she exclaimed, and charged past Rukia and Ranma and straight toward the horde of boys. Akane had ripped through and defeated all the boys faster than the eyes could see. "That should teach the perverts!" she exclaimed, and turned her attention back to Ranma and Rukia. "Oh, hey, Rukia! Hey, Ranma! Nice to see you guys here! Don't worry, this happens every morning!"

"Every morning?" Ranma and Rukia sweat dropped. Before they could go any further however, a tall teen with bishounen-like features in a hakama and kosode-style of clothing, complete with a bokken. He would've been able to get any girlfriend he could choose with those looks, but as soon as he started talking, they immediately took it back.

"Such a boorish lot, these fools." He said, indicating the many unconscious and bruised jocks. "Evidently, each of them want to try their hand against thee in order to take thee out on a date, that is…on the dawn that he defeats thee."

"Oh, Senpai." Akane said, annoyed. "What do **you **want?"

"Wilt thou fight with me, oh, Akane Tendo?" he challenged, and raised his bokken and shifted to a fighting stance,

"Oh, and who's this guy?" Ranma asked. "You sure are popular, huh?"

"Stay out of the way, Ranma." Akane warned. "I don't want you or Rukia to get hurt."

"Like anyone's strong enough to hurt us." Ranma muttered under his breath.

"You there! thou dare beith so familiar with Akane Tendo?" the guy addressed him now. "Who art thee?"

"I'm-" he started, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, but wait! Isn't it customary for a challenger to give his own name first? Very well, mine I shall give!" he cleared his throat, and raised his bokken up dramatically. "Ahem! I am the captain of Furinkan High's Kendo Club, the undefeated champion of the high school fencing world! I am known by my enemies and peers alike as the 'Blue Thunder'!…_Lighting strikes in the background…_I am also known as Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, I am seventeen years old!" he concluded, and returned to his fighting stance.

"'Blue Thunder'? Have you heard that before?" a junior girl from a classroom above them asked.

"It's news to me." Nabiki said, standing right next to her.

"I don't have a title to give, but I will tell you my name is Ranma Saotome." He said.

"Hey, Kuno!" Nabiki called down to him. "Ranma is also engaged to Akane!"

"What?" Kuno exclaimed. "E-E-Engaged? I simply will not allow it! Fight me, cur!" he challenged, and swung his bokken at Ranma, only for him to leap over it and flip over Kuno.

"Rukia, hold this for a sec!" he threw his bag at Rukia, and went back to a fighting stance. "Alright, I'll be nice today and accept your challenge." By this point, everyone in the building was watching the fight that was about to occur. Shouts of 'someone's fighting Kuno!' or 'No, really?' and 'who'd be dumb enough to challenge him?'

"I, the Blue Thunder, shall free the fierce Akane Tendo from thy evil clutches!" he announced to the world. "If not I, no one will!"

"Let's just get one thing straight, Kuno-Senpai!" he shouted, tick mark growing on his temple. "It's not like I asked to be engaged, and for the record, I don't even know her!"

"Silence, cur!" Kuno refused to listen to reason, so he struck with his bokken at Ranma, who dodged it yet again. The bokken came down, and smash clear through the cement wall. Sounds of 'Woah!' and 'How can he do that if he's got a wooden sword?'

_It looks like he's charged his bokken with ki. This looks interesting. _Ranma thought. "If you want her so badly, why don't you take her already? It's not like I have any interest in a girl who beats on guys!" he said, and reappeared on top of a tree branch. Shouts of 'He was there before?' and 'How'd he move so fast?'

"Hey!" Akane shouted.

"Grrr…I will not allow you to speak ill of Akane!" Kuno shouted, and charged at Ranma. He succeeded in cutting the branch off, but Ranma wasn't on it anymore. He was standing behind Kuno. Kuno turned around to strike him, but he never got the chance.

"I never thought I had to use this against another human, but you left me no choice! **Bakudou 1: Sai!" **he shouted, and placed a finger on his forehead. Immediately, Kuno's knees buckled under him, and his arms reached behind him, and tied themselves there like there was some kind of invisible rope. "Why don't you hang there for a while? You could use a cool down. Don't worry, the spell will only last half an hour or so." With that, he left with Rukia and Akane following after him.

… … …

Half an hour later-

"And to think he bound me by some invisible rope!" Kuno exclaimed from inside his own classroom, checking his forehead out with Nabiki's compact mirror. "He even had the nerve to write 'buffoon' wrong."

"No, I think it's correct." She commented, which caused Kuno to grumble. "Cheer up, at least someone won your stupid 'whoever can defeat Akane, shall date with her' game."

"The game has not been won yet! I shall wreak vengeance upon that accursed Ranma Saotome!" he vowed. "I will teach him a lesson he will never forget. He will rue the day he ever crossed paths with the 'Blue Thunder'!" _cue the thunder and lighting in the background._

… … …

In the other classroom-

"Now class, allow me to introduce to you two new students!" the teacher said, calling Ranma and Rukia in. "Up until recently, these two have been spending time in…Seoul, South Korea. Now, why don't we give these two a big 'Anyong-haseyo!' to them!"

"Anyong-haseyo! My name is Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you." He introduced, and bowed to the class. Instantly, there came a wave of comments like 'aww' and 'he's so handsome!' and 'Nah, he's not so special.'

"Anyong-haseyo, everyone! My name is Rukia Kuchiki. It is a pleasure to meet you." She blushed as everyone's eyes fell on the diminutive girl. Cries of 'Ooh! She's so cute!' and 'She's not so special!' and 'She's like a doll!'

"Okay, okay, everyone! Settle down! And, you two may be new, but this shouldn't exempt you two and Akane's tardiness this morning! Go stand in the hall!"

"Yes, Sensei!" they responded, and took buckets with them and exited the classroom.

… … …

"Great, the first day here and we're already carrying buckets of water in the hallway! What'd I do to deserve this?" Ranma said.

"Maybe you held us back because of your stupid fight with that idiotic amateur." Rukia said.

"I would've finished him off sooner if you hadn't butt in!" Akane argued.

"Why were they attacking you anyway?" Rukia asked.

"Well, Kuno made a speech about it, and called all the school athletes into the gym as soon as I arrived here. He said 'If you wish to take the beauteous Akane Tendo, then you must defeat her in combat! Those are the only terms I will permit!'" Akane said in her best imitation of Kuno. "And, that's why those guys keep attacking me. But, I always wonder how I come out unscathed. You would think these guys are stronger than that."

"Hey, it's not my fault he was too stupid. And I think I know why you won too easily." Ranma said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Akane challenged, battle aura raging.

"You see, when a guy fights a girl he likes, he usually tries to go easy on her." Ranma clarified.

"Hey, don't underestimate us women!" Akane defended. "We're stronger than we look!"

"Oh, and what would you have done if Kuno had touched you with that bokken of his?" Ranma raised his eyebrow. "If he has enough strength to break through a wall with just a wooden sword, what do you think he could do to you if he fought with a hundred-percent of his strength?"

"You jerk!" Akane denied, and threw water at him, but he dodged it effortlessly, before he heard the thundering of footsteps behind him.

"Finally, Saotome! I have you now!" Kuno's voice echoed through the hallway. All three turned their attention toward the bokken wielder. He looked angry. "I will never accept your engagement to Akane Tendo!" After he said that, several people peeked out of their classroom windows to watch the scene, leaving their lessons hanging. Several comments like 'What? Akane's engaged?' and 'Doesn't she hate boys though?' and 'What a lucky bastard!' echoed through the halls. Ranma and Akane's faces turned bright red at this.

"Hey, it was our fathers' decision! We didn't ask for it!" Akane and Ranma shouted out simultaneously.

"Now, I strike!" Kuno initiated, and threw the bucket of water at Ranma. Ranma dodged the water, and landed safely away from it.

"Hey, this is no place to fight, Kuno!" he shouted as he dodged, the water a few more times. "If you want to fight, follow me!" Ranma ran through the hallway with Kuno trailing behind him. Ranma opened a window, and leapt out of it. Rukia, Akane, and several students from nearby classes followed them, and before they could warn them, Kuno jumped out the window as well.

"Hey!" Akane called down to them.

"This is the third floor, you idiots!" Rukia joined her. She knew that there was no way Ranma could get injured from jumping out of a third-story window, but the other teen, well…that seemed like another story altogether.

"Oh well, at least there's a pool down there." Akane said, somewhat relieved of the distraction Kuno gave him before she herself pounded him into next week.

"Oh no!" Rukia said, and her face went pale as she watched the two teens plunge into the pool below.

"Look, it's Kuno! He's coming up!" one boy shouted.

"But, where's Saotome?" another boy asked.

"I don't know, maybe he just disappeared." a girl put in.

… … …

In the pool below-

Kuno recovered from almost drowning, and swam toward Ranma. For a second, he couldn't tell whether it was Ranma or not. He certainly looked like Ranma, but he looked like he had changed clothes, and he was also wearing a sword at his hip. Kuno could not let Ranma upstage him a second time, so he grabbed onto him. When Ranma felt Kuno grabbing him, he gasped and realized that Kuno may be an idiot, but he can see him! That was going to be a problem later! Ranma drew his zanpakuto, and flushed Kuno out of the water. Kuno came down flat on his back, and Ranma used his chest as a platform, and ran away from him, with Kuno following him with his eyes.

"Was that Saotome?" he contemplated. "I was positive he used a technique with that sword of his! Whatever it was, I must follow him!"

… … …

Up on a tree branch-

Ranma was sitting up there, trying to get away from Kuno. _Has he discovered my secret? If he could grab me like that, that means he could see me! I hope he doesn't tell anyone that I'm a Soul Reaper! But wait! He might not have known who I was. _Ranma thought before he saw a kettle flying up at him. He grabbed the kettle, and saw Rukia and Akane there.

"Alright Ranma, you better change before you're discovered." Rukia said, and he nodded in agreement.

"What? Ranma's up there?" Akane asked, puzzled. She could barely make out Ranma's outline. Maybe her vision was improving. Just then, Kuno appeared and he was not too pleased with what he saw.

"Fight me, Saotome!" he challenged. "You cannot run from me anymore!"

"Hurry and change back!" Akane called to Ranma. "I'll handle him!" Akane went into a defensive stance and stood in front of Kuno. She was determined to help defeat Kuno.

"Never in my seventeen years of life would I imagine you to challenge me." Kuno said, abandoning his fight with Ranma even though he could 'see' him clearly. "I will gladly accept your challenge! Very well, if you win, I shall allow you to date me! Prepare yourself for I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall lose with all my might!"

"I'm very flattered." Akane said, sarcastically. Kuno struck with his bokken at Akane, to which she responded by catching the sword in between her palms. She tried with all her strength to keep it from moving away. Kuno pushed Akane back until her back was on the grass.  
>With an extreme force of will, she lifted her leg up, and forced Kuno off of her, leaving her to take his bokken away from him. Kuno then landed on the kettle, and caused it to spill on Rukia instead. Their eyes locked with each other, until Rukia became disgusted.<p>

"You're a girl." He stated the obvious. Rukia responded by punching him on the head.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, wise guy!" Rukia shouted as Kuno hit the ground with a thud. "Ranma, why didn't you change back?"

"I was too distracted by the fight, so I forgot. Sorry, Rukia." He said as if it made a whole lot of sense in the world. Kuno looked up at Ranma, and a scowl appeared on his face.

"I see you were hiding from me this whole time!" Kuno shouted, enraged. "Fight with me, cur!" he recovered quickly, and took another bokken from out of nowhere.

"Ha! You'd only waste my time, Kuno!" Ranma shouted down to him. "Why should I fight with you?"

"You coward! Backing away from a man's fight! You are no man!" Kuno shouted as he charged at Ranma, but Rukia intercepted him, and knocked the bokken out of his hands.

"Thanks, Rukia!" Ranma called down to her. "But, I could've done it myself."

"Don't waste your time with a jerk like this." Rukia said. "Allow your partner to fight him for you."

"If that's what you want." Ranma gave up, and sat back while Rukia fights Kuno.

"That hurt, you know." Kuno said, feeling his stinging wrist.

"I'll take you on anytime, and anywhere!"

"Amusing! Fine, I shall allow you to date me if you should win! I shall lose with all my might!"

"I've heard that somewhere before!" Rukia shouted, and leapt at Kuno. She kicked him on the side of his head, and knocked him to the ground. "Too bad you're not my type." She smirked.

_She's skilled! No one could move with graceful moves like that! Could it be? Is she stronger than the fierce Akane? _ He though as he lay there, flat on his back, and looked up at Rukia.

"Come on, Ranma, change back and let's head back to class." Rukia said, and the three headed back to class.

… … …

After school-

Ranma, Rukia, and Akane were walking toward the apartment in silence. Akane had offered to walk both of them back home. In truth, she seemed a lot nicer than they expected. She may have blown more caskets off today than any other day, but she seemed to calm down somewhat by the end of the day.

"Why do you insist on walking us home?" Rukia asked. "We're perfectly fine."

"It's just that I wanted to repay you for today." Akane said.

"Well, we wanted to thank you too." Rukia said. "Maybe we can walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure, Rukia." She smiled. "I look forward to walking with you and the jerk."

"Hey, who's the jerk? I helped you today if I was mistaken" Ranma huffed.

"I know but you should know better than to interfere with girl's quarrels." Akane responded. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

… … …

At school the next day-

"Nabiki Tendo, do you know of the blue eyed girl?" Kuno asked her at lunchtime.

"What blue eyed girl?" Nabiki asked, reading a magazine at the same time.

"The girl that was with Saotome and Akane yesterday." Kuno said.

"Hmm…Sure, I know her." Nabiki lied, but made it sound like the truth. She doesn't know Rukia personally yet since they haven't been to the Tendo's place in three days.

"Tell me where her classroom is!" Kuno demanded. "I must see her again!"

"Hmm…a thousand yen, and I'll tell you." Nabiki schemed. Kuno presented her with a wad of bills, and she gladly took them. "Okay, here's what you need to do…"

… … …

On the field behind the school-

It took time, but Kuno finally tracked, or should we say systematically followed, Rukia and told her to meet him behind the school after class was over. Rukia didn't want to go alone, so she had Ranma trail behind them, unseen of course, so he could monitor them. She sighed, and let him speak.

"What do you want now, Kuno?" she asked. "You know, for a guy you're pretty slow on the uptake."

"So thou hast come, my beautiful blue eyed girl." Kuno said formally.

"Of course." Rukia sweat dropped. "Where's your sword? I thought you wanted to fight me?" Rukia asked.

"I have no need of it." He said simply, and brushed a stray fringe away from his brow, and turned his gaze at Rukia. The bishounen look in his eye would've made her face flush bright red if she hadn't known whom this guy was.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Rukia suspected.

"Indeed, where there's love, there is always a battle waiting to be fought. However, the battle I fight is the battle fort thy heart." He said, and threw something at her, to which she caught. Rukia looked at what she caught; it was a bouquet of flowers. "Ah, words cannot convey how much I feel for thee." He said, and flashed a bishounen smile. "I love you, my blue eyed girl." He said, and walked away into the sunset.

"Jeez, talk about cheesy!" Ranma and Rukia said at the same time.

… … …

A/N: Well, here we go! How'd you like Kuno's nickname for Rukia? Somehow, Kuno does seem cheesy, but I was supposed to follow the manga. Who else agrees that Kuno's a cheesy guy? Oh well, please rate and review!

Next time: Ryouga Hibiki! The Eternal Lost Boy!


	19. Ryoga Hibiki! The Eternal Lost Boy!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 19: **Ryoga Hibiki! The Eternal Lost Boy

… … …

A lone figure is walking across a mountainous trail searching for a purpose. The stranger did not have any distinct features that anyone could recognize, other than that he wore a gray cloak with the hood pulled up over his head, covering most of his face in shadows. What we know of this stranger is that he had a fairly average backpack built for traveling and camping and a red bamboo umbrella strapped on top of it.

Without knowing it, the stranger happened to veer off the path, and walked crookedly toward the opposite direction. For what seemed like ages, the man stopped and looked ahead. In his hand was a map of Japan. Apparently, he was too far from his destination. Why, because this stranger had a knack for getting lost (even in his own closet). He looked up from his map, and looked at the billboard in front of him. Damn it! He was nowhere near his destination.

He walked through the town, when suddenly the emergency bell rang. He was oblivious to the many people running around in a panic. He figured they were probably in a rush. Then, he sensed an oncoming danger. Many people rushed into buildings, and stayed there. Some peeked out and yelled at him to run, or hide. He didn't know what the commotion was about, so he turned around, and a huge wild boar charged at him.

He undid the straps holding his umbrella, drew it, and stopped the boar in its tracks by the nose. It stopped struggling, and then, the stranger lunged forward and thrust the wild boar into the stratosphere with no visible effort whatsoever. Then, one after the other, the townsfolk came out from hiding to crowd around him, their faces all in awe at his awesome strength. He shrugged. It was nothing.

"Mighty! You just fell a wild boar with one umbrella!" one guy exclaimed.

"Ya' must be them martial artists! Or Supermen!" another guy exclaimed.

"Thank you ever so much!" they all exclaimed at the same time, rejoicing.

He put down his hood and took his map out unceremoniously. He held it up to the man nearest to him. The stranger was none other than a teenage boy, probably sixteen. He wore a yellow-and-black striped bandana. His face was serious, but handsome at the same time. The women around him just cringed when they saw his face. It was simply gorgeous! The women all thought.

"Ahem! Could you point to me where Furinkan High School is?" he asked politely. The man in front of him shrugged, and took the map from him. The others crowded around to look at the map too, and their faces showed confusion.

"Um, son, this school you say is in Tokyo." He said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Yeah. Could you please tell me how far I must go to get there?" the teen asked.

"What's your name, lad?" an old man asked.

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"Well, let me tell you this ain't no Tokyo." The man with his map said. "You're about five hundred miles south from Tokyo. I suggest you go straight north from here."

"Thank you, sir!" Ryoga exclaimed. "Oh, go straight, you say?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Alright! Ranma Saotome, your day of divine retribution has come!" Ryoga fumed with an intense battle aura as he thought of his sworn enemy from years ago. "You will pay for the hell you put me through!"

With that, he ran straight through the town and into the forest. He did as the man said; go straight north. What the man didn't know though, he took 'go straight north' literally and ran in a straight line through trees, bushes, houses, people (he knocked whoever was in his way over, but apologized soon after), etc.

... ... ...

Four days later-

When he finally stopped, he asked a random farmer for the same directions for Furinkan High. Apparently, it looked like he passed several cities by, ran through the traffic, and hopped several buildings. Now, he was in the countryside.

"Excuse me! Where is Furinkan High?" Ryoga asked, and held up the map to his face. The man adjusted his glasses and looked closer. Sweat drop.

"Um, young man, this here is Hokkaido." He said as if that made all the sense in the world. "If you want to get to Tokyo, take that path down there and go 'straight' south."

"Alright, straight, you say?" Ryoga asked, and proceeded down the road, the same way he came. "Thank you!"

… … …

A week later-

Ryoga stood outside the school of Furinkan High. It's been several days and nights since he rested. He only stopped to eat and use the bathroom whenever he could. Now that he had finally made it to the school, he could find his sworn enemy. Tears of relief built up at the corners of his eyes, and spilled over. He put head into his arm and cried in relief.

"Finally! I made it!" Ryoga shouted out. "Finally, after all these years, I've finally caught up with you, Saotome!"

Three students came up from behind him and poked him in the shoulder. One of the students was a teenage boy with long black hair, tied in a low ponytail. The second one had short, wavy black hair with a fringe that fell lazily between her eyes. And, the third one had long blue-black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Hey man, did you call my name?" and Ryoga turned around swiftly and found himself face-to-face with the very man he'd sworn to catch up with.

"Huh? Ranma?" he asked, as if it were a hallucination.

"Yeah, that's my name, isn't it?" Ranma unceremoniously sweat dropped. "What are you doing here? You don't look like a student attending here. Are you new here?"

"Ranma, prepare to die!" he announced, and charged at Ranma.

Ranma dodged out of the way, and Ryoga came slamming down on the ground. The force of the impact caused a small crater to appear on the ground.

"What the-? Why are you attacking me?" Ranma asked. "Do I even know you?"

Shock filled Ryoga's eyes, and he just stood there, confused.

"What? You don't remember me?" Ryoga asked, righteous fury on his face. "How could you forget me? Ryoga Hibiki!" Ryoga launched a straight punch at Ranma, but the latter just side stepped out of the way, and pushed him back a little.

"What's got you so worked up?" Ranma asked, then images from the past floated into his mind. They were memories from junior high, not too long ago. He'd forgotten about them as soon as he entered the Soul Society. Wow, to think he could forget that part of his life so soon! "Oh, now I remember! Sorry about that! You're Ryoga Hibiki! We used to be classmates! Long time, no see!"

"Of course!" Ryoga shouted, and went for a leg sweep, but Ranma jumped over it. Ryoga proceeded to launch a flurry of punches to his face, but Ranma blocked every single one of them with one hand. "Where…do…you…think…we…first…met? Back then, you made my life hell, and now it's gotten even worse since you left me behind! How could you run away from our man-to-man fight that day? Why did you leave to China?" he finished with one last punch, and Ranma threw Ryoga back.

"Ryoga, explain to me this; why on earth did I have to wait at the designated fighting spot, the vacant lot two blocks from your house, for three days straight?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

Ryoga raised a fist, and a huge battle aura erupted from him. "Do you think I was just strolling around Japan for my health?"

"No, what were you doing?" Ranma asked, stunned.

"I wandered Japan trying to fight my way, and when I finally got to the place four days later, you were gone. The only thing left after you left was this letter!" Ryoga shouted, and threw an envelope at him.

"No sense of direction." A random boy passing by said.

"Yup, none at all." His companion agreed.

Ranma caught it and read it. Yup that was his handwriting. Was his handwriting really that atrocious back then? It had gotten a lot better in his calligraphy training with Byakuya. The guy was all right, and it seemed he was starting to like his new calligraphy disciple. He'll have to thank him later, he giggled!

_Ryoga,_

_ I waited here for three days for you to get here. When it seemed you didn't get here on time, my pop came and told me we had to go to China, on foot. So, see you around! Hope to finish the fight someday!_

_ -Ranma Saotome_

"Oh, so is it that time already?" Ranma asked.

"Of course it is." Ryoga said, and took a swipe at the defenseless Ranma. "You will pay for the humiliation you made me endure!"

"Humiliation?" Ranma asked, then remembered something. "Oh, that thing in the cafeteria! Wait here for a sec!" he sprinted to the supermarket not too far away, and back in almost no time at all.

"Alright, take all you want, Ryoga." Ranma said, and buried Ryoga under a pile of different kinds of bread. "How about we forgive and forget, Ryoga?"

Ryoga fumed again, and the bread exploded out from under him. "Do you take me for a fool, Ranma?"

"Yeah, Ranma, do you take him for a fool?" Akane asked, apparently not too pleased.

"This boy is obviously furious. Why would bread satisfy him?" Rukia asked.

"Well, the thing is when we were in my old school, an all boys one at that, the lunch hours were completely chaotic. And, then…" he launched into the story. After he finished explaining it, Ryoga had finally popped a brain vessel, and turned bright red.

"So, it's the straws that broke the camels back, huh?" Rukia said. "No wonder he's angry."

"For your information, this goes far beyond bread!" Ryoga announced, and unleashed a flurry of punches again at Ranma. Ryoga drew his umbrella, and opened it and threw it like a Frisbee at Ranma. Ranma ducked under it, and it just zipped through, and ripped through the crowd of students that had gathered around to witness the fight.

Several had gotten away with ripped sleeves and skirts, and the branches from many trees were chopped off. It finally veered off, and came back to Ryoga.

This time, Ranma had to resort to blocking and dodging until he was pushed back so far. Ranma fell onto his back, and kicked Ryoga up and over him. "Ranma, where'd you disappear to?" Ryoga got confused for a second, and ran straight through the school, creating crashes, holes in the walls, and several girl screams.

"Why is he going that way?" Rukia asked.

"Why'd he think you disappeared?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I have a hunch that he won't be making an appearance here for a while." Ranma answered, and they each headed home in their own separate ways.

… … …

Ryoga had wandered off so far that he ended up in a forest several miles away from the school. He looked around him, and punched a tree full force. The tree shook, and fell over with several birds flying away.

"Ranma, you will pay for making me suffer so!" Ryoga shouted. "Your stupid antics have allowed me to track you down to China! Now, I'm forever scarred with the realization that I'll never be a true man again!"

… … …

At the Tendo Dojo, several nights later-

Ranma and Rukia decided to pay a visit to them since they hadn't been there in weeks. The whole shenanigans with Kuno that first week, and Ryoga this week had been very stressful to them. Akane sat on the couch facing Ranma and Rukia.

"Okay, Ranma…what could you possibly have done to Ryoga if it wasn't the bread?" Akane interrogated.

"I'm curious as well. Why didn't mention that he would come after you before?" Rukia asked.

"Well, so many things have happened that I just…forgot about him and our feud. I guess, now that I'm back in Japan, Ryoga's looking to start up that feud again." Ranma contemplated.

"But, the thing you did with the bread could leave anyone mentally scarred." Akane said. "I know I would if someone did that to me."

"I took advantage of him that time because I thought it was a game meant to be won. He probably took it too seriously, and opted to challenge me. I guess, even if he didn't consider me a friend before, he'd probably come around soon. I know I don't think of him that way."

"He didn't do anything to you. You did something terrible to him, I bet." Akane concluded.

"Let's see, I fought him for the bread at lunch, maybe, but I always kept him from getting lost all those times he wouldn't show up for class, or get home. I left to China with dad, and…I don't know what else to think."

"Maybe, he hates you for treating him like a child." Rukia said.

"Oh well, I'll see him again eventually." Ranma said.

"Oh Ranma!" Kasumi called him. "You have a letter!"

Ranma took the letter, and saw the name on it. It was addressed to Ranma from Ryoga. The date on it gave it away too.

"Are you going to him?" Rukia asked.

"Why? He didn't even show up." Ranma said. "He always gets lost and has trouble finding his way through his own house. I doubt he'll come back anytime tonight. Besides, if I know him like I should, he'll probably show up soon."

… … …

Meanwile-

"Um, excuse me, sir. Where's the Tendo Dojo?" Ryoga asked a familiar farmer. The farmer at this point was growing tired of his antics, and just pointed silently down the right path, but Ryoga was looking at the left path.

"Is it this way?" Ryoga asked.

"Hey, why are you going that way?" the farmer asked. "I told you for the fifth time this week, it's the other way!"

"Thank you!" Ryoga shouted, oblivious to what the farmer just said, and strolled down the wrong path yet again.

… … …

Next week-

Ranma was finally having his showdown with Ryoga on the field behind the school. Ranma was just counting down the days until the lost boy finally got there. Ryoga glared at Ranma, but Ranma just shrugged his shoulders and loosened his muscles up.

"Alright, Ryoga. Give me your best shot." Ranma challenged, and shifted to a fighting stance.

"I'll do that, and much more!" Ryoga shouted, and charged at Ranma with his umbrella, and unleashed a flurry of stabs at Ranma's chest, but he kept out of the way of the umbrella, all the while having his hands shoved in his school pants' pockets.

"Ryoga, why don't you tell me what's been eating at you?" Ranma asked, and leapt over Ryoga as he made one final jab at empty space. "Talking helps, you know."

"I'm well past the point of talking! The hell you've put me through is a cursed one!" Ryoga shouted, and swung his umbrella at Ranma again. Ranma jumped over it, and leaped back out of the way of another strike.

"What hell? Tell me." Ranma really wanted to help the guy, but he couldn't if the guy couldn't listen to reason.

"Because of you, I no longer have the honor of calling myself a 'man'!" Ryoga shouted. "I've seen humiliation brought by a thousand-fold! Mere words cannot convey how much I've suffered!"

"What have you seen? What happened to you?" Ranma asked, and Ryoga paused for a bit.

"Because I let my foolish desire to find you…get the better of me…I followed you to China." Ryoga said, hesitating a few times, before charging into battle again.

"You did what?" Ranma asked, and leaped over a parry. "You didn't follow me all the way to Jusenkyo, did you?"

"What do you think I did?" Ryoga shouted, and began to chase Ranma down the street toward the park. "Quit running away!" Ryoga reached for his bandana, and yanked it off only for another one to come in its place. He did this process another three times, and had four bandanas in hand. He gave them each a twirl and threw them like boomerangs at Ranma.

Ranma dodged two out of the four bandanas. One came around and struck fire hydrant and shot out a geyser of cold water. Ranma flew through it, and changed into a Shinigami. Ryoga was stunned for a second, but the geyser seemed to be looking for Ryoga. Ryoga jumped, just barely, out of the way of the geyser, and landed perfectly in front of Ranma.

Ryoga rubbed his eyes a little, until Ranma came into view again. And, Ranma was running away! He looked like he just changed into a Meiji-styled samurai hakama and kosode, with a sword attached to his hip and an arm badge with the kanji '13' written on it. He was trying to cosplay, huh? Ryoga will not let this embarrassment come into their fight.

Ryoga leaped up, and caught Ranma's ankles. The two tumbled down, and rolled down the hill together. Ranma was stunned! Not only could Kuno see him clearly in his Shinigami form, but Ryoga could too!

"Ryoga, let go of me!" Ranma shouted, and drew his zanpakuto. **"Rain: Mizuryuu!" **he called his zanpakuto, and it turned into the water whip he wanted. He threw Ryoga away with it, and Ryoga disappeared into the bushes. Now, Akane, Rukia, and other students came running after them. Rukia was the only one that could see Ranma. Akane and the other students could not see him.

Rukia sprinted up to him, and took a kettle of hot water out from nowhere. She poured the contents onto Ranma, and changed him back into a human. To the others, it looked like he just appeared out of nowhere. Akane looked stunned too, but remembered that Ranma was half-ghost. Rukia was probably the only one among them who could see him clearly.

Then, the whizzing of bandanas came around again, and two struck through the skirts of two girls, and the other one was heading for Akane!

"Akane! Look out behind you!" Ranma warned, but it was too late! The bandana zipped right through, and cut her long hair off from the rest of her ponytail. She just stood there stunned. Rukia was surprised too. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry with Akane because of how ridiculous her hair looked now. Akane reached behind her and felt her hair, only to find it gone…chopped off!

"Oh, Akane!" Ranma shouted out in empathy. He may not be a girl, but he knew enough to know that girls treasure their hair more than anything in their life. To simply have your hair chopped off suddenly, but narrowly miss you neck while you're at it, it was simply devastating. Oh well, it's just hair, right? At least Akane wasn't beheaded.

Just then, Ryoga emerged from the bushes, dripping with water, and steaming at the same time. He came to see a girl among the crowd with a stunned look on her face. He suddenly felt guilty when he saw the lock of hair behind her. He knew what it was. His bandanas did this! He never meant for a bystander to get hit by it, he only meant to stop Ranma from running away like a coward. He would stand there and take his punishment.

"Um, miss, I'm terribly sorry!" Ryoga apologized. "You may hit me if you like."

"Um, me too." Ranma piped up. "I wasn't able to save you in time, so hit me too, since I was involved in all this."

Akane raised her hand, and slapped both of them across the cheek, and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"She's…very merciful, isn't she?" Ryoga said, and put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Usually…she does a lot worse than that." Ranma said, doing the same thing. In an instant, the crowd dispersed, and everyone went their own separate ways. The fight was forgotten.

… … …

Flashback-

At Doctor Tofu's, he was coming out with a younger Akane. She had short, cropped hair and wore a junior high school uniform. He was just ushering her out when a younger Kasumi came in, and he just freaked out and ran back and forth in a fit of hysterical laughter. Kasumi found it to be cute, but Akane just felt…weird about seeing her doctor ogling Kasumi.

Akane looked Kasumi over, and considered her qualities. Kasumi was a young, fifteen-year-old girl with long, brown hair, and carried herself in a mature sense that caused most boys at her junior high to go nuts over her. Akane wondered what it would be like if she became like that. She realized the only way for Tofu to acknowledge her was if she grew her hair out.

-End of flashback

… … …

Akane sat at her desk, thinking back to the old days when Tofu used to patch her up and admire her sister in an odd sort of way. She sighed, and got up from her desk to the full-body mirror next to her door. She checked how her hair looked now, and sighed a depressed sigh. It didn't really matter what form she presented herself to Tofu. She had tried growing her hair out, acting more feminine, and began wearing more dresses when she could. But, Tofu just smiled and kept saying the same old thing: 'You look nice, Akane. I'm sure if the boys at school see you like this, their jaws would drop so far that they come almost to the floor!'

She thought it ironic that Tofu would say that. She thought that if she tried acting more like a young lady instead of the immature child he saw her as he might respect her more. But, those feelings shattered when he still treated her the same; like a younger sister. He would never see her as anything beyond a sister. So, she snorted, and left with a pair of scissors, and went down to the kitchen where Kasumi was preparing dinner.

When Kasumi saw her, the empty pot and dishrag went flying and clattering on the floor around her. She went to Akane, wary of her new look, and pulled her sister into a comforting embrace.

"Oh, Akane…what happened to your hair?" Kasumi asked, and Ranma, Ryoga, and Rukia entered the kitchen. Ranma and Ryoga had been about to say it was their fault, but Akane raised her hand to stop them.

"It was-" they began, but she interrupted them.

"I decided to go for a new look and cut my hair, but I guess it ended up with some disastrous results." Akane said, and smiled innocently. "Could you help me even it up, Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded, and ushered Akane up to the bathroom.

… … …

The next day-

Akane was walking to school the next day with her new short, cropped hair. She was glad she had it cut, but the end to her beautiful, long hair had finally found its mark. She realized that a little too late, and went to have it cut a lot nicer than before.

Ranma and Rukia were running down the street opposite her and stopped before her. The looks on their faces showed guilt, but Akane just giggled inside at the looks on their faces. Somehow, she could not find it in her to get angry with them. If she had any reason to be angry, it would probably be Ryoga, but she knew he never meant anything by it. She would've gotten a hair cut sooner anyway.

"Um, Akane?" Ranma cautioned, seeing her thoughtful expression. "I want to say I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm sorry our stupid fight got your…um…hair cut off. I should've dealt with Ryoga sooner."

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." Akane giggled, and Ranma and Rukia's faces fell.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't like you guys decided to throw those bandanas at me. I mean, it was just an accident, right?" Akane said, a smile on her face. "I was planning on getting a hair cut before anyway. So, there's no need to feel sorry. We're good, right?"

"Um, yeah." Ranma gulped, and opted to walk with Akane to school.

"Where's Ryoga, anyway?" Akane asked, curious.

"I don't know. Anywhere, maybe?"

… … …

Meanwhile-

Ryoga had wandered too far north, and had engaged in yet another episode with the farmer. By this point, the farmer opted to lead him by the hand back to Tokyo.

"Um, sir, could you point me the way back to Tokyo?" Ryoga asked, innocently when he found himself in Hokkaido for the seventh time in the last five weeks.

"For the last time…it's this way!" the farmer shouted. To simply say that his sense of direction was bad was an understatement.

The farmer pulled Ryoga onto a tractor, and drove him the right way. Somewhere in between, the farmer let him off, and told him to go straight south. With that, Ryoga followed his directions, and went straight, literally. The farmer winced when he saw that Ryoga went straight through trees, boulders, branches, walls, and everything beyond it.

"What a strange boy…"

… … …

A/N: Here we go! Another chapter for you! And, happy father's day too! Hope everyone's doing well! Oh, and a heads up too, Ryoga has a different curse than the 'pig', so be prepared! Please rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: Ryoga's Transformation!


	20. Ryoga's transformation!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 20: **Ryoga's transformation!

… … …

One day, after school-

"You know, that Ryoga kid sure can't take losing." Rukia commented once they were out of class.

"Yeah, I mean, he's been able to find me a lot more often than he used to." Ranma fascinated. "A few weeks ago, he left me hanging in a duel and ran out thinking I got lost, or something. Then, he comes back a week later and gets lost again. Now, he just came back for more."

"Look, a guy like that can sure stress you out." Rukia said. "I mean, two nights ago he crept into my apartment just to find you, and I told him you were right next door to me, and what does he do, he jumps out my window, and leaves down the corner."

"I swear we need to test that guy out for the navigation test." Ranma joked.

"Ha! I bet he'd fail big time!" Rukia joked along, and they both started laughing uncontrollably. Then, Rukia's cell phone rang. 'bbbzzzzz' Rukia checked it and found a text message from the Soul Society in bold words:** Hollow alert!** **Downtown Nerima, 1 mile west from current position; Furinkan High School! Minor problem!**

"Finally, we have something that doesn't involve Ryoga." Ranma said. "Let's go!" and started running for the fountain at the park, but Rukia intercepted him.

"Hey, why don't you let me deal with the Hollow?" Rukia suggested. "You obviously are stressed out today, and you could use a break from all this craziness."

"Why?" Ranma asked. "I've been looking for a workout, and I'm just about ready to get it." Just then, his cell phone rang. 'bbbzzzzz' He checked it, and another message awaited him in bold print from the Soul Society: **Hollow alert! Nerima Shopping District! 0.5 miles north from current position; Furinkan High School! Minor problem!**

"It's just our luck." Ranma sighed after reading the message, and jumping into the fountain. "You go take care of the one at the Shopping District, and I'll go see the one in Downtown! If anything goes wrong, you know who to call!" and ran toward Downtown.

… … …

Downtown-

Indeed, a Hollow was rampaging through the streets. It was at least twelve-feet-tall with a lizard-like mask on it. It caused mayhem everywhere, and its foot made a depression on the street, instantly scaring off the pedestrians and drivers. Ranma just caught up with the Hollow, and was about to exorcise it when who should be chased by it by none other than Ryoga Hibiki. He was running frantically, trying to get away from the monster.

He had no idea how that creature came to be there, but one thing was for sure! The thing was after him! Ranma resolved to save his rival, and intercepted the Hollow with the strike of his sealed sword form. He made a slash at the creature's mask, and went in for a split down the middle. After that, the Hollow dispersed and vanished.

"Hollow extermination complete." He said, and sheathed his sword.

When he came upon Ryoga, he was on the ground, trembling from the sight of the creature. If he could see Ranma clearly, then there was no doubt that he could see the Hollow! Ranma went over to him, and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. Ryoga stopped shaking immediately, and felt for the hand of his longtime rival. Ryoga looked up nervously, and saw the concerned face on his rival.

"Ryoga, you're safe now." Ranma said reassuring him. "That Hollow's gone thanks to me."

"You got rid of that…thing?" Ryoga rejoiced and fumed at the same time. "Why? How did you do that? Grrr…Ranma Saotome, do you take me for a week coward? I could've gotten rid of that thing, no problem!"

"Jeez, if you didn't want my help, why were you running like a frightened child?" Ranma asked, not a hint of humor in his tone.

"Well, I tried the usual, like punching, kicking, and grappling, but the thing outsmarted me, and just kept advancing." Ryoga explained.

"How did that thing get to you?"

"Well, I was just in Hokkaido yesterday, or so I thought, and then this giant…Hollow was it? Well, it just appeared out of nowhere and started chasing me. Then, the strangest thing happened…the Hollow began swallowing something white and long from the people around us. From the looks of it, those innocent people didn't know what hit them.

"When that thing came after me, I knew he was gonna do the same thing to me. I tried with all my might to stop it, but it just…kept getting stronger. Everytime it opened its mouth and sucked…those things in…it just kept growing and growing. Pretty soon, it was just too much to handle by myself. I kept thinking that this shouldn't be any harder than the wild boar I fought off not too long ago, but this thing…was nowhere near weak enough to be a wild boar. So, I ran…and ran…and ran…until you stopped it just now."

"That's very interesting, Ryoga." Ranma said. "But, do you mind telling me how you can see us?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to? It was fairly obvious that the creature was real, and so are you. By the way, why are you cosplaying?" Ryoga asked.

"Grrr…It's not cosplay!" Ranma snapped. "It's…I don't know if I should tell you. I'm supposed to keep this part of me a secret, even if you can see me clearly."

"Well, at least tell me what that thing was." Ryoga said.

"Let me start by saying there are two kinds of spirits. One is the 'Wholes', and the one you just saw is called a 'Hollow'. When people die in this world, their spirits are often chained to whatever holds them back. Wholes are the good kind of spirits, if a little gloomy—my first experience with a Whole was too sad— Then, there are the Hollows. Hollows are what Wholes become if their feelings become too bitter. The more the Wholes continue to exist without being exorcised and sent to Heaven—Or Hell, the more they begin to feel anchored to their hell on earth.

"They are forced to live the last few minutes of their lives every single minute of their purgatory. That's sad, if you ask me. Their soul chains disintegrate at the same time, and once they have been completely destroyed, a whole replaces their heart, and they transform into masked creatures called Hollows.

"You may know these Hollows by another name, the poltergeist. Hollows are vicious by nature, and they begin to lose all of their humanity. When they have successfully obtained the level of Hollow, they begin feeding off reiatsu, or spiritual pressure, just to preserve their existence.

"If a Hollow consumes enough reiatsu, they may progress and become stronger. But, I think it's a safe bet that I won't need to explain what Menos are anytime soon. Does that explain everything?" Ranma finished.

Ryoga thought for a moment, trying to process this new piece of information. Then, his face suddenly turned pale at a notion he came across. If the Hollow chasing him was after reiatsu specifically, did that mean he'd become a target? Was he no longer safe? Did he need Ranma's protection? Ah! He shuddered at the fact that he needed protection from his longtime rival!

"Let me ask one more thing…who exorcises these spirits?" Ryoga asked.

"Essentially, it's my job to purify these hollows." Ranma said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, but why me? That thing was after me even when it was feeding off those reiatsu earlier."

"No, Hollows don't choose their victims on purpose. It might've been attracted to you because you have the 'sight' and the necessary ability to sense them. Let me say that if you can see them, then there's a chance that they might see you and take your reiatsu. Without reiatsu, there's no way for you to sustain your spirit if you should die. You'd be weak."

"Is reiatsu the same thing as ki?"

"No, ki is energy within the 'physical' body, reiatsu is your life force and spirit supplier. Without it, you could very well die. But, without ki, it's also just as bad."

"What do I do to defend myself against these Hollows?" Ryoga looked desperate. So, Ranma obliged him.

"You either develop your own spirit powers, become one of 'us', or you can't do anything. No amount of physical force will be able to stop the Hollows. Remember, they're spirits, and you're human. No matter what you do, you can't hurt a spirit if you're not one as well. Well, I've spent enough time here as it is, and I better get back to Rukia before she has a fit. See you around, Ryoga." Ranma said, and left Ryoga behind again.

… … …

Ryoga wandered around the streets of Tokyo, reassessing his abilities. He looked down at his palm and wondered what he should do. If another one of those Hollows showed up and he was powerless to stop it, how was he supposed to call himself a proud martial artist if he can't even defend himself. He lifted up his arm and extended one of his fingers to a wall. He remembered training in China with an old mummy for a matriarch. She had found him amusing, and decided to train him how to break stone, and other inanimate objects with his index finger.

He went up to a wall, and placed a finger on it. **"Bakusai Tenketsu!" **he shouted, and the wall collapsed at his touch, and walked on ahead. _'Now, I could do that much, and I could fire ki in an explosive way. I mean, that mine digger from Poland, or was it Poland? Never mind! He taught me how to focus a single key emotion into his palm and fire it.' _He opened his palm, and reached for the sky. **"Shishi Hokodan!" **with that, a huge ball of solid green ki shot up, and burst in the sky, thus earning him a round of applause from bystanders.

"If that's not enough to stop the Hollows, then I don't know what will." Ryoga sighed. "Maybe I should take a trip to Okinawa. After all, the beaches should be fairly moderate this time of year."

… … …

Without meaning to, he had wandered back to Nerima ward in Tokyo. He walked along the empty streets as afternoon turned dark. He looked to his left, and found himself standing outside a dojo. "Hey, it's the Tendo Dojo. Ah! But, Ranma wouldn't be here! Rukia said he lives in that apartment! Damn it, she should've been clearer that time! Hey, I forgot the most important thing I came here to do! What if I could exact my revenge on Ranma right now?" with that, he snuck into the house, and crawled up to the front porch.

Ranma and Rukia were indeed there. Akane invited them to dinner once again, and they were now sitting outside on the porch, unaware of Ryoga's presence. "It's so weird, Rukia. The Hollow I fought earlier was chasing after Ryoga. I stopped it, of course. I don't know how much longer we can keep our identities as Shinigami a secret anymore."

"Well, if there are more spiritually aware humans out there, it would be hard to hide. Maybe, you should tell Ryoga. I don't think Captain Ukitake would mind much."

"Are you kidding? What if he decides to run his mouth off?"

"He won't, because I doubt regular humans will believe his tale anyway. Humans are much more tuned to believe if they saw it with their own eyes. Otherwise, they'd just think you're making things up." Rukia said.

"Why don't you try me?" Ryoga appeared out from under the porch and stood in front of him with an eyebrow raised. "Why don't you tell me your story? I promise not to let my mouth run."

Ranma and Rukia exchanged glances, and looked back at Ryoga like he was crazy, but they took him up on their offer.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else? Our story is not safe here with the Tendos." Ranma suggested, and walked with Ryoga back out.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Aren't you sticking around for the nigh?" Akane asked. "You can stay over, if you want."

"No, we just want to have a chat with Ryoga here." Ranma said, and Ryoga just waved shyly.

"Don't worry, I'm here for damage control." Rukia said, and the three walked off to the park to explain the crazy adventures they've had in the past nine months.

… … …

"Wow, I can't say I'm not surprised. After all the things I just went through today, I could probably believe a madman betrayed you, and you had to work together to stop him." Ryoga contemplated after hearing the story. "Where is he right now?"

"He's still missing, and we have no clue where he is." Ranma said. "But, so help me I'll be glad to make him pay for all those things he made Momo and everyone else's lives now! I promise that if I catch him, I'll punish him no hundred, no a thousand times for what he did to us!" Ranma's human battle aura glowed furiously, and it made even Ryoga cringe.

"Revenge, huh?" Ryoga said. "Why don't I help you out there? I'll certainly help you out, if I can."

"No, thanks for the offer though. You're still just a human, and if you have any chance in hell, you'll have to gain spiritual powers." Ranma said.

Then, just then, storm clouds gathered and lightning and thunder struck. In mere seconds, they were soaking wet. Ranma had transformed back into a Soul Reaper, and Ryoga…well, he just shrunk and regressed to a child..

"Woah, so what are you now?" Ranma asked Ryoga in his new form.  
>"I might as well tell you now." Ryoga shrugged, his voice sounded childlike too. "Well, it just so happens that I was in China looking for you…" Ryoga trailed off, and flashed back.<p>

Flashback-

Ryoga stood on top of a cliff, overlooking Jusenkyo. His battle surged as he thought about his enemy, Ranma Saotome. He was just about to descend the cliff, when a huge panda came running through the bamboo behind him. He jumped as the panda came sprinting at him, much like a human. The panda jumped up, and kicked Ryoga into a spring below.

Minutes later, a young boy emerges from the same springs and struggles to get to dry land. The guide happened to be there at the time, and he just gasped. _"Ah! Honorable guest, you land in the Spring of Drowned Young Boy!" _the guide shouted in Chinese.

"Um, can you speak Japanese?" the boy asked, irritated and soaking wet.

"Ah! Sorry! Young sir land in Spring of Drowned Young Boy! Now, whoever fall in spring gain body of young boy. You now young child!" the guide exclaimed, and the boy just screamed.

End of Flashback-

Ryoga, Ranma, and Rukia were heading back to the Tendo Dojo when they see a panda hanging out on the porch, sipping tea and watching the rain. Ranma, Rukia, and Ryoga all have a brief lapse, and realized what Ryoga was referring to! "A panda?" Ryoga asked, and the panda in turn, saw them, but missed his son completely.

_"Ah! Hello there! You looking for someone?" _the panda flipped a sign up, and sipped his tea.

Ryoga's eyes flashed in anger, and his anger for once was not directed toward Ranma. It was this panda! "Panda, you made my life hell! I will kill you!" he declared, and chased after the panda that knocked him into the spring in Jusenkyo.

… … …

The following week-

After the revelation that a certain panda made his life like this, he now had three goals he wanted to fulfill. One, he wanted to be cured of his child's curse, and two, get revenge on the panda that managed to curse him, and three, he will help Ranma by getting stronger. How to get stronger?

He didn't know the first thing about getting stronger! He supposed he could find a master and get him to teach him some techniques, but he knew that no matter what he was taught, it would never be enough to fight off a desperately wanted to be rid of the Hollows that were constantly after his spiritual pressure.

As he was thinking, a Hollow erupted up out of the ground from behind him. Speaking of Hollows, this one had sensed his presence and decided to make its appearance. This Hollow had a bear-like mask, and was roughly bigger than the first one he fought.

One thing he learned from Ranma was that Hollows differed from each other, and some were bigger and smaller than others. But the truly weakest ones were the ones that towered above even the tallest of skyscrapers. They may have Godzilla instincts and strength, but their strength often relied on their intelligence.

The Hollow came up and swept at Ryoga's feet, but he just leaped over it, and hovered at eye-level with the Hollow. His outstretched hands pointed at the mask. He also remembered that Ranma mentioned a Hollow's weak point was its mask. If the mask if broken, or if the Hollow was hacked in pieces, the Hollow could be killed. He aimed at the mask and mustered all the power he could.

**"Shishi Hokodan!" **Ryoga shouted, and a giant ball of green ki shot from his palms and into the Hollow's mouth. This did little to stop it, and it failed to kill it. Instead of exploding out in all directions, the Hollow just kept growing. By now, it was roughly thirty feet tall, and Ryoga had just succeeded in strengthening it.

Just then, Rukia showed up and pushed the Hollow back. Ryoga looked on in shock as he watched Rukia fend off the Hollow. She was wearing the same uniform that Ranma had, and used a zanpakuto like him. Then, another thought struck him! It took a girl to show him how weak he was! This girl may be a Shinigami, but he could not accept help from the female. It may be considered sexist, but that was the way he and other men were brought up. Just like the movies, they almost never showed a woman saving a man. It was always the man! Why was that?

He now realized that Rukia was having trouble fighting off the Hollow. The Hollow was more focused on trying to get Ryoga for himself. Rukia was working just as hard to keep the Hollow from absorbing Ryoga's reiatsu. Rukia leapt up and attempted to slice the fiend in half from the mask, but the Hollow weaved out from under her, and disappeared and reappeared in front of Ryoga. _This thing doesn't give up, does it? _Rukia thought, and turned back to the Hollow.

The Hollow had cornered Ryoga, and the martial artist in turn suddenly realized what it was like to stare into the face of death itself. He may be killed, but having your reiatsu, and possibly your soul sucked out was even worse than just being killed. Rukia's eyes narrowed, and she focused her kidou. **"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" **a blue orb appeared in her hand, and fired it at the Hollow.

The Hollow turned around in time, but dodged the full-on kidou attack. The Hollow was once again above Rukia and growling. Apparently, the Hollow didn't like his meal to be disturbed. Rukia's eyes widened as the Hollow raised a giant hand, and went for Rukia. Ryoga acted quickly, and grabbed Rukia and instead had his shoulder slashed. Ryoga was on top of Rukia, and he struggled to get up, grimacing in pain as he protected Rukia from yet another attack.

"Fool! why in the world would you put yourself in harm's way to save me from a _Hollow_? The thing was after you a moment ago!" Rukia exclaimed, fearful for the boy's well being. The boy forced himself to show a fanged smile, but immediately, his face contorted in pain as his shoulder started throbbing and bleeding freely.

"I would never allow a woman to be hurt because she was trying to save me!" Ryoga exclaimed. "You may be a Soul Reaper, but no self-respecting martial artist would allow a woman, no matter who she is, get killed for his sake! That's why...I won't run!" he declared, and stood up and stood in front of Rukia.

Though Rukia didn't realize it, her own arm was throbbing. When Ryoga moved to protect her from being hit by the Hollow's claw, the force of the landing caused her to land on her arm. She felt for any signs of injury, and when she did, she found her arm was broken! She could barely support herself and Ryoga, a human, was protecting her! Oh, why was this Hollow so strong?

The Hollow moved in for the kill, and swung its claws at Ryoga. Ryoga didn't budge, and just stood there, face looking down on the ground. His eyes were concealed behind the shadows of his bangs, but many could tell he was terrified beyond what he was comfortable with. Ryoga opened his eyes and his aura erupted around him! It wasn't just any battle aura, it felt stronger, and strangely lighter. More soul to it.

Subconsciously, Ryoga raised his fist, and his whole right arm glowed with the same aura. Without meaning to, he charged with the glowing arm, and narrowly dodged the Hollow's claws. Ryoga punched the Hollow in the mask, and succeeded in blowing the creatures head off with the rest of it. After that, the Hollow vanished. Ryoga had succeeded in banishing the Hollow, and had saved Rukia-mostly-from nearly being killed.

He looked down at his arm, and found that it was no longer a regular arm. It looked like he had iron skin, black on the bottom, and red and white stripes running down his biceps down to the tips of his fingers. He also had a shoulder guard sticking out like a spike. He flexed it experimentally, and just smiled as the armor disappeared at his will. He had indeed succeeded, and the bleeding in his right arm appeared to have healed mostly-probably the armor helped that- Ryoga looked up with a daze, and collapsed on his back, proud of his accomplishment, and let unconsciousness take over.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, that explains his Jusenkyo curse! And, he indeed has gained Chad's power by saving Rukia. I wonder what else I could give him. Anyway, don't forget to rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: Ukyo Kuonji! The Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Chef!


	21. Ukyo Kuonji!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 21: **Ukyo Kuonji! The Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Chef!

… … …

Nighttime-

A lone figure with long brown hair with a huge spatula strapped to the back walks through the streets of Furinkan on this gloomy afternoon. The figure appears to be a young woman of about sixteen. The woman catches sight of a large, stocky man with glasses and a bandana sweeping the sidewalk in front of Tofu's office.

Genma Saotome looks upon this new face, and immediately scrambles away, trying frantically to keep out of reach of the woman. The woman appears to be furious, but that is to be expected, considering how dishonorable Genma has acted through the years. None of us would be surprised if he tipped her off someday, and now she came for revenge. Yeah, the elder Saotome appeared to get that a lot.

"Genma Saotome, for your crimes against the Kuonji family, you'll pay for what you did to us!" the girl declared, and cornered Genma into the vacant lot.

Genma turned around fearfully to face his executioner. The girl was furious beyond relief, and one could almost say her battle aura could fry the air around her.

"Now, there's no need to be so hasty!" Genma pleaded. "If only you understood what I went through in order to do the thing I did! It was not an easy decision either! Believe me!"

"I will not have any of this, old man!" the girl exclaimed, and prepared to pounce on Genma with her spatula. "No amount of reasoning will ever get me to forgive you!"

"AAHHHHH!" came his scream, and echo.

… … …

Next morning-

The same girl from earlier is going to Furinkan High, completely masquerading as a male student. The girl had reason to be doing this. The reason was that she wanted revenge on another Saotome. She dealt with the father earlier, but now comes the younger Saotome. He betrayed her ten years ago, and left with that traitorous father of his.

She entered the classroom, fully expecting to see the object of her hatred, and yes, he was there. She cleared her throat and introduced herself to the class. "Ahem! My name is Ukyo Kuonji! It will be a pleasure to work together with you all." With that, she pulled out a portable grill from nowhere and started cooking Okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza).

She delivered them out to the students and the teacher with a speed only a top-notch martial artist could pull off. Ranma nearly bolted from his chair, and he started pointing at Ukyo frantically. "Hey, you're Ukyo!" he shouted. "Remember me? I'm Ranma Saotome! It's been a while!"

Ukyo faked a smile, but glared quietly at him. "Hey yourself! I never thought you'd be here, of all places." She lied, because she already knew he was going to be there. "Yes, it has been a long time."

"How's your brother?" Ranma asked bluntly. Immediately, Ukyo exploded! Her face turned the color of a tomato as her green eyes took on a red hue at the same time.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ukyo shouted. "I challenge you! You and I, we settle the score between us today after school!"

"Hey, what's the big deal? Challenging me right off the bat!" Ranma asked, confused. "All I asked was if your brother Sora was alright, jeez."

Ukyo was fast, and before anyone could react, she was in front of him in the blink of an eye. She had indeed improved her stealth and speed. "It's none of your damn business, Ranma." She hissed and took her seat. Ranma just sat there, puzzled, and terrified at the same time. What happened to Ukyo? She was always his friend, and her brother was just as kind to him. What could possibly have happened to make her so mad?

… … …

After school-

Ukyo had set up an arena for their duel, and Ranma played right into it. Ranma had no idea why Ukyo was challenging him, but friend or not, a challenge was one thing he had to accept.

"Alright, Ukyo, what's wrong?" Ranma asked. "Not even a friendly hello? You just up and challenge me, like Ryoga."

"I just wanna test you on your skills." Ukyo said, in her chef's outfit. "You better prepare yourself!"

Ukyo launched into the offense, and tried to push Ranma back with her spatula. Ranma just swerved out of the spatula's strikes. The spatula may be a silly thing to use as a weapon, but the edge cut just as well as any sword. Ranma was finally pushed back far enough that he suddenly felt his shoes frying. Ranma looked down and found himself on a stove that covered the bounds between the ring and the outside.

Ranma leaped over Ukyo, and landed in front of her. Ukyo took a swing at him, but he just rolled around it, and went for a leg sweep. Ukyo tripped out from under him, and landed on her butt. She growled, and took a bowl out and tossed the contents of the batter at Ranma. The batter turned into a cloud of gas.

"Enjoy pepper gas!"

Ranma's nose started to tingle and he sneezed and coughed fitfully. Ranma held his nose, and escaped from the cloud. He rolled to the right, only to get caught in another one of Ukyo's concoctions.

"Why don't cha stick around, Ranma?" Ukyo made a pun out of the situation.

This time, she spread a liquid substance on the ground. Ranma was instantly glued there. Ranma tried to move his limbs, but all he could do was move his left leg. Ukyo was coming in for the final blow, but this time, Ranma was more than prepared.

"I seriously don't have time for this!" Ranma shouted. "If you want to fight so badly, then you'll get one!"

Ranma lifted his leg up and disarmed the spatula Ukyo wielded, and tore open her chef's kimono faster than she could react. The obi ripped off to reveal her chest wrap. His eyes bugged out when that happened and Ukyo hurried to cover up her exposed chest, but it was too late! All the spectators saw it (the male ones included). Ukyo turned a bright red and ran off screaming her head off in shame.

"Ranma, you jerk!"

Ranma tried to move, and stand up, but the girls that were there were not about to let him out unscathed. They quickly surrounded him; each had the aura and the intent to make him pay for embarrassing a girl. Akane included. Rukia watched unflinchingly as Ranma received their punishment, and even laughed when the girls tore his pants off, and gave him a severe beating on his face.

"Enemy of women!" one girl shouted.

"How dare you embarrass the poor girl!" Another one shouted.

"You didn't have to do that!" Her friend shouted.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane shouted.

After they were done, Ranma was now a pile of bruises. Rukia sighed, and moved toward him to get him out of the ring. But, just as she did, her cell phone rang. Rukia checked it. Ah! And, it was bad timing too! **Hollow alert! Three hollows, the first, 2.5 kilometers east, the second 3 kilometers south, and the third, inside Furinkan High School Gym!**

"Bad news, Ranma!" Rukia announced. "There are two hollows, one to the east, one to the south, and one in the gym!"

"I'm kind of stuck here!" Ranma shouted, even though he hurt all over. "Could you maybe free me?"

Rukia obliged him, and splashed him with a bucket of water she got from the water fountain.

"Now, let's go!" Rukia ordered. Ranma got up, his bruises already healed.

"Hey, I'm the lieutenant here! You should be listening to me!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh, okay then, you say it!"

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

… … …

Ranma decided to take on the Hollow that apparently ravaged the gym. When he caught up with the Hollow. The Hollow had succeeded in destroying half the gym. Ukyo was cowering behind the bleachers. Ranma decided to act now and take the Hollow down. Ranma sprinted toward the Hollow, and drew his zanpakuto and hacked the Hollow in half in the blink of an eye.

When it was over, he sheathed his sword and walked over to Ukyo. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped shaking. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. In an instant, her eyes flooded with tears, and she cried on his leg. Ranma knelt down to her level and put an arm around his buddy. She grew tense when he did that, but decided to let it go.

She calmed down a few minutes later and looked up at her savior. When she looked into his ocean-blue eyes, she could feel herself getting lost in them. The sheer look to them made him appear to be wise. She knew where she'd seen those eyes before! Her brother used to look at her the same way. At that realization, her tears resumed, and she cried yet again.

When she finally settled to a dull whimper, and stopped crying altogether, she found herself sitting next to Ranma. He was still in Shinigami form, but Ukyo couldn't care less. Now, Ranma decided to ask her.

"Um, Ukyo?" Ranma asked, but hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can you really 'see' me?" Ranma asked a hypothetical question.

"Would I be crying on your leg if I couldn't see you?" Ukyo sounded more humorous than serious. "Yeah, I can see you. Why?"

"Well, you see…have you ever heard of Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah, the place of cursed springs."

"Well, this is what I look like when I transform." Ranma said.

"So, you transform into a Meiji version of yourself?" Ukyo said sarcastically. "No offense, but if we add a cross-shaped scar to your cheek, and dye your hair red, you'd look exactly like Kenshin from the anime."

"Well, I guess I can agree with you on that." Ranma laughed, and tugged at his rather long ponytail.

"Um, I'm ready to tell you why I challenged you." Ukyo said.

"What?"

"Well, I challenged you because I wanted revenge for what you and your old man did to me." Ukyo started. "I confronted him yesterday, and beat him to a pulp."

"Hey, so no wonder dad was covered in bruises." Ranma wondered.

"Anyway, I wanted to do that today to you too. But, I guess I got embarrassed at the end, and ran off." Ukyo went on, humoring herself for acting embarrassed in front of an opponent.

"Well, I don't blame you, Ukyo." Ranma said. "I kind of went to far when I ripped your kimono open. I'm sorry, Ukyo."

"Nah, I kind of overreacted, because that's probably what I would've done if I were stuck like that." Ukyo joked and put that thought aside. "You and I, we were friends in the past. But, for all the times you beat me and won free meals from my father, I always resented you. But, deep down, I always harbored an affection for you."

Ranma looked thoughtful, but Ukyo decided to move on.

"You were the closest thing I had to a family back then, Ranma. Ever since I could remember, father was too busy with the Okonomiyaki stand to ever pay attention to me. Instead, it would always be my brother Sora's duty to look after me. The day you came into our lives was the best thing that ever happened, if not the most annoying."

"What…happened to Sora?" Ranma hesitated, expecting to stir up her fury again, but she remained calm and closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"It all started when you guys left us behind. Our father's yattai was about to be given to you in return for my dowry. But, since you lucked out and decided to leave Sora and I behind, you took off without warning.

"I spent days crying for how you left me. The girls at school would make fun of me for losing my 'boyfriend' that way. I wanted nothing more than to get that back. I cooked for the family I still had left. Sora was still going to high school, and yet he was still the one to take care of me." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away.

"I loved Sora, and I thought everything would be okay, and with him around, I could forget all about you and move on. But, tragedy struck when I turned twelve. It was his birthday, and I was out shopping. I searched frantically for a gift, and got it. When I finally returned home, I was expecting Sora to walk in and greet him I usually did.

"A whole day goes by and he still doesn't come home. The food I had prepared from the night before was now cold and untouched. Then, a phone call comes from the hospital. They tell me my brother was involved in a car crash, and I went to his side immediately. He died in my arms. And, do you know what his last words were?

"They were: 'Find Genma and Ranma Saotome. They will know what to do with you.' Then, he died." Ukyo said. "I assumed he meant to find you and punish you because they might've ultimately caused his death. I come here, and I dealt your father a severe punishment, and I meant to do the same to you, but I couldn't do it."

"Then, when I asked about Sora earlier…" Ranma started.

"I was angry when you mentioned him, and when you did, all I wanted to do was kill you." Ukyo finished.

"But, I would never kill anyone, and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't have killed your brother. Because, he was kind to me too." Ranma smiled.

… … …

Later-

The two walk home, and Ukyo just keeps thinking about Ranma. In all the years she spent trying to find him, she never meant to truly hate him. She misinterpreted her brother's wish for getting revenge on them, not looking to them for care. But, she still could not bring herself to forgive Genma for abandoning her.

"_sigh…_What do I do now?" Ukyo sighed.

"Well, whatever you want, Ukyo." Ranma said, listening to her. "Hey, now that we're back in business, why don't we be friends again?"

"I'd like that." Ukyo said as they stopped in front of a former storefront. It was just asking to be bought and used.

"What will you do now?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I still wanna continue the family business." Ukyo said, looking at the 'for sale' sign. "I think I'll start my business here."

"Really? If this ever opens, give me a call, okay? You could live with us." Ranma suggested.

"Live with you, where?" Ukyo asked.

"At the apartment Rukia and I live in." Ranma said.

"Oh, well, until I can get my business started, I guess it would beat camping outside. I'll do it!" Ukyo exclaimed, and followed Ranma home.

… … …

At the apartment-

"Well, this is the apartment we share." Ranma said, and pointed to Rukia, who was lazily reading a manga and lying on the couch they shared.

"Wait, you live here together?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, well we don't have parents to bother us here, and it's the ideal place to start living in." Ranma said.

"Where's your dad?" Ukyo asked.

"He lives with Akane. Apparently, he's freeloading off them, and waiting for me to come to my senses and marry Akane." Ranma said.

"They sure sound desperate." Ukyo commented.

"Yup." Rukia agreed, and casually turned a page in her book.

Ukyo looked around the apartment, just to get a feel of her temporary home. The living room comprised of two couches, one armchair, a small bookcase stacked with books of different kinds, and a simple TV set.

There were three bedrooms, one was obviously Ranma's because it was fairly big, and comprised of 'manliness', and the other two were a lot more normal. The room next to his was small, and assumed it was Rukia's. The last room was reserved for guests. And, she assumed it would be hers until she opened her shop. A bathroom was located next to the kitchen, and the coat closet was near the door.

Ukyo inspected the kitchen. It had a very small stove and oven, a counter for cutting things, and a microwave and pantry on top of them. The dining room came next, and in it was a small kotatsu and cushions for sitting down.

"Hmm…hey, guys, how about I cook dinner for tonight?" Ukyo suggested.

"You're welcome to cook." Rukia said offhandedly. "I'd like to see someone top Ranma's cooking."

"Who usually cooks around here?" Ukyo asked as she put on an apron and set up her cooking utilities.

"I do." Ranma admitted. "And just because I cook simple dishes doesn't mean you should complain. I mean, I worked especially hard trying to make that omelette the other day."

"Which was great, by the way." Rukia interrupted.

"Okay, sugar, for this to work…would you mind cutting the vegetables?"

"I do it anyway." Ranma sighed, and proceeded to work together with Ukyo.

… … …

Later-

When all was said and done, dinner was fairly quiet, and going to bed was also going to be a quiet one. Ukyo unpacked what little she had, and slipped into her nightclothes. Ukyo was violently tossing in her sleep. She dreamt of that day her brother died. She cried silent tears as she saw him again.

He was smiling as usual, but even as he was dying, the smile never left his face. Even if he were hurt, he would never let Ukyo see anything other than that smile. It made her sad to think that if he were hurt, he would never trust her enough to show it.

Suddenly, she screamed out, and caused her other roommates to rush to her bedside, worried. She was sweating furiously, and shivering even though it was a fairly warm night. Ranma and Rukia were worried about her, and she was still sobbing about it when they saw her.

"Um, Ukyo? Are you alright?" Ranma asked, and shook Ukyo's shoulder gently. She came to her senses and opened her eyes. Reality returned to her, and started uttering nonsense. "Ukyo, calm down! Tell us what's wrong!"

Ukyo finally calmed down, somewhat, and breathed in deeply.

"I dreamt about…my brother." Ukyo said.

"Do you want to talk?" Ranma asked her, but Ukyo shook her head slowly.

"No, it was just a dream." Ukyo reassured them, and smiled, despite her tears. "I'll be okay soon. No need to worry."

"Okay, if you're sure." Rukia said, and both got up and went back to their respective rooms. Ukyo, on the other hand, had a difficult time getting to sleep.

... ... ...

Every time she slept, the same dream came back to her. She finally had enough, and got up out of bed. It was about 4:32 in the morning, and her other roommates were dead asleep. She decided to go make herself some tea to calm down, and go back to sleep.

Ukyo heated a kettle on the stove, and mixed some herbs she found in the pantry. Rukia had a surprising amount of tealeaves. Some of which she'd never heard of before. She decided to try them out, and hope for the best that she get some more sleep before she went back to bed. But, no matter how hard she tried her eyes would not close. Her thoughts drifted to her brother, and she thought about him, really thought about him again for ages.

She was about to pour herself some tea, when the doorbell rang. _Ring! _Who could be up at this time of morning? It was barely 4:50 and Ukyo rose to get the door. When she opened it, she looked upon her visitor. Her heart nearly stopped when she set eyes on him!

"Brother!"

… … …

A/N: So, do you like how I gave Ukyo a brother, and named him Sora? Well, the Orihime figure in my story, if you're wondering, is going to be Ukyo. She will gain the same powers as Orihime in the original canon. And, as to who's the Quincy, I plan to have a certain myopic Amazon as the Quincy here. Please rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: Ukyo's resolve!


	22. Ukyo's resolve!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 22: **Ukyo's resolve!

… … …

Ukyo sat her brother, or whom she thought was her brother, down and boiled some tea for both of them. Ukyo checked to make sure she wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating in the slightest. But, when she turned around to face Sora, he was still sitting there, smiling his usual smile. His presence there was a little eerie, but Ukyo could not distinguish between human and spirit yet. She assumed his spirit came to visit her personally. He usually visits her in dreams, but this was the first time he actually came to visit her.

"So, brother, what brings you here?" Ukyo asked, and sipped her tea. Ironically, Sora did the same thing and drank from his cup. "I mean, how did you find me here, anyway?"

"Does an older brother need a reason to visit his younger sister?" Sora asked quizzically, after sipping his tea. He was Just as calm as ever.

"No, I guess." Ukyo said, and sipped her tea again.

"Have you succeeded?" Sora asked out of the blue.  
>"Eh? Succeeded in what?" Ukyo asked.<p>

"Have you finally succeeded in your quest of pursuing Ranma and Genma?" Sora asked. "I would've imagined that by now you know what to do, right?"

"No, you told me what I had to do specifically." Ukyo said. "I sort of assumed that you were telling me to find them…and dispose of them, for I thought they were the cause of your death."

"It was my own fault that I died." Sora spoke with a tone that contained wisdom. "If I had been careful, I would not have made a careless mistake, and drive myself into the wrong direction."

"You're here now! Why does the rest even matter?" Ukyo said fiercely, when tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. "But still, why did you…why did you have to have to die on your birthday?" she asked, and brushed aside a stray bang to reveal a flower-styled hairpin. Sora's eyes widened at that.

"You kept the hairpin I gave to you all those years ago?" Sora said in amazement. "I thought you gave up on being feminine long ago?"

"Well, the one thing that always kept me going through the years…was the hairpin you gave me." Ukyo said in reminder of him. "It was the last present you gave to me…before you…"

"I understand." Sora said, and reached into the back pocket of his slacks, and pulled out another one just like it. "I also came to bring you the matching set to that one." Sora put the hairpin on the other side of Ukyo's hair to complete the symmetry. She was beautiful! What an excellent choice!

Ukyo blushed as she felt the sides of her hair with the hairpins. "Thank you, Sora! You're the best!" she exclaimed, and ran over to embrace her long-dead brother. Although her hands passed through thin air, she didn't care because her spectral brother hugged her back. The warmth of his ghostly hands became real to her. She may not be able to touch him, but he could.

"Now, I have very little time left before I go." Sora said, after letting her go. "I want you to come with _me_." The 'me' in the sentence sounded almost inhuman in his tone. Ukyo did not realize that Sora's eyes were glowing bright red, and fangs grew from his mouth. She was oblivious to this because the Sora in front of her only let her see what she wanted to see. She didn't even know that Ranma and Rukia had entered the dining room to see them hugging, and Sora saying that he had little time before he left.

"Ukyo, get away from him!" Ranma shouted, but his voice was drowned in the background. Their voices sounded a lot further away rather than a few feet away. Soon, Ukyo's eyes closed, and fell on Sora's shoulder. In an instant, the Sora there in front of them began to produce a white beast mask. In seconds, he had transformed into a full-grown Hollow.

Ranma transformed into a Soul Reaper, courtesy of cold water, and drew his zanpakuto. The Hollow pushed Ranma back, and forced him onto the wall. While Sora held onto the soul form of Ukyo with one hand, he pinned Ranma to the wall with the other. Rukia soon joined in, and attempted to cut down the demon, before Ukyo opened her lidded eyes to hear and see the sounds of fighting.

"Don't hurt him!" Ukyo called out, and all fighting stopped in that instant. "Please! He's my brother!"

"No, Ukyo, that's not your brother anymore!" Ranma shouted. "He's a Hollow now! He's no longer your older brother! He gave into his evil nature, and turned into a Hollow! He has you now, and you could very well turn into one as well!" he pointed out that Ukyo's soul chain had started devouring itself. "Now, let her go!" Ranma shouted, and slashed the Hollow's arm off, with it came Ukyo.

Rukia was at her side instantly, and released the Hollow's grip on Ukyo.

"_Ha! You think a Soul Reaper like you can stop __**me**__?"_ the Hollow spoke with a mixture of Sora's voice, and another that sounded inhuman. The Hollow raised its remaining arm, and attempted to catch Ranma while at the same time dodging Ranma's slash attacks.

Since none of this made contact with the Hollow, Ranma thought about releasing his Shikai, in the hopes that the Hollow could be stopped. With each passing Hollow that showed up, Ranma had to rely on his zanpakuto more and more. And, that was frustrating for an upstart lieutenant. How would he ever be able to fight off Hollows with one strike?

But, like most other Hollows, this one's weakness happened to be its mask. If only he could get close enough to hack it in half, maybe it would disappear. Ranma leapt in for a sky dive slash, but the Hollow was smart, it dodged very slightly, and hurled Ranma at the wall again, sending him through it, and into the other room.

Ranma struggled to get up, but the Hollow was quick and merciless. It came up to him, and slashed his shoulder, and rendered his sword arm useless. The Hollow grabbed Ranma, and very nearly squeezed the ever living daylights out of him.

He was about to suffocate when Ukyo moved to stop him. Her body had fused with her soul with Rukia's help, and she was more than determined enough to stop the Hollow.

"Stop, Sora!" Ukyo shouted, still referring to the Hollow as if it were still her brother. "Why are you trying to kill him? He was only trying to protect me!"

_"Protect you? This boy is the very reason why you suffered." _The Hollow spoke again, relaxing its hold on Ranma, but still never let go. _"Weren't you always going on and on about how he and his father ruined your life? YourFemininity? And your love? I am simply doing what you said; dispose of him."_

"No! Not this way!" Ukyo shouted, her voice full of anguish. "What happened to the brother we always knew? What happened to the kind elder brother that looked after Ranma and I? Who are you now?"

If it was possible, the Hollow's eyes narrowed, symbolizing its irritation, but the words that Ukyo just expressed made him shift from human to Hollow. It became even more so when Ukyo started to say even more positive things about him. Ranma and Rukia were surprised that words could affect a Hollow so much. If they could be easily stopped by words, they would've tried reasoning a long time ago.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Sora!" Ukyo tried again, when the transitioning stopped and resumed its Hollow form. "Please fight it! You are not a monster!"

With that, the Hollow form faded, and revealed Sora's human form once again. With his Hollow form gone, Ranma fell, but Rukia caught him in time, which he was grateful for. By this time, Sora looked like he was getting lighter and lighter. His face showed no sign of anger, hate, or frustration, just understanding and enlightenment.

"You're back, Sora?" Ukyo said, testing to make sure Sora didn't transform again.

"I'm no longer that beast of a Hollow anymore." Sora said, looking like he was exhausted, even though he was a ghost. "I'm sorry I made you suffer like that. If I hadn't made it clear to you that day, none of this would ever have happened. Soul Reaper, no, Ranma Saotome!" he addressed Ranma now. "Please take care of Ukyo in my place. Be kind to her always so that I may be reassured of her safety."

"I will, Sora." Ranma agreed, and stood up, and clutched his shoulder while doing so. "Does this mean you're ready to go?"

"Well, Ukyo, I will be sad to leave you after all this time, but my spirit grows weary here." Sora said, tiredly.

"…Sora…" Ukyo said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me like this! I just got you!"

"And now, it's time for me to go to the Soul Society. Don't be afraid, you'll join me there in time, but enjoy life and move on." Sora lectured philosophically. "Remember, we are always with you."

With this, Ukyo wiped her tears, and turned to Ranma with a new look in her eye, relief and sadness. She smiled weakly, and bowed to him and Rukia. She turned back to Sora and hugged him tightly. After letting go, Sora walked up to Ranma, and closed his eyes.

"Is that all you want to say to her?" Ranma asked, holding his zanpakuto ready for a Konso.

"I have one piece of advice for you, Ranma." Sora said, quietly."I want you to remember to cherish your friends, and remember to accept help from them whenever you can. Because the tides have turned, and storm clouds will gather."

"Okay, but are you saying you want me to take Ukyo with me? She could get hurt."

"I know, but trust me, Ranma. There is a power within her that's waiting to be released." Sora said, surveying Ukyo. "Right now, it is just beginning to blossom. Her spirit awareness is incredible, and it will do better to further increase her prowess."

"Okay, but I will try to protect her, and everyone else." Ranma promised.

"Well, farewell, Ukyo." Sora waved, and Ukyo waved back, and smiled brightly.

"Goodbye…brother…" Ukyo said, tearfully.

Ranma placed the bottom of the hilt on Sora's forehead, and focused his kidou. **"Konso!" **Sora vanished from sight in an instant, leaving the room empty of his presence.

Ukyo fell to her knees, and started crying out her pent up emotions. She cried for Sora, herself, and most of all, her future.

… … …

Later-

The three of them are walking to school in silence. Ukyo was strangely quiet, and not at all like her usual spunky self. But, they guessed it could happen to anyone who was mourning for a loved one, even though that loved one was long dead.

"So, uh, are you okay to be going to school?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ukyo insisted. "I would rather go to school to clear my mind than mope around all day. Besides, how's your shoulder?"

"It went away once I changed back." Ranma said.

"Would you mind telling me what's been going on? I mean, they all kept saying things about Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Konso. If we're going to be friends, the least you can do is explain all that to me." Ukyo said.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone who's not involved."

"I promise."

With that, Ranma told her about everything he had done in the past several months as a Soul Reaper. Ukyo was fascinated by his adventures in the Soul Society, and was angered at how Aizen treated Momo after he betrayed her, and most importantly, beat Ranma in his twisted game.

"Ranma, you have my word that I will do everything I can to help you! Also, I think we should get together with this Ryoga and do something exciting for a change. It would be good to do something extraordinary after all this mundane stuff that's been happening."

"Okay, but we'll start once your powers develop." Ranma agreed on a condition.

"You bet!"

… ... …

Inside the Furinkan hallway, during lunch break, a long line of students gathered together around a bulleting board that showed the midterm results everyone received. Ukyo, Ranma, and Rukia went up to the board to check their scores. Ever since Ranma's been brought up into the Art, all his father had him focus on were fighting and winning.

School came second to him, but they had to fall back on something else because of the times. In the past, he did just enough so that he could pass the class. But, that all changed once Ranma entered the Soul Society, and briefly attended the academy. While he still hated school, the academy there taught many things, including human subjects like mathematics, science, history, and world literature and grammar.

They greatly improved his education skills, and with his fast learning ability, he easily came up to par with Captain Hitsugaya's scores. Even other students more experienced than him never got that far. Many started to see why he became the lieutenant of Squad 13 so quickly.

"Oh, Ranma, you're number 2 in the whole school!" Ukyo exclaimed. "That's amazing! I got number 17!"

"Great, Ukyo!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Hey, I helped him, somewhat!" Rukia argued when she saw her score.

"What? Ranma made number 2?" Akane's voice sounded through the crowd. "Please! A dummy like him made number 2? I bet he cheated!" Akane accused, while seeing that her score went nowhere near the top 100.

"Well, you looked like you've been studying so hard the past few weeks, but I see you still managed to get number 216." Ranma tried to sound positive. "At least your score is average."

"You…you i-!" she about to say 'idiot', but Nabiki shouted out in frustration. She almost never did that, but something about her shouting out made her stop.

"No way!" Nabiki exclaimed from amongst the crowd and joined them. "Ranma scored higher than me?" she was number 3, which she had reason to disbelieve Ranma. "I thought you were a simpleton!"

"Yeah, well…simpletons go far." Ranma said, but Nabiki ignored it before a tall, long black-haired boy with glasses walked by them, and followed with his finger through the names. They watched his finger go up until it reached the top.

"Ah, I still haven't surpassed my previous score." The boy said, annoyed.

"Uh, who are you?" Ranma asked, since it was the first time he'd seen him.

"Oh, you must be Ranma Saotome." The boy acknowledged slightly, but otherwise remained indifferent. "I see you made number 2. You fell easily behind my score."

"Hey, I know you!" Akane exclaimed. "You're in our class! You sit in the back! You're Mu Tzu, right? The Chinese guy?"

"Yes, my name is Mu Tzu, but you can call me Mousse." Mousse said.

Ranma looked back up at the chart, and saw Mousse's name in katakana at the top of the list; number 1 with 99.98% overall. Ranma's score was number 2 with 98.95%.

"Hey, congratulations, man!" Ranma exclaimed, and held his hand up for a high-five. "We both made it big!"

Mousse just huffed and walked away, but stopped and turned back to address him. "I don't like to be congratulated by losers." And then, he disappeared from the crowd.

"Why that, that arrogant bastard!" Ranma shouted. "You have the nerve to talk down to someone that got nearly as high a score as you, and you don't even acknowledge him! I'll get him the next time he thinks he's all high and mighty!"

"Good luck with that, Ranma." Akane said.

"Huh?"

"That guy, Mousse, is practically the smartest in the whole school, with YOU trailing behind him. He is also the captain of the archery club, even though he is a foreigner, and a freshman. He may be able to put an arrow in your back without you noticing."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

… … …

A/N: Well, things about to get messy! And Ukyo's power will awaken soon enough, and becomes more powerful than Orihime's, because of her martial arts prowess. \

If you're wondering how Mousse got there, let's just say he's a foreign student from the Amazons. He's there because he's knowledgeable enough, and Cologne just sent him there for reconnaissance. And, let me tell you Mousse is not going to be the myopic duck-boy in this story as he usually is in the canon.

And, let me say that Mousse's curse is also different from the duck he always was. As to what he was cursed to transform into, he was dunked into a certain spring we all know and love, and now he has to pay for it! Ha, ha, ha! Please rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: Mousse, the Quincy!


	23. Mousse, the Quincy!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 23: **Mousse, the Quincy!

… … …

Ranma felt a twinge of dread each time he encountered Mousse. Not only was he everywhere he looked, but he also sat behind him in class. His calculative gaze analyzing and observing everything he did. It could be called downright creepy! It came time for a pop quiz written in English, apparently because their teacher decided to test them right then and there.

Ranma glanced back at Mousse to see him smirking! He was taking this as some sort of challenge to beat him for the top score! Even though this isn't a physical battle, Ranma still felt he should be the best, even on a standard pop quiz.

As soon as the quizzes were passed out, Ranma twirled his pencil like a bo staff in between his fingers. He quickly read over the questions and read all the answers in no time. Heck! History was one of his specialties, and he felt sure that he would be able to get this done in a flash!

Ranma circled all of the answers he knew were correct, and proceeded to place the quiz on the teacher's desk once he was finished. Ironically though, Mousse had beaten him to the pitch! He was even laughing at him!

Near the end of class, the quizzes were passed back, and each student received their corrected test. 100%! Ranma was expecting it, and had indeed felt that he beat Mousse. When he turned to look at what Mousse got, Mousse edited the questions, and found that the entire test would have been incorrect if he hadn't reworded them properly. For that, he got it correct, and even got extra credit points! 105%!

"Ha!" Mousse gloated. "I got extra credit!"

"Just because you edited the questions properly, doesn't make you smarter than me!" Ranma shouted.

"It may not be, but it proves that I'm smarter than the teacher that wrote it." Mousse said. "I mean, you'd be a fool to get all fifteen questions correctly without first clarifying it. Just how you got a hundred, I'd have to congratulate you, simpleton."

"I am not a simpleton!" Ranma fumed.

"Hey guys!" Rukia joined in.

"What are you babbling about?" Ukyo sat next to them.

"This guy thinks he's so great that he feels he needs to gloat about a simple quiz." Mousse said, pointing an accusing finger at Ranma.

"You're no different, Mr. I-corrected-my-teacher's-bad-English." Ranma grumbled.

"Hey, let it go! It's just a stupid test!" Rukia put in.

"At least you both scored the highest." Ukyo said, looking at both their scores, amazed. "My own score doesn't come even close to the eighties." Sweat drop.

… … …

"Hey, Ranma! Wait up!" Mousse called to Ranma as the three friends walked home. They stopped to hear what he had to say.

"I need to borrow Ranma for a moment." Mousse explained. "I need some 'help' with something."

Ranma narrowed his eyes, but otherwise waited for Mousse to explain.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked.

"You'll need to come with me." Mousse said. "Alone, I might add. This could take a while."

"Okay, you two can head back while I go help this whack job." Ranma said, and let Mousse lead him to the park. The park at this time of day is almost empty, which made it perfect for a fight or something to happen. "What do we have to do now, Mousse?"

Mousse let go of his arm, and stopped in his tracks. He was silent for a moment before he started laughing almost bitterly. He turned around to face Ranma; all trace of his former friendly demeanor with them earlier that day was gone. All that was left was a very serious look on his face. The glare of his glasses hid his eyes, which prevented Ranma from being able to read his opponent.

Mousse took a bucket from behind his back, and tossed cold water all over Ranma, thus triggering his transformation. Ranma gasped, and coughed out some water that he accidentally swallowed.

"What was that for?" Ranma shouted.

"That was for drawing out the Soul Reaper within you." Mousse said.

"What? You know about me being a Soul Reaper?" Ranma asked. "Who told you?"

"No one did." Mousse said. "You think I wouldn't know anyway. Let me tell you that you're not the first Soul Reaper I've seen, not by a long shot. I know _everything. _Even about Aizen betraying you, and getting the Hogyouku stolen from you. You're also a lieutenant, I might add."

"You couldn't have known just like _that. _Someone would've told you." Ranma said.

"If you don't believe me, then let my arrow prove it to you. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Quincy?" Mousse said rhetorically, knowing full well that Ranma had no clue what a Quincy is. He put his left hand out in front of him as if he were holding a bow, and drew back his other hand so that it looked like he was holding the string back with the arrow. Ranma was about to question him further, before a spark of blue energy appeared, and formed itself into a bow and arrow.

"What is that?"

"The Quincy…are a group of people that use the reishi around them to transform into bows and arrows. They, like the Soul Reapers, live in the Soul Society, but away from the Seireitei. Since the very beginning, the Quincies have always gone against the Soul Reapers' way of thinking. We have lived by the principle for millennia that Quincies eliminate Hollows more thoroughly than the Soul Reapers." He explained.

"We do just about the same thing, don't we?" Ranma said.

"No, you Soul Reapers use your zanpakuto to fight Hollows, and purify them. Soul Reapers could never destroy them unless they were hacked in pieces and mercilessly annihilated. You think you Soul Reapers kill Hollows well think again. What we do is completely different.

"We pierce the core of a Hollow, and let our arrows destroy them thoroughly. Just by doing that, the Soul Reapers hated us, and thought it would be best to let them handle it peacefully before the Hollows rebelled against the Soul Society itself.

"They had us go blindly into a battle they knew we could not win. As a result, our ancestors died in a mass of numbers. Our numbers were limited even then, and when you sent 200 Quincies into a battle against another group, the Bounts. We were sent into a battle knowing full well that we would never survive.

"I'm the last Quincy from that line. A male Chinese Amazon with a grandfather that migrated there, for fear of dying without an heir. My grandfather was the best grandfather, and teacher, anyone could ask for." Mousse said, his bow and arrow disappeared.

"What happened to your grandfather?" Ranma asked.

"He was…killed, no murdered." Mousse said.

"By who?"

"By a group of Soul Reapers that found us after so many centuries." Mousse said, bitterness filling his tone.

"If you're out for revenge, you have that right, but don't you think it's time to let it go? I mean, that was all in the past, right?"

"You don't understand…what it means to lose your very world in front of you!" Mousse exclaimed. "I won't stand for it either. You're just like the Soul Reapers! Another thing I hated was that my grandfather, unlike all the other Quincies, associated himself with Soul Reapers. I regret I did too, but in trusting those Soul Reapers, that cost him his life, and very well almost ended mine. You see, I will never forgive Soul Reapers for as long as I live."

"I understand, Mousse." Ranma said sadly. "But, that doesn't mean you can't grow stronger. I know some very good Soul Reapers, and I know they'd be willing to help you."

Mousse turned around and seized the bucket he had used to transform Ranma, and went over to the water fountain to fill it up. Ranma became confused, but he had reason to be. Mousse then dumped the water on himself, causing him to shift form. Before Ranma knew it, Mousse had shrunk seven inches, and developed silkier and shinier hair than before.

"This is what I get for trusting in Soul Reapers." Mousse said, but his voice sounded strangely feminine. He turned around, and confirmed his suspicions. In front of him stood a short, but pretty girl that looked to be about fourteen, with a well-endowed and proportioned body.

"What is this? A Jusenkyo curse?" Ranma asked, stunned.

"While my grandfather was out in the woods one day in China, I had gone out into the valley to practice my Quincy skills. But, strangely, a Soul Reaper found me practicing. At the time, I was inexperienced, and the Soul Reaper was going to kill me for my powers. I thought he had just come to spar with me, and test my abilities, but try as I might, I was forced up against a particular spring, and when he swung his zanpakuto at me, I stepped back only to fall into the spring.

"By the time I emerged from it, the Soul Reaper must have thought I drowned. With no trace of him around, I felt strange, and looked down…then I became _this._" Mousse said, disgusted. "I could tell you it was the most humiliating day of my life, and the most tragic."

"What else happened?" Ranma asked.

"I discovered my grandfather's corpse in the forest, covered in blood. Swords created his wounds. And who but the Soul Reapers would be responsible for that? Since that time, I hated all Soul Reapers. Now that you're one, I've come to challenge you!"

"What?"

"I challenge you to see whether or not we're worthy of being Soul Reaper and Quincy!" With that said, Mousse took a small pill-sized ball from his, or rather, her pocket, and tossed it up into the air until it disappeared. The clouds gathered, and one by one, Hollows began to appear from the storm it created. It would not be considered an idiom to simply say 'It was raining Hollows', in fact it really was raining Hollows.

"What the-! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Ranma shouted at the now-female Mousse. Mousse formed a bow in her left hand, and drew back the bow and arrow until her hand touched her cheek. She released the arrow at Ranma. Ranma dodged the arrow as expected, and hit a Hollow that was rapidly approaching them from behind.

"You saved me?" Ranma asked.

"No, I simply took the first shot." Mousse said, and took out a kettle of hot water from behind her back, and utilized it. "The terms of this contest is to see who can eliminate the most Hollows in 24 hours. The contest began the moment I fired at that Hollow, which means I have a 1-point lead."

"You cheater! You should have made the conditions clear to me before you fire at someone!" Ranma shouted, and drew his zanpakuto. **"Rain: Mizuryuu!" **Ranma activated his zanpakuto, and melee the water whip at Mousse. Mousse dodged the water whip, only for it to take a Hollow down from behind him. "Good, now we're even."

"We'll see how far this contest will take! The loser has to give up and swear that he is inferior, and therefore must do what the winner tells them to do for a month." Mousse stated the terms, and disappeared from sight. Ranma likewise did the same and zipped the other way.

… … …

Ukyo and Rukia were headed home at the time, and their spirit senses go haywire. Rukia looks up and sees a horde of Hollows coming toward them. Rukia pushes Ukyo down, and swallows a pill from a Pez container. Rukia's Soul Reaper form separates from her gigai.

"You two get to safety!" Rukia ordered. "There's a lot of Hollows coming our way!"

"No way! I agreed to help you guys, and I'm not backing down now!" Ukyo shouted, but she was grabbed by a Hollow, and separated from Rukia.

"Ukyo!" Rukia called to her. "That's it! **Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!**" Rukia shouted, and twirled her zanpakuto until the hilt was pointed toward the sky, and turned snow white, and grew a white ribbon from the end of the hilt. **"First Dance: Tsukishiro!"**

Rukia holds the sword down, and makes a slashing motion at her targets. Instantly, a pillar of light surrounds them, and freezes all the Hollows in sight. Then, the ice shatters. Ukyo, on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!"

… … …

Meanwhile-

Ryoga is walking through the streets of Nerima, until he came upon the familiar presence of Hollows. He looks up and sees ten Hollows coming his way. "Just my luck!" he shouted, before his arm transforms into the armored one. He launched a blast from his armored arm, and obliterated all ten Hollows. "Hah, all that training didn't go to waste! Here I was looking for Hollow butt to kick, and I just beat 10 in one second!"

He doesn't have more time to savor his victory before another Hollow flies by him with a girl in its hand. "Ahh! Hey, let go of her!" Ryoga commanded, and threw another blast at the Hollow, but missed it by mere centimeters. Ryoga then, runs and leaps onto the Hollow's back. "How about this?" Ryoga punches the Hollow, and forces the Hollow to drop the Okonomiyaki chef.

"Hey, you idiot!" Ukyo calls to him. Ryoga responds by taking the Hollow out, and diving to save Ukyo. Ryoga catches Ukyo, and lands safely on the ground. "Um, thank you." She blushed. "You could let go of me now."

Ryoga placed her on her feet, and dusted her clothes off for her, and smiled sheepishly, before Ukyo slapped his hand away. "I can manage now. I'm Ukyo Kuonji, by the way."

"Um, I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and do you mind telling me why there were that many Hollows?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I was separated from my friend, Rukia, before I could find out anything." Ukyo said.

"Oh, you know Rukia Kuchiki?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you happen to know where I am at the moment?" Ryoga asked. "I think I followed the wrong path when I accidentally got lost in Hokkaido, and somehow, I wind up here in Yokohama."

"Is your sense of direction messed up, or what?" Ukyo questioned. "This is Nerima, Tokyo."

"I'm back! Then, do you know where Ranma Saotome is?"

"He left with some student from school named Mousse. I believe they went to the park, but I'm not sure what happened to him. Are you a friend of his?"

"You…could say that." Ryoga said. "But, I'm trying to find him so I could give him a hand to fight off those nasty Hollows."

"You know about those things?"

"Of course I do. I'd have to be blind and dumb not to know about this stuff."

"You and me both. I just discovered all this Soul Reaper and Hollow stuff yesterday."

"Do you…maybe have powers…like this?" Ryoga asked, referring to his transformed arm.

"No, not yet. But I'm guessing if I can see these things, then I most certainly have some sort of power."

Then with the sound of a building crashing, and a few flashes of light in the other direction. Ryoga and Ukyo faced each other, and grinned. "How about we work together?"

"Sounds good to me, sugar!"

… … …

Meanwhile, back to Ranma-

Ranma exhausted himself by fighting off Hollow after Hollow. By this point in time, Ranma lost count on how many Hollows he had defeated. But, he dare not lose this competition! His honor as a martial artist and Soul Reaper would not let him be outdone by someone else; especially Mousse.

Just when he thought he was finished with dealing with the Hollows, more came, and he was faced with the ultimate challenge of all time. He could not afford to keep his zanpakuto unsealed, for that he needed a large supply of power, and since he was limited in reiatsu to keep it in unsealed mode, he had to activate and deactivate it every now and then.

The sun had gone down a while ago, and the Hollow attacks never ceased. He just couldn't force himself to fight it any longer. But, since he and Rukia are the only Soul Reapers in that entire ward, they'd HAVE to deal with the Hollows since it was their duty. failing to protect a human town from Hollows would result their immediate suspension from their powers. But, since he was different than other Soul Reapers, the Head-Captain resorted to sealing his powers thoroughly should they go haywire.

Since the loss of the Hogyouku, he'd been having trouble bringing his power down to the minimum. And, even with the repeated training sessions with Ukitake, Byakuya, Rukia, Yoruichi, and others, he could barely control his power. In a way, the Hogyouku had been his power limiter, and the source of his powers. But since the balance was lost, he could scarcely use his powers to the minimum.

Since he was so limited, he couldn't even use Bankai while in the human world. He really wanted to use it to destroy all the Hollows at once, but in doing so, he would be putting the lives of all the humans in Nerima in jeopardy. Not to mention his friends would all be caught up in it. His zanpakuto was purely elemental with a touch of reiatsu, and whenever he released bankai, he had to suppress his own emotions before he could gain total control.

The slightest disorder in his mind could set his Bankai out of control, and he could very well be able to flood out all of Tokyo without meaning to. Damn! Just when he could use it, he had to go and have it sealed.

Three Hollows were approaching him from different sides. He was too tired to battle them headlong, so he decided to do it from a distance. **"Hadou 4: Byakurai!" **Ranma released a pale lightning kidou at the Hollows, and struck them down before they could advance on him further.

... ... ...

Ryoga had taken down thirty Hollows so far, and all the while protecting Ukyo from harm. It would be so much easier if he could just leave the Hollows as they are, but he didn't want to endanger the innocent any longer. He had seen far more casualties today than any other day, and he really wanted to end it all and rest. Ryoga was about to collapse face down, but Ukyo prevented him, preferring he stay awake as long as possible.

She hated seeing people die, or lose their souls to Hollows. In fact, she had never experienced something so terrifying before. She may be an accomplished martial artist in her own right, but no amount of martial arts she showed that day would work against something like a Hollow. Ryoga explained to her that only reiatsu attacks may be able to at least stop a Hollow.

"Ryoga, hang in there!"

A Hollow had crept up, behind her, and Ryoga reacted faster. He blasted the Hollow, and held himself upright once again.

"Thank you, sugar!"

Ryoga and Ukyo had ran far away from most of the crowd, and lured most of the Hollows they came across toward the direction of Furinkan High School. Just as they neared the school, Akane had begun to exit the school. She had just finished her drama activities when the shadow of a Hollow grabbed her. She had begun to sense something ominous when the clouds had gathered two hours ago, but now it was just plain weird.

Akane felt herself being grabbed by a giant hand, and being lifted up off the ground. She forced as much of her strength as she could muster to make whatever creature had its hold on her let go, but it was futile. Ryoga and Ukyo arrived on time to catch a Hollow preparing to devour Akane's soul. The Hollow reared its ugly head, and opened its fanged mouth.

"Akane!" Ryoga and Ukyo called to her.

Akane peeked a little, though her ribs felt like they were contracting on themselves, making her feel like she's being suffocated. She saw Ryoga and Ukyo! Ryoga, she hadn't seen since the hair incident, and Ukyo, well, she wasn't too glad to see her, because she had ultimately forgiven Ranma for exposing her in a fight.

"What...are you...doing? Get out of...here!" Akane gasped through ragged breaths.

"You let her go!" Ryoga shouted, and tried to blast the Hollow down, but the Hollow was faster. It dodged out of the way of Ryoga's pure reiatsu attack. Ryoga then launched a flurry of reiatsu blasts at the Hollow, while trying his hardest not to hit Akane. "Damn it! Let her go now! Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Ryoga?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "I'd hate to see where this thing goes, but you might end up hurting Akane along with the Hollow." she warned, preparing to strike at the Hollow.

"If there was an easier way to save her, then shouldn't it be done now!" Ryoga shouted, frustrated, and lashed out at the Hollow, only to find empty space.

The Hollow worked its way around Ryoga's attacks and defenses, and now had Ryoga in its grasp. Even with his newly acquired power, he still wasn't powerful enough to break the hold of a Hollow. He had to at least save Akane. But, by this point, Akane had taken so much of the Hollow's grip that she had passed out.

"Great! Ukyo, get out of here!" Ryoga shouted to her, but she was ignoring his warnings as much as possible. She began throwing her mini spatulas like shuriken at the Hollow, but none of them connected. "Damn it! Don't do it! Hollows are too strong for normal humans!"

"What do you want me to do, then, idiot?" Ukyo exclaimed rather frustrated. "My honor as a martial artist can't leave you, or Akane to die today!"

"How do you propose to defeat a Hollow?" Ryoga asked, as he winced from his rapid loss of breath.

Ukyo closed her eyes, and concentrated on trying to find her center. _How do I fight a Hollow? I don't have enough power to fight off a Hollow! But if I don't, no one will be saved today! I've got to fight it now! _she thought fiercely, before a foreign voice broke her thoughts.

_"Ukyo!" _it said._  
><em>

"Huh? Brother?" Ukyo recognized her brother's voice anywhere.

_"Listen to me! Use the gift I gave you!"_

Ukyo was confused for a second, before she felt something warm at the sides of her head. They were coming from the hairpins she had put to pin back her long hair. She put her finger to one of them, and felt a gentle warmth coming from it. She smiled gently, before her eyes grew steely.

_"Ukyo!" _a female sounding voice echoed in her head, followed by five other voices.

"Who are you now?" Ukyo asked.

_"We are your power." _the voice responded._"Call our names out, and we'll aid you in this battle!"_

"How will I do that if I don't know your names?_"_

_"Inside, you already know. Believe in yourself!"_

"Okay, I call my power: Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o, Tsubaki!" With that, her hairpins flashed, and six lights flew out from each side of Ukyo's head. The lights settled down until six, miniature, fairy-looking people appeared in front of her. Subconsciously, she already knew which one was which.

Ayame was the one dressed in an elegant pink kimono, Baigon was bald and wore a mask that conceale the lower half of his face, Hinagiku wore an eyepatch that ended in a horn and wore purple, Lily had bright pink hair, yellow goggles, and a one-piece swimsuit, Shun'o had blond hair tied in a high ponytail and wore red and gold Chinese robe (assuming he was the one who talked to her first), and last was Tsubaki, he was dressed in a black ninja outfit.

_"If you want to use us, you must say the incantation you already know, and end it with 'I reject'." _Tsubaki instructed.

"Alright, **Koten Zanshun, I reject!" **Ukyo shouted, and Tsubaki launched himself into an attack at the Hollow. He penetrated the Hollow's defense, and raised a shield around him and the Hollow, thus causing him to cut the Hollow down. With the Hollow out of the way, Akane and Ryoga both fall to the grass (thankfully it's there). 

**"Koten Kisshun, I reject!" **Shun'o and Ayame go over to Akane, and create an oval shield around her. She had sustained some broken ribs and arms because of the Hollow's hold over her, but Ryoga was slightly better than her, but he too needed 'healing'.

"That's enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" she said quietly to herself, while she finished healing Ryoga and Akane.

_... ... ..._

Meanwhile, in Downtown, Nerima-_  
><em>

"Alright, Mousse!" Ranma stormed in on Mousse, who was busy firing at the Hollows that surrounded him. "Stop this meaningless contest! If you don't, then more innocent lives will be at stake!"

"I would...if I could!" Mousse gasped for breath.

"How are you going to reverse the mess you made?" Ranma asked, and cut another Hollow in half while he was at it.

"I had only intended on releasing a hundred weak Hollows." Mousse said, but otherwise was calm about it. He fired another arrow, and hit a Hollow. "It seems that they're about to get stronger. I took down 124, no make that 125 Hollows. How much did you take out?"

"Look, it's not important! Okay?" Ranma snapped.

"Oh, don't tell me you've no idea how many you took down today." Mousse said, and fired at three more Hollows. "Make that 128 Hollows."

"Could you forget about that stupid contest for once?"

"No, I can-" Mousse was about to say 'can't, but a huge rift in the sky opened to reveal a giant Hollow that could only be named a Gillian Menos Grande! "No way!"

"What the-! Was that apart of your stupid contest?" Ranma shouted.

"No!"

Ranma was already attacking it, but the Gillian, was unaffected by his petty attacks. _Damn it! How will we ever get out of this one? _

"Ah! Mousse, let's work together! You fire your arrow, while I unleash my attack! Let's go!" Ranma formulated, while building up his reiatsu.

"No chance!"

"Come on, Mousse! Don't be stubborn!"

"On my pride as a Quincy, and a Chinese Amazon, I will never work with the likes of you!"

"Could you put away your stupid pride for one minute, and help me fight this thing!" Ranma tried to persuade him as one of the Gillian's hand moved in to squash him, but his water whip could only hold so much. "Gah! Help me, damn it! Or don't you care what happens to these people!"

"Grrr...Shut up, Ranma Saotome! i take orders from no one! ESPECIALLY SOUL REAPERS!" Mousse boomed in a voice that had gone far beyond anger, but white hot fury. He formed his arrow, and pulled the bow string back until it touched his lip. His eyes steeled, and let the arrow soar.

"Come on! Work for me this once!" Ranma shouted to himself. **"Bankai! Tenka Mizuryuu!" **Ranma called his bankai out, almost forcefully. Ranma pulled every ounce of strength he could muster, and summoned the water from the canal from across the street. With that, he willed the water to fire at jet-like speed at the Gillian behind the arrow. Then, the arrow and water pierced through, and destroyed the Gillian!

"Ah! What a relief!" Ranma shouted, exasperated. And, then collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, I just want to say, thank you all for all the support you've given me the past several chapters. If you've reviewed, added this story to your Favorite Stories, Story Alerts, or anything else, I thank you. To those of you who disagree with the concept I've come up with for the Ranma characters, well let me tell you that it wasn't easy planning this story through. And, if you have to play the tough critic on me, then email me about it! Otherwise, thank you for your support! Please rate and review! Until next time!

Next time: The mysterious transfer student! Shinji Hirako!


	24. New transfer student, Shinji Hirako!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 24: **The third arc: The mysterious transfer student! Shinji Hirako!

… … …

Four weeks later-

Ever since the Hollow incident before, the school and the town had to make repairs, so inevitably the school had to be shut down. But, in that time, Ranma and Mousse had gotten well past the enemies stage by this point, and have settled to become mere rivals, and part-time friends.

Mousse would never admit it, but he had become fond of Ranma, and had apologized to him, much to his discern. It took a while for Ranma to forgive him, but by the end of the week, they were already going out to the burger joints and talking about…well, anything in general.

Ryoga, transferred into Furinkan High School a while back, and just started to get used to the place. Ukyo moved out of Ranma and Rukia's apartment and started business at the new restaurant she bought from the previous owner, and named it 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'.

Since Ryoga's directional problem hindered him from going to school properly, which was only a few blocks away from the restaurant, Ukyo had Ryoga live in the restaurant/apartment with her. Ukyo made a very good job of drilling the place into Ryoga's mind until he could finally make it to the bathroom from his bedroom without getting lost on the way.

School was to resume again, and the five of them made it to school from their respective homes.

"Good morning!" Ukyo exclaimed with glee when Ranma, Rukia, and Mousse entered the classroom.

"Morning, Ukyo!" Ranma bid her a good morning as well.

"A pleasant morning to you too." Mousse said rather formally, and bowed at the same time.

"Jeez, you don't have to go all formal on me." Ukyo's face flushed at that, and bowed back to Mousse.

"Morning, guys!" Ryoga exclaimed, all of his former anger and depression gone, now replaced by happiness and friendliness.

"Morning to you too!" Rukia joined in, and started in on the conversation.

Off to the side, two boys commented on how weird all five of them were acting.

"Would you believe that, Daisuke?" the brown haired one of the two asked.

"Yeah, I know, Hiroshi." The black haired one responded, apparently confused as well.

"Could you believe it that not too long ago that the Ryoga guy would become friends with Ranma? And, Ukyo, and now Mousse?" Hiroshi commented. "Is the world going insane, or what!"

"I thought Ranma and Ryoga were bitter enemies, and Mousse…oh no, the school's number one genius and Ranma, the other genius, are being friendly now? I mean, just a few weeks ago, they were at each other's heads for the best grade ever!" Daisuke rationalized.

"And, Ukyo…didn't she say she wanted revenge? Where's her revenge now?" Hiroshi added.

"She's kinda cute now that she's dressing more like a girl. And, those hairpins are really stylish!" Daisuke drooled.

"Yeah, she's kinda cute, and so is that Rukia!"

"Come to think of it, Ranma and Rukia look like they're going steady!"

"It's not fair! Doesn't he already have Akane?"

"Don't you know it's just their dads' decision? It might be they're in denial!"

"Yeah, they must have feelings for each other, but it seems that Ranma's going out of his way just to find a distraction! And, that distraction is Rukia!"

"Oh, I get it!"

"Hey, Hiroshi, Daisuke!" Ranma called over to them from across the room. "We can hear you from way over here! Could you keep your comments to yourself?"

"He heard us?" Hiroshi and Daisuke face-faulted.

"Good morning, Dear Ukyo!" a crossdressing boy named Tsubasa crept up behind Ukyo, and glomped her like his life depended on it. How they met him, of course, it was 'fate' that brought them together.

"Would you quit doing that!" Akane shouted, and kicked him away from Ukyo, causing him to crash into the utility closet. 'Oww'

"Oh, hey Akane! Long time, no see!" Ranma waved.

"Long time, no see yourself." Akane said. "You haven't been over at our place in a while. What's going on lately? You seem…different." Akane said, and looked over at Ranma's oddity of friends. "And, what's that thing on your sleeve?"

"What thing?" Ranma asked, and examined his sleeve, but finding nothing but a Soul Reaper badge on it with a skull in the middle.

"That weird-looking thing with the skull on it." Akane pointed out.

Shock!

"You can see it?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it wasn't there before, if that's what you're asking. I mean, one minute ago it wasn't there, and the next, it was."

"Oh…"

Flash back-

Ukitake held up a badge with a skull on it, and presented it to Ranma before they could enter the Senkaimon. He seemed rather adamant about taking it and putting it on everyday. "This badge is a lot more powerful than it looks. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll understand the significance of it. It is also very dangerous, if it happens to fall into the hands of non-shinigami, then your life will be put in jeopardy. Also, it will be invisible to those who haven't the slightest bit of reiatsu in them.

"Remember that if you should somehow lose your communicator, that this go with you at all times!"

End Flashback-

_Great! It's the first time I've actually put it on! I've had to rely on Rukia's cell phone because mine was destroyed in the Hollow incident. Man, I should probably get a new one. Still, I wonder how it works. _Ranma thought about the badge before the door slid open.

"Good morning, class! Scatter back to your seats, you little rodents!" the teacher announced.

"Oh, the new teacher…" most everyone murmured. "Ochi-sensei."

In no time at all, everyone scrambled to their proper desks like it was musical chairs. They feared the wrath of this teacher like no other before, because her detentions involved very 'hard' manual labors. She just started her teaching job here before the school was shut down. So in those four weeks, she had just enough time to study the roster.

"Good! Everyone's here today!" she exclaimed and went over to the front of the class and wrote something on the board. 'Shinji' 'Hirako' it said.

"Today we have a new transfer student!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, and readjusted her glasses. "My, so many new transfer students." She muttered under her breath. "Ahem, would you mind coming in and introducing yourself?"

With that, the classroom door slid open to reveal a tall, but skinny young man with blond hair in a bob style. His teeth were clenched together, and looked like it was stuck like that.

"Hello, everyone!" he exclaimed, smiling through his gritted teeth. "My name is Shinji Hirako! It will be a pleasure to work with you all." He said, and focused his eyes on one person in particular, Ranma. _Found you! _He smirked.

Suddenly, the badge began to 'beep' really loudly. Ranma looked out the window, and spotted a Hollow crossing the field. He looked over at Ukyo and Ryoga, and they nodded in return. Rukia, however, just waved her hand in a submissive gesture.

"Um, Sensei, I need to go to the infirmary! My stomach's killing me right now!" Ranma exclaimed, and ran out the door.

"Um, I have to go too! I'm in pain right now!" Ryoga shouted, and clutched his stomach, and ran out of the classroom with Ukyo behind him.

"I'll take them there!" Ukyo volunteered suddenly.

"Wait, that's a lie! One stomach ache after another!" Ochi-sensei shouted after them. She turned around, and looked to where Shinji was a moment ago. "Ahh! The transfer student's gone with them!"

"Wait! I have to go the bathroom, sensei!" Hiroshi shouted out.

"No, you will not!"

"Ah! So unfair!"

Akane was confused too, until she saw Ranma sprinting across the field toward the Hollow. He looked like he was dressed for a cosplay convention. Why, he was dressed in a black version of Kuno's hakama and kosode, with a sword at his hip! _Ah! He's a liar! And, why are those two following him? When did they get so friendly too? _Akane thought fiercely.

… … …

The Hollow that sprang up on them was a Hollow with a mask that was a mixture of a cow and a boar. This irritated the heck out of Ranma, so he leaped up, and drew his zanpakuto. "Why don't you make up your mind? Is it beef or pork?" Ranma taunted, and sliced the Hollow in two. Ukyo and Ryoga made it just in time, and ready for some Hollow butt kicking.

"You guys didn't have to follow me out." Ranma pointed out, and sheathed his sword. "Look, the Hollow's already gone."

"Well, we were worried anyway!" Ukyo exclaimed; her eyes filled with concern.

"At least we came to try and help!" Ryoga added rather irritated.

"Anyway, what happened to Mousse? Didn't he come with you guys?" Ranma asked.

"Well, he told us a while back that he didn't need to needlessly step into a fight if he didn't have to. And, since it was common Hollow, he probably stayed back, and let you handle it." Ukyo speculated.

Up above, Shinji was enjoying the view. He sneaked out of the classroom before anyone could take notice of him. In fact, he looked very pleased with himself. _Ranma Saotome, you're very interesting._

… … …

Back in class-

Shinji took his seat right next to Ranma's seat. He never realized it, but the seat to his right was always vacant. Ranma was totally focused on the lecture at hand when someone tapped his shoulder. Ranma looked over and saw Shinji, and Shinji in turn, waved at him and gestured to the floor. Ranma looked at the floor and saw a white eraser. Shinji mouthed the words 'can you get that for me?' Ranma picked up the eraser and handed it back to Shinji.

_Ring! _The bell rang for lunch to start so the teacher dismissed them for lunch. Shinji walked over to where Ranma was sitting with his friends.

"Um, hello there!"

"Oh, hello!" Ranma acknowledged him while uncovering the bento. "You're the new transfer student, right? Shinji Hirako."

"Oh, I'm so glad you remember me!"

"Who wouldn't? You sat right next to me."

"Oh, well I hope to work together with you more."

"By the way, I never introduced myself, did I?"

"There's no need. I already learned your names. I took the liberty of familiarizing myself with your names and faces. I believe you're Ukyo Kuonji, you're Ryoga Hibiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Mu Tzu, or Mousse, and Ranma Saotome."

"That's pretty impressive." They clapped at how much he remembered.

"And, I couldn't help but wonder why you three left so suddenly this morning. Was it really just stomachaches? Or were you just trying to ditch class? I'm just asking."

"Uh, no…we'd never ditch class like that!" Ukyo lied effectively. "They really were hurting!"

"Alright, now that you're back here, are you certain you're doing well?" Shinji pretended to buy the lie when in truth he already knew what happened. He grinned to himself at that.

"Um, yeah…never better!" Ryoga and Ranma chorused.

"Do you always make it a habit of saying the same things at the exact same time? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were siblings!"

"Um, no, we just think and say things by pure coincidence." Ranma explained frantically.

Suddenly, someone tripped over behind them, and kicked the water bucket up and into Mousse and Ryoga. Ryoga and Mousse transformed in front of them all.

"Great!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh, what was that?" Shinji asked, confused. The few students in the class that witnessed that, their jaws fell, including Akane's.

_So_, _they have Jusenkyo curses too._ Akane thought.

"It's a Jusenkyo curse." Mousse explained. "Have you heard of Jusenkyo before?"

"I do. I know that according to legend that whoever falls into a cursed spring, be it a hot spring or not, they get cursed to turn into the creature that drowned in the cursed pools." Shinji drew out as much knowledge that he knew and sprouted it forth. "I assume that these are your cursed forms?"

"Yeah, well, it's a long story, but I fell in the 'Spring of Drowned Chinese Girl.'" Mousse said. "And, whenever I come in contact with cold water, I…'change'. And if I come into contact with warm or hot water, I change back into my real form."

"I fell in the 'Spring of Drowned Young Boy.'" Ryoga said, straining his neck just to look up at the teenagers. "The same thing happens to me."

"If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it." Shinji remarked. Those in the students that witnessed their transformation agreed.

"It's supposed to be a secret, so can we trust you guys not to tell anyone else outside of here?"

"You bet I won't tell anyone." Shinji consented, as well as the rest of the class. "Say, do you guys want to be friends with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Ranma agreed. Then suddenly, his badge started beeping, and he rushed out of the classroom. "Um, I have to go!"

"Ranma!" Shinji called to him, but he already disappeared.

"You'll have to excuse him." Mousse, still female, said. "He tends to…run out unexpectedly."

"I understand." Shinji grinned, and walked out of the classroom toward the direction Ranma left.

… … …

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this chapter's so short compared to the previous chapters, but I'm just using the manga as a reference point. That and having Shinji reveal to Ranma that he has Vizard powers within him as well as Soul Reaper ones will be coming next chapter. But don't worry, because I'll definitely have more coming out sooner than you know! Please rate and review! Thanks!

Next time: Revelation!


	25. Revelation!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 25**: Revelation!

… … …

The next morning-

"Ah!" Ranma grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as they walked to school that day.

"It's just the stupid Hollows." He complained. "Every time you think you're done with one, another one shows up, and you have to hack it down before anyone realizes you're gone! My mark's gone down!"

"If I recall, your grades sucked even before you received special training." Rukia reminded him. "You used to be all brawn, and no brain. Now, it seems you have both of them!"

"Ha! Going to the academy may have been a good thing for me." Ranma said. "I mean, I hated how much homework they gave us, but it was fun, nonetheless."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Ranma actually appreciates school." A new voice broke into the conversation. Ranma and Rukia look around, but there was definitely nothing there.

"Who said that?" they asked simultaneously.

"Down here!"

Ranma and Rukia looked down, and before they knew it, Ranma was clinging onto Rukia like she was a lifeline. "It's a c-ca-c-one of those things!" sure enough, everyone by now knew about his ailurophobia (fear of cats). But still, if Rukia hadn't seen it for herself, she wouldn't have believed it. What could a common cat possibly do to a human? Nothing, certainly! The one that they believed had spoken was a black cat with golden eyes.

"I'm not a cat, I can assure you." The cat said.

"If you're not…then what are you!" Ranma shouted, covering his eyes so that he didn't have to see the…furry black thing.

"You don't recognize me? Ranma? Rukia?"

"Um, we don't make it a habit of talking to strange…animals." Rukia said suspiciously. "We don't know you."

"I guess it's no surprise why you don't recognize me." The cat said. "Ahem! Pardon me while I transform into my true self." The cat vanished into a cloud of dust, and in its place stood someone they hadn't seen in a very long time. The said person walked closer to Ranma and whispered in his ear. "It's okay now. The cat is gone."

Ranma peeked through his fingers, and sure enough, the furry black thing was gone! In its place stood an ally and teacher whom he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing in a lone time. She was still dressed in that ninja garb with the orange sweater. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was cosplaying.

"Yo-Yoruichi! Is that you? Where'd that furry black thing go?"

"Silly boy! That was my disguise!" Yoruichi chuckled.  
>"But why were you…uh, that thing?" Ranma hesitated, but asked anyway.<p>

"I like cats! Got a problem with that?" Yoruichi's face showed dark, but she still had a grin on.

"Uh, no, ma'am!" Ranma bowed, embarrassed. "Ahem! Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Tell me, are you free anytime today?"

"Uh, why? I mean, I'm free until school gets out." Ranma said.

"Then, would you meet me outside the school gates, alone?" Yoruichi asked. "I want to take you to meet someone."

Ranma and Rukia exchanged glances and then looked back at Yoruichi.

"Okay, I will." Ranma agreed.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Yoruichi exclaimed, and clasped her hands together happily.

For a moment, Yoruichi actually acted her human age. She might be well over two hundred years old in reality, but she looked no older than sixteen, and truth be known, she was…Ahem!...hotter than any old person he had ever met before, though he wouldn't admit it.

… … …

After school-

"Bye, guys! See you Monday!" Ranma exclaimed, and ran out to meet Yoruichi by the gates as promised. He turned and saw her waiting patiently. She was dressed differently as well. Yoruichi was no longer dressed in her ninja outfit, but what replaced it was a Furinkan High School girl's uniform. "Uh, why are you dressed like that?"

"Hey, if I have to blend in with you humans, I might as well borrow one of these." Yoruichi said gleefully picking at her skirt. She looked like a girl playing dress up with adult's clothes.

"Okay, so who's the guy I'm supposed to meet?" Ranma asked once Yoruichi started walking.

"We have to go a little far to get to his place."

"What does this guy have to do with me? Is he another Soul Reaper?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, he was."

"Was? What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say he was a 'former' Soul Reaper, but is now the current shopkeeper at an antique shop."

"At least tell me who this guy is."

"His name…is Kisuke Urahara."

Ranma's eyes darkened at the mention of his name.

"Good. Well, I've been meaning to give that Urahara guy a piece of my mind since I got here! He better have a good explanation for manipulating me and my friends like that!"

"Ranma, he does not manipulate people! How was he to know that Aizen would discover where he hid the Hogyouku? It wasn't his fault for choosing you. But if he had a choice of vessels to seal it in besides you, he would have had to search twice as long as he did! A person like you only comes once a every few hundred years, and if it hadn't been you, the Soul Society and Earth would've been doomed!" Yoruichi lectured.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was quick to jump at conclusions like that. I should get to know him first before judging." Ranma bowed his head apologetically for his misjudgment of Kisuke Urahara.

"Hmm, at least you're learning."

… … …

At Urahara's-

At the door, two kids, one a boy with red hair, and a girl with black hair in two side ponytails, with the bangs coming down between her eyes, were waiting for their guests. Two figures show up at the door, and a knock signals them.

"Mr. Urahara, they're here!" the boy with red hair shouted.

"Oh, usher them in, Jinta and Ururu!"

"Okay!" Jinta and Ururu chimed in.

They opened the door at once, and came upon their visitors. By now, they knew who Yoruichi was, whether she was in gigai form or cat disguise, but the other man, they did not know too well. They assumed he was the Ranma Saotome that Mr. Urahara was expecting.

"Um, welcome! You must be Mr. Saotome!" Jinta greeted. "I'm Jinta, and this is Ururu! Eh, come this way!" Ranma and Yoruichi followed the two kids into the living room past the actual shop. "Here they are!"

"Just a minute!" Urahara's voice called out from somewhere else. "Tessai, why don't you get them started with the tea and scones!"

"Right away, sir!" in a minute, a really tall, muscular man with a balding head and mustache and small goatee, with glasses came into the room carrying a tray with a plate of scones, teakettle, and teacups. Ranma and Yoruichi took the two cups as Tessai poured them their tea, and gave them an equal share of scones. Ranma hesitantly ate one, and joy came to his face!

Ranma rarely ate any sweets or anything with his tea, but this was one of those times where he thought he'd never want to go back into that harsh reality ever again! He would've died and gone to heaven at that moment, had Urahara himself not entered that room at that same moment.

"Ah! Ranma Saotome! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Urahara greeted, and sat down opposite them and took his tea and scones. "So, how's it goin'?" making an attempt to do small talk with their young guest.

It took almost all of Ranma's willpower not to strangle the man in front of him, or glare even. The man, in turn, had messy blonde hair, with a straw hat that covered his eyes, and wore a kimono and clogs.

"Um, great! So, I take it you're Mr. Urahara." Ranma beamed at him, trying not to let any negativity show.

"Yes, but you can call me Kisuke, or Urahara. Which ever's best." Urahara said humbly before removing his hat and bowed and scraped before him. Sweat drop moment.

"I am terribly sorry for all of the terrible things I've caused for you and your friends! Please understand that I had no intention for things to go as they did. My choice in you almost cost you your life, and I understand it if you wished to kill me, strangle me, beat me to a bloody pulp, or any other punishment you may think of! I will accept them!"

Ranma closed his eyes for a moment, before getting up, and walking to sit next to Urahara. As much as he wanted to take Urahara up on his offer for punishment, it could be considered a crime if he did that to a man who knew what he had done and felt truly sorry for it. Instead, he grabbed both Urahara's hands and made him get back into a sitting position.

Ranma couldn't see his eyes very clearly because of the dark shadows from his blonde bangs that covered them, but nevertheless, Urahara could clearly see Ranma's. Those deep, ocean blue eyes held nothing but understanding and forgiveness. Urahara felt embarrassed about how he had presented himself to Ranma. He was hoping the young man would vent on him, or possibly kill him. After all, he had spent months rehearsing how he would apologize to Ranma.

Much to his surprise, Ranma didn't do any of that, and instead flashed him a friendly grin.

"Hey, what's done is done." Ranma said simply, and walked back to sit next to Yoruichi. "There's no point in crying over spilled milk. Frankly, it's not your fault, it should be mine, since I wasn't strong enough to stop Aizen. So, what used to be your problem has now become mine! I will stop Aizen, if it's the last thing I do!" Ranma proclaimed. "If he thinks he can get away without hardly lifting a finger to fight me fair and square, he is most definitely wrong!"

After a pause, Yoruichi spoke up. "Kisuke, now if you're done bowing and scraping, would you like me to explain the situation to him, or should you do the honors?"

"I leave it to you, but I will intervene if Ranma has any questions." Kisuke relented, and sipped his tea.

"Ranma, are you aware of how chaotic your powers have gotten?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"In the months that you have been training with us, have you noticed any abnormal levels of anxiety, or any rise in power?"

"I…I don't remember." Ranma said, trying to remember all the times he had unleashed his zanpakuto.

"I don't know if I should tell him 'that', Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "After all, it would be terrible if he were to discover what he did."

Kisuke nodded. "Well, you might as well tell him now."

Sigh. "Ranma, when you went training with me that one time, do you remember anything at all from what we did?"

Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated, but it was no use. He was drawing a blank. "I…I only remember you…taking me out to a forest for three days. And, during those days of training…I lost consciousness so often that I forgot the material that I learned."

"It's…only natural, I should think." Yoruichi sighed.

"What's only natural?"

"You have…an unborn power deep inside you that you are unaware of, and we think it's best if you try not to push yourself so far while you're here."

"Push myself, how?"

"Have you been pushed back so far that you had to release Bankai?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uh, yeah. When I fought that Gillian with Mousse." Ranma remembered how much strain he had put on himself that day, and very nearly died too.

"Well, if you had gone any further than the 'final release', your life…would've been…forfeited."

Ranma's eyes widened at that. "But, if I hadn't released Bankai, then everyone in town would've had their soul sucked by that Gillian."

"We know, but had you gone a notch further than that…then you're obviously very ignorant."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"When you fight another battle like that, you must stay in control, and keep yourself to what limits you can handle. If you exceed that then…"

Ranma held his hand up to interrupt her. "I think I know what you're saying, but…giving up in front of Aizen won't help me avenge my friends! I'd gladly die before I let myself give up just because Bankai happened to be my last resort!" Ranma glanced at the wall clock; it was now 7:09 PM, and thus stood up to leave. "It's getting late, and I really should be getting home now. Good night, Yoruichi, Kisuke."\

"Wait!" Kisuke called to him

"What is it now?"

"Take this with you!" he shouted, and threw him a Pez container. Ranma opened it, and found a solitary pill inside of it.

"Um, what is this, candy?"

"On the contrary, it's called 'Soul Candy'."

"What does it do?"

"In the event that there's no cold water for you to splash yourself and transform, you must take that 'Soul Candy' and swallow it whole. You will be able to transform effectively, but that will leave your body unoccupied while your Soul Reaper self separates. In the meantime, a 'Mod Soul' is left in your place until you make it cough up the candy."

"Okay, I get it now." Ranma said, remembering his lessons on the different types of souls, and methods by which he may become a Soul Reaper. But, they should know by now that water is an inconvenience, and he could transform whenever he wanted, so it's not like he'd ever need it, right?

… … …

Later, after leaving Urahara's-

Ranma had run away from all that crazy talk from before, but he didn't want to agree to give up. In a nutshell, they wanted him to give up once he had used everything he thought possible. They told him that since the Hogyouku was stolen from him that he had become instantly weaker, and thus had to expand his powers to the maximum limit.

If Aizen suddenly appeared right now and fought him, how would he be able to handle that? Last time, he was fighting at the top of his game, and Aizen…he barely lifted a finger, and shattered Renji's zanpakuto with that same finger.

He had long since debated about the strengths of the captains in the Gotei 13, but he had failed to see the difference in power. He thought Aizen was in a whole other league than Byakuya or Kenpachi. They were just pushovers, but once he fought Aizen, he felt like he had just fought Hercules from mythology.

Ranma kicked a random can on the road, and sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. The lights had turned on, and the nightly commute had just begun. He just wanted peace, so he got it by sitting. Then, a tap on his shoulder caused Ranma to jump of he seat. He turned, and saw…Shinji!

"Yo! What's up?" Shinji greeted. "What are you doing out right now?"

"Um, it just happened to be a nice night, and I just wanted to take a walk. Does that sound strange to you?" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Hey, come with me for a while. We're friends, right? So why don't we hang out?"

"It's fine, I guess."

With that, Ranma followed Shinji through the crowd. In no time at all, they were both standing on a rooftop to some department store. Then, a spark ran through him like he never felt before. He stared incredulously at Shinji's back. Shinji was facing Tokyo, and just watched the city casually. The atmosphere around them suddenly changed. It had been friendly, but creepy, when Shinji told him to follow him, but now…the air between them became darker and more hostile.

"Hmm, do you know of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin?"

The question startled Ranma. _How did he know who they were? I don't think anyone knows who Yoruichi is, so why… _He thought, then trailed off.

"Do you of them?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah…what about it?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"They are very nice people, are they not? Did you guys…talk about anything interesting tonight?" Shinji asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Look, I don't know where this conversation is going, or how you know them, but I want to know why we're up here." Ranma said. "It's pretty obvious that normal friends don't hang out casually on a rooftop of some department store. Who are you really? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about you."

"…Ha! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover…Ranma Saotome, age: 16, occupation: Soul Reaper, lieutenant of squad 13 in the Gotei 13, and companions with: Rukia Kuchiki of the great and noble Kuchiki clan, Akane Tendo, your fiancée-"

"Hey, that was a forced engagement by our dads!" Ranma interrupted, but Shinji nonetheless continued.

"And then there's Ryouga Hibiki, some enemy/rival you met in junior high, now friends, Ukyo Kuonji, former avenger, now friend, and Mousse, the Quincy of the Amazons, your rival. _I know all about you._" Shinji said, and turned around to face Ranma.

His face was covered in shadows, but it was pretty clear that he was smirking through his permanently gritted teeth.

"How do you know so much? Are you another Quincy, like Mousse?"

"I can assure you that I'm not a Quincy." He said, and a katana materialized into his hand. It was no ordinary katana…it was a zanpakuto.

"Then…you're a Soul Reaper?"

"You're only half correct." Shinji grinned as he unsheathed the sword. "It's a mighty fine blade. I can only imagine what your insides look like when it's smeared with your blood. Do you still have human organs and bones? Or is there something more? I've always had an interest in biology, and I've just decided that you'll be my experiment." He said, and put his left hand over the right hand side of his face.

Before Ranma knew it, a white material began to gather into the hand that covered the half of his face. In minutes, half of a Hollow's mask covered his face, and it seemed to mimic his gritted toothed grin.

"This…is my true nature." Shinji presented himself. "Wah-la! I am what's called a Vizard, and from this point onward, you are one of us as well. But, you aren't aware of it. Does that sound familiar?"

… … …

A/N: First of all, I'd like to take the time to say: Happy Independence Day! (to those of us living in the United States) You're probably wondering what is happening to Ranma, and why Shinji just called him 'one of us'.

Let's just say a lot of 'things' happened during the time skip between Aizen's betrayal up to Ranma's departure from the Soul Society. Let me remind you that he spent at least seven months in the Soul Society. It is plenty enough time to train, study, and attend classes in the academy. But, I didn't feel like displaying all those gruesome training regimens, and hours upon hours of study and tests. For it would all be a waste of time and effort.

Anyway, please rate and review. Also, check in for future updates because starting next Wednesday and every Wednesday after that until this story's completed, because I plan on a chapter coming out once every week. That should give enough time for my favorite readers to check in to! So, thanks!

Next time: Doctor Tofu's Secret!


	26. Doctor Tofu's secret!

**Shinigami ½ **

** -**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 26: **Doctor Tofu's secret!

… … …

Friday, 7:35 PM, rooftop of department store-

"What are you?" Ranma asked as Shinji's mask appeared on the left side of his face.

"I am a Vizard. A creature that borders between Hollow and Soul Reaper." Shinji said. The mask's mouth seemed to move along with the rest of his mouth. It almost seemed alive.

"Why did you bring me out here? Did you want to fight me?" Ranma challenged. Damn! Where is cold water when you need it the most? He didn't know how much of a fight he could put up against a Vizard, but he could try and stun him a little, and escape. But, his pride would not allow him to run away! So, what other options are available to him? Shinji appeared to float in midair, and now he was hovering toward Ranma slowly, but menacingly. All the while keeping his giant, evil grin on his face.

"I don't want to fight you to prove a point." Shinji said, but kept his hand dangerously on the hilt of his zanpakuto in case Ranma ever thought of escaping. Though, from what he heard, Ranma's reputation would never allow him to run away from a fight before he threw his fist in it. Interesting… "No, we just want you to join us. You don't belong with _them." _He said.

"Why would I ever join _you_! I don't even remember putting on a Hollow mask!" Ranma spat out.

"Don't you?"

Ranma's eyes widened, and the world in front of him froze in place. All sounds and movement have been stopped, except for his own. Time looked like it had been stopped, and he realized he was the only thing moving and breathing for miles!

_He's right, you know! _A voice echoed all around him. It sounded like his voice, only it was full of malice and hostility._ You are not like the others!_

"Who are you? Why has time stopped?" Ranma demanded of the voice.

_Who am I? Why, I am the darkness lurking in the recesses of your mind! Have you ever wondered why you escaped barely alive all those times you've trained with Yoruichi and the others?_

Ranma shook his head, no.

_I was the reason for that! I saved you from the brink of death!_

"How come you didn't come to me when that Gillian attacked us?"

_I was dangerously close enough to emerge…had you not activated your Bankai in desperation!_

"Coward! Show yourself!" Ranma shouted at the voice. Then, another version of Ranma appeared before him. He was devoid of all color, like he just came out of a coloring book without being colored on. The only thing really distinctive was that his eyes were pitch black, and the irises were crimson and cold.

"Who—or what are you?"

"_I am __**you**__!" _He exclaimed with an evil, maniacal laughter at the end. _"The next time you catch yourself in a near-death situation, I __**will **__interfere!" _With that, his evil, white-colored, twin disappeared; all but the echoing of his ear-shattering laughter disappeared a minute later. Then, time resumed, and Shinji was awaiting his answer.

"I'm waiting…" Shinji said. "What will it be? Will you join us?"

At this point, Ranma was feeling in his pockets for something useful inside his pockets. Ah! That's when his fingers happened upon the Pez dispenser.

Flashback to Urahara's earlier-

Urahara had tossed a weird Pez dispenser with a bunny as the head at Ranma. Ranma caught it, and examined it.

"What the hell is this?" Ranma asked. "If it's candy you're giving me, thanks."

"I assure you that this particular candy is no _ordinary _candy." Urahara said.

Ranma opened the dispenser and saw four pills inside. It may as well be a drug container, considering how it looked.

"What do I do with it?"

"Simple! When you've got yourself into a sticky situation, and for some reason can't transform back into your Soul Reaper form…you must swallow a pill whole. Those pills contain mod souls, and you will use them when you _absolutely _cannot find cold water near you. Trust me, it'll help!"

End of Flashback-

_It's now or never! _Ranma thought, and popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it whole, just like Urahara said. Then, Ranma's eyes closed as the bitter-tasting pill slid down his throat. What came next felt like his skin had been torn off the rest of his body whole! Ranma's soul was forcefully wrenched from his physical body.

Who knew how painful it was to have your soul forcefully pulled from your body? Anyway, Ranma glanced at his human body. His body remained standing and erect. It twitched, and squirmed for a moment, trying to get used to his new body. Then, his flicked up, and stared intently at Ranma. "What're your orders, sir?" he asked.

"Um, what's your name, mod soul?" Ranma asked.

"My name? Don't have one!" The mod soul shrugged.

"Okay then, how about we call you…Kon? That's a cool pet name!" Ignoring Shinji, which the latter found irritating.

"What? I may have just been called to take over your body, but Kon's a 'cute' name, not 'cool'!" 'Kon' retorted.

"Whatever! Just get my body to safety!" Ranma order.

"Right away, Ranma!" Kon shouted, and took off at superhuman speed, leaving Ranma and Shinji to deal with their conflict by themselves.

… … …

Meanwhile, with Mousse-

_ Damn it! I have a bad feeling about tonight! Just why do I have to do the shopping? Oh, it's because my dad's a slave driver! _Mousse thought fiercely as he carried two full bags of groceries, and hauled them across town incredulously.

Suddenly, his spiritual senses kicked in, and sensed a disturbance around him. Then, out of nowhere, a bear-sized Hollow appeared, and attacked him. Mousse got to his feet quick, and immediately forgot about his broken grocery bags. Ah! Who cares about broken eggs at a time like this?

Mousse drew on the energy particles around him and formed an ethereal bow and arrow. He released it, and the arrow soared through the air, however, the Hollow dodged it quickly enough, and turned on Mousse.

_Damn it! This one's reiatsu is a heck of a lot stronger than average Hollows! _Mousse contemplated as the Hollow actually did damage to him. The Hollow was quick enough to bring Mousse to his knee. His ankle was probably sprained, and his ribs felt like they were on fire. Damn it! How can this Hollow be so quick? _It must be a menos, at least, if it can move that fast and bring me to my knees in less than a minute! No matter, I will not give up so easily! I have a few tricks up my sleeve! _

Mousse threw a dozen silver cans at the Hollow, which he had reserved for certain times. **"Haizen!" **he shouted, and formed a hand seal. The action formed a blast formation through the cans like connect-the-dots, and shot through the Hollow's arm, blasting it off its shoulder. _Success! These cans may not be enough to destroy this kind of Hollow, but it can at least do some damage to it-No way! _Mousse thought.

A minute after the Menos' arm was cut off, a new one emerged in its place. _No! Instant regeneration! It definitely won't be easy like those other times! _Mousse growled as he thought of the difficulty with destroying a Hollow like this. _No! I am a proud Quincy, as well an Amazon! I will not be deterred so easily! Not without a fight! _He determined, and painfully stood up. He hunched over, and placed his hands on his thighs so he won't collapse forward. He was already panting hard. _Damn it! It hasn't even been five minutes and I'm already panting and injured!_

He lifted his sleeve, and tore a wired string from inside, and acrobatically maneuvered himself threw the trees all the while spinning a net with the string._ Now for the strike! _Mousse aimed the last of the string at the Hollow's upper body, but it vanished from its lower half. _Impossible! Its upper body disappeared!_

An ear-shattering noise sounded from above him, and he looked back and saw the upper half of the Hollow descending upon its prey. _It split in two? _Mousse thought for a second before stealing a look at the lower body, still on the ground below him. He then took notice of a distinct feature both halves contained. _They were separated from the very beginning!_

Mousse then thought up an ingenious plan. He maneuvered his body in midair and twisted so that he faced the upper body of the Hollow. _I've got you now! _He thought, and shot a lightning fast arrow through the Hollow, thus destroying it. He twisted again, and fired at the lower half of the Hollow, and blasted it into oblivion. _Phew! Perhaps the Hollow wasn't clever enough to figure I could maneuver myself in midair and strike it. Despite its sheer power, it's still too big to maneuver itself in midair like I can! _Mousse landed on the ground gracefully. It was then that he realized how much pain he was in! _Damn it! Now I'll have to think of an excuse to tell 'him' about my injuries…_He glanced at the broken bags of groceries that had been carelessly tossed to the side with no guarantee that the eggs would still be intact. _I'll also need to buy new eggs!_

With that, he limped his way back to his house, fully intending to not tell his bastard of a father about what happened. Hopefully, he could get the groceries some other time.

… … …

Meanwhile, back to Ranma and Shinji-

Ranma had flat out rejected the idea of ever joining with the likes of Shinji Hirako. Well, he was a freak, and that gave him enough reason to reject them! By now, Shinji and Ranma were locked in battle, and fighting it out. Shinji hadn't succeeded in breaking through Ranma's impervious defenses.

Shinji came down with the blade, and connected with Ranma's. They locked blades, and kept at it. Shinji pushed Ranma backward, until his back was on the wall. Ranma let a trickle of sweat fall down his cheek and onto the ground.

Shinji may not seem like much, but his skill in the sword is superb. For Ranma to mentally complement Shinji meant that he acknowledged his opponent's strength, thus giving Shinji the opportunity to pin Ranma to the wall.

"I'll give you another chance." Shinji reasoned, his face dangerously close to Ranma's. "You simply _must _join us!"

"Like I said before, why would I join you?" Ranma spat angrily.

"You're dangerously close to the point of no return. Your darkness has returned, and you will be trapped within it no matter what you do. It's simply a matter of fact. You can do nothing while the darkness swallows you whole. And, before that happens, we need you to join _our _side."

"You seem pretty bent of trying to get me to join _you_! Why would you go out of your way to ask me, of all people, to join you?" Ranma smirked.

Shinji's face grew serious, but he went on.

"I don't know why I do this." Shinji hissed. "But, I must do it, if my leaders orders me to do so! Don't take this personally, but I'm beginning to hate you."

"I'm so impressed." Ranma sarcastically remarked.

"You think you're in a position to make sarcastic comments at me? You're pinned to a wall! Now, for the last time, join us!"

"Or what?" Ranma challenged, and managed to bring his legs out, and kick Shinji away from him.

"Or, you might seriously end up hurting your precious friends."

"What?" Ranma paled.

"The drawback upon becoming a vizard is you forget who you once were, and you will undoubtedly slaughter your enemies, but in doing so…you grow more bloodthirsty, hence you will go after your friends', family's, and fiancées' blood."

"Stop it! You're just trying to scare me into joining you!"

"No I'm not." Shinji said, surprisingly calm, before lunging and attack at Ranma's head again. Ranma blocked it, and Shinji flew up and hovered in the air above Ranma. "Whether you believe me or not, you've already joined us. It's _only a matter of time!_" With that, Shinji disappeared from sight, leaving Ranma to deal with another threat.

There were spikes of powerful reiatsu coming from across town, and he needed no invitation to go out and destroy the source of this foul energy, and the other one that came with it. Whatever it was, he hoped he wouldn't be late.

… … …

Meanwhile, with Kon-

Kon, in the guise of Ranma, had run through the streets with no way of knowing where to go. For the last five-and-a-half blocks, he had been running for his life. He turned around, and found himself staring into the face of a giant Hollow. It wasn't normal because it looked like a giant human with a Hollow mask, and katana strapped to its back, and it seemed to be hunting 'him' specifically.

"**Ha, ha, ha! I've finally found you…Ranma Saotome**!" it shouted menacingly.

"Who…are you?" Kon managed to get out before he stumbled over the sidewalk.

"**Your days of running away are over**!" it shouted again. "**For I, Grand Fisher, shall end your miserable life here and now**!"

"Hey…w-what d-did I ever d-do to y-you? Y-you must b-be mistaken! I'm not R-Ranma! I'm a m-mod s-soul!" Kon shouted, while his teeth chattered.

"**I am here because you had the gull to defeat me! The last time we fought, you nearly killed me, and sent me to prison in the Seireitei! Now, I am free to kill you! **

Kon searched through Ranma's memories, and drew a blank. Apparently, since he was occupying his body, all of Ranma's memories were easy access to him. If he couldn't see Grand Fisher in his memory at all, it must mean Ranma doesn't remember him!

"I-he, he doesn't remember you!" Kon mustered enough courage to shout to him.

"**All the same! I will destroy Ranma Saotome!" **Grand Fisher shouted excitedly, and moved closer to Ranma by a few feet, and drew his katana, and sliced downward at Kon. Kon reacted by closing his eyes and shielding his face before the giant impaled him.

But that didn't happen. Instead, a clash was heard as metal hit metal. He peeked nervously through his fingers and caught a sight he thought he'd never see.

"No! It's you!" Kon remembered from Ranma's memories, but he'd never imagined he would be 'that'. The man, in question, had short brown hair that ended in a short ponytail that hung just below where his collar should be. He had glasses, and wore a Shihakusho with a captain's haori draped over his shoulders. The Kanji on his back had faded so much that it was indecipherable.

"Hello, Kon." He greeted, and turned around to face Kon.

"**Who…are you?" **Grand Fisher asked incredulously at the man that just parried away his sword.

"My apologies. I neglected to introduce myself." He smirked. "My name is…Tofu Ono, a former captain from the Gotei 13. It is an honor to finally meet you like this, Ranma…or should I say…mod soul…"

"How did you know about us? From what I can tell, you were that doctor that tended to Ranma and everyone's injuries. You're a Soul Reaper?"

"Strange, isn't it? A former Soul Reaper like me has been hiding under your noses all this time. And no, I'm just a chiropractor, but I do my best to ensure my patients get treated." Tofu humbled him, and turned around to face his enemy. "It's my new pastime. But, I guess that'll have to wait until 'this' is dealt with."

The Hollow, in turn, brought his zanpakuto down at his new opponent, but Tofu vanished from sight, only to reappear closer to Grand Fisher.

"I see you're no ordinary Hollow." Tofu commented, and continually dodged all of Grand Fisher's attacks.

"**Damn you! Stand still!"**

"Naïve, aren't you?" Tofu raced up toward Grand Fisher's mask, and split it open for the whole world to see. Behind the mask, showed the face of a giant man. "You are…an arrancar, no?"

"**How did you know?"**

"To anyone with a keen eyesight, it would be obvious to tell that you're no ordinary Hollow. And that zanpakuto speaks for itself. You have undoubtedly removed your mask sometime before, and now wield the power of a Soul Reaper."

"A zanpakuto? But it's huge!" Kon shouted.

"**You would be a waste of my time, ex-captain." **Grand Fisher said. **"I hate to break it to you, but I have business with Saotome, not you."**

"_You won't lay a finger on the boy." _Tofu hissed dangerously.

"**And why not?"**

"Why don't you get your mind out of the gutter, and face your current opponent instead of worrying about Ranma?" Tofu challenged. "If you don't take me seriously, I could very well kill you on the spot." Tofu grinned. The glare of his glasses concealed his eyes now.

"**Arrogant whelp! Do you not know the extent of an Arrancar's power?" **Grand Fisher said. "**I think you shouldn't underestimate your betters!" **he shouted, and brought his almighty zanpakuto down at Tofu, but Tofu vanished and reappeared on the blade itself. **"Ha! What can you ever hope to accomplish with that puny excuse for a zanpakuto?"**

"See, it doesn't matter what size your zanpakuto is." Tofu said as Grand Fisher lifted his sword up for another lunge, and he jumped off. "If all Soul Reaper captains wielded zanpakutos like this, they would all be as tall as skyscrapers." Grand Fisher swung at the ground below Tofu, but Tofu once again dodged it. "Your movements are so predictable, it's no wonder how Ranma defeated you in a training incident."

"**You mock me?"**

"No, I'm telling you the truth." Tofu said as he dodged another attack. "Adding your weight and height to the equation will make your body a whole lot slower than someone who is smaller than you. Bodies like ours make strength and agility a lot more balanced. Your power swings and lunges _won't help you_ against a battle of speed."

Tofu leapt up into the air above Grand Fisher's head (that's roughly 50 feet high), and sliced him in two before he could even react. Tofu then landed gracefully on the ground.

"…**Impossible…" **Grand Fisher croaked, and his severed body disappeared.

"Remember this: never judge your opponent by the size of their zanpakuto, or their physical size for that matter." Tofu lectured and sheathed his zanpakuto. "I haven't even begun to use a quarter of my power. If you've noticed, I didn't activate my Shikai, and I didn't need it."

"Wh-what was that? That was…incredible!" Kon shouted with glee at his savior. "I don't know how to thank you, Doctor Tofu!" he exclaimed, and went near the ex-captain, now chiropractor to shake his hand.

"It was nothing, really!" Tofu said modestly. "I'm just doing my part to help! Besides, Ranma needs his body in order to live normally again, right? So, as a doctor I cannot allow his body to be torn to shreds without him in it first."

Kon's eyes filled with happy tears and hugged Tofu. Kon didn't realize his own strength, or rather Ranma's strength, so he almost succeeded in suffocating Tofu.

"Sorry!" Kon let go of Tofu immediately before he turned blue.

"Anyway…" Tofu wheezed out before going back to normal. "Don't tell anyone, not even Ranma, about my being a Soul Reaper. I'm just here once, and I'd like to think that he's the only other Soul Reaper here. Understand?"

"I understand, sir!"

… … …

A/N: And, just like I promised, here's the next chapter! Please look forward to next week's chapter like you may have done this one! Anyway, please rate and review! Until next Wednesday!

Next time: Conquerer, Hiyori Sarugaki!


	27. Conqueror, Hiyori Sarugaki!

**Shinigami ½ **

**-**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 27: **Conquerer, Hiyori Sarugaki!

… … …

7:56 PM, after the battle with Grand Fisher-

The dust left by the previous battle clears up, and a figure walks through the carnage left by the arrancar, Grand Fisher. Tofu turns toward the figure and upon seeing him, immediately his eyes narrowed. It was none other than Urahara. He never trusted Urahara, even when they were working together as Soul Reapers and Captains.

"So, what brings you here to this part of town?" Urahara asked. "I would have thought that with all the things you're caught up with at the clinic that you would leave something this big for Ranma to take care of." Urahara takes notice of the scowl on Tofu's normally calm and cheerful face, and breaks into a smirk. "Come on, no need to feel bitter for me. Why don't we put our pasts behind us and look to the future."

Tofu calmed down somewhat. "I know why I'm here tonight, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, to sit back and watch the show." Urahara humored him.

"All jokes aside, Urahara, what is the real reason you've come out to meet me?"

"Well, that Hollow you destroyed was actually an arrancar. But, by my theory, the power I sensed earlier must've been an arrancar at full capacity."

"Don't let size fool you, but this is almost nothing compared to the others. He was just a brute looking to prove himself against my patient, Ranma. But, since he's preoccupied at the moment, I see to it that his body's being protected at this moment."

"Right about now, the two halves should be joining." Urahara pointed out.

"It's no mere coincidence that an Arrancar should show up with the Vizards at the exact same time. This must've been carefully planned out. Arrancar don't just terrorize the human world without reason, and clearly this one was out to get Ranma for some reason. It may have been an incident in the past, but one might be able to read this as a sign that _he_ is on the move again." Tofu contemplated.

"Who else is capable of doing this?" Urahara agreed. "Should we tell Ranma that all this isn't mere coincidence, and that _he's _back again? And he's doing it with the Hogyouku."

"We'll tell him eventually, but for now…let him figure it out on his own. He deserves it. After all, he's fought him before and clearly he wants his rematch."

"We should prepare him for the upcoming battle ahead." Urahara suggested.

"I'll leave you with that decision, and train the boy."

"Alright. I wonder where he is now."

… … …

Meanwhile-

Ranma had rejoined with his human body after the battle was over, and he couldn't help but wonder why the reiatsu he sensed earlier vanished in less than ten minutes. He wasn't sure whether or not to check it out, but if it's gone now, he would be heading back to the apartment. Hopefully, Rukia would understand how late he was and how late he was already.

He went back to the apartment, and found no one inside the hallway. Normally if he was late, Rukia would stand in the hallway stamping her foot impatiently, and scowling at him. But, she wasn't there, so maybe she went out to eat, or find him. He had no idea which, so he went to the living room and found a note written to him.

_Ranma,_

_I have gone to look for you since you haven't came back yet. I sensed a huge reiatsu in Downtown, Nerima. I was hoping you would meet me there if you came back, so if I haven't returned by then, come get me._

_Rukia_

"That confirms it!" Ranma exclaimed, and left to go find Rukia.

… … …

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, Division 1 barracks-

"Head-Captain Yamamoto!" Toshiro requested, and knelt before him.

"Yes, what is your report?" Yamamoto turned around to face Toshiro.

"I have news, sir." He answered. "The situation on Earth has gotten worse, and we fear it may have to do with Aizen."

"Hmm, well, I want you to round up five available officers and meet with me for further instruction. You will be given an assignment."

"Yes, sir." He answered, and left to go find them.

… … …

Back in the Barracks-

Toshiro had gathered Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame from squad 11, his lieutenant, Rangiku, Hanataro of squad 4, and Renji Abarai for the mission Head-Captain Yamamoto had in mind for them.

"You are aware that the situation, and the uprise in Hollow attacks are becoming more frequent, correct?" Yamamoto asked them all.

"Yes, sir." they answered.

"As an extra precaution, I want all of you to go to Nerima, Japan and help lieutenant Saotome and Rukia with their predicament. We fear that Aizen may start his plot for total annihilation."

"We'll stop him at all costs." Toshiro vouched for them.

"Good. We need you all to go to Earth because Ranma trusts you all to work together as a team, and back him up. Captain Hitsugaya, you are in charge, since you are the only captain needed."

"We'll go as soon as possible!"

"I want you six to be gone by the end of the week, and make contact with Ranma and Rukia. Dismissed!"

... ... ...

After finding Rukia and going back home to rest, they go to school rather exhaustedly the next Monday. It has become a gruesome time for Ranma, and he was contemplating everything he had learned the other night. It seemed that night would never end, which Ranma never minded because he did surprisingly well in school, and studied just enough to break school records.

Those same words keep echoing in his head.

"_We are the Vizards…"_

"…_You are one of us…"_

"_You have already joined with us…"_

"…_whether you want to, or not…"_

"…_Once you have tasted your own inner darkness…"_

"_You have no way of turning back!"_

Suddenly, two voices broke his contemplation and it was none other than Ukyo and Shinji's cheerful voices that did it.

"Good morning, Ranma!" they exclaimed in his face.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know how I need a warning before you go and do that!" Ranma said. "And what the hell are you doing here?" he directed his attention at Shinji.

"What? Why would I not be here?" Shinji was dumbfounded, which Ranma did not buy into so easily.

"_He came to school today as if nothing happened that night. What's his deal?" _Ranma thought.

"Oh, Good morning, Hirako!" Ukyo greeted Shinji.

"Oh, you too, Ukyo!" he said back, and glomped her, which led to an unfortunate punch to the back.

"Watch who you're hugging, buddy!" Tsubasa exclaimed, he dashed over and soon stood over him, raging a storm. He grabbed Shinji by the collar and hoisted him up to eye-level. "You don't go around hugging people you barely know! And, you used Miss Ukyo's name as if you two were lovers, or something! Well, I'll have you know that no one does that, but me! If any stranger hugs a defenseless maiden like that, they don't deserve to live!"

"Dude, get over it. It was just a hug." Shinji said, ignoring Tsubasa's increase in temper.

"But still-!"

"Enough, Tsubasa!" Ukyo scolded the crossdresser, causing him to stop. "He was just happy to see me. We're friends after all, right?" She took Shinji by the wrist and pulled him from the crossdressing boy's grasp.

"Yeah, see! If she was indeed uncomfortable with it, she'd cry or hit me." Shinji agreed while being dragged as far away from Tsubasa as possible.

"Hirako, come here for a second, will you?" Ranma stood up and went to them with a scowl on his face. Now, Ranma had enough, and took Shinji from Ukyo's grip and led him outside the classroom and to the bathroom where no one would overhear them.

"Huh?" most of the classroom, even Akane, went when they saw him pull Shinji away.

… … …

"Hey, what are you so mad about?" Shinji asked. "It's not like Kuonji's your girlfriend, or anything. Not that a guy like you would care."

"It's not that! But, yes, you should apologize to her, because taking advantage of a girl like that is just…wrong. Hirako! What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma said icily. "I'll never agree to joining you, you know!"

"Hey, I'm a student here just as much as you are." Shinji said, ignoring the edge in Ranma's voice. "But, yes, my offer still stands if you still wanna join. If not, I'll just keep coming here until you do agree."

"Like I said, I'm _never _joining you freaks!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I quote, 'Once you become a Vizard, there's no turning back, whether or not you agree to it, you're already one.'" Shinji sighed. "Those people you call friends, like Rukia, that guy who gets lost all the time, Miss Ukyo, Akane, the Quincy, even those Shinigami, do you really consider them friends? Face it, you're just delaying the inevitable."

"What do you mean?" Ranma paled a bit before he realized what he was trying to say.

"They may be your friends now…but if you continue as a Soul Reaper, your mind will be slowly devoured by your inner darkness. It wasn't coincidence that you managed to release that part of you back in training. No, you have already begun to tread that path." Shinji explained. "In other words, your own power will lead you to your own self-destruction."

"Huh? I don't understand what you're trying to say now!"

"Everything and everyone you hold dear to you…will shatter at your fingertips. But, if you come with me, I can help you keep your sanity in check. Because, the longer you keep trying to resist that part of you, the more your sanity will leave you, until you are left with nothing but the Hollow. You've seen it with your own eyes, haven't you?" Shinji finished, and let all the information soak into Ranma's head.

Deep down inside him, Ranma knew all along, since that night he had an encounter with his evil half. That colorless Ranma with black eyes was his Hollow self. And, with each passing day, that picture grows more vivid. But, his pride as a Soul Reaper, a martial artist, and a friend would never let him choose his dark side over his light.

… … …

After school-

Ranma packed up his bag and headed out the door without being bothered by his fellow snooping classmates. Unaware that Shinji was walking in the same exact direction, but talking to himself.

"Ah! This is so frustrating! Why do I have to go to school to recruit Ranma? It just couldn't get any easier, could it?" Shinji shouted out, before being kicked in the back and flew into a pole. 'Oof!'

"Ouch! Who the hell-?" Shinji turned around to see who kicked him. When he saw her, he became scared out of his wits. The girl behind him had blond hair tied in short ponytails at the side of her head. Her scowl that seemed permanently plastered there still scared Shinji beyond belief. She had freckles, and wore a middle school track suit with a katana strapped to her back.

"Why the hell is it taking you so long?" she swore, and grabbed Shinji by the collar. "Where is Saotome? Didn't I tell you to stop at nothing to get him to our side! Boss is furious and tired of waiting now!"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can! It's not exactly easy to get him to join us, Hiyori!" Shinji retorted. "He's just as stubborn as you are!"

"You idiot!" Hiyori shouted, and proceeded to beat him up like a punching bag, until she was interrupted.

"We found you." Ukyo said suddenly, stopping Hiyori from giving Shinji another black eye.

"Huh? Ukyo? Ryoga?" Shinji sounded surprised, and Hiyori turned her attention toward her.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" Hiyori demanded and let Shinji drop to the ground. She wasn't alone because Ryoga was with her.

"We know you guys are up to something, and it has something to do Ranma joining you." Ukyo said while her eyes narrowed, making her suspicious of them. "Explain!"

"Yeah!" Ryoga input.

"You didn't tell me you had stalkers, Hirako!" Hiyori turned her attention back to Shinji and slapped him in the face with her shoe.

"We tried asking Ranma what was up earlier, but all he gave us was 'nothing, leave me alone.' And, we want to know what's going on from Hirako's point-of-view. Don't even try playing dumb, because you and Ranma are doing something, and I wanna find out." Ukyo said icily.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Ranma?" Ryoga asked for her.

"Don't think we'll just tell you right off the bat." Hiyori smirked. "We're not even on the same side, and you know that enemies _never _give away secrets."

"Then tell us who you are at least." Ryoga improvised.

"Hiyori. Hiyori Sarugaki." Hiyori scowled again as she introduced herself.

"Huh?" Ryoga and Ukyo went.

"What do you mean 'huh?' That's my name, idiots!"

"Oh…then I'm Ukyo Kuonji."

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"I didn't tell you to introduce yourselves!"

"It's only right to give people your name once you introduce yourself." Ukyo pointed out.

"Ha! I don't care what's right! You don't go around giving your enemies your names!"

"Then why'd you give us yours?" Ryoga sweat dropped.

"Uh…good point."

"We have things to talk to you about." Ukyo said."I'm sure you do, princess chef. You and that brute of yours look great together, don't you think? I, on the other hand, think you're a waste of my time. And, I'm not going to tell you anything, instead I'm going to kill you!" Hiyori's expression darkened as she started to draw her sword from her back. Ukyo and Ryoga were prepared to fight when Shinji grabbed Hiyori, hoisted her onto his back, and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Excuse us! Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, jerk! What are you doing! Put me down! Let me kill them!" she pounded into Shinji's back as they disappeared.

Sweat drops anyone?

"Wait! Get back here! We're not done with you yet!" Ukyo called into the dust trail they left behind.

"They disappeared with no trace, and I don't think it's possible to catch up to them at that speed." Ryoga said. "Let's just go home."

… … …

Meanwhile-

Shinji is now running through the air while Hiyori still thrashed on his back like a spoiled brat. Shinji could take it up until now, and he calmed her down by pinching her on a certain pressure point. She passed out, but only for a few minutes. When she woke up, they were on top of a roof of an abandoned warehouse.

"Why didn't you let me kill them? They deserve to die for their insolence!" Hiyori complained.

"Our only target is Saotome! We don't need you going around killing humans for no reason!" Shinji scolded now.

"Great! Now my pride as a lady has been trashed thanks to you! Now no man will ever think of marrying me!"

"Who'd wanna marry a selfish, evil brat like you anyway?" Shinji spoke his mind.

Hiyori's head slumped and she just stared at the ground with a heavy expression on her face. The one that looks too old for a middle school-aged girl to have. Shinji only ever saw this a few times, and so his expression grew more sympathetic for her.

"I…_**hate **_humans." She muttered, almost inaudibly, but Shinji still managed to hear her.

"I know."

"But I _**hate **_Soul Reapers even more…" she said a little louder, but still managed to keep it low.

"I know."

"Then why'd you stop me if you knew?"

"They don't need to become victims for your irrational hatred. We get enough genocide back home. After all, it's not like you can kill every human on the planet, or Soul Reaper." Shinji said quietly.

… … …

A/N: That's a wrap for this week. Think of Hiyori's entrance like in the manga. She didn't have any other wise cracks about Ukyo and Ryoga because they're not Orihime or Sado. So, it should be known that she'll be around for a while. And, until next Wednesday, stay gold! Please rate and review!

Next time: Down in the dumps


	28. Down in the Dumps!

**Shinigami ½ **

**-**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 28: **Down in the Dumps!

… … …

3:45 PM-

The first thing Ranma did as he walked into his room after an excruciatingly tiring day, he plopped facedown on his bed, not wanting to do anything but rest. Today was full of surprises. First, he had a run in with Shinji again after encountering him for the first time on Friday, and his words have left him very confused and tired. He never thought talking to a guy could make him so damn tired. After the incident with him in the bathroom, he continued on that day in a daze. His friends tried to talk to him, but he shrugged them off by saying 'It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine.'

They would never believe he was all right that was evident enough. After returning to the Human World and staying in the same town for over four months, everything was falling out of place, and he no longer had any reason to believe that peace would last longer. With the appearance of Shinji, he just could not get the echoes out of his head.

For sometime now he's had doubts that he's really a Shinigami. Every now and then he'd have a dream about that other, colorless Ranma with the black eyes. He thought the remedy for exhaustion would be sleep. Honestly, since that day, he couldn't get a decent good night's sleep thanks to Shinji. Just why would his words keep him up in the dead hours of the night?

Before he knew it, Ranma had drifted off to sleep.

… … …

Inside Ranma's mindscape-

Ranma woke up with a start, and bolted straight up. He checked his surroundings, and found he was no longer in his bedroombut in the middle of the ocean, his mindscape. He had gotten used to standing on top of the water like it was solid ground. His zanpakuto spirit, Mizuryuu, dwelled within his mind, and he had half a mind to contact her and ask her if what Shinji said might be true.

"_Ranma!" _a voice startled him. The voice sounded familiar, and very feminine. It must be Mizuryuu!

"Mizuryuu, I have something to ask you. I just want to know if it's true or not." Ranma said, turning to face Mizuryuu, who was standing behind him the entire time.

She looked the same as always. She never failed to impress him each time he contacted her in his mindscape. He had to admit, ever since Ukyo got Ranma into reading that manga about sailor warriors that represented planets and moons, he had to admit that Mizuryuu reminded him of Neptune, and yeah that's cliché to think that. But hey, what else is a water-type zanpakuto spirit supposed to look like?

"I can see that." She said, that ever-loving smile on her face. "Come, follow me." Ranma did as he was told and followed after her through the vast ocean.

Before long, they crossed the ocean and somehow ended up on dry land. This place hadn't been there the last time he'd come here. He noted that the land was a sandy beach, with a forest in the back and a lighthouse on top of a cliff.

"What is this? I don't remember there being dry land here." Ranma spoke aloud.

"Of course not, this place was just added here recently." Mizuryuu mused, without turning around to face him. "Do you remember when you first arrived back on Earth?"

"Yeah, why would I not?"

"Well, this place was added here at the same exact time, and mind you I haven't seen you in many months. This is the first time in a long time since you've come to me for help."

"Hold on a second! Why would there be dry land when you're the sea itself? I don't think water-type spirits have dry land."

"That's where you're wrong. Upon your return to Earth, your desire to live amongst humans again means that you have come to terms with your social status, and that's why this land was formed. I have found a haven even though the ocean is my world. This is your mindscape after all."

"Ah, I think I understand." Ranma pondered for a moment before returning to reality. "Um, I wanted to ask…"

"I assume it is about your ability as a Soul Reaper, is it not?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I am your spirit after all."

"I'm not a Soul Reaper entirely, am I?" Ranma finally asked.

Mizuryuu sighed.

"No, I'm afraid you're not."

"I had a run in with a guy named Shinji Hirako, and he said he's called a Vizard, some half-Shinigami, half-Hollow, creature sent to tell me I'm one of them. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"But that can't be! I fell in that Spring, and became a Soul Reaper because of it, so why am I being called a Vizard?"

"There is something you should know, Ranma." She said, and turned around to face him. Her face had become serious now. "I am the former zanpakuto spirit of the Shinigami that committed suicide in the Valley of Jusenkyo. As such, that Soul Reaper was a Vizard as well. And, since you inherited that, you have only **begun **to experience what he had."

"Then, does that mean that the training incident that one time was because of him?" Ranma asked.

"You remembered? I'm surprised." She said without any humor in her voice.

"Yeah, bits and bits of 'that' training incident come to me as I keep dreaming about it."

"What have you remembered so far?" Mizuryuu asked, her emerald-green eyes narrowed as she did.

"I remember…

Flashback-

Yoruichi and Ranma are walking up a mountain in the Rukongai for training. Ranma carried both of their packs and Yoruichi continued leading them, while lecturing Ranma on the importance of training and endurance.

"Hey! Why do I gotta carry your stuff? And, why do we need to go to some mountain in the Rukongai for training?" Ranma grumbled.

"Stop complaining! First of all, learn proper speaking skills. It is 'Why do I need to carry your stuff?' and second, you will never get anywhere unless you're disciplined. I agreed to train you because Jushiro asked me to. This too is apart of your training. You are still vulnerable to any attacks made on you at the moment! And endurance is the key to all this!" Yoruichi lectured while Ranma mumbled something inaudible to her.

Later-

"Alright! We're here!" Yoruichi announced, and just as she did, Ranma dropped the packs on the ground all too eagerly.

"Finally!" he gasped, and stretched his limbs to will away the soreness in them.

"Now, we are here to test your limits and how much you can endure up to a point. For this, I will summon a Hollow and you will do whatever it takes to defeat it! Am I clear?"

"Right!"

Yoruichi snapped her fingers, and a huge Hollow appeared out of nowhere, and she disappeared.

Before Ranma could react first, the Hollow had brought its fist up and attempted to smash him into the ground, and Ranma fell blindly into it. The Hollow, he realized, had a sword strapped to its back, and he noted that most Hollows didn't wield swords casually, so he figured this must be a smart one.

"Ha! I am Grand Fisher!" the Hollow gruffly introduced itself. "And you will die!"

Ranma drew his zanpakuto, and activated his Shikai. He lashed at the Hollow, but to his surprise, the Hollow was not only smart, but quick on its feet. It may have been large, but its speed was impressive, and it was a lot to go on.

Ranma's reserves quickly reduced itself, and his arms were starting to go numb from the strain. Damn it! Not only was he weaker than he had been at first, but he was actually exhausting himself. He knew his only chance would be to unleash his bankai and hopefully surprise the Hollow.

The Hollow disappeared for a moment, and reappeared behind him. It swerved its foot at him, and kicked him into a tree rather hard. That hurt!

Ranma strained to get up, and concentrate on defeating this Hollow. He couldn't believe it, his first Hollow, and he couldn't defeat even one! Ukitake had told him that he had become stronger than the average Seated Officer, but this didn't seem even close to what he could accomplish.

So he closed his eyes and willed his inner power to come out, but instead of feeling for bankai, something else unexpected happened. His sword had vanished, yes, but the whites of his eyes turned black, and his irises had turned crimson with slits for pupils. His hair had unbound itself from its normal pigtail and now hung loose on his back, and flowed well past his mid-back. Ranma's fingernails lengthened until they became sharp and pointed, like claws.

His skin had lost its color and went completely white. On Ranma's face, a white substance started to form, and it had become a mask. The mask filled up and now covered the left half of his face. The mask was catlike, it had the ears and the whisker markings to complete it.

When the transformation was finished, he had vanished and reappeared in front of the Hollow's face. From the nearby river, he willed the water to come to him. The water now surrounded his body in three rings, one in the middle, one on top of him, and one at the bottom.

Before he unleashed his fury, he let out a howl of laughter, and lashed at the Hollow known as Grand Fisher. There was no escaping this time. Even though the Hollow managed to dodge most of the water-whip lashes, he was still struck with them. Ranma was prepared to slice and dice Grand Fisher, had Yoruichi not appear in front of him, and subdue him.

The blackness came upon him, and closed around his body, and now he had transformed back into his normal self. He collapsed on her shoulder, while Yoruichi banished Grand Fisher. And since that day, Grand Fisher had harbored a deep loathing for the one that scarred him so!

End of Flashback-

"…that's everything." He finished and looked back up at Mizuryuu for some kind of response, but received none. Her face was blank and unreadable to him. After a while though, she spoke.

"You should leave now. I think you already have your answer." She said simply, before his mindscape closed, and he woke up from the dream.

… … …

Ranma woke to a start and checked the time on his alarm clock; it read 6:30 PM. Had he really slept through three hours like that undisturbed? Now he was considering what Mizuryuu had told him last, he had his answer already, but is he really willing to believe he's one of _them? _Not likely. He kept telling himself that no matter what he was deep inside, he'd always be a human, and a Soul Reaper first. He may have this nagging voice at the back of his mind that repeatedly told him to drop everything and get over the inevitable.

He sighed once again before laying back down on the bed and tucking his arms under his head so he could concentrate, but it seemed that no other thoughts but that flashback kept crossing his mind. So, he willed those away and settled for staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Then, the door to his room creaked open and he was interrupted out of his trance. He looked to where the door opened, and saw Rukia standing there with her arms folded across her chest. Her face gave no expression away, but it looked nonetheless close to a look of concern for him.

In the months he grew to get to know his partner, he found out she had a soft spot underneath that 'tough' attitude she put up for everyone else. But, he noticed that whenever they were alone together, especially now, she never failed to ask him 'what's up?' or 'is something bothering you?' Yeah, she'll become the mother of the year if she keeps going at it like she is.

"Ranma, is something the matter?" she asked one of her infamous lines to cheer him up.

"No, I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's evident enough." she said obviously. "If it's any consolation, then you should get the homework assignment finished."

"Since when have you been concerned for my homework? I'll do it, but I don't need you to nag me to do it."

Rukia laughed at that.

"I was just joking! Of course you'll get it done!" Rukia exclaimed, but turned serious again. "But, in all seriousness you should really finish it."

"I know, I'm doing it!" Ranma snapped, and immediately got out a sheet of blank paper and began writing his essay.

"Good, 'cause when you're done, I'd like you to take me out to dinner." Rukia all but ordered him to. "It'll help you immensely."

"Fine!" Ranma snapped when he got the first sentence onto the page. "Wait! How's taking you out to dinner going to help me?"

"When was the last time we actually enjoyed a friendly dinner together? Uh-huh, exactly, never." Rukia said.

"Okay, but it's your choice where you want to go, and when." he said, finishing the paragraph of his essay.

"Oh, and don't forget you're paying."

"Yeah, whatever." Ranma grumbled.

... ... ...

"Good evening, sir and ma'am." the waitress finally skipped to their table. "Have you decided on what you'd like to eat?"

"Sure. We'll have the Special Dinner Plate and a Fettucine Alfredo Pasta with Shrimp." Ranma ordered.

"Alright! Thank you!" Rukia chimed, and handed the waitress their menus, and skipped away.

"Why is it you choose some fancy, three star restaurant and not some ramen shop, or better yet, why not Ucchan's?" Ranma complained.

"You said it was my choice so I wanted Italian tonight." Rukia said, trying to smooth out some imaginary wrinkles on her blouse.

She had practically demanded Ranma to dress appropriately. As such, he wore a green Chinese silk shirt, matched with blue pants and black sneakers and green hat with a red star on it. Yeah, forest green definitely fit him better than the red he usually wears casually. Rukia wore a pink, cherry blossom pattern blouse, complete with a white skirt that ended just below the knees, and white flats adorned her feet. She wore a bead bracelet on her left wrist, and a simple gold chain necklace with a cross on it around her neck. To top it off, she wore black mascara and blue eyeliner, but no lipstick. Even when she was out shopping with some girls from school before, she absolutely hated lipstick, so she just settled with pink lip gloss.

Ranma thought she might have overdid it with putting on makeup and jewelry, but hey, he thought that because she was a girl and it was okay to apply makeup every now and then. But, he had to admit, she was pretty cute with the outfit and makeup. When he found he was staring rather long, at a girl no less, his face burned bright red.

"What's wrong? Why's your face all red?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow, which in Ranma's opinion worked wonders in accentuating her adorable look.

"No, it's nothing!" Ranma said hastily, before turning back to a normal shade of peach.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you so worked up about Shinji Hirako?"

Ranma paled slightly.

"Why would I be worked up about some guy?" Ranma sqeaked.

"I was right. He is the source of your distress." Rukia hit it where it hurts.

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious how you behaved earlier today. Something happened between you two, and I want to know why you've been sulking all day because of it."

"I wasn't sulking!"

"What else would you call it when you make a face like that and flop down on a pillow?"

"It wasn't sulking! I was thinking and then I fell asleep!"

"Yeah, alright. But at least tell me why he's been bothering you. You can trust me, can't you?"

So, just like that Ranma told Rukia all the things Shinji had told him, and of the dream he had and the flashback he had. Through it all, Rukia never made one comment, nor made fun of him for being told something he is, and then denying it.

"So, that's why I'm kind of out of the loop today." he finished.

"Hmm, that's a lot to go on, but I want to tell you this...no matter what you are, you'll always be you. If it's something you don't want to become, then fight it to the very end, and never let Shinji or anyone else convince you otherwise. You may be convinced that once you go Hollow, you'll never turn back, and you'd strike down anyone that gets in your way, whether it be friend or foe. But, I'm telling you that you need your friends to help you through this mess."

"That sounds...almost comforting."

"I'm glad I could be of help!"

Just then, the waitress arrived with their food, and all conversations ended and they started eating in silence. It wasn't the kind of silence that was disturbing, but it was the kind of silence you find comforting.

... ... ...

A/N: And, here's to another chapter! Next week, things will definitely grow exponentially, and Ranma's going to have to deal with a whole lot more. And, please try to bear with me, because I'm doing the best I can at these things. I'm sure by now that you notice that I'm going strictly by the manga and using it as sort of a guide. I tell you 200 chapters is too much to put an AU into a fullblown fanfic. So, I'm just going to skip a few dozen chapters and get to the main point. 5 stories into it, and I already suck at creative writing! Anyways, please rate and review, and I'll come back at you next time!

Next time: The Approaching Danger!


	29. The Approaching Danger!

**Shinigami ½ **

**-**Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach; all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 29: **The Approaching Danger!

… … …

Midnight, Tuesday-

Two lone figure walks through the nighttime town of Nerima. Unbeknownst to certain people, he trudges through undetected. The shorter of the two had shoulder-length black hair with aqua-blue eyes, pale skin and strange white clothing with the tattoo of tear drops below his eyes and runs down his cheeks. He has a Hollow mask propped on the side of his head and wears an expression of complete misery. He had a hole in place of where his heart should be.

His companion is bald, much taller, and wider with his mask tucked under his chin, making it look like a large jaw and fangs protruding out from it and a beard to complete his looks. Like his shorter partner, he also had a hole in his chest.

"Ulquiorra, is this the place?" the big one grumbled.

"Of course, Yammy." The smaller one said in a monotone voice. "It was _his _orders to come here and do away with this place."

"I'm a little hungry." Yammy said, placing a huge hand over his belly. "Mind if I take a few souls, or maybe the whole neighborhood?"

"Go ahead." Ulquiorra dismissed him casually. "It's fine as long as you're not caught in the act by _certain _Soul Reapers."

"By the time they get here, I should be done." Without further ado, he opened his large mouth, and a collection of souls from the surrounding neighborhood came to him like a whirlwind. (Thank goodness the Tendos were on the opposite side of town!)

Meanwhile-

Ryoga and Ukyo just happened to walk out of a twenty-four hour grocery store with bags in hand and tired expressions fixed on their faces. Ryoga let out a groan of frustration before Ukyo slugged him on the back of the head with one of the bags.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Ryoga asked.

"Stop groaning! You sound like an old man!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! I'm a little tired, in case you hadn't noticed." Ryoga said. "Why the heck do we have to go to the grocery store so late anyway? I'm sure the store could wait 'till tomorrow, or later today, after school?"

"No, it can't because tomorrow's business day for many people and I want to be ready for it now!"

"Why didn't we get this stuff-Oof!" Ryoga was badly interrupted by Ukyo's elbow that happened to get him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"Hey, do you sense…" Ukyo started to say.

"…A wave of souls!" Ryoga completed for her.

They dropped whatever they carried, and ran toward the source of the wave of energy they sensed. They turned a corner at the right, and immediately came upon a horrible sight. They happened to witness a huge guy sucking in the souls of everyone in the neighborhood. Without further ado, Ryoga's arm transformed and shot a wave of energy at the big guy. That stops him.

"Who dares interrupt my feeding?" he shouts.

"We do!" Ryoga and Ukyo responded.

Ryoga shot another wave at Yammy, but he dodged it, and vanished from sight. Before Ryoga knew what hit him, his armored right arm was being badly abused like a rapid-fire punching bag. Ryoga was thrown to the ground just as Yammy reappeared in the same spot he was just a second ago.

"So…fast…" Ryoga mumbled before his arm started bleeding, and falling unconscious. Ukyo was on him fast enough, and put up a shield to heal him, or regress.

"**Soten Kisshun.**" She whispered.

"What is this? Healing?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked. "No, it's simply regression."

"Ulquiorra, do you mind if I kill her?" Yammy turned to his shorter superior.

"Sure, why not."

Yammy launched a giant finger at Ukyo so he can crush her slowly, but he didn't expect for a barrier to hold his finger up. "What?"

Ukyo stood up and glared as hard as she could at Yammy. No one does this to her coworker, and friend, without her permission! Ukyo put her hands together in a praying position and closed her eyes for a minute before launching a beam of energy at Yammy.

_Please, Ranma! Get here fast enough-wait! Why do I need to depend on him for this? I should be able to hold him off in time, before he gets here! Ranma won't always be around to save the day! And it's high time I prove myself a capable fighter around here! _Ukyo conversed inside her head.

"Tsubaki! **Koten Zanshun!" **Tsubaki appeared, and directed the beam of energy at Yammy as she produced it.

Yammy merely brushed his hand out and pushed the beam off to the side, causing a home to burst into flames.

"What is this? It felt like a fly went by." Yammy said.

Ukyo's eyes widen when Yammy did that, and stepped back a bit from the shock. Her attack was strong, she was sure she put a lot of heart behind all that. But it still wasn't enough. Off to the side, Ryoga let out a cough, and immediately caught Yammy's and Ulquiorra's attention.

"He's still alive? No healing spell should be strong enough to bring him back from the brink of death." Yammy said. "Ulquiorra, is it something that woman did?"

"Very observant of you, Yammy. I'd say that was the first smart thing you've said now." Ulquiorra said blankly. "I believe this woman is not using a healing spell, rather…it's more like time reversal, and making it seem like the wound never even occurred. Just by looking at him now, it seems that the wound is completely gone."

"What should we do, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked, and turned back to their opponent. "The woman may prove to be useful to us one day."

"No. It is not necessary." Ulquiorra said. "Kill **her.**"

"Alright then!" Yammy responded, and proceeded to try and grab Ukyo while she was still in shock, but not before something wet and sharp like steel grabbed his wrist and prevented him from going any further. "What the-?"

"Sorry I'm late, Ukyo." The voice said, and Ukyo traced the voice back to its owner.

"Ra-Ranma!"

"You bet it is." Ranma smirked and emerged from the shadows while keeping Yammy's wrist bound by his water whip.

"Who the heck are you?" Yammy demanded, still trying to get his wrist free, but the whip only succeeded in tightening its grip on his wrist, causing some blood to seep from it. He winced slightly, before his expression turned to one of anger.

"I-Ranma, I'm sorry!" Ukyo started sobbing. "…I-I c-couldn't hold them o-off! I-If only I was st-str-stronger!"

"No, don't apologize, Ukyo." Ranma said. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that these two will be dealt with one way or another!"

… … …

**"Bankai: Tenka Mizuryuu!" **Ranma shouted, and his water whip dispersed.

"Ha! Where's your zanpakuto? I thought zanpakuto were supposed to be the stronger version of their Shikai, but it's gone!" Yammy taunted.

"Just wait, it's coming." Ranma smirked. " Oh, and Ukyo, you might want to step back, or leave, it's up to you."

Those words struck hard to the core of Ukyo's being. Ukyo desperately wanted to help Ranma, but a small part of her desperately wanted to run away, and forget all about Hollows and Soul Reapers, but she couldn't.

"Are you leaving, or not?" Ranma addressed her again.

"Oh, ok." She said, and left them while she picked Ryoga up and hobbled a good distance away from the three fighters. Once she was far enough away, Ranma got into a fighting stance.

"What's happening now? I thought you said bankai! I knew you were all bark and no bite!"

"Hmm, you shouldn't judge your opponents based on looks alone. Take a look around you." Ranma said, and Yammy saw droplets forming around him. "You never would've noticed that my bankai is surrounding us at this very moment."

Ranma brought his hands together, and water from all the sources around him came to him at his will and surrounded him on all sides. That startled both Yammy and Ulquiorra, though his expression barely changed at all.

"Ulquiorra, is he the one?"

"Yes, he is the one. The one with the bankai that allows him to control the nature of water, and bend it to his will. It's almost amazing how your idiocy lured him out so quickly."

"Feh, it saved us the trouble of finding him ourselves. How lucky!" Yammy raised his fist, and drove it down at Ranma, failing to notice the water surrounding him in ringlets. Before Yammy could even think about breaking through and beating Ranma in a pummel, Ranma effortlessly flicked his finger, and a stream of water formed a shield and prevented Yammy from getting close.

Now, the water shield was not made of just water, it's made with Ranma's reiatsu bound with it, so it makes the water he controls as hard as steel, but flexible like a snake.

"Are you the ones causing all this trouble? And, and you the one who injured Ryoga? Because then I'll rip your arm off along with it." Ranma said in a low, but menacing tone. Ranma lifted his arm up and made an upward slashing motion with his open palm. Without warning, the water did his bidding and followed through with the same exact movements, and curled up and around Yammy's arm. The water sliced clean through Yammy's arm, and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Why you-! My arm!" Yammy howled in pain, and clutched whatever was left of his arm.

To their surprise, Ulquiorra let out a gasp, before returning to a more serious expression. _The fool! I keep telling him to read his opponents before attacking. Any simple-minded person would be able to figure out that at the slightest movement of his hand the water would respond. _Ulquiorra thought.

"You're still standing." Ranma complimented dryly. "You're as handy as they get."

"Hey, Yammy, you seem to be struggling." Ulquiorra said. "Do you want to switch?"

"No way in hell! I will handle him myself!"

"Neh, suit yourself."

Yammy reached for a sword he kept strapped to his back, and drew it.

"Hey, is it really necessary to use your zanpakuto?"

"Shut up!"

_Zanpakuto! Come to think of it, these guys have swords with them. They both have broken Hollow masks, and holes on their chests. What are these guys? _Ranma thought. _No way! Are these guys…like Hirako?_

_**No! Like me? **_An inner voice rang through his head.

_What the-?_

_**You cannot resist me forever!**_

_What are you doing? Who are you?_

_**I am you! I will do much better in this fight then you ever will!**_

_Shut up!_

While Ranma was having an inner conversation with himself, Yammy took his opportunity to draw his sword, and impale him in the gut. This causes Ranma to drop the water to the ground and cough up blood.

"Ranma!" Ukyo's voice rang, and Ranma turned to see that Ukyo hadn't run very far, but was in fact watching from a fair distance away from it, but still watching over them.

"Stay back!" Ranma choked out.

"Ha! How about you!" Yammy shouted, taking notice of the girl from before, and taking the time to move and kick her in the stomach and return to his original position. This all happened in a fraction of a minute, and now Ranma was seeing Ukyo being sent flying into a wooden fence behind her, and landing right next to where she placed Ryoga.

"No!" Ranma shouted, and tried to move, but his legs wouldn't respond. _Damn it! I can't move my legs!_

"Shut up!" Yammy growled, and proceeded to finish the job he started earlier, and slice Ranma down.

_**You need me! **_The same voice from before rang loudly in his head as he fell to the ground.

_Damn it! I can't keep resisting you, can I?_

_**I am taking over, whether you like it or not.**_

_Don't!_

Suddenly, the pressure increased, and the temperature around him rose exponentially, but Yammy was too busy beating him to a pulp to realize.

_The fool doesn't realize that his opponent's reiatsu has risen. No, because he's gone completely insane. _Ulquiorra thought. _He'll pay for it sooner or later._

"It's over! I'm gonna beat you 'till you're black and blue!" Yammy shouted, and prepared to deliver a final punch to Ranma's heavily beaten body.

_It's amazing how much that brat's spiritual pressure can range to. On one end he's perfectly normal, but on the high end, he can very well surpass my own spiritual pressure. Just where in the world can a half-human, half-Shinigami brat get that kind of power? _Ulquiorra conversed to himself.

But, just as Yammy was about to deliver the final blow, a blur raced across his line of sight, and blocked his fist with the flat side of his blade. Ranma struggled to look up at who his rescuer was, and was shocked to see who it was.

"…You!" Ranma croaked.

"Yeah, it's me." The sandy, blonde-haired man in a straw hat said.

"Don't forget me." And a dark-skinned woman with purple hair and orange ninja attire arrived and stood behind him.

"Urahara and…Yoruichi?"

… … …

Yammy pulled his fist back, and glared heavily at the two newcomers.

"What do we have here? More intrusions? They just keep coming and coming."

"Don't worry about getting used to it, because you'll be dead by the time I'm finished here." Urahara said in a haughty tone while smirking.

"Now, I'll just kill you first! Then I get that brat!" Yammy shouted with glee like a maniac, and proceeded to try and pulverize Urahara to the ground, but to his surprise Yoruichi stepped forward, and caught Yammy's arm and effortlessly threw him to the ground like in judo, even though Yammy was twice as big.

"What…the…hell?" Yammy groaned as soon as he fell flat on his back. "Damn you!" Yammy cursed and strode to his feet and was upon Yoruichi like a spider to the fly, but Yoruichi turned a blind eye and dodged the big guy's lunge and walked away casually, like she hadn't just flipped him over. "Don't ignore me!"

"Urahara…I'll treat that Kuonji girl, meanwhile you'll distract big guy here." Yoruichi said quietly to Urahara and he nodded.

"Hold it!" Yammy shouted, and chased after Yoruichi, but before he could even touch her, she kicked off the ground, and kicked him viciously in the gut, and leaped high over his head and slugged him in the jaw, causing Yammy to fall to the ground. The impact the giant made created a small crater in the ground.

Yoruichi walked away from the knocked out giant and proceeded to treat Ukyo's injuries. When Yoruichi went to Ukyo, she looked for any signs that she was still alive. Ukyo's eyes fluttered open, and Yoruichi came into view.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Shh! My name is Yoruichi, and I'm here to help you." She said, and used whatever medicine she had on her person on Ukyo's wounds. Ukyo looked awful in her opinion. What was once a very pretty face, has now become bruised and bloody. She was extremely pale and had a bloody lip, a huge gash at her side, and a grazed shoulder.

"Uh…R-Ranma?"

"He's fine, don't worry. And, you're safe now." Yoruichi soothed her while Ukyo winced at Yoruichi's touch. Yoruichi used some cleaning alcohol to clean the bleeding a little. Then, she used a strange salve to finish the job and seal the wounds. Finally, she wrapped some bandages around those areas, and made her swallow a pill, and laid Ukyo to rest.

Out of nowhere, Yammy sprang out from the crater and was on Yoruichi in a flash. His body was a mess, and Yoruichi made sure of that. His loud entrance made it seem obvious.

"What a persistent bastard." Yoruichi commented, and turned to look at Yammy. If she was frightened, and everyone who knew her knew she wasn't, she certainly did a good job in hiding it. Instead of the fright Yammy expected to see on her face, she had a rather bored expression plastered on her face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yammy opened his mouth wide, and in it formed a huge ball of energy. **"Cero!" **he shouted, and a blast formed from it and aimed itself at Yoruichi's vulnerable form.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was completely unable to react to it, even though she could easily move, but something made it so that she couldn't move. It wasn't that she didn't want to move, it was that she couldn't move. The blast made its way to her, and BOOM! the blast created a huge crater and left nothing there.

"Ha! Serves you right! No one should've been able to survive or dodge my cero at this short a range! Now, you're nothing! Even your ashes disintegrated!"

Instead of seeing the sight of Yoruichi's dead body, or at least its ashes, Urahara appeared and took Yoruichi and Ukyo with him. They were completely unharmed, and Urahara looked smug with his sword drawn and pointed at Yammy.

"What? What the hell is this? How in blazes did you survive my Cero? I should've blasted you into oblivion with this much power! What did you do?"

"As you can clearly imagine, you have wasted away this entire neighborhood, leaving nothing but piles of dust in its wake. What a sad shape we've done to this part of town. The devastation you caused would've blown away the _entire _town had I not countered it with a similar attack, and escape at the last second with Yoruichi and Ukyo.

"Such a shame we can't control our powers, but the corpses around here are really none of our concern, as you can clearly see that all the souls you've consumed have now ended up in your gut, and your victims' bodies were left with nothing, so clearly we have nothing to lose."

"How can you say that so casually?" Yoruichi asked. "We should've dragged them elsewhere, and now more people could get hurt."

"That's true, but have you noticed that we've been in the park the entire time? The park's deserted at this hour, so we're clearly doing nothing wrong, except for a ton of property damage."

"Ah…"

"Now, we've had enough with the chitchat. It's time to get serious. **Cry: Benihime!" **Urahara shouted, and raised his zanpakuto up, calling out its Shikai. Urahara launched a deadly wave of energy at Yammy, but before it could reach it, a blur stepped in and brushed the wave away so casually. Gasp! His smaller partner had intervened and saved Yammy from certain destruction.

"Ulquiorra! What is the meaning of this? Why did you stop it?" Yammy asked his smaller partner.

Ulquiorra backhanded and punched Yammy in the gut, immediately shooting a wave of pain through him, like it had when Yoruichi first kicked him. Only this time it seemed to take less effort in bringing Yammy to his knees.

"…Wh-Why?"

Ulquiorra turned his attention back to Yammy and crossed his arms over his chest and bore into the glaring eyes of Yammy, but seemed all too calm about it.

"You fool. You're being too reckless." He lectured. "These two are ex-captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. At your current level, you couldn't possibly defeat them, no matter how hard you tried." He said, leaving no argument to cross between them. "Forgive us, but we best retreat for now." He bowed out to them, and traced a line with his finger in the air, and created a rift in the dimensions.

"Are you too scared to fight?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Think of it as a tactical retreat." Ulquiorra answered without blatantly denying her. "Think if you have to protect these trash while trying to fight against me, and you'd know who the winner will be, regardless of what you think. Count yourselves lucky I spared you tonight.

"My mission is over. I will tell my Captain Aizen that his target, Ranma Saotome, is nothing but mere trash, and he needn't bother with such. Farewell!" he said before the two disappeared into the rift. All the while Ranma was crouching low and glaring as best he could silently.

… … …

A/N: Here's another chapter from yours truly. Oh, and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that most of you truly support this fic, and to the rest of you who don't, heh, I couldn't care less. As long as I know that people still enjoy it, I won't stop writing until it's about finished. (Don't know how far the manga goes) Please don't forget to rate and review! And, I'll come back next week with a heated episode with more action to come!

Next time: Reinforced!


	30. Reinforced!

**Shinigami ½**

-Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, or any of its contents, they belong to their respective creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 30:** Reinforced!

… … …

Tuesday morning-

Six figures walk through the halls of Furinkan High. There were five males and one female, and all of them looked roughly out of place there. One of them had snowy white hair, piercing blue eyes, and looked way too young to be there. The one to the right of him was bald, and reminded many people of a snake. The one to the left of him had red hair tied up into a samurai-style ponytail with weird tattoo markings on his face and neck.

The other one next to the bald guy was an effeminate man, though people could still tell he was male, with a bob-style haircut, and fancy eyelashes. Overall, that turned a couple heads, though not in a good way. The one next to him was a female with a large bust, and strawberry blond hair that went down to her mid-back. And, the one next to the bald guy on the right had messy, shoulder-length hair, and had a nervous expression permanently plastered on his face.

The bald guy called Ikkaku spoke up first.

"Man, why the hell do the uniforms have to be so tight in this world?" he complained, and tried to stretch his arms, but couldn't do it far enough. "What's more, I can't bring my sword with me for protection!"

"The customs in this world differ from ours. Here, they would confiscate anything they deem a real weapon." Toshiro informed him.

"Well, since I couldn't bring my sword, I opted for a wooden one, and it REALLY comes in handy." Ikkaku said, gesturing to the bokken he'd kept strapped to his waist.

"Like that sorry excuse for a swordsman?" Renji suggested.

"Yeah, what was his name? Tata-what now? Anyway, he just gives us sword wielders a bad name! He even has the gall to dress like us. What gives him the right? He doesn't have much spiritual pressure." Ikkaku ranted.

"Guys, focus on the task at hand! Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourselves." Toshiro said very harshly.

"Um, you guys, I think we're already getting some attention." Hanataro piped in. "I don't know if it's good or bad."

"They better not try anything, 'cause if they do, they're in for a world of pain!" Ikkaku clenched his fist, and proclaimed loudly. Everyone from within a fifty foot radius ran away from him as soon as he shouted that. Even a teacher ran away.

… … …

Ranma's classroom-

The door burst open, and Hiroshi and Daisuke stumbled in. From the looks of it, they had been running hard. Were they that serious about getting to class on time? Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes.

"Guys, There are…some really…weird-looking transfer…students coming this way!" Hiroshi said while panting.

"What did they look like, Hiroshi? And how many are there?" Ranma asked from his seated position with his group of friends. Ukyo, Ranma, and Ryoga were covered in bandages, and looked worse for wear, literally, but they insisted on talking about the arrancars with Ranma. So, he just nodded, and told them it was okay. They would deal with it when the time came.

Daisuke answered for him.

"One was really short, and had white hair, there was a really hot-looking babe with huge boobs, a bald guy with a bokken, two girly-looking guys, and a guy with red-hair and tattoos." Daisuke explained.

"If you ask me, they all sound like punks fresh from a gang, or something." Ryoga commented.

"…You wanna start something, whelp?" an irritated voice interrupted them, and Hiroshi and Daisuke froze. They slowly turned around, and the subject of their rant was directly behind them.

Ikkaku looked furious, Rangiku looked oblivious, Toshiro was calm as always, Renji was a little annoyed, Hanataro looked nervous as always, and Yumichika was checking his hair with his hand mirror and could care less.

"AHH!" Hiroshi and Daisuke yelled, and ran away to the farthest corner of the classroom.

"What the-? Renji, Hanataro?" Rukia was confused, and named the two people she knew the best among the six.

"Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika?" Ranma finished.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ranma and Rukia shouted at the same time.

"First of all, this isn't something that we should have to discuss in front of _them._" Toshiro said, going up to Ranma and referring to the people around Ranma. "Let's just say we're here on official business."

Ranma leaned down to Toshiro's level, and whispered to him.

"What happened? Did the Head-Captain order you to help us?"

"Yes, he suspects that the rise in Hollow activity were due to Aizen opening up portals between Hueco Mundo and here. So, I have my team come here and back you up until it is all over." Toshiro whispered back.

"How long do you think that'll be?" Ranma whispered again.

"As long as it takes to bring Aizen down." Toshiro whispered for the last time. "Meanwhile, we have no place to live." Toshiro said out loud so the rest of his team, and the few friends Ranma had surrounded him heard clearly.

"Well, the apartment Rukia and I share has one guest bedroom. So, I'll take my chances with you staying over. As for them, they'll have to room it over with someone else." Ranma said, looking up at the team behind Toshiro.

"Wait! Why only Captain gets to stay with you and Rukia?" Rangiku complained. "Captain and Lieutenant must stick together, otherwise he can't stay!"

"Rangiku, stop acting like a spoiled child!" Toshiro lectured. "It is decided then, for the remainder of our stay here, I will stay with Ranma and Rukia, you and the others find someplace else to live, otherwise I cannot help you."

"Why, you jerk!" some random guy shouted from faraway. "She's begging on her hands and knees to live with you and all you can say is 'go someplace else!' What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, and second, who are you to talk about other people's decisions and butt in? Stay out of it if you know what's good for you." Toshiro said in a cold tone of voice that harbored leadership. At the same time he said this, the room's temperature dropped ten whole degrees. Burr!

"Okay, but seriously, where will the rest of you live?"

"Hey, Ranma-honey, what if Rangiku went and lived with Ryoga and I at the shop? We have plenty of room for her." Ukyo suggested.

"Oh! A threesome? Captain, can I live with her?" Rangiku exclaimed with glee.

"Sure, whatever." Toshiro shrugged off.

"I have a place big enough for three, and I could certainly use the company." Mousse offered.

"I like this guy." Yumichika complemented while brushing aside a stray piece of hair back into place. "I'll stay with him. Besides, his long-haired, and glasses bishounen looks should rival my own! What do you say, Hanataro? We in?"

"Yes, sir!" Hanataro agreed, out of nervousness for Yumichika.

"Well, that leaves me out of place." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Too bad. As they say in this world, 'finders, keepers; losers, weepers!'" Yumichika said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! You know what, I'll find a place of my own without these guys' help. So there!" Ikkaku huffed.

And just like that, the bell chimed irritably and classes for the day began.

... ... ...

After school-

Ranma, Rukia, and their newest houseguest walked toward their apartment after an extremely uneventful day, save for the exception of six certain people. He couldn't care less. After classes ended for the day, Akane confronted him about who those six transfer students were. And soon after that, the whole class swarmed at him, demanding answers, especially the strawberry blond girl with huge assets. He always answered them with: "I met them all in Seoul, South Korea."

As he and his friends diverged with their designated roommates, Ranma, Rukia, and Toshiro walked in silence. When they reached the apartment, Ranma immediately interrogated him.

"Alright, Toshiro, do you know how we're going to destroy this new threat?" Ranma asked.

"I assume you were talking about the arrancars and vizards, and why they suddenly appear here of all places." Toshiro speculated, to which Ranma nodded.

"First of all, who are these guys? Why are they targeting me?"

"The arrancars, are a form of being that have transcended from the level of Menos, and have gone on to a more powerful stage. Their powers can easily rival those of a Soul Reaper captain, such as myself. In essence, they used to be hollows, but when Aizen took hold of the Hogyouku several months back, he must have used its power to create the Arrancars." Toshiro explained.

"How is an arrancar created?" Rukia joined in.

"Once a menos is under the influence of the Hogyouku, they become strong enough to take their masks off. Once a Hollow mask is removed, it signals that the Hollows themselves have overcome their wild tendencies, and become tame. But, it is all the more dangerous. Because while they are calm and collected like human beings, their intelligence grows exponentially, and just like that, so does their power."

"They couldn't be that much stronger than a menos? How do we defeat them? And how many do you think there are? I've already met two of them, and lived to tell the tale."

"True, but the ones you already fought had powers beyond your scope of understanding, and if we have reason to believe, they aim to become even more powerful than even the vasto lordes. Your only hope is to get stronger, and ascend to a captain's level to even have a chance at defeating a low-level arrancar. Describe to me the two you fought already. By my calculations, the Hogyouku alone will have been powerful enough to create twenty."

"Stronger than the vasto lordes? Is that even possible? And 20? Two is good enough, and I couldn't even beat one of them. I froze in fear while I watch my friends fight them for me. Okay, from what I understand, and what I gathered from our encounter, there was a short one and a tall one. The taller of the two fought me, but I managed to hack its arm off. The shorter one was able to stop an attack launched by Urahara with the flick of his wrist."

"What are their names?"

"The shorter one, I believe, was called Ulquiorra, and the big one I fought was called Yammy."

"Hmm...we may have a case on our hands. And, Yamamoto speculates they're under the command of Aizen. Do you think it is true?"

"Before they retreated with their tails in between their legs, they said 'We'll be reporting back to _Captain _Aizen.'"

"So the rumors were true then? The only thing we can do is wait for Aizen to launch the attack, and then we hold them off long enough to defeat Aizen. If the leader of the bunch is dead, then the arrancars will have no loyalties, and fall back."

"What if another one rises to the rank of captain?"

"That would have to be the strongest arrancar, and the strongest is the one we have to fear besides Aizen."

"How many do we need to be wary of?"

"At the very least, 20."

"Is there a specific reason why you guys were chosen to come here?"

"Well, if you must know, then I was told personally by the Head-Captain to lead this mission. And, he told me to choose a realiable team. I chose Ikkaku and Yumichika since most of my squad was sent to do other things. They are the third and fifth seat of squad eleven, and can easily be the strongest people I know. Rangiku, obviously, came with me because she insisted she be there for her captain. And, I chose Renji because he was more familiar with you and Rukia then I was."

"What about Hanataro? He doesn't seem like the fighting type."

"He knows Rukia a great deal, and I thought he'd be useful since he's a member of squad 4, the medical relief team. If any of us gets injured while here, he can be the one to aid us."

"Oh." Ranma and Rukia went.

"Furthermore, are you aware of what the menos are?"

"Yeah, I learned that there are three classes of menos; the Gillian, the Adjuchas, and Vasto Lordes."

"Then you know about their skill level, abilities, numbers, and capabilities, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know for a fact that even one Vasto Lordes alone is enough to take down a Soul Reaper Captain. We have reason to believe they, together with Aizen and his companions, are planning to destroy the Soul Society AND Earth."

"You mean..." Rukia started to say.

"Yes, if we don't defeat them here and now, it will mean the end of our worlds as we know it." Toshiro said, his expression growing darker by the second.

... ... ...

Hueco Mundo-

Ulquiorra and the severely injured Yammy walked into a throneroom, and kneel at their master's beckoning. The room was covered in semi-darkness, and only the faces of three well known people could be seen. Surrounding them were the dark sillhouettes of the other arrancars.

"We have returned, master." Ulquiorra announced to them flatly.

"Good." their 'master' said, the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk. "What news have you brought to me? Do tell."

"Yes, master." Ulquiorra obeyed, and told Aizen everything that went on since the encounter with Ranma Saotome and the unwanted interruptions.

"I see. Then the reason you didn't dispose of Saotome is because you felt he was too worthless?" Aizen said in an even, but amused tone.

"Yes, master Aizen, I felt that it was utterly ridiculous that one such weakling could stand between us and our goal. So, I saw it fit that we not spare him the misery of death." Ulquiorra said dryly. "in addition to that-"

"Don't give me that!" an irritated voice interrupted Ulquiorra's explanation.

Ulquiorra turned to the source of the voice, and evidently, a spotlight had turned on, and he was seeing eye-to-eye with a light blue-haired guy with a jaw-like mask at the corner of his mouth and right under his chin. He was smirking.

"If it were me, I'd spare him any ounce of mercy, and kill him right then and there. You're just too soft and judgmental to realize that, Ulquiorra. And, you do realize that the word 'kill' was somewhere in your orders. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Grimmjow..."

"No, I agree with Grimmjow's sentiments." came the voice of another one of their brethren. His mask looked like a taurus with one horn and it covered his head and left eye. "You should have killed him." he continued.

"More importantly, Ulquiorra, Yammy. You say 'he wasn't worth killing', ha! That's utterly ridiculous! I think you meant to say 'I failed to kill him and ran away with my tail in between my legs'!" Grimmjow mocked.

"Don't you go talking trash when you have no clue whatsoever of the threat we had to face. I barely escaped with what's left of my right arm, and now we have to face two ex-captains. You would struggle too had you known who they were. I was too distracted to simply kill the whelp." Yammy said, keeping his head low and glaring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow, however, was unfazed by the glare.

"Hahaha! You failed to realize the difference in our strengths. If it had been me, I would've killed them with a Cero in a flash! You're just a brute with no brains!" Grimmjow taunted.

"Why, you little..."

Before Yammy got up to go tear Grimmjow's head off, Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Yammy, stop. You're being childish." Ulquiorra said. "Grimmjow, what we meant to say when we said he was of no use to us, and not a threat to us and our goals, is his power alone as he is now is incredibly low compared to ours. But, I'm saying he could very well become a major nuisance because of his growth rate. At certain intervals while fighting him, I sensed the growth in his reiatsu to the point where it would exceed even my own, so I believe if he is left alone, he will not become a threat to us. Does that make sense?"

Before Grimmjow could give any sort of retort, Ulquiorra continued.

"I think, he may become useful to us if we get him to our side. Because of his power level, I believe he may become our pawn and could help us achieve our goal. That is why we did not kill him."

"To hell with it! Even if you could bring the twerp to our side, what do you think you'll do? You say he's more powerful than you if provoked enough? What happens if he decides to turn on us? What will you do? You can't escape the fact that it was your fault you let him live and come to our side, can you?"

"If and when the time comes...I will deal with him personally. There cannot possibly be any problems, right?"

"Of course, Ulquiorra." Aizen interrupted them. "Which I have reason to believe that you'll be smart and deal with the matter at hand. Please do whatever it takes, Ulquiorra. That much I'll give you."

"Thank you very much, sir." Ulquiorra bowed low while placing a fist to where his hole was, and stopped there to look more sincere in their eyes.

"You may go."

... ... ...

A/N: I am updating this a day early because I have to leave for Japan tomorrow, and I hope to write to you guys next week again while I'm there. Now Aizen that has shown himself, what will Ranma and the gang do about it? Find out in the chapters soon to come! Please R&R!

Next time: The Ugly Truth


	31. The Ugly Truth!

**Shinigami ½**

-Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Bleach, or any of its contents, they belong to their respective creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 31: **The Ugly Truth!

… … …

At Ukyo's place-

Rangiku stared in awe at her restaurant/home. She enveloped Ukyo into a massive bear hug, and almost suffocated her by burying Ukyo in her ample chest. Ryoga, meanwhile, was having a major nosebleed, and fainted upon seeing that display.

"This is so incredible! Us girls-" Rangiku started, but was interrupted.

"Ahem!" Ryoga went.

"Oh! I mean, us girls and GUY get to live together for a while!" she finished. "Oh! I can't thank you enough, Ukyo!" she went and hugged Ukyo again, only this time she didn't bury Ukyo's face in her chest, but under it, which caused Ryoga to have an even worse nosebleed than before!

"Damn it! Would you please stop doing that?" Ryoga shouted while dabbing his bleeding nostrils with a napkin.

"Doing what?" Rangiku asked, puzzled. She still had Ukyo under her breast, and by this point she was turning blue.

"Stop hugging her like that! You wanna suffocate her! Oh, and she's turning blue!" Ryoga reminded her, and immediately she let go of Ukyo, and let the poor brown haired girl gasp for breath on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rangiku exclaimed. "It's just that I'm so excited! And plus my captain enjoys the hugs I give him!"

"Hugs?" Ukyo and Ryoga repeated, imagining Toshiro in the same position Ukyo was in. Ugh, now that was going to be a mess…

"Now that that's settled, I wanna take a bath!" Rangiku announced.

"Sure. The washroom is upstairs on the second door to your left." Ryoga informed her, having memorized Ukyo's restaurant/house from top to bottom a thousand times.

"Finally you get that one right!" Ukyo threw her hands in the air as she congratulated Ryoga on finally giving someone else directions instead of him asking for it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did! I finally gave someone directions for once! This is the happiest moment of my entire life!" Ryoga shouted, and crushed Ukyo into another bear hug, only this one succeeded in cracking a few bones, considering Ryoga's superhuman strength.

"Ryoga…let go!" Ukyo gasped, and Ryoga immediately let go and blushed at having to do that to a girl.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Ryoga bowed.

"It's fine. You were just happy, that's all." Ukyo said, and stepped away from him and his iron-like grip.

"You guys are funny, you know that?" Rangiku said in an amused tone at having watched the whole scene.

"Hey, didn't you go take a bath?"

"No, I wanted to watch you two! You guys seem a lot more interesting than a bath! The bath can wait till later. Oh, and by the way…are you two smitten with each other?" Rangiku asked innocently.

Both Ukyo and Ryoga blushed bright red as soon as she asked that.

"No! We're just living together!" they shouted at the same time.

"I agreed to take him in since he doesn't have a proper home at the moment, that's all!" Ukyo protested.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ryoga agreed quickly, though in his mind he begged to differ because Ukyo was too damn pretty!

"Hmm…ooookay." Rangiku said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Whatever you say…"

"Just go take your bath!" the two shouted at the same time again.

Just as Rangiku was about to go upstairs to go to the washroom, she turned to look at the two once again.

"One more thing…do you guys always say things at the exact same time? 'Cause that's what married couples do." With that she disappeared into the washroom, leaving behind two very flustered teenagers.

"Uh, Ryoga, can you man the kitchen? I gotta, you know, make sure she's comfortable…hehe" Ukyo requested and sheepishly scratched the back of her head, and went toward the washroom door. Once she was in front of it, two pairs of arms opened the door and pulled her in.

"What are you-?" Ukyo asked before turning around to behold the sight of Rangiku's naked body displayed in front of her, and not wet yet.

"You like what you see?" Rangiku asked seductively.

"Hey, I'm a girl! I'm not interested in that!" Ukyo shouted before a trickle of blood dripped out of her nostrils.

"Oh! And is that why your nose is bleeding? I hope it's not little ol' me that's causing it?" Rangiku blinked rapidly, and her eyelashes followed, brushing up and down perfectly. She made for a VERY sexy and beautiful model.

"That's not it! It's your…" Ukyo couldn't help but glance down at Rangiku's exposed chest. Once she did that though, she shut her eyes very tight, and clenched her fist, and counted backwards from 100. She didn't finish however, because Rangiku began removing Ukyo's own clothes slowly. (If you looked elsewhere, this could very well turn out to be a Yuri scene.)

Once the articles of Ukyo's clothing hit the floor, and she too was naked, Rangiku embraced her strongly, but as strong as earlier when she nearly suffocated the teenaged girl in her bosom, and warmly.

"Is there something bothering you? This whole day you looked a little down and worse for wear. What is it? You could tell me, you know." Rangiku prompted softly.

"It's just that…Rukia, she's amazing." Ukyo said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"She has this charm around her that's fierece, yet kind and soft. She gives off this aura of strong authority, and I can't help but be jealous of what she can do. I have…feelings for Ranma, and I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't get to him first. Rukia, obviously took him the very moment he became a Soul Reaper, and now they're living together!

"There was a time when I used to hate Ranma for what he did to me and my father. But that all changed the moment he took me into his home with Rukia. I have known this boy of 16 for most of his early childhood, and I was hoping to reinstate that then and there, but the way Rukia looks up at him, and the way she helps him…I can't help but want to do the same.

"I came too late and realized that I can never have his full attention. And, I know that there's another girl at school who feels the exact same way, though I won't mention any names. It's almost maddening that he can't tell me his problems, even though I'm his first real friend. It's even more frustrating that he tells Rukia his problems. That sounds wonderful and all, but I still feel that isn't right! I've known him far longer than she has, and just by seeing her once, Ranma's whole personality and character has changed.

"He no longer fights just for fun and for the heck of it, he fights for others, and protects them. He didn't used to be a master of the sword. I had always thought that he thought of weapons as a crutch for true power, though essentially armed combat is just as strong as unarmed. He used to suck at schoolwork, and now he's second place in all of the sophomore class!

"He doesn't talk with a southern accent anymore, and now he talks properly and politely even. I don't even know when this got started, and it may have been because I haven't seen nor heard from him in ten years. I guess boys really do grow up in such a time.

"Just the other day, Ryoga and I tried to fight off these weird Hollow things, or Arrancars as Ranma called them, and I nearly lost Ryoga and I could've died had Ranma not been there to stall for help until Miss Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara hadn't been there to see them retreat. In the end, I felt useless, and I couldn't do a thing to protect either Ranma or Ryoga! I'm horrible!" Ukyo sobbed.

Rangiku never said anything while Ukyo spoke of her troubles and quite frankly Ukyo was thankful Rangiku didn't question her, but through it all, Rangiku never let go, and kept up the embrace, despite both women being nude.

"That's stupid." Rangiku muttered, and caught Ukyo off guard by tickling her in the ribs.

"Ahahahahaha! Yow! Stop it, Haha, Rangiku! Stop!" Ukyo shouted in near protest because she was laughing so hard, her tears of sorrows dried up quickly. Then Rangiku stopped altogether and buried Ukyo's face on the crook of her neck, and held her there gently.

"Don't you realize that feeling jealous is natural for humans? For you humans, it's okay to love the same person and feel jealous toward the opposition. What you're going through is completely normal. But, don't let it eat at you. You should embrace the fact that you love Ranma, and ignore those who intend to step between you and him.

"Rukia loves him, though she'll never admit it, and you just admitted to me that you love him also. If you acknowledge that both of you love him, and then you'll have to fight for him, and win. Either way, jealousy doesn't suit you very well, and I honestly can picture you doing the most dramatic things to win over Ranma. But that time can wait."

"Wait?" Ukyo asked.

"For now you two need to set aside your differences in strengths and weaknesses because Ranma doesn't need this now. He needs everyone's support now more than ever. Do you see why?"

"No."

"Picture this; if Rukia somehow vanished and was no longer there for Ranma, who would support him in her place? You. You have to let him know that you'll always be there for him no matter what. And you must increase your power further if you want to stay. From here on out, the battle will only get worse before it gets better. I'm not just saying that to sound pessimistic, it's the truth."

"So, if Aizen were to appear, then we can fight him together!"

"Exactly!"

"Ah! Thank you, Rangiku! I'll try my best!" Ukyo vowed, and separated from the embrace.

"Now that that's settled, let's go take our baths!"

"At the same time?"

"Of course, silly! Why do you think we're both naked?"

"Uhh…"

… … …

Sometime that night-

Six Arrancars stand on the tallest building in the town of Nerima. The one with light blue hair, called Grimmjow turned toward his comrades to assess them.

"Alright, are we ready?" He asked.

"It depends on what we'll be ready for." The tall, skinny Arrancar with a Hollow mask that covered his head and left eye said.

"I trust no one saw you, right, Shawlong?" Grimmjow addressed to them.

"No, of course not." Shawlong said. "But, upon coming here…I couldn't help but notice the massive spark of spiritual pressures."

"Could it be the Shinigami in this town?" The short, fat Arrancar with a Hollow mask that covered the right side of his face asked.

"There is that, Nakeem." Shawlong said. "I believe that there are six of them here in this town, though feint, they're leaking out of their gigai."

"Shall we eliminate them?" the tall, muscular one of the bunch, with a Hollow mask that covered his nose and spread across his cheekbones asked.

"I believe they have been left out of Ulquiorra's report, Liones." the long, blonde haired one with a mask that covered his head like a hat, almost like the last one and Shawlong, said. "They could prove troublesome in the future."

"I say they should be eliminated, Yyldfordt." The last one snickered.

"Calm yourself, Di Roy." Grimmjow ceased their bickering to go over their plan of action. "Now, turn up your 'peskis' to full throttle mode! We cannot let this go unchecked! Kill them by any means necessary! Remember if you screw up, you're dead, and I'm not gonna be the one who does the killing!"

Without warning, a flash of light burst out from underneath the six, and just like sparks they could sense the presence of multiple reiatsu from the town just ahead.

"I knew it..." Grimmjow said. "The signals appear to be multiplying like wildfire. Not only did they call in for reinforcements from the Soul Society, but I believe some of the humans in this town have developed strong spiritual pressures as well. It looks like we got our work cut out for us, eh? Killing them as soon as possible should not be a big problem. Do not draw too much attention to yourselves, and take 'em out quick and get out. Ha! You're a load of bull, you know that, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow cursed and leapt down from the building and proceeded with the plan of action.

… … …

Out on a rooftop, elsewhere-

Ikkaku was sitting on the rooftop of Mousse's house, and Yumichika was lounging on the balcony while Hanataro was sleeping downstairs. The two were engulfed in the stillness of the night, and the peacefulness of the full moon.

"Don't you think it's strange, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked mysteriously.

"What's strange?" Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku pulled out a store bought rice ball from his pocket, and glared at it. Yumichika sweat dropped. Obviously, he didn't get the concept of glaring at a rice ball.

"This…rice ball. It's wrapped delicately in this clear thing called plastic, and notice how intricate and perfectly triangular it looks. Get this, at that strange marketplace, there are shelves lined up, and chocked full of these small things. It's incredible how humans can do such things like this. I wonder how they make them to be so complex." Ikkaku ranted while glaring at the wrapped rice ball he had yet to open and eat.

"Um, why don't you stop glaring at it, and eat it?"

"I did earlier. I had the same thing earlier, but it didn't taste like a normal rice ball back in the Seireitei. This rice ball tastes rubbery, and not at all like rice. It tastes really bland, and although it looks like a rice ball, it certainly doesn't taste like one!"

"To think these humans could pull off making a face rice ball look so real." Yumichika agreed, examining the rice ball at the same time.

"I almost think that there's some mastermind behind all this pulling the strings here when I can't get a decent snack around here! Whoever made this is a disgrace to all rice ball eaters everywhere!" Ikkaku ranted some more, and continued to glare at the wrapped rice ball, half expecting it to melt from his fierce glare.

"You keep doing that, Ikkaku, but the fake rice ball isn't going to melt anytime soon from that burning glare you keep giving it." Yumichika said.

"Shut up!"

… … …

Back at Ukyo's

"Ah! That okonomiyaki hit the spot!" Rangiku exclaimed, while Ukyo and Ryoga worked frantically at the grill and sweat dropped. "You guys make excellent chefs! If I could gather everyone from the Soul Society to this world, I'd tell them to come here and eat!"

"That's very nice of you, Rangiku, but you do realize you ate thirty-seven plates of okonomiyaki, right?" Ukyo said, and laughed nervously.

"Should we charge her for all that?" Ryoga whispered to Ukyo.

"What are you saying? She's our guest! I don't charge guests or close friends!" Ukyo whispered back fiercely.

"I'd like one more house special please!" Rangiku ordered.

"Coming right up!" Ukyo announced and finished cooking her order.

"Damn! How can she eat so much, and stay so skinny?" Ryoga asked "She eats way more than Ranma on a normal day!"

"I bet it all goes to her chest." Ukyo commented.

"Oh. Maybe."

… … …

With Ranma, Rukia, and Toshiro-

Ranma and Toshiro were studying casually at his desk while Rukia read on his bed. Their heads suddenly snapped up, and Ranma turned to Toshiro with a wide-eyed expression plastered on his face. Rukia nodded when she got the message, and all three scrambled out to transform into their Shinigami forms, Ranma via cold water, and Rukia and Toshiro via mod soul pill.

"This reiatsu! I know what it is!" Ranma shouted what they were thinking.

"I know it's them!" Toshiro confirmed.

"There's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…there's six of them!" Ranma sensed.

"That's way too many! Where are they headed?" Rukia asked.

"None of them are coming towards us, but rather they're running toward something else- Oh! Now they separated!" Toshiro joined in.

"Do you know what this means?" Rukia asked.

"I have a slight idea that they're not after us, but after the others! We've got to warn them fast!" With that, the two dashed out of the apartment complex, and separated toward their friends' houses. Rukia ran toward the direction of Mousse's house, and Toshiro left toward Ukyo and Ryoga's. And, Ranma went toward the Tendo dojo, because one of the pressures he sensed was heading in that direction.

… … …

At the same exact time-

Ikkaku, Mousse, Hanataro, and Yumichika's heads snapped up out of their reverie, and turned toward the source of the incoming spiritual pressure.

"They've finally decided to show themselves, Yumichika." Ikkaku said, already in their Soul Reaper forms.

"I had a feeling they'd come around tonight." Yumichika said offhandedly, and checked his reflection in the mirror he kept in his pocket. "And I just took a shower too."

"After this is over, you're gonna need take another one…in blood!"

"Ha! Let's go!"

"Hey, wait! What am I supposed to do?" Hanataro asked, and being the one with the least amount of combat skills, he had to stay back and out of the way.

"We should stay together, Hanataro." Mousse said, and took Hanataro and separated from the two squad 11 members.

… … …

Ukyo's-

Toshiro arrived to find Rangiku standing outside the restaurant, the lights turned out.

"Rangiku, how are Kuonji and Hibiki doing?" Toshiro assessed.

"Fine. They're both tired, and went to bed a while ago. They shouldn't be in too much danger." Rangiku reported.

"Good. Keep them safe and out of trouble because they're here."

"I know, captain."

… … ...

Tendo's-

Ranma arrived in front of the house, and jumped up onto the roof to check the ground below them. Everything was clear, but it would only be free for a while. He knew what he must do, but he couldn't afford to put his less than efficient father and reluctant fiancée out of the fight that was about to occur. He knew he didn't have to do this, but if he let harm come to the innocent humans, including his father, he would be forced to excommunicate from the Soul Society. And, he didn't want that.

"I can't keep fighting them while trying to protect Akane and the others. I don't know if they're the targets, but all I know is that I must defeat whoever is coming. Whoever's coming doesn't seem like the big guy I fought two days ago, but he doesn't seem like the pushover either. I shouldn't underestimate their powers just because this one might be a lot weaker than those two." Ranma said to himself.

Ranma scanned all around, but couldn't see whoever was coming yet. But, he was content to wait…all night even. All this late night battles seem to be taking its toll on him. He hadn't been able to get a good night's rest since before the Shinji incident, and now it seems like forever since he was worry free.

Somethimes, he cursed how far his duty went, but he supposed if he never became a Soul Reaper in the first place, he'd never have met Rukia or any of his other friends again. He'd be alone for the rest of his life, that was for sure. Either that, or he'd be stuck with some reluctant tomboy who kept holding onto the illusion of martial artist's pride.

"I doubt things are going to be easier from now on." Ranma sighed and went back to his surveillance of the area, currently aware of the incoming presence from the east side.

… … …

A/N: Konnichi wa, guys! I'm still in Japan, and I had just enough time to post this chapter. Now, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week due to my return to California, my home state. I won't mention any cities, but you get the idea. So, I'd like to say arigato gozaimasu to those of you who supported my story, and reviewed. Damn, I got over 200 views. That's a lot, well for me it is! So, please continue to rate and review and I'll get back to you soon. Sayonara!

Next time: The Sledgehammer!


	32. Sledgehammer

Shinigami ½

-Chiba Hiro

(I do not own Bleach or Ranma, or any of its content!)

… … …

Chapter 32: The Sledgehammer!

With Rangiku and Toshiro-

To the right, a massive spiritual pressure burst out of nowhere, shocking the two soul reapers. The ones that showed up were Shawlong and Nakeem.

"My, my, what have we here?" Shawlong spoke up first. "I do believe we are facing a Soul Reaper captain and a lieutenant, judging by their auras."

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded before Shawlong dove in for an attack from behind him. Toshiro spun around to block the incoming attack and the two were locked in a stalemate.

"I am arrancar no. 11, Shawlong." He stated simply.

"Tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Ah! So you're the tenth squad's captain?" Shawlong mused before going back to his earlier position next to Nakeem. "This should be fun, right _captain?"_

"Oh, it'll be fun alright…" Toshiro said darkly before his reiatsu pierced through the darkness and flared like a blue star. "…but it'll be fun for me."

… … …

Meanwhile-

Ryoga had just woken up when a spite of spiritual pressure he sensed flared, and it was the enemy's. He rushed over to see if Ukyo was awake, and discovered she was indeed awake, but was struggling over to the window. Above them, Toshiro was fighting an arrancar.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo called to him.

"I know." He responded, and both rushed out of bed to get dressed and run for their lives. While running, something whooshed by them and slowed them to a halt.

"Oh my, what have we here? You two couldn't possibly be that strong? The reiatsu I sense off of you…you can't be normal humans. But it doesn't matter now." A voice said, and a strange, short arrancar, Di Roy, snickered out of the darkness and walked out to present himself.

"I am arrancar 16, Di Roy." Di Roy introduced himself. "…And you two will die here and now!"

Just as he was lunging in for an attack on Ryoga, he was thwarted by Rukia. Rukia stopped him by grabbing his wrist, and throwing him backwards.

"Look, the only one who's going to die here, is _you_." Rukia muttered dangerously low.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the Fourth Seated officer of the thirteenth division, Rukia Kuchiki…not that you need to remember it." Rukia smirked.

"Why, you…"

… … …

With Ikkaku and Yumichika-

"I swear that all you arrancars lack beauty." Yumichika commented offhandedly, trying to insult their opponent.

"What say I deal with this mess, huh Yumichika?" Ikkaku smirked dangerously.

"Good idea."

"I am arrancar 13, Edrad."

"Ha, you don't deserve to know my name because you won't live long enough to remember me!" Ikkaku declared, and slipped his zanpakuto into its released state. "Grow: Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku called out its name, and it turned into a spear.

"Don't get cocky, baldy!" Edrad taunted.

"Heh…"

… … …

Renji-

"So you're the ones causing trouble for us." Renji said, addressing his opponent.

"Yes. I am Yyldfordt, the fifteenth arrancar. It is a pleasure to _meet_ you."

"I am sixth division lieutenant, Renji Abarai. And from this moment forth, you are going to be the steak on my platter!** Roar: Zabimaru!**" Renji called forth his bankai, and it grew till it formed a whip-like sword.

… … …

Ranma-

"So you've finally decided to show yourself." Ranma addressed Grimmjow.

"Yup. The name's Grimmjow. But, you don't need to know my number."

"Ranma."

"Are you really the one that my master targets?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically. "You don't look like much, except for an incompetent kid with no hope of winning."

"And you come across as an arrogant bastard. Are we even now?"

"Ha! You wish we were!"

**"Bankai! Tenka Mizuryuu!"** Ranma shouted and like before, his sword melted into thin air, and a rush of water came to him from the pond below them. "Let's get started, shall we?"

… … …

In a flash, and the blink of an eye, Toshiro had defeated Shawlong in one swift move without activating his straining his bankai.

"He was weak, and not much of a challenge at all." Toshiro said, looking upon Shawlong's dead body on the ground. "Pity…"

… … …

After Rukia had unleashed her Shikai, Di Roy had been frozen and turned into ice shards on the ground. Impressed by her amazing performance and battle prowess, Ryoga and Ukyo thanked her.

"Whew, glad you guys are safe!" Rukia called to them. "The others should be pretty much done with the other arrancars by now. I sensed five out of six of them down for the count!"

"Thank you for saving us, Rukia!" Ukyo thanked and bowed her thanks to her, and pulled Ryoga's head down too.

"No problem!"

… … …

Similarly, everyone had finished their fights and it was all up to Ranma to save the day now. His fight with Grimmjow however was proving to be more of a challenge then ever. Grimmjow pushed Ranma back, but Ranma kept his water defenses up, and blocked them while hardening his water walls.

"A Soul Reaper with a bankai that can manipulate water, I like that! Too bad you'll be dead!" Grimmjow acknowledged.

"You shouldn't talk as if you already won the fight."

… … …

Minutes later after clashing for a while, Grimmjow was cut up pretty badly, and only a few scrapes and bruises could be found on Ranma. Ranma didn't even break a sweat, and here lay Grimmjow on his knees with his arrancar jacket torn off.

Grimmjow struggled to his feet now, and attacked Ranma, but before he could land a counterattack that could possibly kill the blue haired arrancar, another one appeared to stop him. Grimmjow seethed on the ground as he stared upon who interrupted his battle to find that Ulquiorra and Tousen had stopped him.

"Ulquiorra, and _you_ why did you stop me?"

"Fool. You would not heed my warning, so clearly I had to step in to stop your fight from progressing any further." Ulquiorra said, not even looking back at the defeated Grimmjow, but keeping his gaze steady on Ranma.

"I don't want you to stop me! I'm doing perfectly fine! I'll be the one to kill him!"

"You don't realize the position you're in, do you? You're bruised and bleeding like yesterday's road kill. This boy could easily have killed you…had that water blade sliced through you. Even arrancars can die." Tousen said.

"You…"

"You should also realize that our comrades have perished."

"What?"

"Did you not sense the disappearance in their reiatsu? It seems…the Soul Reapers have won, and you're the only one left."

"What now? Do I give up then?"

"That is sorely up to you. But, you cannot return to Aizen as you are now…as a failure."

"I'm not a failure!" Tousen disappeared from where he was and sliced Grimjoww's arm off.

"Prove it by killing Saotome."

"Aaaaahhh!…" Grimmjow screamed and clutched what was left of his right arm. "Why, you…"

"You what?"

"Grrr…I don't need this! I don't need any of this crap! You can have him any way you want! I'm outta here!" Grimmjow shouted, and disappeared inside the dimensional rift.

"Ha."

"So it's just you and me then?" Ranma asked, getting ready to strike with the water.

"No. I have a proposal that you should consider." Tousen said.

"No, I don't want to join you."

"You realize you cannot stay here in the condition you are in. Have you not noticed that you're already slipping into the demon's claws? I see in your eyes…you're ready to tear me apart and you'll enjoy it very much."

"I won't cave into it…even if the Hollow is apart of me!"

"Stupid, naïve fool."

"Call me naïve, call me stupid, but I will never join you guys! My loyalty lies with my friends and the Soul Society! Unlike you."

"My loyalty lies where there is justice, and I chose that side, nothing will change that. So be it if I cannot recruit you, then I must kill you."

"Okay then, Tousen. You and I will fight here and now?"

"I did not say I will do it now. You must be exhausted from that fight so I will leave you to recover another day. But, I will be back."

With that, he left Ranma to contemplate what just happened, and he slumped on the wall and collapsed from extreme exhaustion and prolonged use of bankai.

… … …

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, and I hope you'll forgive me. And sorry to disappoint you everyone, but I'm afraid I'll have to go on an indefinite hiatus. I do not know whether or not to continue this story since I'm pretty sure if I follow the manga through to the end, then this'll be an incredibly long story derived from the manga. For now if I want to write anymore, I'll be writing shorter stories and whatnot. I'm pretty sure I'll be pretty busy with high school and all that. But I'm sure you'll understand, right? Oh well, to all my faithful readers up to this point, I thank you for all your support and this is Chiba Hiro signing out! Bye for now!


	33. Author's Note: Discontinued

**Author's Note:**

***I know dedicated readers of Shinigami OneHalf were excited about this one fic are going to be heavily disappointed, but I have bad news. I'm afraid I cannot keep this fic ongoing because of school work. It's a lame excuse, I know, but these days I find that I'm losing more and more interest in my fanfics, and the pressure to update each of them is weighing heavily on me to the point where I get writer's block and I go on for weeks worrying endlessly about them. This one in particular was the most reviewed one out of all my stories. I don't know if I'll ever make another long one like this anytime soon. Once again, I'm very sorry, but I cannot continue this. :(***

**-Chiba Hiro**


	34. Announcement: UP FOR ADOPTION!

**A/N: *Important Announcement!***

**'Shinigami Onehalf' was in popular demand with over 200 reviews, and over 60 and still counting people flooding my PM inbox with messages about continuing 'Shinigami Onehalf' and literally over half of them suggested to pass the story to them personally. As of right now, the story is discontinued, but if you have the spirit and determination, I will let you continue it. If you are interested in continuing 'Shinigami Onehalf' on your own, or simply turn it into a different story representing elements that I used in the story, like the characters, pairings, abilities, and cannon events that were supposed to happen in chronological order, you may freely do so by PMing me or by email, which is faster, you may contact me at my email address . Simply state that you wish to keep this story going and why and I'll send the original documents containing each of the chapters I have so far in an email, from there it is your responsibility. Just give me your name (or pen name) and email address, and you can take them on yourself. Feel free to add or change what you think is right. If you are asking me why I want to give away this story, it is because my email and PM inbox is FLOODED with your interest in this particular story. Ok, thanks again! Please let me know what you think and we can work together on this! **

**-Chiba Hiro :)あ (Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!)りがとうございますありがとうございますありがとうございま**


End file.
